The Human Xfactor
by orkoad2000
Summary: what happens when a human is aloud to live with the xmen? find out, and, being a reality other than that where spiderman is, see what happens when problems that would have happened to him, happen to a normal person, thanks red witch for the use of spyder
1. Chapter 1: Birth of Vengeance

The Human X-factor

by Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft.

Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 1: Birth of Vengeance

The year: 1894

The fall leaves were freshly falling on the New York street, as Raven Darkholme looked outside the window of the massive cottage she shared with her beloved husband. She wore a wide smile as she turned to look over the luxurious room. Red hair, blue skin and glowing yellow eyes made her appear like a forbidden angel from some alternate plane of existence. She gave a passing sigh of contentment as she walked into the living room and picked up the morning paper one of the servants had delivered. She was about to open it when there was a knock on the door. She set the paper down and raced for the door.  
"Who is it?" She called out in a nearly giddy voice.  
"It's Mr. Wagner." The cheery male voice called out from the other side of the fine oak door. She smiled almost as giddy as a schoolgirl, as she reached for the handle but then stopped. She closed her eyes and let her mind focus, and as if by magic, her appearance shifted. Her skin morphed from bright blue to a supple bright peach, her hair now a platinum blond. When her eyes opened they were no longer blinding yellow but white, with shimmering green in their centers. Finished with her little change, she opened the door and smiled wildly at the man who stood beyond. He was tall, with wavy blond hair and a smile that would make any woman melt. She leapt up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely, showing physically how much she missed him. When the exchange of affection was over, the man gave Raven an inquisitive look. Her look became almost fearful. "What?" She asked, afraid something terrible had happened.  
"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" He asked, a small smile growing, a teasing smirk showing his enjoyment of the little game. Raven blushed, and let her focus slip, her form returning to her more beautiful shimmering light blue skin, dazzling yellow eyes and Scarlet shoulder-length hair. The tall man smiled and wrapped his arms around her in response, kissing her slowly and deeply, letting the kiss linger for several seconds.  
"How was your day, my angel?" He asked, so softly it was almost a whisper.  
"Oh Eric... I could die happy right now... you are the only thing that matters to me." she said with a bright smile, her eyes locked on his sparkling green orbs.  
"I was hoping you would say something to that effect. That's why I got you this..." he said, handing her a small jewelery box. Her breath held in her chest as she looked at the expensive looking box, and took it in her trembling fingers. She looked up at his mesmerizing smile, before returning her gaze to the box and opening it.  
Inside the box was a shining golden necklace, with a heart shaped locket at its end. Her eyes trembled as her slender fingers extended to open it to show two pictures: one of herself, her "true" self on the left, and a picture of Eric on the right. She looked up at Eric, here eyes welling up with tears as she lept to him, hugging so tightly that he lost his breath for a moment, before calming himself and holding her close to him.  
"I assume you like it?" he asked with a smile. She looked up at him again, and kissed him with a wild, fiery kiss, then slowly pulled back."What do -you- think..." She smiled wickedly, tugging him slowly to the bed.

Just then, there was an angry rapping on the door. Eric frowned, and looked down at his love. She groaned, not wanting to let it go, but she knew her husband well enough to let him answer the door. He made an odd motion with his head, which confused her for a moment, when it came to her. She was different, and had to make herself look... not different. She gave a comforting smile and nodded, Her features shifted back to that of the platinum blond appearance. He forced a smile and kissed her quickly, before walking to the door.  
"I'll make it up to you, soon as they're gone..." he said with a smile. No sooner was the promise out of his mouth than the door flew open, leaving a hole in the wall where the doorknob connected with the wall. The door frame burst with splinters as a mob of 6 people stormed into the room, some with muskets and others with torches.  
"What the devil..? what's the meaning of this!" Eric demanded in a rage. The mob began talking all at once, but became silent when Eric rose one hand. Looking over the group, he found a man he recognized. "Nathanial, what gives you the right to burst into my home like this?"  
"You know only too well!" the middle aged man said, a musket in hand. He was a tall man, showing the first signs of middle age, with his hair beginning to gray in some places. His attire was that of a political man of the time, the Western suit that seemed to fit the era. He pointed to Raven, an angry shaking finger marking her. "You speak of the Devil, well there it sits!" he howled.  
Raven stood up angrily. "How DARE you! We've done nothing to you. Why do you barge in with these terrible allegations?" Raven demanded, wrapping the blanket around her as her nightgown leaving very little to the imagination.  
"Silence, harlot!" Nathanial bellowed, slapping her to the ground. She fell hard, tasting blood but regardless struggled to hold her form. Eric punched Nathanial hard in the face in retaliation, but was pulled off by three of his followers. Nathanial groaned as he stood, wiping the spot of blood from his nose as he looked back at Eric.  
"You and I have known each other along time, Eric. I ask you once, as a friend...tell me you never knew." Nathanial almost begged, as the other two men pulled Raven up from the floor, keeping her from running off. Eric knew full well what he was talking about, but hoped to God he would be a well enough actor.  
"What are you talking about Nathanial, have you gone mad? You still have yet to explain yourself!" Eric snarled, still unable to pull away from the men who had helped him up. In response, Nathanial picked up his musket, walked over to Raven, took a fistful of her hair and used his other to point the barrel of the musket under her chin.  
"You will show your true form or I will splatter your innards all over this room! I very much doubt you can stay this way after death." Raven looked over to Eric, tears streaming down her face. Eric nodded, giving her his council in silence. Raven's eyes clamped shut, more afraid than she had ever been, and let her shape change, her skin darkening to her normal blue, her eyes glowing as she weakly fluttered open. the group gave a collective gasp, all except Nathanial and Eric. Nathanial caught on to this, and punched him hard in the abdomen. Eric fell to the ground, his captors releasing him to let him fall. Nathanial stood over him, his voice now empty and devoid of emotion.  
"Eric Wagner, you are charged with the sheltering of a known demonic being. You and I both know that you knew full well what she is, and because of that...you shall share her fate." Eric's eyes widened in horror.  
"What are you, what gives you the right to decide things of this magnitude!" Eric bellowed, his hands cradling his lowed body, looking up from his position on his knees. Nathanial grabbed him by the hair now, kneeling down to face him in anger.  
"We are the Friends of Humanity, a newly formed group of men and women determined to keep our world free and clean of evils like this!" Nathanial bellowed, pointing the musket at Raven, her body trembling now as she still struggled to free herself.  
"None but God are allowed such a right. Only He is to determine who should live or die!" Eric shouted angrily. Nathanial kicked him hard in the face, causing him to fall hard on his back.  
"God is not here to help you, for we do God's will." Nathanial replied, as he readied his rifle, and pointed it at Raven. "Have you anything to say before we send you back to the hell for which you came?" Raven looked up at the man, her whole body trembling in fear.

"She may have nothing to say...but I -do-!" Eric's voice bellowed as he lept for Nathanial, sending a punch hard into his nose. Nathanial fell hard, a deafening 'crack' sound erupting from it as Eric turned fast, kicking one man holding Raven deep in the chest, sending him flying into the bed while gripping the musket of the other man and swinging it at its owner, cracking it over the man's face. Raven let herself fall to the ground, grabbing the musket and firing it quickly at one the men who had been holding Eric, sending him flying through the window behind him. This man had a torch in his hand, and when he shattered through the window, the torch had fallen to the ground, erupting in an inferno against the drapes that quickly began spreading. Eric quickly pulled Raven up, but before he could do more, the last man had lept onto him from behind, holding him in a chokehold. Raven was searching for the musket to help, but between the fire and the smoke she could barley see at all.  
"RUN!" He called out, causing her to look back at him. He was already fighting the man off, elbowing him hard in the side. Raven nodded and sprinted out the open doorway. Eric was finally able to pull himself from the man behind him and used the moment of freedom to whirl around and punch him in the face, causing him to fall in a heap at the floor. Eric was about to run out, the room almost completely filled with flame, when he looked down at Nathanial.  
"You disgust me... you were a great man Nathanial Carson, how could you have strayed so far from the line?" Eric said as he turned and started off. Just then there was a loud bang, and suddenly the world went silent. Eric looked down, and saw a gaping blood spot in the center of his chest. He reached back and felt the gap in his back where there should have been untouched flesh, felt the cold wetness of a flesh wound, and turned again to look back at Nathanial, the undamaged musket barrel pointing at him.  
"You... Eric, were once a good man... now nothing more than a temptress' puppet." He said, before his hand became limp, the musket fell to the ground and his eyes became lifeless. Eric turned and stumbled out.

Raven stood in the woods just outside the house, watching as the fire slowly consume it. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Eric stumble out. She raced to him, letting herself morph back to her platinum-haired disguise as she ran out of the woods and raced up to embrace him. She then felt the dampness on his back, and lost her breath as she looked at the blood on her hands. Unable to stand, he fell to the ground on his back, her hands never leaving his sides as she struggled to keep him on his feet but fell to her knees over him.  
"Eric.. .p. please.. I'm so sorry.. I don't know how they could have known." She said, her words blurring together, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked desperately for something she could do to save him. He coughed, blood splitting out of his mouth with the cough as he looked up at her, his eyes so dark as though the life was slowly leaving them.  
"R...Raven... l.. let me see your true face..." He begged, as he reached up to cup her face in one hand weakly. She felt the blood on his fingers as they brushed against her face, as her face returned once more to its true form. He smiled as he pulled her hand to hold his against her face.  
"You have the most beautiful eyes, my love..."He said, fighting to stay there, to stay in the moment, to stay in this world. "I love you, Raven..."

"I love you Eric... p-please.. we'll get help." Eric shook his head. He knew it was too late, they both knew it, but Raven didn't want to believe it, didn't want to listen to her own common sense. He smiled up at her as he stroked his fingers along her hair before his hand slowly fell to the ground.

Raven's eyes widened, tears moistening the soil around them. Her hands shivered as they reached down to cup his face, as his eyelids slowly fell, closing for the last time.

XxXxX

Hours passed, and Raven found herself in a new form: shorter, a darker shade of peach flesh and in a servant's attire. As she wandered the streets of the nearby town, she seemed distant to the entire world, as she looked down over the locket, the last item to hold her on to happier days. She wanted to leave all together, but first she would find those who brought the happiest time in her life to an end. that's when she noticed the paper at the newsstand at the end of the street. Quickly she snatched a copy and read the headline:

"Friends of Humanity, newest friends of the human race!"

Raven's eyes narrowed, anger filling every inch of her. She had nothing left...no home, no life, no love. Hate was all she had now, and she would make the whole human race suffer, but that wouldn't be enough. As she looked over the paper, she eyed the picture of the F.O.H.'s founder, Nathanial Carson. She crushed the paper in her hands and started down the street, plans of vengeance hatching in her mind.

"You may have cheated me out of my vengeance, Nathanial Carson...but i will make you pay! Even in death, I will kill your family, along with every human on Earth, and the mutants will rule! You, your family, and every person who even considered being in the F.O.H. will know the wrath of...Mystique."

Chapter one is done! Please bear with me because this is the first time I've written from chapter-to-chapter like this. Spyder will show up soon, as well as a character of my own, who will either be the one to save the X-men and all of mutant- and human-kind...or be their downfall... 


	2. Chapter 2: Wrath in Motion

The Human X-factor   
by Orkoad   
Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB, Brian Terrell and John Proft.   
Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder. 

XxXxX Red Witch, thanks for the kind words i hope to make you proud XxXxX 

Chapter Two: Wrath in Motion 

Time passes, as time often dose, and now in the present day, the X-men have long ago had their greatest battle with the mutant villain, Apocalypse. Eric Lenchur also known as magneto, has for the moment set his vengeful hatred aside in an attempt to... for lack of a better word, give peace a chance. The brotherhood has begun to train to work under the government program known as S.H.E.I.L.D. But some members are still loyal to... negative influences. Events hundreds of years ago are still spinning the future in motion, and in a normal boy's life, these events will grow far worse before they get better, and test him farther than any person, human or mutant regardless, should ever have to face.   
XxXxX 

Mystique sat at a terminal at one of the many New York hospitals in the city. She did this every year or so, searching the database for anyone matching the man who ended her life of joy. She looked nothing like herself however. She was masquerading as an African American nurse. It was well after midnight and she was starting to dose off. She hated this time of year. It always brought out terrible memory's of that terrible night, but working at this hour made it easier to work, no persistent workers asking who she was or what she was doing. The midnight workers were always tired and wanting nothing more but to do their job in peace. She gave a massive yawn as as her fingers guided the mouse. She was about to click off her work when she the last name on the list.   
"Carson, Maxwell"   
Her eyes lit up. This was the last Carson of thousands on the list. With some kind of rush she couldn't explain, she opened the file and searched the database, looking over the family tree, examining d.n.a. patterns. Her face showed a sinister grin. This was it, Finally, she had found the last of the Carson family who had brought her so much hatred and misery, soon, very soon, she would have her vengeance. She quickly printed out the address as she pulled out her cell phone. Once she had what she wanted, she clicked off the monitor and sped outside, flipped open her phone and pressed the speed dial and pressed it to her ear.   
"S.h.e.l.d. operations director." The voice said evenly on the other end.   
"Pietro Maximoff, tell him its an old friend." she said in an equally even tone. She waited as she continued walking down the street, as she walked, when no one was in view, her form shifted once again, to a homeless man.   
"Maximoff." Pietro's voice said after what felt like an eternity to Mystique.   
"It's me, i have a job for the brotherhood." 

XxXxX 

Rogue was late, she was racing down to the lower levels of the mansion, to meet the team. They had been called by the Professor to meet in the hanger and she had been in the shower at the time. She was still pulling on her uniform boots when the elevator finally got her to the hanger. She stumbled out and raced out to vast cavern like room that was the X-Jet hanger. She stopped at the Jet's ram, her hands on her knees as she gasped for breath, her hair had been grown out alittle, and the white streak was covering her eyes, until she had atlast caught her breath and brushed it aside.   
She was confused and wondered what was going on, noticing that other than the professor, she was the only one there. She wondered if she had lost some air when she had gotten there.   
"Professor... What's going on?" She asked, utterly confused.   
"Rogue, with everyone away for summer vacation, or out to college, our numbers are rather thin, and to be quite honest, you are the only one with the particular talents for what will be needed in this mission." Xavier said in his normal monotone voice. He was a man who seemed to almost demand respect, despite the endless gentle aura he seemed to radiate. Rogue stood over him with a confused look on her face, the green and black Teflon battle suit suddenly seemed out of place.   
"What exactly are we gonna do professor?" She asked. The professor simply smiled and turned, his chair seemingly moving on it's own up the ramp into the jet.   
"You are going to help me recruit a new mutant into the institute." Rogues eyes went wide in shock.   
"Professor, isn't Jean or storm better suited for this?" She asked as she followed, suddenly weak in the knee's.   
"rogue, you yourself voiced your wish to stay on and work here at the institute, and if you wish to do so, you will have to learn how to do this, now... you have taken your license test to pilot the X-jet, haven't you?" 

XxXxX 

The sun shined it's final rays over the suburb community of Petruska park, New Jersey, and it was Jack Carson's favorite time of the day. He seemed to walk with a spring in his step as he walked down the sidewalk towards home. School seemed to go perfectly, almost to perfectly. Cindy Rogers had asked him out. ASKED HIM, it was as if god was making up for some foul up he planed on making later, but jack chose not to dwell on that, as he turned on the sidewalk, and walked up the driveway to his home. His little brother Ash, was there already, playing basket ball. HE smiled and shook his head in comical disapproval.   
"ash, you still failing history?" He asked, as if waiting for the bad answer.   
"Oh shut up jack, we cant all be science wiz's, let me practice." He said evenly as he tossed the ball at the hoop. Jack watched the ball swish threw the net, but caught it as it fel, and held it over his brothers head.   
"Ash, tell you what, you go and study now, and i promise, in five minutes, ill be there to help you out, and we wont stop till your homework's done." Ash grumbled, his green Jersey and ball cap seemed to make him look simple some how, but in reality he was a bright boy, just not interested in schoolwork.   
"Alright, but you better help out, and not just watch." He said evenly as he snatched his ball back and stomped into the house. Jack smiled as he watched him go. He felt great. for once things seemed to be going great. He gave a sigh of contentment as he tossed the basketball in the garage and trotted up the stairs into the house. Jack yawned as he stepped into the kitchen, bound for his bedroom to settle in before helping out his little brother with homework.   
"Good day son?" An aged voice asked as he passed the kitchen table. Jack stopped and backed up to look in and see his father, sipping on a beer and holding the paper.   
"Yeah... i guess it was." Jack replied, a grin creeping in, unable to contain it.   
"Well son, when your done helping your brother out with his homework you and i can sit down and... jack's fathers words were interrupted by a knock at the door. "we'll finish this later." He said with a smile. Jack returned the smile, as he watched his old man answer the door. Behind the door was a small group of people, one was possibly short, it was difficult to tell due to his crouching position, one was a monstrously heavy set man, the last of the men was tall, wearing shades even though the sun had just gone down, and their leader was a woman, tall, blond haired, with a light smile spread on her lips, all were dressed in a black latex looking uniform, like something out of the matrix.   
"Alex Carson?" She asked, evenly.   
"Yes? is there something i can help you with?" Jack's dad replied, somewhat confused.   
"Yes, as a matter of fact you can, you see... about 113 years ago... a man named Eric Wagner was murdered by an anti mutant group led by your ancestor, a Nathanial Carson." She said evenly.   
"Oh.. i see... well if your one of those anti mutant groups, I'm afraid we are just not interested." He said, trying to close the door, the woman's hand slabbed hard into the floor, forcing it wide open, startling Jack's dad, as well as Jack, who was watching from the kitchen.   
"You misunderstand sir, you see... you and your son's are the last of his descendants, and you see... my revenge can finally end." She said, as her skin seemed to darken, turning dark blue, her hair spreading out and tinting to a crimson red. her eyes brightening to a shimmering golden color. Alex's eyes went wide in shock, as the small crouching man lept at him, sending Alex flying backwards. The croucher lept all over the house, pulling a lighter from his pocket, and setting the home on fire. The thin man, with the bright white hair, seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye, only to re appear later, with Jacks brother Struggling in his arms. The blue woman snickered and kneeled down to face him.   
"Well, arn't you a charming little boy." She said, slapping his face hard, causing him to stop his struggling. "Tell me boy, what's it feel like... when you are about to die?" Jack gasped, and suddenly feel forward, the leaper standing on his back, the fires spreading now.   
"And you boy, you will be the last to die." The woman said with glee as she gripped Jacks father by the shirt collar, and threw him hard into the front yard. They were about to walk out, when The white haired boy called out.   
"What about the kids?" He asked.   
"Throw them into the fire." Jack's eyes went even wider, his life flashing before his eyes. Just then, there was a massive explosion from the kitchen, sending the group out of the house, everyone sprawled on the lawn... everyone except for Ash. Jack slowly stood from the ground, shaking his head as he looked up. Looking over the people who were slowly rising, he heard a horrid scream. Jack looked up, saw the shadow of his brother, engulfed in flames, scrambling desperately to find freedom from the flames. Jack raced for the door, desperate to save his brother, when he was suddenly being held back. He struggled to free himself, but the boy with white hair had a good grip. Jack was reaching for the door, determined to do something, but it was too late. The last he saw, was his brother... falling limp just feet away from the front door.   
"n.. no... ash..." he said, shaking, feelings he's never known filling his insides. A second explosion sending him and the white haired boy sailing. Jack was flung behind the shrubs, just outside the nearby woods that stood nearby the house, The white haired boy was plowed hard into the tree nearby. Jack was shaking as he roas to his knees, taking a breath he couldn't find, his mind lost in anger and hurt and loss. His whole body shaking as he slowly peered over the bushes. The others where all on their feet now, the heavy one holding jacks father up to face The blue woman, who had taken a nice slow time slapping him hard.   
"W...why... what.. what did we do to you?" Alex asked weakly, blood trickling down his chin.   
"Nothing really, but i made a promise very long ago.. you just had the bad luck being born in a bad family." She said, pulling a small knife from her side belt, and almost as if she'd thought about it every moment of her life, she plunged the knife deep into his forehead, his eyes were wide open, his mouth coughing blood, as he fell lifelessly to the ground.   
"Where's the boy?" The woman asked.   
"We can't find him, he was probably killed in that last blast." The croucher said, looking around, only finding The white haired boy, now helping the heavy man throw him over his shoulder.   
"We will come back later to make sure, the police will be here any moment." The blue woman said as she led them away. Jack waited longer, frozen in place, watching as the police came, inspected the home, noting that it was arson but there was to little evidence. Watched as the paramedic's carried the smoldering chaired bones that was once his baby brother away in a body bag, watched as the cops pulled the knife from his fathers head. And watched as they drove away. Hours after it was over, the sun started to rise, and Jack stood up, without realizing he had done so, and started walking. no one place, no real speed, just.. .kept walking, before he knew it he was miles away from new york. He had walked the whole day, his mind blank. Just then a car pulled by him, saw in in his chaired and burned cloths, and the driver slowly stepped out.   
"W.. What happened to you son?" The man asked as he ran up to him.   
"m.. mutants... they.. they broke into my home.. and.. they.. they..." And jack fell to his knees, tears falling like a river. The man kneeled down and held him gently.   
"Mutants huh, come on son, lets get you off the streets, i know a place where you might find peace again." The man said, leading the broken boy to the car. The "F.O.H." license plate almost a startling message of things to come, of things... jack would soon regret. 

that's it for chapter two, next time, Jack meets A little web-head, an x-woman, and makes a decision that will ither lead him to peace, or lead him to a never ending pain. 


	3. Chapter 3: price of individuality

The Human X-factor

by Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft.

Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 3: price of individuality

Jack had only spent a few days with the Friends of Humanity, but already it was feeling like home, they treated him like he belonged, and showed him the evil way's of the mutant population. Even his roommate, Ted Dusk, seemed like a brother to him, but still something felt wrong... He got a taste of hatred whenever someone mentioned mutants, but still, with that feeling there was always with it a feeling of regret, almost as if he was missing something his unconscious mind was trying to tell him. He shook this thought off for about a week, when everything changed for him a second time.

"Hey Jack, Great news!" Ted, called out as he burst into the room that they shared. Jack was half way threw a book when Ted burst in.

"Okay, what is it?" Jack asked skeptically,

"great news" always had a different meaning between the two of them, but jack more often than not, let Ted think he was genuinely interested.

"We're going hunting tonight, and Graydon Creed himself is leading us!" Jack's eyes went wide and he put the book down. A "hunt" meant one thing, the f.o.h had locked in on a mutant, and they were going to send people to rid the world of it.

"W... Why is Creed going?" Jack asked in astonishment, as he stood up and slipped his book into his back pocket.

"I guess he heard about what happened to you, and wanted to meet you personally." Jack was floored at this. Among the people there, Creed was like their savior, it was the highest honor to be put into a hunting party with him.

"When do we leave?"

XxXxX

Two hours later, Jack, Ted and four others sat in a large van, as it sped around the city. Jack felt so ready for this, he had been aching since the first night he spent with the f.o.h. to drop a mutant, to make someone pay for what he had seen just days ago, the knife in his fathers head, the charred bones of his younger brother still burned in his mind, so lost in his thoughts was he that he didn't notice the man taking a seat next to him as they road along the streets of new York.

"Hello jack, I'm Graydon Creed," The man said, holding out a hand, that jack shook nervously. "I heard about what happened to you last week, and I just wanted you to know we're all hear for you, and we wont stop til we drop every one of those filthy freaks." Jack nodded and smiled, but something about this guy really made him feel uneasy.

"We got one!" The man from the front passenger seat called out. As if on que, everyone grabbed a bat, Creed handed one to jack.

"First hunt huh? You'll love it." Creed said with a smile as they waited for the van to stop. Jack started to feel sick as his fingers tightened around the base of the bat, his palms started to sweat, and something started to swell in his stomach. Suddenly, the van stopped and everyone piled out like cops at a donut factory, jack had to struggle to keep from falling on his face as he leapt out of the van with the small mob. He followed the mob nervously, his batgripped tightly in one hand.

"Spread out and find the mutie!" Creed yelled out the mom did so almost as if they were trained to do this every were out for two hours before jack thought he saw something. It was just a movement in the shadows of an ally. Jack stopped in mid step and looked into the ally. He stood there for a full two minutes, when he finally saw something. It was a pair of eyes, peaking out from behind a dumpster. Jack was just about to call out when he saw the eye owner's grey skin, when he noticed that the eye owner was just a little girl, no older than 9. Her hair was a long bright white, or it would be if not for the grime and dirt that had been worked in from years of neglect.

"You Find something jack?!" Ted's voice asked from across the street. In that instant, when his eyes locked with the little girls, all his hatred, all his rage seemed to dissolve in his mind, almost as if it never happened.

"No, just... Just a trick of the eyes." Jack replied as he gave a wink and walked passed the ally. He was starting to feel good for the first time in a very long time.... But then it was all torn away.

"You missed one Carson!" A voice called out, Creed's voice, and as if calling the herd, the mob swarmed around the mouth of the ally. Jack was able to reach the mouth before most of the others, and thought for what felt like a million years for something that could save the girl. Cutting his thoughts like a knife, a hand rested on jacks shoulder.

"This is your first hunt Carson, this will be your first kill." Creed said with a smile so wicked jack could swear belonged to the devil himself, and then the sickness returned, only this time he knew why he felt so terrible, He had become something he truly hated, a racist, a biggit, how dare he blame a whole race for what a few had done. And then the little girl jumped out from behind the dumpster, looking weak and frail... And almost heartbroken. Jack turned around and faced the mob.

"No, this is wrong, This girl didn't kill my father, my brother. She's just a kid." Jack said, backing up to stand between her and the crowd.

"So what, we wait till she get's older and dose kill someone." Ted asked, his face growing red in anger at the man he once called friend.

"What gives us the right to take a life?" Jack asked in anger, but the crowd was not inpressed, as they swarmed around him. Jack looked back to try to tell the girl to run, but she was already gone, But that didn't matter to the crowd, they had found something much more fun to beat up than a mutant, and that was a mutant lover.

XxXxX

A half hour passed, and the last of the mob were finallygrowing tired of kicking and punching bruises into Jack's weak, bloodied body.

"Do we finish the job?" One man asked, but Creed shook his head, a wide smile on his face.

"No, let him live. He'll be an example to others who think mutants are worth defending." Creed said as he led the group back to the van, but Ted stayed a moment, and kneeled down to whisper in Jack's ear.

"Watch your back pal, I see you again, you won't be walking." He said with words laced with venom as he spoke. Then he joined the group as they climbed into the van and drove off, laughing like they had just walked out of a good movie. Jack coughed up blood as he tried to pick himself up, but his arms wouldn't support his battered body and he fell back to the ground, groaning out and coughing in pain as his chest hit the ground. He fought hard just to stay conscious, but he felt his body close to giving in. He could barely even open his eyes as he saw those

bright blue eyes as they poked out.... From the edge of the roof that towered above him in the ally, and watched weakly as she crawled down the wall like a life size spider. Then he was barely aware of a second person in the alley.

"He the one?" A voice asked, Strong, but feminine. He was to weak to turn to see the voice's owner, but saw the girl nod in response. Then he felt someone scoop Him up in their arms, and looked up, now noticing that one eye had swollen shut, to see a beautiful, but somehow emotionless, or at least angry woman. "You're lucky to be alive pal, and luckier you didn't hurt my friend." She said as she flung jack over her shoulder and carried him off, as she did so, jack's vision blurred, and then everything went black.

XxXxX

Jack groaned in pain as his eyes slowly opened, both eyes looked around and saw himself in what looked like to be an abandoned warehouse. He tried to sit up, but was roughly pushed down, causing him to cough up a bit of blood.

"Jeese would you stop with the blood." The woman's voice said angrily as she dabbed his face and chest with a nearby towel. Jack groaned as he struggled to look around.

"Wh.. What happened?" He asked, lifting one hand to see it completely encased in bandages.

"You got the royal hell beat into you by the Friends of humanity." She said as she finished wiping the blood, and now was dabbing his forehead with a wet wash cloth.

"Well... That's what I get for tryin to play hero." He said weakly. The woman gave jack a growl, almost as if she were herself part wolf, causing jack to gulp.

"Yeah, well if you were one of them, you deserved more, why were you with them in the first place?" She asked as she fought to be gentle and not press hard into his forehead.

"A group of mutant's killed my dad and brother..." Jack said weakly, causing the woman to give him a look of genuine sympathy for a split second. "But when I saw your friend I realized it's not fair to blame the whole mutant community for what a few of them have done... He said weakly. Jack was nervous, but had to change the subject. "You don't care for me do you?" He asked. She finished dabbing his head, and stood up.

"I don't like anybody, but I know someone who dose." Just then the gray skinned girl raced up and hugged jack tight, causing him to wince in pain. But the bright smile on her face forced him to hide his pain.

"YOUR ALIVE!!!" She said with glee. Jack smiled and forced himself to sit up on the dirt stained cot.

"Yup, I'm guessing I have you to thank for that huh?" He asked, causing her to smile brighter and nod cheerfully.

"Yup, I didn't want to leave you but I had to get help." She said cheerfully. "WHy were you with those bad people?" She asked. Jack frowned weakly.

"I um... I made a mistake, but you helped me figure out what I was doing was wrong, thank you, I'm jack by the way." The girl's eyes seemed to glow with cheeriness, to the point to which jack wondered if she was infused with care bear d.n.a. at some point.

"I'm spyder, well... My real name's Olivia, but I hate that, so either spydor, or Ollie." She said brightly, then glanced over at the older woman. "And she's x, but you may not want to get to close for awhile, she isn't nice to friends at first." As if adding to Ollie's clarification, a loud "sknit" sound was heard, He followed the sound to the woman, who was using one of the two, foot long blade's that were now protruding out of her knuckles, to open a beer can. Once the can was open he watched in fascination and fear, as the blades slipped back into her arm with the same now terrifying sound.

"Right, stay away, got it." He said as he forced himself to stand up and look around. The big open area wasn't much, a table with some chairs, a minifridge half filled with beer and fruit drinks, the beaten matress and a second next to it, and a small back and white TV all took up less than a quarter or the room.

"So... What now?" He asked weakly.

"Well.. You stay put for atleast a week..." X began,

"Then you can go anywhere you want, but your welcome to stay hear." Spydor added cheerfully. X groaned, but just returned to her beer.

"Well... Um... If you'll have me, I'd like to stay here, don't have anywhere else to go." X shrugged as if she didn't care, but spydor jumped in a cheerful whale.

"YAY!!!! I always wanted a big brother." She hollared and tackled jack with another hug. Jack coughed, but kept the blood from spilling out this time.

"Well... I guess so, I always wanted a little sister too..." He said nervously, before looking up at x. "Are you alright with this?" He asked nervously, this caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"You care what I think?" She asked. Jack nodded. "I may be human... But id like to think there's still a little bit of good in me." For a split second, he swore he saw her smile.

"Fine with me."

XxXxX

Rogue groaned as she looked out the window of the luxurious hotel in new York.

"Professor are ya sure we're gonna find tha mutant we're lookin for?" She asked. It had been almost a week with no luck.

"I'm sure they will pop up soonRrogue, I am worried however we may have found more than one," He said, as he rubbed his temples, sorting his thoughts, " be on your guard Rogue, I fear we may have trouble fairly soon."

Chapter 3 has FINNALY been finished, and four will be up soon, please bear with the spelling and grammer issues, and please give me feedback.

next chapter: brand new world


	4. Chapter 4: brand new world

Chapter 4: brand new world

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft.

Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Three weeks had passed, and the summer days had started to grow colder as September was slowly coming from around the corner. Jack wasn't back to full health, but was slowly getting there, most of the bruise's and scrapes had healed, but the pain he often got in his ribs told him he still had some broken bones.

He wouldn't let that keep him from pulling his weight thought, if he was going to be a part of this new family with x and Ollie, he was damn sure gonna prove he was worth having around. But with no money and the living quarters of an abandoned warehouse, he had to do some things he didn't like to do.

He started by walking into the local target store, grabbed a shopping basket, and started wandering the shelves for things they would need, mostly grocery's and hygiene items, but as he walked, that little part of him couldn't help but look over the toy section.

Before his life had gone upside down, he was a huge toy collector, mostly transformers and masters of the universe. But looking over the shelves of toys, made him realize that toys were now just a hobby, something he couldn't afford to enjoy now.

He was ready to move on right there, but then he past the girl's toys, and saw an innocent looking doll, and thought of Ollie, the little girl who didn't seem to have anything for herself, and couldn't stop from grabbing the doll and added it to the items in his basket.

Another hour of shopping and jack was ready for the tricky part. He took a deep breath as he walked over to the dollar section near the store's exit, trying to not look obvious as he pretended to look over the items.

"Excuse me," A voice said from behind him. Jack turned to face the owners voice, and gulped, looking up at the tallest target employee looking down at him, "Can I help you find anything?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Um... Yeah... Actually," Jack replied, struggling to come up with something on the spot, "You um.. You know where the... Infants section is? My um.. My sister had a baby." He said nervously.

"It's that way." The man said, looking down towards the far end of the store and pointing. Jack waited for as long as possible, then when the man looked back as far as jack thought he would, Jack ran for it, fast as he could go, threw the store door, and down the street, basket in hand.

"Hey, COME BACK HERE!" THe man's voice called out, chasing behind jack, followed by two security guards. He could hear their feet as their shoes clattered down the sidewalk, almost gaining behind him. He couldn't go back to the warehouse now, he would lead them right to it. He had to loose them first, but how? He thought hard, a difficult task when he felt his legs weakening on him. Just then he found his answer, as he ran he spotted an open sewer lid in an alley as he passed it, all he had to do was run once more around the block, and dive in on his second time around. So he did as his thought demanded.

Racing around one corner he could still hear his pursuers on him. He had to put some distance between them if he was going to make this work. Around the second corner he felt the wind as it pushed against him, a slight chill in breeze. Three more turns he told himself. He had to get around the the next corner before the could catch up enough to see him turn again. He took a deep breath and poured on the speed, pumping his empty arm to push out as much speed as he could. He gasped as he rounded the third turn, hoping to god that this would work.

He rounded the fourth turn in much faster time, the alley was in sight now, his finnish line within a few yards. His pursuers still a corner behind as he dove into the alley, kicking the sewer lid farther open, not completely, but enough for him to slip threw. It was to heavy for him to close behind him, but he hoped it would be enough as he gripped the sides of the ladder underneath and slid down it till he was just inches from the foul water beneath him, and waited. He gasped as he listened above him.

"Where'd he go?" The employee asked the two other pursuers.

"Maybe in the sewers?" One guard asked.

"No, this kid wouldn't be stupid enough to leave the lid open." The third guard added. Jack let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in, and wish he hadn't let it out. the smell of the sewer was so rank he almost lost his lunch. He waited another ten minutes, then, when he was sure the three were gone, he climbed up, careful to not loose anything as he climbed up. He sighed as he slowly climbed up onto the street, careful to try to stay hidden until he could slide all his stolen items into the stolen backpack he had also grabbed at the target.

Now that he wasn't holding a target shopping basket, he looked a little less guilty as he walked down the streets of new York. He walked for a few miles until he reached the outskirts of the city, and looked around, before he crawled threw a large hole in the building, concealed by a dumpster. Almost instantly he was pinned against the inside wall of the warehouse, a pair of shimmering blades digging into the bottom of his jaw, X's ferociously angry face glaring at him.

"Where were you?!" She asked threw gritted teeth.

"Grocery shopping..." He said weakly, glancing at the backpack he held in one hand. She still looked enraged, but the blades disappeared from view with a loud "sknit", and she walked back to the small makeshift kitchen in the corner of the warehouse. JAck gave a gasp as he slumped onto the floor against the wall. Then he saw Ollie, sleeping on the mattress in the corner between himself and x, and dug the doll out of the backpack, and tip toed over to her, and set the doll down next to her. He couldn't help but smile as he saw her instinctively pull the doll to her in her sleep.

X glanced over to see what he was doing, and couldn't help but let a small smile slip out of her own, but then she sniffed the air, and couldn't believe she didn't smell it before.

"What the hell, did you go swimming in the sewers?" She asked angrily. Jack groaned as he set the bag on the table.

"I'll go wash up in the bathroom." He grumbled, but glad he grabbed a bar of soap. As he disappeared into the far end of the building, X looked threw the bag, and notices that plenty of the items in the bag were women's items, shaving razors and shampoo's, things like that. It made her blush a little to know he had been thinking about her and Ollie as well. Twenty minutes later, jack re emerged, slightly smelling better, but not by much, seeing as he only had the cloths on his back.

He yawned as he took a seat at the table, and glanced over at Ollie again.

"How can she sleep all day like that?" Jack asked.

"Cause she's gotten into the habit of being up at night, it makes her feel safer." X replied as she set a plate of grilled cheese on the table in front of him, before sitting down with one of her own and a beer. JAck dug into his bag and pulled out a soda to aid him in his meal.

"So what's your story?" Jack asked. She said nothing at first, then took a long swallow of her beer.

"not much to tell, people did this to me," She said, as she lifted her fist, as if to pose, and two shimmering steel blades popped out of her fist, the light reflecting off them, "I didn't like what they did, let them know, and now I'm here." She said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Don't you have a family?" Jack asked.

"I have an... Uncle... Kind of, we're not that close." She said, taking another drink, letting the blades retract back into her fist, silently ending the topic. Jack swallowed his sandwich hard and nervously. He had this constant fear of pissing her off, not sure what else to say, he decided to finish his sandwich in silence.

XxXxX

Rogue looked up at the beaten old warehouse and then back to the professor in disbelief.

"Are y'all sure this is the place?" She asked in skepticism.

"Indeed I am rogue, but... There seems to be two mutants there, and a human, I've chosen to not invade their minds, but I can sense that one of them is very hostile, proceed with caution." He said calmly. Rogue walked up slowly, the professor close behind. They reached the back door and knocked.

"Hello?" She called out. No answer. She looked to the professor, who's eye's were closed for a moment.

"They're there, and atleast one is aware of our presence." Rogue knocked again.

"We don't mean ya no harm, we just wana talk." SHe called out. She looked back at the professor, looking for some guidance, when suddenly, two pairs of claws cut threw the wall behind her like a hot knife threw butter, the wall then fell towards her. She looked back at the odd cutting sound, saw the wall falling, and dove, and pushed herself and the professor out of the reach of the wall. She rolled around to find a girl, pointing a pair of razor sharp blades right at her forehead.

the two girl's eyes locked and they recognized each other in an instant.

"YOU?!" They both said at once. They still froze in place. Both breathing deeply, neither one giving the other an opening, despite the fact that X seemed to have the advantage, she knew better than to underestimate her.

"Um... Could we maybe sit down and talk about this?" Jack asked as he timidly stepped out of the huge hole in the wall, Ollie clinging to him, trying to look angry at rogue despite the tears rolling down her cheek.

"Um, yes, could we call a truce for the moment, X-23?" X Growled at the name.

"Just X, now." She said evenly, giving rogue a cold look as her blades retracted and she stood up. Ollie leapt off of jack and raced up to hug X tight.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Jack asked evenly, trying hard to look angry and cool, not wanting his nervousness and confusion show.

"I suppose so, but seeing as how we have unintentionally exposed your home, perhaps we should move to a more secure location?" The professor asked. Jack nodded and slipped back into the warehouse to pick up a few essentials. X didn't grab much herself, just some food incase they had to make a run for it. Ollie only grabbed one thing, the doll that had magical appeared next to her in bed when she woke up. Then they all collected again at the opening of the warehouse, and followed rogue and the professor down the road, Ollie hidden in a hooded sweatshirt to hide her.... Condition.

"So, you know X huh?" Jack asked as he walked along side The professor.

"Not well I'm afraid, But I am a friend of a friend of hers," He said as he extended his hand to shake jack's. "Professor Charles Xavier." Jack smiled and took his hand.

"Jack Carson."

XxXxX

the small group finally reached the motel room Xavier and Rogue had been staying in, and Jack had to rest. He set his back pack down and slumped on the side of the bed, gasping for breath.

"How do you guys walk so much?" He asked between gasps. He fought a chuckle however when Ollie joined him on the bed, gasping as well. He rested his arm over her shoulder, causing her to look up and smile.

"Alright, we're here, what do you want?" X asked evenly, her arms crossed. Xavier sighed as he waited for rogue to take a seat in the chair next to the bed, silent for the moment.

"Well, I'm here to officially invite yourself and your little friend here to join us at the institute." Xavier replied with a warm smile. X was about to tell the professor where to stick it, when Ollie perked up.

"Institute? What's that?" He asked. Xavier smiled and looked over to Ollie.

"Yes my dear, It's a school, for mutants like yourself, its a place where you can live without fear of being hunted, you'll be well fed, and able to play with other children like yourself." Ollie's eyes perked up.

"You mean... People wont... Be scared of me, or think I'm ugly." Xavier chuckled.

"My dear, one of my first students came to my school happens to be a dark shade of blue, and a tail." This made Ollie smile brightly. X wanted to argue about this, but knew it was the best thing for Ollie.

"It really is the best thing for y'all. I was the biggest pain in the backside y'all ever did see, but... I learned to not only control my powers, but I made friends and learned how to be a better person." Rogue added. Ollie was almost ready to jump out of her skin in joy, until she thought of something.

"What about jack?" She asked. Xavier looked up at jack, deciding how to answer properly.

"Olivia my dear... I am afraid that it is a school for mutants... It could cause problems to let a human stay there as a student." But this caused Ollie to cling to Jack tightly, causing him to gasp a bit. Xavier sighed, really unsure how to handle this.

"Sorry Prof., If Jack doesn't go, neither do we." X said evenly.

"Now wait a minute, if it's the best thing for you two, I would be alright, and it's not like I couldn't visit." Jack said with a bright smile, trying to hide the sadness of possibly leaving the only family he had left.

"NO!" Ollie yelled, squeezing jack tighter, "I WONT GO WITHOUT MY BROTHER!" Jack gave a worried look to Xavier. He wanted the to go to the institute because he knew it was the best thing for them, but this wasn't working out as well as he hopped.

"WEll... Perhaps we can work something out, Jack do you think you would be willing to do some gardening work, perhaps make some meals and clean at times?" Xavier asked. Jack immediately understood what Xavier was getting at and smiled with a nod.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of having to steal my meals, it would be nice to have a decent job." This made Xavier smile.

"Then if we can agree to some conditions, Jack can join you at the Institute." Ollie cheered and even X couldn't hold back a smile. "But there will be conditions." He said evenly. THe three fell silent and listened.

"First, the three of you will have to share room's with other students, Second, the three of you will have to attend school," This made Ollie a little scared, but decided to worry about that later, "third, Jack here will be an employee, not a student at the institute, so there will be times where he will be to busy to spend time with you, but we are not heartless, there will be plenty of opportunity's where you can spend time with each other. And finally, in addition to all this, X and Ollie will have to attend training exercises. This is not to train you for any coming battle, this is simply to help you to better control your powers."

The three of them nodded, X really disliked all these rules, but she would do her best to keep an eye on Ollie, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was starting to think of Jack as a brother too.

"Are there any questions?" Xavier asked. Ollie raised her hand eagerly, like a schoolgirl desperate for attention from an adoring teacher. "Yes Olivia?"

"You wont make me go to school will you?" She asked nervously. Rogue giggled at this. Xavier himself chuckled.

"I'm afraid so Olivia, however the people there won't see you as a mutant." She didn't understand, but some how this made her feel better.

"Well, if that is everything, I think we're ready to check out rogue, would you please collect your things while I check us out." Xavier said cheerfully as he turned and headed out of the room.

As rogue collected her things, jack walked up to her, and held out a hand for her.

"Jack Carson." He said with a nervous smile. Rogue smiled, and shook his hand.

"Rogue." She replied softly, smiling softly. X saw this greeting between them, and fought hard to keep from growling. She wanted to tear rogue apart, but couldn't understand why. She turned away and decided to think of other things, like how she was going to face Logan when they got to the mansion, or even the other students who she had attacked when she first visited the mansion.

XxXxX

Jack, Ollie and X sat in the X-jet, waiting for take off. X looked over to Jack as he and Ollie sat across the walk way from her. She sat alone as rogue and The professor controlled the jet, preparing for take off.

She noticed Jack start to sweat a little, his hands gripping the arms of his chair as Ollie slept in her own seat, clinging to her doll as she slumbered.

"You alright?" X asked in her usual emotionless tone.

"I um... I've never flown before." X wanted to groan, to call him a sissy, but she had to remember he wasn't like her, he was.... Normal. She rested her hand on his. Jack found himself surprised to notice the softness of her hand.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." She said in the softest tone Jack ever heard her use, almost like she was showing a side of her she never let people see. He couldn't help but blush a little.

But as quickly as the moment began, it had passed. She pulled her hand away and looked out passed the cockpit to watch as the plane took off.

End of chapter

Coming up next: Fitting in


	5. Chapter 5: fitting in

The Human X-factor

by Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and Orkoad.

Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

if you like please please PLEASE let me know

XxXxX

Jack was shaken awake as the plane started it's decent into the clouds. He had been able to forget the plane ride long enough to finally fall asleep. But even in sleep he could never forget that night, the night he watched as his father and brother were slaughtered in front of him.

"You alright, you looked upset while you were asleep." Ollie said with look of worry in her eyes as she looked up at him. He forced a smile and rested an arm over his new little sister's shoulder.

"Just a bad dream." He lied as he stretched his arms. He sighed as he looked around as he noticed that X had fallen asleep as well. It was the first time he had ever seen her let her guard down long enough to sleep. He couldn't help but be amazed at the sight, the way the parting clouds let the rays of sunlight shine across her face, the way her hair fell loosely across her normally bitter features. Her skin, normally smudged with dirt, seemed to appear a soft as a newborn baby.

He quickly turned away, half afraid she would wake while he stared and would scratch out his eyes, and not with her fingernails.

As Jack looked up to see threw the plane's windshield, and to his horror, saw that they were heading strait for the waterfall. He would have leapt to his feet if not for his seat belt.

"Oh GOD, WE'RE GONNA CRASH!? Jack yelled, waking X up in an instant, and causing Ollie to cry. He watched in amazement as the waterfall parted, and beneath the water, instead of a solid rocky wall, there was instead a long corridor, like an indoor runway. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he slumped in his chair, feeling a little stupid for his outburst. Ollie was already wiping her tears and giggling, but X just glared at him with an irritated gaze.

"You are such a sissy." Jack just groaned, and noticed that rogue and even the professor were giggling themselves. The plane glided into the runway and made a perfect landing, and they disembarked. As they stepped off the plane, Xavier stopped Jack from walking off.

"Jack, a moment please." Jack nodded and faced the professor. "I don't wish you to think us as a racist bunch, but... I am aware of... Your time with the friends of humanity." Jack looked down in self disgust.

"Professor... About that... I..." Jack was interrupted.

"I have chosen to not use my own ability's to look into your mind and see the reasons myself, and in time I would like to speak to you more about it, but for now, I simply wish for you to get settled, I want to warn you... some of the students here may also learn of your past, although not from me, and may not understand your reasoning's... I beg you to push past this, for this transition may be more difficult for you than the others." Jack had thought about that, and whatever he did, he would stay close to Ollie, she needed her big brother.

"I understand, thank you professor." Jack replied, as he walked down the ramp. He walked up to rogue, x and Ollie and found they had met another person, a tall African American woman, with long hair that fell to her waist.

"Ah, I see you have ment one of our faculty, children, I would like you all to meet Ororo Munroe, but some of us call her storm." Xavier said as he followed jack down the ramp. Just then Jack put one and one together.

"Oh my god! You were the guys who when after those dome's around the world a few years ago!" He yelled out, causing storm and rogue to blush a little. Xavier chuckled.

"Well then, storm, if you would lead Olivia to her room, and rogue, if you would show X to hers, I shall take jack to his room." Storm nodded, but looked a little concerned.

"Professor, there is a call for you from Mr.. Fury in your office when your able, he says it is urgent." She said. Xavier nodded, understanding.

"Verywell then, forgive me jack but I fear we must move quickly." He said as he led Jack out of the airstrip and threw a series of tunnels, to a small elevator. Jack felt really odd, this wasn't just a school or training center, there was something else going on here. It wasn't that he didn't trust the prof, just that he felt that the old man was hiding something from him.

XxXxX

Ollie held Ororo's hand tight as she led her threw the halls of the institute, so much so that Ororo's hand was starting to ache.

"What trouble's you child?" She asked Ollie as they stopped just before the entered the dorm rooms.

"Are... Are you sure that... They wont make fun of how I look?" Ollie asked, trembling timidly. Ororo kneeled down to face level with her.

"My child, the children here know all to well the feelings you have, and would never do anything to hurt you, for they two have been persecuted, and I believe your room mate will be just the kind of friend you need." She said with a warm smile as she stood, and led her to her room.

When they got there, they found the room. Two beds faced each other from opposite sides of the room, with one side completely baron of anything more than a dresser, chair, desk and desk lamp, while the other side was almost alive with the posters, and decorations of an average teenage girl, in addition to the same furniture.

"Th... this is my room?" Ollie asked in amazement.

"Yours and Megan's. She is out at a training exercise and will be back soon, for now why don't you try to relax, you'll find a notepad and some paper within the desk, if you'd like you can write a list of things you feel you need and we can see if we can pick up some things for you after breakfast." Ororo said as she smiled and headed out. "If you need anything, just press the button on the desk and someone will be up soon." And then ororo rounded the corner, and was gone.

Ollie slowly walked into the room, ran her fingers over the soft fabric of the comforter as she finally took a seat on the bed. She sat there for a long time, thinking about what a sudden change this was, not 12 hours ago she was sleeping on a discarded mattress with nothing more than a jacket for a blanket. She laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering if this was a dream or real. Whatever it was it brought a great big smile to her face.

XxXxX

Rogue felt uneasy as she led x threw the mansion towards her new dorm. X must have sensed rogue's feelings.

"I um.. I wanted to apologize for... our first meeting." X said uneasily from behind her. Rogue stopped and turned. She wanted to asker angrily if she thought that would make everything alright, but rogue wondered if she was being to bitter about things, and gave a sighing smile.

"It's all right, y'all were under alotta stress, Logan and the professor wouldn't tell anyone else any more about you or what happened, other than that," Rogue said as she took X's hand in her own gloved hand, " But Ah would like ta be your friend." X didn't know how to react to this. It took her a moment before she finally retracted her hand from rogue's

"I.. I don't know... I've never had a friend before." Rogue smiled and rested her arm around X's shoulder.

"Well aye wouldn't worry about that here. As long as ya treat people with respect, ya'll be fine, but fair warnin," Rogue said as she reached the door to X's dorm, "your room mate is kinda.... overly friendly, please try ta not hurt her." Rogue pleaded as she knocked on the door. "Ya'll have fun now." She said as she walked off, leaving X at the door. Moments later, the door swung open and the student smiled brightly.

"HI!" she said in a almost sickeningly cheery tone. "I'm Kitty, Kitty Pryde."

XxXxX

Jack looked around the halls as he followed the Professor threw the seemingly endless mansion. Xavier seemed Distant as he led jack threw the building.

"Professor, there's more here than a simple mutant's only school... And you know can look into my head, I have to admit that's something.... to make me somewhat worrysome." Xavier stopped and turned to face Jack.

"Jack, I must confess I do have this power, but I choose to never use them with he exceptions of emergency's, I hope that this gives you some comfort. As for the institute... I do not wish to lie to you, and must ask you to keep what I am to tell you a secret, to the outside world, this is a simple boarding house for gifted students, but to us and a select few, it is a school as well as a training center, to teach mutants to control their powers to aid in protecting the human race from... less understanding mutants, as well as humans who seek to hurt mutants who are unable to hurt themselves." Jack wasn't sure how to react to that.

"Um.. Professor, if the wrong person heard that they may think your developing a mutant army to overthrow humanity." The professor smiled.

"I assure you Jack, I have no such intention, simply to build and maintain peace, threw means as nonviolent as necessary, but I digress, you must remember jack that you are now an employee here, you will be given a modest fee every week, but you have to share a dorm with a student, as well as attend the local highschool." Jack wasn't sure if he liked that.

"Um sir, school and I don't exactly get along." Xavier acted as if he almost hadn't heard.

" I'm afraid it is something you must simply get over, but as I said I have an urgent phone call, and must make haste." There was silence for the next few minutes, as they finally reached the dorm at the far end of the hall.

"Your room mates name is forge and he is a very lighthearted young man, I'm sure the two of you will get along fine, now off you go to make friends." He said as he turned and headed back down the hall, leaving jack standing there, very confused.

XxXxX

Xavier hastily reached his office and picked up the phone.

"Yes col. Fury, is there something I can do for you?" Xavier asked.

"Skip the pleasantry's Xavier, you and I gotta talk." The man on the other end of the phone said angrily.

"Oh, what about?" Xavier asked, as if he had no clue what fury ment.

"You have X-23 there, and she should and will be apprehended by shield, if you resist, we'll arrest any mutant who get's involved." Xavier had hoped this wouldn't happen, that some how shield wouldn't have noticed.

"Col. Fury, allow me to make a proposal, you wish to lock her up as a danger to society, am I correct?"

"Yeah..." Fury said evenly.

"Allow her to study here, train here. Who could be a better teacher to her than Logan? If there is one mistake, then you can take her, is that acceptable?" there was silence for a few moments.

"Alright, but one shot and all of shield will come down on her." then the phone went dead. Xavier sighed as he leaned back in his wheelchair. Even before the phone call had ended, Xavier had felt the presance of someone behind the door to his office, leading back out into the hallway.

"Come in Logan, no sense in sneaking around." Xavier called out to the door. The door opened and a tall, muscular man walked in, with an odd haircut and long sideburns. He seemed to growl in disappointment.

"What did the Eyepatch want, chuck?" Logan asked as he took a seat across from the professor.

"He knew X 23 is back in the mansion, but reluctantly agreed to allow us to try to ... Rehabilitate her, however, we only have one shot, if we can not control her, he plans to make all of shield decent on us... and arrest any mutants who attempt to protect her." This truly made Logan growl in anger.

"He can try." Logan howled in rage, a set of three claws identical to x's, sprung from his knuckles, destroying a lamp on Xaviers desk.

"Logan! Calm yourself, if we can help it there will be no battle, and I am counting on you for this. Talk to her, help her to control her anger, I will do as much as I can in private sessions, but none of this can happen unless you prepare her for what's ahead." Logan nodded evenly and started for the door. "Oh and Logan... one more thing," Logan stopped, and turned. " We have a new employee, a human, his name is Jack Carson.... He was once a member of the F.O.H., now I tell you this so you do not find out on your own and over react, he was there for reasons we will not go into, he has since learned the error of his ways, and now wishes to aid us. You are to be his superior, find odd jobs around the mansion for him to perform."

Logan bit his lip in anger, if there was one thing he hated more than mutant villain's and scientists like those who created him, it was the F.O.H.."

XxXxX

Jack nervously knocked on the dorm room door, unsure what to expect. A moment later the door swung open and a young native American boy, dressed as though he were born in the 70's, with a wide smile on his face and a screw driver in his hand.

"Um... Hi.. I'm jack, your new room mate..." He said nervously, shaking his hand.

"Great to meet you, they call me forge, come one in rommie." He said brightly as he stepped aside and let jack into the room. Jack looked around and didn't honestly know how or what to feel, he felt so.... empty since his family was killed, he wondered if this was how suicidal people felt before they ended things. He sighed and sat down on the bed closer to the window, the one that looked like it hadn't been slept in.

"You alright bro?" He asked as he shut the door and took a seat on the bed across from him. Jack sighed, unsure what to say or even how much was to much to say.

"I um... I'm alright, just have a lot on my mind." He said weakly as he looked out the window. Jack couldn't handle this way of thinking, he had to forget the pain for now. "so um, your a mutant right? What can you do... If you don't mind me asking." Forge lit up as if waiting for this.

"Well, other than the fact that I seem to be some kind of superbraniac who got stuck in some kind of astral plane for about 30 years... then I can do this." He said a s his hand shifted into some kind of futuristic tool. Jack's eyes went wide, but then an idea sparked in his head.

"Forge, you think your interested in a challenge?" Jack asked with a smile. Forge gave him an odd but very intreaged look.

"You have my attention, what do you have in mind?" Jack just smiled and laughed.

"Forge, I think this is gonna be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

End of chapter

Coming up next: trouble fitting in


	6. Chapter 6: trouble fitting in

The Human X-factor

by Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and Orkoad.

Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

before we start this chapter let me just say... i need feedback, and if anyone is enjoying this story so far please let me know, i need to know what I'm going right and what i could use work on, so please leave reviews, it would mean a lot to me.

also let me apologize for this chapter, i had uploaded it once before, but it didn't load right for some reason, heres hoping it will work right this time, enjoy.

trouble fitting in

The next morning Ollie found herself streching and yawning as she felt the morning's sunlight pooring down on her from the open window.

She grumbled, rolling over in her bed, pulling the covers over her, trying to ignore the sound of birds cherping outside.

"HI!" A voice said cheerfully, cutting threw her atempt to sleep. Ollie gave another yawn as her eyes slowly opened, But when her vision cleared, and settled on the face of a girl with the pinkest hair she had ever seen, and the pure black eyes, she yelped, and fell backwards out of bed.

"You okay?" the girl asked as she raced over and helped ollie stand up. Ollie tried to find her words, with the exception of X she had never met another mutant before and the sudden shock had startled her.

"Yeah... im alright." She said, rubbing the bruse on her head. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Ollie noticed that in adition to her odd hair color and even odder eyes, this new girl had a set of shimmering insect like wings, four to be exact, to bigger ones up top, and two smaller ones below them, like a fairy from some kind of fairy tale.

"My name is spyder." She said nervously, scratching the back of her head. The winged girl smiled brightly, holding out her own hand.

"Megan Gwynn, but everyone just calls me Pixie." The pink haired girl said brightly, shaking ollies hand like a giddy schoolgirl. Ollie already felt this girl seemed just aliitle to perky, but then again ollie was usually perky to so maybe it would work out.

"so um.. how long have you been at this school, long?" Ollie asked, trying to make converation as she crawled back onto her bed. Pixie shook her head

"Not really, only been here about a month." She said as she sat down next to Ollie. "so, your my new room mate huh, i hope we can be good friends." Pisie said brightly. Ollie fought the urge to cringe, and just hope she could live without killing this girl who seemed to be full of care bear dna.

XxXxX

Jack found himself in a field of bright daisys, the sun brightly shined at his back, the air was clean and clear and the clouds in the sky seemed to form various shapes in an atempt to entertain him.

suddenly the sun seemed to move faster, floating over him to shine in his eyes. He shaded his eyes with his hand as he noticed something casting a shadow under the sun.

"Jack...." A siren like voice called out, making him shiver in a good way. He started walking, following the voice to the shaded form, which started to take shape in the form of a beautiful woman. He couldnt see her face, but that voice seemed to be familure. "Come to me..." the voice called out.

Jack stepped closer, but stopped when he saw the womans shape change. She grew taller, and as the woman started walking twoards him, he heard that laugh, that confidant, self centered laugh. A laugh he'd never forget, and caused his blood to run cold.

Finnaly he could see the woman's face, the face of the woman who took his whole life away, the face of evil, the face of Mystique.

"JACK" another voice called out. Jack sat up, sweat covering his face, the bedspread heavy and clinging to him as the sun burned in his eyes for a moment. After his eyes had a moment to adjust, he looked up to see Logan standing over him, a very angrey look on his face.

"Time to get up pal, you got a full day of work today." he said in a voice that almost seemed to growl. This guy scared jack, and even though jack may be a guy you could probably scare fairly easily, this guy was on the level of freddy kreuger or jason on the scary factor.

"Yes ." Jack said, trying not to groan as he sliped out of bed, as quickly as he could, trying to shake the horrible nightmare out of his head.

"Trouble sleeping?" Logan asked. Jack nodded. "Well, you better start going to bed earlier, cause i want you up at 5 every morning." Logan said, almost tricking Jack into thinking he cared for a moment, before leaving to let him get dressed.

"Jack wished he could take a shower but desided against it since he was already running late. As he wall pulling his jeans on... His only pair of jeans, he noticed that forge wasn't in bed. He wondered where he went as such an early hour, and hoped he wouldn't tell anyone about the idea's he had shared with him.

5 minutes later jack opened his room door and stepped out. Logan stood there, a cigar standing out from his mouth as he turned to face jack. He sniffed the wind and looked down evenly at jack.

"Next time take a shower before work." He growled as he started off. Jack sighed and followed Logan out of the mansion and into the tool shed next to the stables. There, logan used the small key to unlock the shed and walked in, jack following.

"Okay kid, take the push mower and mow the lawn, and when your done, come find me." Jack looked at the aging mower, then looked out the shed, and noticed for the first time how memens and massive the lawn acctualy was, it was like asking a fly to trim the hair on a large dog. Jack wanted to ask, WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING!", but he would not do that, he had alot of flaws and this was one flaw he was going to try hard to limit.

So jack simply nodded. Logan raised an eyebrow, but hid his suprise as he handed Jack the gas canister and showed him how to properly start the mower.

XxXxX

Despite her cold nature, X had to admit it felt nice to take a warm shower and sleep in an equally warm bed. She sat alone at the dinning room table, slowly chewing a spoonful of cereal, rolling around the thoughts in her head. The last time she was here, it was in an attempt to kill logan, and now she was actually considering becoming a student.

"Penny for your thoughts, nails." a familure voice called out. X looked up to see logan, and bit her lip, fighting the urge to growl. She had hated him for the longest time, but in recent months she had been able to let herself forget her hatred.

"Just... wondering what my next move should be." she thought out loud, scooping up another spoonful of cereal. Logan took a seat across from her, crossing his fingers and resting his chin on them.

"your wondering wether or not to stay here or to run off again." Logan stated, as if he knew her thoughts. She looked up at him nodding weakly. "Look nails, beleive it or not, i've been there, and while you were born with your bones," he said, as he lifted one fist, and let his set of three shimmering foot long blades spring out from within them, almost admiring them, "Those doctors cut me open and put them in me, now," He said, letting his claws leap back into his fist, "Your thinking your alone, that if you stay with anyone, people will come for you and hurt anyone to get to you." X fought back tears, noddng in agreement with logan.

"You dont have to be alone anymore kid, I'm here, and ive been in your shoes, you dont have to run anymore. And the Professor can help you work out some of the things in your head... like he did for me." X looked up at logan, with almost a hint of emotion in her eyes.

"HE.. he can help me... be normal?" X asked in an uncharicteristly hopeful tone. Logan sighed.

"Not exactly, but the thing is, im not good at these little uplifting speaches," He paused when he saw her momentarily happy smile fall fast, "but Xavier is, and i know he can help you... if you give him the chance." X thought for a moment, and just nodded, in her eyes, for the moment there was nothing more to say.

XxXxX

"What do you think Mr. Logans next training exersize might be, bobby?" The asian girl asked her male friend as they walked twards the instatute after school. Her friend shurgged his shoulders.

"I dont know jubilee, but with Mr. Logan in charge its going to be...." Bobby's words fell as they both heard footsetps behind them, and stopped to look to see who was behind them, and both of them paused in a moment of fear, "painful...." Bobby finnished weakly

"You dont know the meaning of pain, mutie." The leader of a gane of about twelve men said, all of them dressed like they belonged to some kind of unknown gang, and all of them weilding some sort of weapon, a club or bat.  
Bobby and jubilee faced eachother, and started running. They were near the main gates, their hearts almost beating as one as they reached out for the gate, the sound of an engin going somewhere nearby.

when they reached the gate however, they learned to their terror that the gate was locked. they turned to see themselves serounded. They could use there powers to get away, but the professor had always told them never to do so eexcept in defence, and they both knew if they used them at all, it wouldnt look defencive to anyone watching.

"Whats going on here?" A voice asked. Bobby and jubilee turned to see a new boy, no older than them, on the other side of the gates, a lawnmower afew feet behind him as he walked up to the gates.

"Just gonna drop acouple of muties, you got a problem?" the leader of the small mob asked, clappingone hand against his bat. the boy smiled.

"Oh look, they've got toys, thats cool, i got one too." The boy said, pulling a pistol from behind his back, he had it wedged under his belt but now pointed it at the mobs leader. "Now, do we have a problem here?" the boy asked. The leader backed away slowly, his followers did the same.

"No... no problem pal." He said in a trembling voice.

"Oh good, cause for a moment i thought we had a problem here," The boy said with a smile, watching the fear in the mob leaders eyes. "Now, why dont you guys run off and play beat down somewhere else." The mobs leader nodded, and ran off, his crew following. Once they had left, the boy slipped the gun back in his belt and pressed the button on the back gate wall, opening the gates to let the two students in.

"How did Xavier ever let you keep a gun?" Jubilee asked in amazment. The boy just chuckled.

"Oh, its not real, its an old toy gun, good thing about toymakers making guns look orange and silly now, is that the older toys are old enough where kids today dont even know they were made." The boy said with a smile. Bobby walked over and shook his hand.

"Bobby drake, and this is jubilation lee, but we all just call her jubilee." He said with a smile, glad to be out of harms way.

"Jack carson, im the new hired help around here." The new boy said with a smile as he wiped a bead of sweat off his brow, he had been mowing for hours and only had half the lawn done, and he was getting real tired.

"You mean your not a student like us?" Jubilee asked.

"No, i dont have any..." Jack was cut off

"CARSON, BACK TO WORK!" Logan's voice boomed as he walked up to the three of them.

"But mr. Logan he..." This time he cut off jubilee.

"You two should be gearing up for your training exersize!" Logan barked. Jack nodded weakly, said nothing, and returned to mowing the lawn. Jubilee and bobby were lost in shock, but raced off tot he mansion, not wanting to anger their teacher.

XxXxX

7:25 pm, Jack had just finnished mowing the lawn and was weakly walking back into the mansion as he passed a small group of students. Bobby and jubilee were among them, as was their friend, Jean gray and her boyfriend, Scott summers. Jubilee saw him walk by, followed by a very angrey looking Logan. She coldnt take any more and had to know what the problem was.

"Jean, there he is... there has to be a way to know why Logan hates him so much... please." Jubilee beged. Jean sighed in defeat.

"I cant beleive you made me agree to this." Jean said weakly, as she gently pressed her fingertips to her temples, letting her mind clear, her mind seemed to leave her body, serching threw the air, finding the minds of Logan and jack, probing them, looking for a reason logan hated this boy so much, an then she found it, her eyes opening wide in shock and terror. "Oh my god... h.. how could the professor let this happan?" Jean asked out loud. The others stairing at her, waiting. when she said nothing bobby finally let it out.

"WHAT, what did you see?" Jeah finnaly found her voice, trembling.

"He... he was a member of the friends of humanity...."

End of chapter

Next chapter: Explination atempts


	7. Chapter 7: Explination attempts

The Human X-factor

by Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft.

Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Next chapter: Explanation attempts

Jack groaned as he stumbled up the stairs and headed for his room. He knocked before opening, since he shared the room with forge, he wanted to atleast be a polite room mate. When there was no answer he opened the door a crack, and peered in. No one there. He sighed, a little relieved, he was to tired to talk to anyone right now.

He was about to just lay down and drift off, but there was a set of pajamas, a stick of deodorant, shampoo and all those bare essentials one needs to keep clean. Jack couldn't help but snicker. He wondered if this was either forge's way of telling him he needed a shower, or the professor trying to make him feel at home.

Either way it was enough for jack to realize he needed a shower, bad. He collected the items on his bed, and carried them across the hall to the rest room. As he walked down to the bathroom he saw one of the kids he had seen while mowing the lawn, jubilee, walking to her room. He smiled and waved. She waved back, but she didn't smile. In face, she seemed to suddenly race off and almost dive into her room.

Jack stood there in the middle of the hall for a moment. Had he done something to upset her? He just knew this was going to bother him for awhile, but for now he decided to try to let it go, and continued to the bathroom.

He felt weird as he pulled his shirt off. He hadn't realized how long it had been since he was able to finally clean up like normal again. As he was about to take off his pants, he pulled out his wallet, when something fell out. He bent down to pick up the small piece of paper and looked at it, and his heart stopped for a moment. It was a picture of himself, his dad, his brother, and his sister who had died in a plane crash a few years before. He hadn't realized it, but he had slid down the bathroom wall to sit against it in the corner, tears flowing from his eyes.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"hey, are you okay in there?" A voice asked. Jack jumped, and looked at the clock on the wall. He thought he had only been there for a few minutes, but he had been crying for a full hour.

"um.. Yeah, I um.. I'm fine." Jack replied, sniffling and wiping his tears as he stood up and opened the door a crack. There at the door stood a tall boy, a few years older than him, wearing a pair of bright red shades. "I um.. I'm sorry but I may be another minute..." Jack said nervously. The boy however gave a concerned look.

"Your jack right... Are you alright? I thought I heard crying?" the boy said, when he noticed the picture in jacks hand. "Your family?" He asked. Jack sighed in defeat.

"Yeah... They um... They died... Bout a month ago." Jack said weakly. The boy in the shades nodded.

"I know how you feel, me and my brother lost our parents a few years ago. We even lost track of eachother for awhile, but we found eachother a few years ago." Jack just looked down, not sure what to say, he wished he could have hope that his family was still alive, but he had watched the last members of his family die in front of him, finding them alive wasn't likely.

"I'm Scott." The shaded boy said, holding out his hand. Jack took it and shook his hand threw the door.

"Jack Carson."

XxXxX

X sat in the small chair in the center of the small office, facing an empty desk. She didn't like small spaces, it bothered her, made it feel like someone was going to try to trap her. She pit her lip. She had promised Logan she would give this a try, and as difficult as it was to just sit there, she was tired of running.

There was movement behind her, she turned, half ready to release her claws, but calmed herself when she saw it was only the professor. She sighed, maybe she was wound a little too tight. She took a breach as her eyes followed the wheel chair bound man as he made his way to behind the desk.

"Now, X is it? Logan tell's me your ready to try talking to me," X nodded, "well x, we have very much to talk about, with school about to accept you into its next semester, we need to prepare you for the way one acts in the public light." X wasn't sure if she liked the sound of that. "Now, the first thing we must do is give you a name, I'm afraid a name like x will simply raise to many questions we don't want to answer." X grumbled, She liked her name and didn't feel it needed changing, but again she promised to give this a try. Xavier pulled a book out of a drawer from his desk and set it on his desk between them. "Here is a book of names, id recommend picking one out from it.

X hesitantly took the book and looked it over, this felt so... Unimportant, as if she could just as easily pick out a book to read. She glanced at the long list of names but after the 3rd page she groaned and set the book back on the desk.

"I'd like to think about it and pick one more... Personal when I find it." She said evenly, but a hint of nervousness in her tone. Xavier nodded with a smile.

"Of course my dear, but we have much more to discuss... This may feel a bit more private and I understand if you do not wish to continue with this but... As you know I am a telepath, and with your permission id like to... Look into your childhood and if necessary place in mental blockers, to help you to control your emotions." This did scare her, and her look of fear showed. Xavier gave a gentle smile. "If you wish me to stop at any time you simply need to tell me." X nodded nervously, she wanted to trust him, but it would take time.

"alright professor... Lets get started..."

XxXxX

It took him a minute to finish a short talk with Scott, and a long shower, jack was finally able to forget about the photo in his wallet, and the pain that came with it. He gave a weak yawn as he carried his cloths and bathroom essentials to his room, and knocked, again, making sure forge was presentable if he was in.

This time forge was in, and opened the door wide, he gave jack an odd look as he opened the door and let jack in. Jack's eyes followed forge as he walked in, closed the door behind him and set his things down on the dresser, forge's eyes locked on his with a look of confusion on them.

"What?" Jack finally asked, tired of the uneasy quiet.

"Jack... There's a roomer going around that you were part of an anti mutant group... Called the friends of humanity, is that true...?" Forge asked. Jack gave a weak sigh as he slumped on his bed, looking at the ground.

"yes... But there was a reason...," Jack said, hoping forge wouldn't snap, when he didn't jack continued, "My... My dad and brother were killed by a group of mutants... I didn't know any mutants at the time and... At the time I had nothing... No where to go, no one... And a guy from the foh approached me. At the time all I could think of was revenge and... I lost who I was for a little while... I'm here now trying to make up for it..." Jack said weakly, looking up at forge, who was looking back, his mood impossible to read.

"did you hurt any mutants?" He asked evenly.

"No... When they took me out on what they called their "hunt" I met Spyder and... I couldn't do it, she didn't hurt anyone, and I fell like a sick monster ever since... That's why I asked you for your help with that stuff." Jack said weakly.

"Okay..." Forge said sitting beside him, resting a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Then, we're cool, I don't know if the rest of the school will feel the same way thought, but on the subject of your stuff, I got the prototypes ready for your look over."

Jack leapt to his feet, eager to see what forge had come up with. The night before he had asked forge to make him a few special items to help him with a "hobby" he had been thinking about, and followed forge to the corner of their room where a big bag worthy of Santa Claus sat in waiting. Forge was just about to open up the bag, when there was a knock on the door.

Jack stopped forge and went to the door, he opened the door and fell to the floor, when his vision cleared, he found Spyder on top of him, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you big brother, I haven't seen you all day." She said cheerfully. Jack snickered, and looked up to forge, who was fighting a snicker. Jack hugged her back, then pushed her off and stood up. "Come on, lets go play a game or something in the living room." Spyder begged, giving him that puppy dog face that always broke him. Jack grumbled internally, he really wanted to see what forge had put together for him, but decided it could wait.

"alright, one game but then I need to get some sleep, I got more work tomorrow." He said with a weak smile. "Want to join us?" Jack asked back at forge as Spyder pulled at jack already. Forge chuckled.

"Na, I'm gonna stay here and look over some notes for some more of my... Tinkering." Forge said with a wink, and a nod towards the bag of items. Jack nodded and let Spyder pull him out.

"See you later." Forge called out as jack disappeared threw the door.

XxXxX

Jack groaned as Spyder took yet another one of his checkers. Spyder on the other hand was giddy with joy as she continued to dominate him in checkers. Jack had been noticing odd looks from some of the other students. He honestly felt uncomfortable with it, but he was trying hard to keep as much of that part of his life to himself.

Meanwhile, Logan was walking by the front door when the buzzer from the front gate went off. He groaned as he pressed the 2 way talk button.

"Yeah?" He said evenly.

"This is the New Jersey police department, we're looking for a Jack Carson." Logan fought the urge to keep from growl at the thought of that kid, but buzzed the police in, and wend off to warn the professor, and the kids.

XxXxX

Scott and jean sat in the corner love seat together, watching Jack and Spyder from afar. Scott was lost in thought, Jean holding an arm around his shoulder.

"I can't believe he was an f.o.h." He said aloud, but not loud enough for jack to hear.

"No one can, he even saved bobby and jubilee from a mutant Linch Mob earlier today." Jean added, as she watched along with Scott. After a moment of silence, Scott stood up, and started walking up to jack, jean stood up, unsure whether she should follow or not.

"Ollie, could you leave me and Jack alone for a minute?" Scott asked. Spyder looked at Scott, almost angry, but jack caught the look in scott's eye. It was hard not to, he had been starring at jack the entire time. Spyder was about to tell him no, when jack spoke up.

"It's okay ollie, we can play again tomorrow, you should be getting to bed anyway." Spyder looked back at jack, wanted to argue, but nodded weakly, collected the game and headed upstairs to bed, passing jubilee, bobby and kitty on the way out. The three students exchanged looks and went to see, from the hiding spot of the doorfraime, what had upset the young girl.

"Is it true? Were you really a member of the friends of humanity?" Scott was heard asking, causing the three onlookers to gasp collectively, hoping they weren't heard. Jack sighed, wishing this wouldn't have come up again.

"Yes..." Jack replied wealkly, slumping in his chair, looking down at the empty table before him. Jack was hoping it was wrong, hoping for some explanation, something that made sense, not a straight yes.

"W.. Why?" He asked simply in shock. Just then there was a knock from the entryway. Scott, jean and jack all looked up to see Logan standing behind the three eavesdroppers, Causing the three watchers to jump, then walk into the room in defeat, waiting for Logan to punish them. But no punishment came, atleast not yet.

"On your toes kids, cops." Logan said in an irritated tone, glaring at Jack as he followed the kids into the room. A moment later, Two policemen walked in.

"There a Jack Carson here?" One of the two cops asked evenly. Jack gulped and stood up, and walked over to the policemen. Everyone strained to hear what Jack and the officers were talking about, but Scott noticed the sudden emotion in logan's face, apparently he heard something the others couldn't.

"Is it alright if my friends come with.. Please..." Jack asked, with a hint of what sounded like a whimper in his voice. The lead officer nodded.

"As long as they have an adult with them." The cop asked, glancing at Logan. Logan seemed lost for a moment, but nodded, silently volunteering. Jack then turned.

"You guys want to know why I... Made that mistake... I'll show you..." He said as he turned to face Logan and the five other students, tears streaming down his cheeks.

XxXxX

The next day, jack stood in the middle of the burned down charred shell of what was once his family home. He struggled to keep from breaking down as he slowly walked threw the blackened shadow of what was once a happy home. As he walked threw he noticed an old photo of himself, his brother, his father and his sister.

The two policemen had been following him at a few yards away, with Logan and the students looking on from the edge of the dead house. Logan looked around from where he stood, and sniffed the wind. It had been a few months since the fire, and even longer since he last saw them, but he knew the smell of Toad and Quicksilver anywhere, and he wondered, She no longer had a scent he could lock on to, but if those two were involved, he had little dought that Mystique was far behind.

The group was surprised when they finally heard Jack speak.

"This is why I did what I did..." Jack said evenly, weakly, as the cops walked up to him.

"You still need to answer a few questions for us, son." one cop said. Jack nodded, turning back to face the cops.

"Did you see the attackers at all?" He asked. Jack shook his head.

"No... They all wore masks." Jack lied.

"Alright, come on, one more thing for you to do son." The cop said, leading them all back to the cars. An hour later the group found themselves in the new jersey morgue, the mortician pulling the thin blanket over the chard burned body of Ashley Carson. Jack bit his lip, looking down at the charcoal husk of what was once his brother.

"Can you identify this as your brother, Ashley Carson?" the cop asked. Jack nodded, not trusting his voice. The answer giving the mortician the signal to cover the body up, but then walked over to the other body on the next table over, and pulled the blanket off of it, revealing the body of Jack father, his skin was pale, cold, with a long slit spanning down from the bottom of his hair line, down to the center of his eyebrow's, a ghastly reminder of the blade that had pierced his skull and ended his life.

"And this, is this your father, Alex Carson?" The cop asked. Jack nodded, noticing jean and Kitty gasping, covering their mouths in horror as they saw this.

"can.. Can you give us a minute alone please." Jack asked. The cops nodded, motioned for the mortician to follow, and left the room. The mortician covered the face of Alex Carson, and walked out. Jack leaned over the table, struggling to keep on his feet, tears falling freely, but he wouldn't cry, not again, not now.

"I watched them die you know..." Jack said, a whimper in his voice, " I watched my My little brother burn to death as he tried to get out of the house, I watched as they... They plunged the knife into my dads head... This is why I joined the F.O.h., a group of mutants did this and... At the time I didn't care about what was right... I wanted revenge... I... I forgot about right and wrong... It wasn't till I met Spyder that I... I realized how far down the wrong path I had gone..." He said weakly, fighting hard to keep from breaking down. He looked up when he felt an arm on his shoulder, and saw Scott there, giving him a weak smile.

"We're here for you Jack." Jean said, weakly, fighting tears. She could feel the pain in his mind, it was deafening, and it was times like this she had a better control of her telepathic powers.

After a moment they stepped out of the morgue and down the hall, the cops were waiting for them.

"Do you need me for anything else sir?"Jack asked weakly, wiping the stray tears away.

"Nope, we're done son, time for you to get some rest." Jack sighed a sigh of relief.

"I'm looking forward to going back to the institute sir." Jack said with a deep breath.

"I'm sorry kid, but we got orders, we're sending you to a foster home, can't just let you stay anywhere you want." Jack's eyes went wide. He was being sent away, he wouldn't see his friends away. Some how he felt he'd let Xavier down. He wouldn't see forge or Spyder... or X ever again.

"Excuse me officer, but I'm afraid I may have to disagree." Everyone turned to follow the new voice, to see The Professor coming down the hall. He had come all the way to jersey to somehow save jacks bacon a second time.

"Professor, I'm afraid we can't just let him go where ever you want either." The cop said, a small hint of irritation in his voice.

"This says I can officer." Xavier said, handing the officer a file. The cop looked it over and was genuinely surprised, as he read the file aloud.

"This document states that I, Professor Charles Xavier, officially adopt a one Jack Meredith Carson, and in all legal channels, obtain rights as his sole legal guardian." JAck's eyes widened in joy and amazement, not only because he no longer had to hide where he was staying from the law, but the professor seemed to have some kind of faith in him, so much so that he actually had adopted him.

XxXxX

Jack was riding back to the institute, with Xavier in his private car, while Logan drove. The younger teacher, Ms. Munroe, who had driven Xavier there, was driving the other students back in the car behind them.

"You.. You adopted me, professor.. Why?" Jack asked, still in shock.

"Young man, I have a great amount of respect in you, as well as a great deal of expectations. You have a great deal of potential, now not much will change at the mansion, you still have to work hard, and you will be starting school in a few days." He said evenly. Jack nodded with a beaming smile.

"So... This makes you my dad?" Jack asked with a smile. Xavier chuckled at this.

"In a sense, for now lets just see what happens." Jack and Xavier both laughed at this, and when the laughed had ended, Logan chose to speak up.

"Why didn't you tell the cops that your brother and dad were killed by mutants?" He asked out, not turning to face them, focusing more on the road. Jack looked up in shock, as did Xavier, not seeing this coming.

"How.. How did you know?" Jack asked in shock.

"the nose don't lie kid. Now why didn't you tell the cops?"

"I.. I didn't want any more anti mutant news to slip out..." Jack said weakly. Xavier had to admit he was impressed with how often Jack showed signs of selflessness.

"Chuck... It was Mystique." Xavier's eyes bugged out in horror.

"Logan, are you sure?"

"Not 100%, but I caught a wif of toad and Quicksilver, I dought they would kill people for no reason." Logan said evenly, chewing on a cigar as he spoke, the window cracked down a bit.

"Jack, did any of the attackers happen to change shape?" Xavier asked. Jack nodded.

"It was a woman... Blue skin... Ill never forget those eyes." Jack said, biting his lip, tasting his blood, fighting back the anger he felt for those eyes. Jack took a deep breath and looked up at Xavier again.

"Professor.. I... I'd like to address the school about... My F.O.H. past... I don't want any more rumors..."

XxXxX

Jack stood in the middle of the danger room, the student body and faculty all leaning against the walls of the circular room, surrounding him as he stood there. He took a deep breath, he was about to tell a whole school full of mutants that he was at one time a part of a group determined to kill the mutant race. He wasn't looking forward to this, but he needed to get it out of the open.

"A lot of you have been hearing rumors about me... About... How I was once a member of the friends of humanity..." The room gasped in shock, not a good sign, jack thought, " For those of you who don't know, the F.O.H. is an anti mutant hate group... And they are not the nicest of people... Well.. The rumors are true... Something... Something bad... Happened in my life... And it screwed me up pretty bad... And for a long time.. Yes, I blamed all mutants for the actions a few had done... I realized almost to late the mistake I made, and I'm hoping you will all forgive me for my mistakes..." Jack said weakly. And then he waited, waited for someone to say something, anything. A word of comfort, of anger, anything. As if a knife to cut threw the silence. She walked up to Jack, stood there about a foot in front of him. Her eyes locked on his, her face a complete mask. And then again there was nothing for a moment. It only lasted a fraction of a second but it felt like days.

And then, X'es hand came up to slap him hard in the face, sending him sailings hard to the floor. Jack almost passed out. It took Jack a moment to realize what had Happened. He looked up to see her walking out, watched as her hand raised up to wipe at her face. Was she crying, about him. Did she actually care about him. Had he lost something before he even had it. He sat there for a moment, feeling the sting on his cheek where there was sure to be a hand shaped welt there soon.

He was about to pick himself up when he noticed everyone else was still around him. He gulped, waiting for someone else to hit him. Then something Happened that terrified him. Spyder walked over, slowly, nervously. He gulped, waiting for her to hate him to. He looked away, awaiting the attack.

"It was when you met me... Wasn't it..." She asked. Jack looked up, saw her hurt little face, like a child who was just told there is no Santa clause. Jack nodded weakly. She took a deep breath, and hugged Jack weakly, her face buried in his shirt. "Your still my big brother, and we all make mistakes." She said, in a gentle, angelic voice. That was it, the last bit that pushed him over the edge. Jack hugged her back, tears streaming down his cheek, breaking down.

End of chapter

Next chapter: School house Drama 


	8. Chapter 8: School House Drama

The Human X-factor

by Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft.

Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

School house Drama

Jack groaned as the alarm clock went off, forcing him to slowly rise from bed. He grumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, trying to help them to adjust to the morning sun. He sat up and stretched, wincing as he yawned. He raised his fingers to his face, and felt the sting from the slap he got from X last night.

He took a deep breath as he sat up and got himself ready for school, his first day of school. He wasn't looking forward to it. Between dealing with the problems of starting in a new school, and worrying about how he was going to try to fix his relationship with x, if he ever had a relationship to begin with. He groaned at the thought of how bad the day was going to be.

XxXxX

"so, are you looking forward to your first day of school?" Ororo asked Spyder as they walked down to the main hall, to wait for the others, where they would all carpool to their schools. Most were going to the highlights, but spyder was going to start her first year of middle school. She fiddled with the watch the professor had given her, trying to find a suitable color for her hair, She liked her platinum blond color and the watch didn't seem to capture the same color properly, even though it hid her mutation, making her gray skin appear more... "Normal".

"I don't know, I'm still worried about x and jack, I hope they feel better tomorrow." she replied as they reached the front door where a small group of students had already collected. Spyder saw X standing inferno of the nearby window, gazing out at the landscape. Spyder wanted so badly for her two closest friends be friends again, and felt they weren't going to get anywhere without a little help. She walked over, and waited for her to notice her, which wasn't long, with X'es powers. X looked down, and forced a small smile.

"hey lil spyder, what's up?" X asked, then she frowned at the face spyder gave her. She groaned in irritation, she should have seen this discussion coming. "What is it?" She asked in irritation.

"Why did you slap jack?" She asked in her child like tone. Spyder wasn't as childish as she appeared or sounded, but she liked to give off that vibe, she felt it made people easier to talk to her, But X often saw right threw this. X returned her gaze to look out the window.

"He lied to us, he was part of a group who want to kill us..." He looked down at the back of one of her hands, her fist tightly clenched at the thought, "I don't deal well with people who kill just because."

"But he isn't like that... He stopped them from trying to kill me... You saw what they had done to him for that, doesn't that count for anything?" Spyder asked weakly, fighting the tears at the memory of that night. X looked down, her fist not so tightly clenched anymore.

"maybe, I... Let's just see what happens." X said weakly, with almost a hint of emotion in her tone. This made spider smile brightly. Both girls looked up as the group of students near them seemed to grow quiet, as X looked over the room, to see Jack coming down the stairs with forge.

Jack noticed X the minute she came into view, and wondered why, was he just cautious after being slapped down by the strongest girl in the mansion, or was it something else. He fond himself frozen to the step, lost in her gaze, was she still mad, was she just giving him a passing glance? He didn't know and was starting to make him sweat. Luckily Kurt picked that moment to teleport between Him and forge, causing jack to shift back into reality.

"How are you holding up jack?" Kurt asked as the three of them walked down the stairs.

"I'll be alright Kurt, just need to get my mind off what happened." Jack replied weakly, wishing he could forget everything before he came to the mansion. He took a deep breath as he reached the door and waited to go. He had hoped that school would help him take his mind off of the stress.

XxXxX

Jack sat in his first class, English, meeting waiting for it to get over. He was bored as hell. But atleast rogue, bobby and forge were in the class with him, but then again so was X, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet. His feelings for her had defiantly changed, but he wasn't sure if he'd ever have the confidence to talk to her.

He decided after thinking about it for a very long time, that he would try to talk to her after school. At the very least he would try to be her friend. He sighed as he slumped in his seat, just wishing the day was over. Just then someone passed him a note.

"your from that mutant school right?" The note asked. Jack looked up to see the face of the boy who handed it to him. The kid looked normal enough, and simply wrote down a reply, "yes" on the note and handed it back. The boy glanced over the note, and it seemed like the boy didn't like what he read. He quickly wrote more onto the note and hastily handed it back to jack.

"your dead meat, signed, the Friends of humanity, Bayville chapter." Jack gulped, looking up, seeing a look on the boy that could kill aimed straight at jack. Both boys were shaken from their gaze as someone snatched the note from jack. The whole class looked up to see the teacher now holding the note, his hair was neatly cut, a flat top cut like that of a drill instructed, with a small soul patch on his chin, and a very stern look on his face, his eyes showed a look that seemed to hold a lot of knowledge behind it.

"What would I read if I saw the contents of this note, gentlemen?" He asked evenly. Jack looked at the boy, then back at the teacher. He could save his ass right now, tell the teacher the truth, but not only would that earn him a bigger beating later, but it wouldn't solve anything. Jack always believed in doing what he thought was right, and he wasn't going to stop now.

"Just, plans on what to do after so Mr..."

"Essex, Dr. Essex, your new English teacher," he said, looking over both students evenly, and finally crumpling up the note in his hand, "and as your new English teacher I will not tolerate such distractions in my class, is that clear?" There was a moment of silence as Essex walked up to the front of the class, after a moment he turned to face the class. "IS THAT CLEAR?"

"No DR. ESSEX." The class replied in unison. Jack gulped, but was glad that discussion was over at least. But as he opened his English book, he noticed the boy he had been exchanging notes with, still had a look of death on his face, before turning to focus on his own book.

XxXxX

"That dude is strict huh buddy?" forge asked as he dove into his cheeseburger as lunch began. Jack just nodded weakly as he picked at his vegetable medley. "what's wrong jack?" He asked when he noticed jack picking at his food for over ten minutes.

"Huh? Jack asked, registering what forge had asked after a moment. "oh, yeah I'm just... Still not sure how I feel about the mansion life right now... After my little speech last night I'm pretty sure I'm not a welcome guest right now." He said weakly, looking over at the other end of the lunch room, seeing where the others were sitting, chatting and chuckling about anything and everything.

"It cold be worse buddy, you could have started here as a freshmen, be glad you had enough credits from your old school to enter as a senior. I'm a supergenious and I still had enter as a junior." Forge said with a grumble as he reminded himself about that. Jack shook his head, that did make him feel a little better.

"Forge, don't worry about me, go hang with them, it'll be fine, I promise." Jack said with a smile. Forge gave jack a hesitant look, then glanced at the table, then back at jack.

"You sure?" He asked weakly.

"Get out of here brainiac, go have some fun before the torcher of class starts again." Forge smiled at is friend, then picked up his tray and walked up to the others. Jack smiled as he watched his friend walk off to join the others, before returning to pick at his food. A few minutes went by, and then someone took a seat across from him at the otherwise empty table.

"Your jack Carson arnt you?" The voice asked. Jack looked up to see the boy from Dr. Essex class, the foh member.

"Who's asking?"

"Clark Mathews, you ever hear of my brother Duncan?" He asked. Jack was confused for a moment.

"Should I have?" Jack asked back, finally risking taking a bite out of his burger. Clark slapped the burger out of jacks hand before he could get a bite out of it. Jacks eyes went wide in shock and anger.

"He's a hero of this school, Was captain of the football team, and he was dating that redheaded mutant slut before he found out what she really was." He said, pointing at jean. Jack didn't know jean very well, but he knew her enough to know she was a good person, and anyone who unfairly talked about anyone like that, it defiantly made him mad.

"You got something to say, say it." Jack said evenly, fighting hard to not throw a punch.

"Yeah, I do, us friends of humanity stick together, and rumor has it you bailed on your new York chapter, and if its one thing the foh hates more than muties, its a mutie lover." He said, almost grinding his teeth as he spoke. He slowly stood up, and whispered to him as he moved to walk away. "behind the bleachers, after school, you and me." He said, as he turned to leave. But in a flash, jack had grabbed his wrist, gripping it tightly, a blind rage controlling jacks hand, squeezing so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"And if its one thing I hate, its a bigget who thinks because something is different it needs to be destroyed, I'm busy after school, find me some other time, ill be ready." Jack said in a whisper, but so much fury behind his words, Clark could almost feel the venom coming from them. After a moment, jack realized he was still holding the boys wrist, and let go, seeing a bright red mark on his wrist. The boy fought hard to keep from yelping in pain, but the hate in his eyes showed all the emotion he felt, but this time, jack was matching the hate, with an equally angry look.

No one realized the look X held from her spot at the table with the other mutant students, her enhanced hearing picking up every word, not sure how to feel after hearing it, but for the first time, really wondering who Jack really was, and wanting to know more.

XxXxX

Jack was walking down the hall to his locker as the school day came closing to an end, looking over the papers that listed everything to expect throughout the schoolyear. He groaned as he reached his locker as he opened the locker and started dropping off books he wouldn't need for homework, but he was kidding himself. There was no way he was gonna get his work done, between his job at the mansion, and the stress from both the other students there and the foh pushing their way back into his life, he would never be able to focus on history and math.

He closed his locker, and jumped to see Clark standing there, a sinister smirk on his face.

"You said to come find you, I thought I'd walk you out to the bleachers." He said with a gloating tone.

"I thought I told you I was busy." Jack replied evenly, walking past Clark as he headed for the exit. Clark raced inferno of him, blocking his path.

"This will only take a minute. He said evenly. Jack was just about to give up and go with him, if nothing else than to avoid a scene, when X walked up.

"Hey Clark," She said in an unusually chipper tone, "You like my new boots?" She asked, Jack and Clark followed her gaze down to her boots, to see a foot long blade leap out, humming with a brilliant shine, unnoticed to anyone but the three of them. She looked back up, causing the two boys to do the same. "I got five more at home, you wanna see where they come out?" She asked, her tone returning to her even emotionlessness. Clark gave Jack a dirty look.

"We're not done traitor." He said to jack as he glanced back at X. "Nice boots... mutie." He said with a grumble as he walked out of the school. Jack didn't know what to think, Was X on his side now? He lost his train of thought when she grabbed jack by the collar.

"We need to talk." She said evenly, Leading him threw the hall of students, and into the empty school theater stage. "Alright, what's going on, I want it all, now." She said evenly.

"Um... What?" Jack asked in confusion. Where was this coming from?

"who is this bozo threatening you?" She asked, her arms crossed, and an angry look on her face. Jack didn't like it when she was mad like this, but to be fair, he was being tired of everyone thinking they deserved to throw him around to get what they wanted.

"Look, I don't know him, all I know is he's a jerk who has a major chip on his shoulder, and hates me for leaving the foh," He said, fighting to keep his anger under control. He started walking, but he stopped when he was just passed her, before the door to leave, "I appreciates the help X, but I'm a big boy, I've made my bed, I'll lay in it, I don't want anyone else stuck in that bed with me." He said evenly, hoping he didn't sound sappy or dirty, as he walked off, leaving X standing alone in the theater stage, lost, confused, and very conflicted.

XxXxX

Jack had ridden home with forge, lance, kitty and Kurt, and felt really crummy as he walked up to his room to drop off his school stuff and change for his mansion job shift, feeling a little crappy for how he delt with X, he shouldn't have been so cross with her, and now looking back, he realized she didn't deserve what he had said to her. He sat down on the bed and rested his head in his hands, groaning into them as he tried to make sense of things. In a day he had made a bad situation infinitely worse, and he was honestly considering just giving in and letting everything consume him. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"It's open." Jack groaned out, not moving his hands from his face as Spyder walked in, and sat next to him.

"You okay big brother?" She asked nervously. Jack nodded, sighing as he let his hands drop, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah kiddo, I'm alright, Just a little burnt out." He said, after taking a breath. After a moment, he looked over at his little sister. "You've known X along time right, what's she like... I mean... She dose... She has feelings right?" He asked nervously. Spyder looked up at him, thinking about it.

"Yeah, there is angry a lot... But... There have been times, when she didn't think I was looking, where I've caught her smiling." SPyder said, still thinking, Then here eyes went wide. "I almost forgot, Mr.. Logan is looking for you, he seems real angry." Jack gulped, and looked at the clock on the desk.

"Oh crap, I'm late!" He said, forgetting to change into his work cloths and raced down to the gardenhouse.

XxXxX

"What took you so long Carson?" Logan asked angrily as Jack raced up to the garden house, gasping for breath.

"I um.. Lost track of time sir." Jack replied, leaning over, catching his breath. Logan just shook his head, fighting the urge to howl at the kid.

"Alright punk, your first job today will be to painting every wall on the outside of the mansion." Jack fought the urge to let his jaw drop, he looked behind Logan, to see the massive pile of paint cans, ladders, brushes and painting rollers. Jack held in a groan as he looked back at the mansion.

"well, I guess I could use it to build some character." He said, trying, in vein, to look on the brighter side of this, but he was quickly realizing that any way he looked at this, it just really sucked.

XxXxX

Spyder, Pixie and Kitty were sitting in the living room, watching the new twilight movie, when they heard something outside the window. The shutters were down to keep in the element of the movie in, but after the third distinct banging, pixie had had enough, and flew up to open the window to see what the noise was. When she opened the blinds, she saw jack there, a paint roller in his hand. He saw her and the suprise shook him, Pixie screamed as she watched jack fall off the ladder onto the the grounds.

"Oh My god, I think I just killed Jack!" Pixie said in horror, as she soared out of the room to see if he was ok. Spyder and kitty exchanged looks, then kitty raced for the wall, Spyder grabbing her hand a second before she phased, passing threw the wall to come right outside, Jack laying weakly on the lawn, wincing at the pain in his back.

"Hey girls... Enjoy your movie?" he asked weakly, struggling to stand up as pixie sailed down to the ground hand helped him up. He winced and groaned as they helped him to his feet.

"are you like, okay?" Kitty asked franticly as they gathered around him, as if expecting him to topple over again.

"I'm alright, but I better get back to work, or else Logan,s gonna cut me to bits." Jack said, shaking the cobwebs out of his head. The girls looked at eachother with concern. "what, is my head on backwards?" He asked jokingly, wincing at a fresh ache.

"Don't you think you should have hank look you over first, or atleast let us help you with the rest of the painting job." Spyder said nervously. Jack shook his head.

"no way, if Logan caught you helping me, he'd blow an even bigger gasket, let me do this, I promise ill be fine." And without another word, He lifted the ladder, and started climbing, slower than before. The girls looked at eachother, knowing what to do, but not sure how to go about it.

XxXxX

"Well X, how are you today, are you ready for your next session?" Xavier asked as he rounded the desk as X walked into the office. She didn't reply, but sat down at the couch next to the professor. X had long ago agreed with the professor that he could probe her mind at any time, she felt she would never have anything to hide, so he took a quick look at what was on her mind. "Ah, I see, your having... Mixed emotions about someone, am I right?" Xavier was a little concerned when she gave him an angry look. "Forgive me, I did not mean to pry, perhaps today we should talk before we begin out session, tell me my dear. What is it that has your thoughts so jumbled?" X sighed, not even realizing she was showing signs of emotion as she tried to form the right words.

"Professor.. How do you know when... You like.. Someone?" She asked weakly. Xavier didn't know how to answer that, but he would try.

"Well my dear, it is a difficult thing, caring for people, at times it will hurt, you see with emotions will come a different kind of pain, but the rewards are well worth it, when you like someone... Well... You will know, and there are times when you may make mistakes on who choose to care about, but you can not let that stop you from befriending those you care about. Dose that help you with your troubles?" HE asked with a gentle smile. X thought for a moment, and after a few moments, she decided it did in fact help her with her personnel struggle. She smiled a little, for the first time in a long while it wasn't a forced smile, and nodded. Xavier smiled brightly.

"excellent, well then would you like to move on to our exercise?" He asked with a brighter smile, to which X nodded more eagerly.

XxXxX

"what happens if we get caught?" Pixie asked as she floated up to the top floor of the outside of the mansion, and began painting. Spyder clinging to the walls middle, painting there, as kitty painted on the ground floor.

"Logan is just a big pussy cat to us girls, we should be fine, all we're doing is helping, its not like we're breaking any rules." Kitty said, thoroughly proud of herself, sure they were all in the clear in this situation.

"Yeah, if your caught, we're newer here, he's not as friendly to us yet. "Spyder said hesitantly, not sure they were so safe. Kitty just smirked.

"I'm like telling you guys, we will be in no trouble, I promise." She said, but then froze, as she saw the towering shadow cast over her own. She looked around, to see Logan standing over her, a cigar in his mouth, and a very angry look on his face.

"shouldn't make promises you can't keep half pint," He said with a growl. Pixie and spyder dropped down to line up with Kitty before Logan could even give the order to, but that didn't change his anger any, "All of you, meet up with jack now!" He ordered. The girls raced off to join jack, who was just now ajusting his ladder to start on a new part of the mansion.

"Carson, why do you have the girls helping you? This is your job only!" He said angrily as he watched the girls line up with him. Jack was completely lost for a moment, but noticing them all half covered in paint, he could easily piece together what had happened.

"But Mr.. Logan, it wasn't his fault, I.. We..."Pixie started, but jack cut them off.

"Yes sir, I wasn't thinking, I offered to help them with their homework in exchange for their help here." Jack lied, once again not caring about himself, but making sure just one person got into trouble instead of four. But Logan really didn't like hearing that, and in his rage kicked over a full can of paint, causing it to spray all over the lawn.

"Get cleaned up, all of you, I'm going to the paint store tonight, and tomorrow, you can spend your Saturday, starting over in a new color, alone Carson."The paint job on the mansion was already three fourths of the way done. The girls began arguing in unison, but jack called out for them to quiet at once, then nodded his agreement with Logan.

"Yes sir..." He said in defeat, as he began collecting the painting supplies, and started hauling them back to the shed for the night.

The girls watched as he walked off, all feeling a great sorrow over first hurting them, then getting him into huge trouble.

End of chapter

Next chapter: Emotional Overload


	9. Chapter 9: Emotional Overload

The Human X-factor

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft.

Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Emotional Overload

Jack winced with an army of aches and pains in his back as he walked threw the mansions main hall. He had just spent his whole Saturday painting the entire exterior of the mansion and was looking forward to a full nights sleep. As he climbed up the stairs weakly, there was a puff of smoke and a huge wave of brimstone, making him want to nearly throw up. He groaned before he even opened his eyes.

"Damnit Kurt, you got to stop spooking people like that." He said as the smoke cleared and Kurt stood there in front of him.

"Sorry Jack, But I Vanted to catch you before you vent to bed, I was wondering if you vere busy tomorrow morning.?" Jack groaned, he had hoped to sleep in, but he had to admit he was curious.

"What did you have in mind?" Jack asked as he continued up the steps, Kurt walking beside him as they reached the stairs and headed in the direction of jacks bedroom.

"Vell, vith all the problem's you've been having in the last few months, I vas vondering if you vanted to... Go to church vith me." This made jack stop in the hallway, leaning against the wall to rest his back as he looked at Kurt. He seemed nervous, his tail, swaying back and forth.

"You go to church?" Jack asked with interest. Kurt seemed more nervous now, scratching his head with his three fingered hand.

"Vell, I vas raised in a monastery, and well... It's something zat people make fun of you for, so I don't like to tell everyone, but I zought you might want an escape from all zee stress you've had lately." Jack smiled, it took a lot to make Kurt want to reach out to him, and he felt that he couldn't leave Kurt hangin.

"I'd love to go to church Kurt, it could really help me, what the hell ill give it a shot." Jack said with a smile, causing Kurt to show a bright smile.

"Zat's great, okay, I'll see you tomorrow at seven sharp." Kurt said brightly, in a puff of smoke and another strong hint of brimstone, Kurt disappeared.

Jack chuckled to himself as he started off again for his room. As usual when he came to the door to his room he knocked, and waited. After a moment the door opened a crack and forge poked his head out, when he saw Jack standing there, half covered in paint he flung the door open and let jack in, closing it after jack entered and fell face first on the bed.

"whoa man, you look like hell." forge said conserned as he sat on his bed next to jacks. Jack just gave a groan as he rolled over onto his side to face forge.

"I feel like hell." Jack replied, wishing he could feel his arms, or that the pain in his back would go away. Forge just smiled as he walked into the corner of the room and grabed ab big burlap sack.

"So I don't suppose you want to see the prototypes i've got made up?" Forge asked, causing Jack to sit up like a man rising from the dead. Jacks eyes widend in excitment.

"Your serious?" Jack asked as he jumped up and raced up to fogre, egar to see what he had. Jack cringed as forge dumped a pile of metallic items on forges bed. "Careful man?" Jack said nervously. Forge just scoffed.

"Bro, if this stuff were to break by just dumping it on the bed it's not goona be any good to you anyway." Forge said with a smile as he sorted threw the various items. "First off bro, everything is made out of a super strong plastic, not metal, incase you run into... Well.. Certain people." Jack didn't know what forge meant by that, but trusted his judgment. "Okay, here's the first toy." Forge said, grabbing the helmet that looked like it was built out of an old lazar tag helmet. "This sucker has a 360 degree view system, basically it will let you be able to see EVERYTHING, even behind you, it will give you full readouts of any person and weapon in your way, and it's connected to the us governments mainframe, if you run into anyone with a record, the helmet will automatically pull up their record." He said tossing the helmet aside.

He then grabed the pair of gloved that looked like they were maid out of Nintendo power gloves, something jack was very excited about. "These gauntlets have got a huge arsenal on them, each one has a grappling hook with an indestructible wire cable, about 500 feet in length, they also have a height powered stun lazar, and a pellet launcher, along with twenty pellets, of five different kinds. There are 20 high flash pellets, they'll blind anyone for about 30 seconds, 20 freeze pellets, that carry an airborne gas that freeze people in their tracks for about an hour, 20 tracker pellets, that will latch on to someone and emit a strong signal that you can track with the helmet incase you have to leave in a hurry, 20 emp pellets, that will knock out any electrical machines around you, like a speeding car or something, and 20 bugging pellets, they'll latch onto any surface and act as microphones, letting you listen into any descution threw the helmet." Jack was amazed as what forge had come up with, already he had come up with more than he could even imagine, and there were still atleast three more items on the bed. But there was something Jack was concerned about.

"Okay, all these things connect into the helmet, but what if IM separated from the helmet some how?" Jack asked as he looked over one of the suprisingly light gauntlets.

"That's what this is for." Forge said, picking up the small tablet that looked like a small personal data pad. "If your helmet is lost or taken or destroyed, you just need to come back to the mansion and grab this bad boy, and everything that would go to the helmet can be over ridden to the tablet, if someone else is using your helmet, you can impute a code into the tablet, shutting down the helmet and even blinding anyone using it, but you got to put your code in, I don't want to know it." Fogre said with a smile. Jack had to smile back, as forge grabed the next items, a set of metallic looking boots.

"You got to strap these on tight when you wear them, they got a miniature rocket launchers built into the heals, acting as jet boots. They also act with the gauntlets as clingers, you can cling to any wall or ceiling, Kurt tells me it helps for sneaking into places." He said as he tossed the boots onto the bed. "All these things have built in tracking miters, if anything is stolen or missing, you can use the data pad to track them. And IM still working on a body suit that will be light weight, and would be bullet and energy blast proof, but I still need to get a hold of some rare materials, I got a guy in new York that's supposed to hook me up, but it's tough to slip it by everyone." Jack nodded in understanding, and slipped on one of the gauntlets.

"Forge, this is awesome. I.. I don't know what to repay you., have you tested any of this stuff?" Jack asked as he looked over the small button panel on the gantlet forearm. When forge went quiet jack looked up to him, scratching the back of his head.

"Well... The tech all works, the listening defenses and weapons and the helmet but... " Forge looked down, "The actual firing mechanisms haven't been tested yet... I couldn't risk it inside the mansion..." Jack gulped a little bit.

"Your saying any testing that has to be done as to be done in the field..." Jack asked. fogre nodded weakly. "Okay... Well... It'll have to wait til tomorrow night, I'm to tired to do anything right now, but forge, I owe you big time, anything I can do to repay you?" Forge just shrugged with a smile.

"Just keep me as your tech guy and I'll be happy." Jack smiled and shook his friends hand, wearing the gauntlet on the hand he shook.

"bro, I wouldn't have it any other way."

XxXxX

Early the next morning, a jogger found himself leisurely jogging down the path in central park, out in new York. After jogging for over two hours, he found himself growing tired and wish he had brought a bottle of water, and took a seat at a park bench near a hot dog vendors. He found himself gasping for air as he searched his pockets for change to buy a bottle of water from the vendor, but realized he had no money.

"Thirsty?"A voice asked. The jogger turned to notice there was someone sitting beside him on the bench. The man wore a long trench coat, a long brim hat and black gloved, hiding the majority of his features. It was very odd considering it was the middle of summer, but the jogger was so tired he didn't seem to care.

"I suppose so, I wish I thought ahead this morning." The jogger said with a chuckle. The coat wearing man nodded and walked over to the vendor, a moment later, he the man returned with a sealed bottle of water and handed it to the jogger. The jogger took the bottle with a thank you and gulped it down in a few seconds. He gasped with a sigh of relief, finally feeling refreshed, but there was something else, something new. He... Was angry, almost in a rage.

"Did you hear that?" The coat wearing man asked as another jogger jogged by.

"What?" The jogger asked, grinding his teeth angrily.

"That guy that just passed, he just called you a loser." The coat wearing man replied. The joggers eyes widened, almost turning red in a fury.

"I'LL SHATTER HIS BONES!" The jogger said, leaping from the bench and tackling the man who had raced buy, in seconds, the two men were in the most brutal type of fistfight. The coat wearing man made a bright smile as he watched, before standing up and walking off, tossing the hypodermic needle into the nearby garbage, the needle he had injected into the bottle of water he had handed to the jogger moments before. His loud cackle echoing throughout the park.

XxXxX

Jack yawned as he and Kurt walked out of church, after an hour long service. Kurt seemed nervous about something as they walked to the bus stop.

"Kurt, what, what's got you so nervous?" Jack asked. Kurt looked up at jack as they took a seat at the bench, waiting for the bus.

"Vell, I... vat did you think?" He asked nervously. Jack wasn't sure.

"I don't know Kurt, it seems nice, everyone was kind and friendly but, I just don't think it's what I need, but... I could see myself going back in the future." Jack replied with a smile. Kurt smiled back. Just then Kurt's cell phone blared. Kurt looked at the screen for a moment before answering it.

"It's Scott." He said to jack before anwering it. "Hello?"

"Kurt, you and Jack need to get back to the mansion now!" Scott yelled threw the phone. "There's an emergency, the x-men may be needed." Kurt looked up at Jack, the returned his attention to the phone.

"Ve're on our way." He said as he hung up the phone, grabed jacks arm and led him down the street. "Ve got to get to Zee mansion now!" He said as they turned into an ally. Jack nodded and held onto kurts arm, and both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XxXxX

Kurt couldn't teleport more than a few miles at a time, so it took him about six teleports before he finally got them to teleport into the mansions main hall, where kitty and another student, tabitha, were just running threw.

"Like, come on guys, you need to see this." Kitty said as she ran, jack and Kurt followed the girls into the living room, where everyone, including the staff seemed to be clustered around the TV, where the news was blaring at full volume.

"The hate plague as it's become known is spreading like wildfire threw out the country. It started out in new York and since then has spread to atleast 500 miles in all directions. Scientists have only been able to study this new plague from a distance, since the slightest tough is all it takes to spread the disease from person to person. While it's unclear if the mutant community is involved, but senator Robert Kelly was heard to remark that he is convinced the plague is part of a mutant attack on the rest of the world." the TV suddenly went blank. Everyone turned to see Logan holding the remote.

"Damn Kelly, well chuck, what do we do?" He asked evenly, crossing his arms. Xavier rubbed his brow in concern.

"I don't know Logan, I have hank downstairs working on every possible contingency, but the whole problem is that we can't get much without touching someone, so unfortunately we..." Xavier was cut off when there was a banging in the next room. Scott raced out into the other room, to find spyder, smashing random objects around the room, but what shook Scott the most was the fact that her skin color was no longer grey, but a pail peach colored.

"Spyder?" Scott asked, unsure if he was looking at the right person. In response, she looked up, her face almost burning with anger.

"what do you want red eyes?" She asked angry, and before Scott could say anything, she lunged at him, tacking him and sending them both into the crowd in the next room. Jack looked around the room as people picked themselves up, and saw more and more of them becoming savagely angry. all to soon he realized what had happened.

"She's infected, everyone, get away from.." But it was already to late. In seconds more and more of the mansion were getting infected. Jack turned to Kurt, horror in his eyes as infected friends started to lunge for them both. "Kurt, port us out of here now!" Kurt leapt for jack, but seconds before they were able to teleport away, Logan and kitty had reached them just enough to make contact.

XxXxX

Jack and Kurt found themselves in kurts room. Jack stood there, shaking. They had been touched, they had been infected. He looked at his hands in horror, then up to Kurt, watched as his tail started to wither away, but it then seemed to grow back, as if the virus was taking his powers, but then gave up. Jack waited another moment, then took a deep breath.

"Do you feel angry at all?"Jack asked, still waiting for the documented anger to come. Kurt shook his head. After another moment they looked at eachother in confusion.

"Vy haven't we become angry?" Kurt asked in confusion. Jack shook his head.

"I don't know, but we won't find out here, we got to go and we got to do it now. I'm heading back to my room, when your ready to get going port back to my room and we'll try to figure out what to do after that." Jack said, trying to think about how they were going to make this work, as he poked his head out the door, checking to see that the hall was empty. The sounds of a huge brawl was going on down stairs, but it seemed to be only downstairs. He slowly crept down the hall towards his room. He was just in front of his door when he heard someone behind him. He took a deep breath and turned around, to see x standing there, but she didn't look exactly angry.

"X... You.. Weren't you downstairs?"He asked, afraid of her being infected. What he didn't expect however was her pushing him into the door, and kissed him passionately. Despite himself he couldn't control himself, he kissed her back, one hand slowly wrapping around her waist, the other threading his fingers threw her long raven hair. He had no idea until this moment how much he had wanted this, the smell of her hair made him weak in the knees. This moment, despite the sudden hell going on downstairs, couldn't be more perfect. But the moment ended abuptly when he felt her hands lowering down to cup his bottom. He pulled back, looking at her, her eyes holding this predatory hunger within them.

"Jack.. I want you..." She said, her voice husky and rough, almost demanding that jack cooperate. Jack was gonna hate himself forever for doing what he was about to do. He kissed her gently, throwing her off for a minute, but it was all he needed.

"I'm sorry X, I am really REALLY sorry..." And with that, he quickly opened his bedroom door and leapt into his room, locking it behind him. He was half way across the room, heading for the new gear forge had made up, when he heard the most enraged scream of rage he had ever heard, from right outside his door, making him recoil in a moment of fear. He fought hard to shake it off and ran to the gear, and had a gauntlet slipped on when Kurt appeared a moment later.

"oh man, Vhat did you do to piss her off?" Kurt asked, seeing the claw marks tearing threw the door. Jack gulped as he slipped the other gauntlet on.

"Kurt, let's not go there." He said, a second later, the door literally flew threw the room and out the window, shattering it. Kurt and Jack turned to see a very pissed off X standing at the open door, the four claws shimmering out of her knuckles, another blade on both feet, and a look in her eyes that could kill.

"X, please believe me when I say I only said no because I'm your friend, and don't want to take advantage... Stay safe okay." Jack said as he aimed his gauntlet at X, preying to god that the prototype would work, and fired a pellet at X'es feet, shielding his and Kurt's eyes seconds before it hit the floor, filling the room in a blinding flash. They heard X scream in the sudden blindness.

"Kurt, now!" Jack said, taking a hold of Kurts arm. When they opened their eyes, and their vision cleared they found themselves in the lower levels. Jack gasped a sigh of relief as they both took a moment to calm themselves. "Okay, what do we do now?" Jack asked, looking down at his gauntlets, and kissing them, thankful they worked this time.

"Vell, Hank once told me about a friend of his in new York, he is supposed to be the worlds smartest scientist." Kurt said in thought. Jack groaned. New York was ground zero of this hate plague. But just then something else occurred to him.

"Kurt, you'd guess that X was infected right?" Jack asked, Kurt nodded. "Okay, she obviously got a good grab on me... So why aren't I super pissed right now?" Kurt shrugged in loss. "And there There was spyder, she looked like... Well like her powers were gone, so how come that lack of powers thing didn't work with X?" Jack asked. Before Kurt could give his imput, there was another growl from down the corridor, one much more angry than x'es, making them both shiver. The looked down the hall, far down, to see the one scarier person than X that lived in the mansion, Wolverine.

"RUN!" Kurt yelled, and they both ran down he hall as wolverine closed in. But finally they came to a dead end, the to kids turned, and watched helplessly as wolverine came running closer like a crazed animal. Kurt and Jack closed his eyes and awaited the end, when they heard someone collide with wolverine. Jack and Kurt opened their eyes to see someone battling with Logan, and holding his own, he was taller, long dirty blond hair and wearing a tattered old overcoat.

"It's Sabretooth!" Kurt said in shock. They would both try to run but they were at a dead end, forced to sit and watch. JAck struggled to remember what other weapons he hand in his gauntlets, and remembered the stun lazar. He pointed his right gauntlet at wolverine, aimed and fired. Wolverine arched his back, twitched and shook. Jack kept his gauntlet pointed at Sabretooth, trusting Kurt to keep an eye on wolverine while he held the gauntlet on Sabretooth.

"Why did you help us?" Jack asked. Sabretooth held his hands up.

"This... This virus... It's changed me, for some reason it made me calmer, not angry, maybe because I'm always angry normally." He said evenly. Jack looked over to wolverine, then to Kurt.

"Do we trust him?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, ve can't trust anyone vith this virus but... If Ve're going to find a cure, ve vill need help." Jack groaned, not wanting to have this stress on top of everything else. Jack groaned, and lowered his gauntlet.

"We don't have a choice, we'll never make it on our own, you willing to help us find a cure for this virus?"Jack asked. Sabretooth would have normally growled at even thinking of helping.

"I don't like being the nice guy, I want this virus cured as much as you do." Jack didn't know why but that actually made him feel better.

"Alright, you watch our back and promise to not kill us when your cured, and together we'll find a way to cure everyone." Jack said as they headed down the hall, towards the hanger.

XxXxX

Two hours later the two kids and the mammoth mutant sat in the X-Jet, soaring in on new York airspace, Kurt behind the controls.

"I can't believe we take the bus to church but you are legally trained to fly a jet." Jack said in irritation as he dialed the buttons on the video phone in the passenger side.

"Your just jealous because I'm and X-man and your stuck doing yard work." Kurt said jokingly. Jack groaned evenly.

"No, I'm jealous cause you get to play hero while my most eventful night is trying to not get killed by my boss." Jack replied as he finally found the phone number in the directory. "God I hope this works." Jack said as he watched as the screen flair to life. "Thank god, Dr. Reed Richards, are you there?" Jack asked the screen. A very angry middle aged man became visible on the screen.

"who is it? Is that you Von Doom?, I told you to go back to latveria and get out of my life!" The man on the phone replied, and seemed to punch the phone, a moment later there was nothing but static. Jack groaned, leaning against the chair in near defeat.

"Vell, he's obviously been infected, so vat do ve do now?" Kurt asked nervously. The then heard a clicking sound. They both turned to see Sabretooth working on the laptop in the second passengers seat.

"What are you doing chewie?" Jack asked.

"Getting an address, I know who can help, but... The scientist himself is not the nicest of guys. How much fuel dose this thing have?" Sabretooth asked. Kurt checked the gauge.

"Ve could fly about half way around the vorld before needing fuel." Kurt replied.

"Good, I'm uploading the coordinates to the planes computer now." Sabretooth said as he taped a few keys. "be on guard, and be ready to contact Latvarian airspace, it's going to be a very long and difficult trip ahead.

End of Chapter

Next chapter: deal with the devil


	10. Chapter 10: Deal with the Devil

The Human X-factor

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft.

Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

chapter 10: Deal with the devil

Jack was standing in the field, the sun bright in the sky. There was nothing but tall grass for as far as the eye could see. After letting his eyes adjust to the brightness of the sun, he saw a woman standing there, his image once again hidden by the lighting of the sun. He started walking towards her, hoping it wouldn't be Mystique again. As he ran towards her he found he wasn't getting closer. She wouldn't move, and he kept running, but it seemed as though some unknown force was keeping him from bridging the distance between them.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He called out to the woman. The woman seemed to wave at him, walking towards him, her outline seemed to take shape, in another moment he would see her...

"Jack, Vake up!" Kurt's voice called out. Jack shook as he sat up. He had been sleeping in one of the back chairs, the plane was shaking a bit, but none of that really mattered, he had just wished he could have stayed asleep another moment. He groaned as he stood up and groggily made his way to the passenger seat next to Sabertooth who was flying the plane at the time.

"What's going on? Are we there yet?" Jack asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When they adjusted, he looked over the landscape and shivered. They seemed to be flying over a fairy tale village. But out on the horizon stood a towering castle that seemed to be made by a scientific genius.

"We've already gotten landing clearance; let's hope the ruler of this little country won't kill us for just showing up," Sabertooth said evenly as he guided the plane. Jack was sure he didn't like the sound of this country's ruler already. He got up and looked at the gauntlets he was able to get made from Forge, and took off the right glove and slipped it in one of the hidden compartments in the back of the plane.

"Vhy are you hiding one of your gloves?" Kurt asked. Jack looked out the window as they began their landing cycle.

"If this guy decides to try to kill us, and I lose the glove I got, I want a spare stashed just in case." Jack replied as he took a seat in the passenger seat next to Sabertooth. "Okay Creed, we need to come up with a plan, I'd like you to hang back in here, we'll signal you if we need back up, but I d like to keep you as our ace in the hole just in case, that work for you?" Creed glanced at Jack as he concentrated on the landing.

"Long as you promise to bring me a sample of the cure, I'll cooperate, but you need to be prepared with whom you re dealing with."

XxXxX

An hour later, Jack and Kurt walked down the ramp and onto the landing pad, just outside the massive castle. As Jack and Kurt walked towards the massive entrance, the door the size of a small building creaked open, and five tall men, very tall men, nine feet tall men, stepped out, all wearing the same light purple armor. If Jack didn't know better he would swear that they were robots. The way they moved it seemed that way.

"We are the High Guard of Lord of Latveria," the leader said, his voice electronic sounding.

"Um... Hi guys, I'm Jack and this is my buddy Kurt. I think we have a five o'clock appointment," Jack said jokingly, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Follow us," the leader said, almost as if he hadn't heard Jack, and turned and walked away, back into the castle. Jack and Kurt shared nervous looks and followed.

XxXxX

Jack and Kurt were lead threw the castle, which was massive, but felt empty, artificial, like the castle was made to house the whole country, but only had one resident. They had been following the guards for about half an hour when they finally reached a room with doors even bigger than the ones they entered the castle from.

"The Lord of Latvaria is beyond these doors. He is expecting you," the leader of the guards said, before the five towering soldiers walked off. Jack turned to Kurt and took a breath.

"You ready elf?" Jack asked. Kurt nodded, taking his own deep breath before the each took a door and pushed them open. The room was dimmer, candles providing the only light, huge tapestry's hanging from every wall, with a monstrous towering throne at the end of the room, an average size man was sitting there. As they slowly walked closer they made out that the man was clad in a suit of armor, with a green cloak cascading down over him, his face concealed behind a very foreboding death mask.

"Howdy," Jack said nervously with a wave as they reached the foot of steps that lead to the throne. Kurt waved as well, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Greetings Jack Carson, greetings Kurt Wagner, welcome to my humble home," the man said at the top of the stairs. Jack couldn't hold back the joke.

"You call this humble? The man at the stairs either didn't hear him, or didn't care.

"You have come to ask for a cure to the hate plague that has swept over the world." Jack and Kurt s eyes widened in shock.

"The vorld, but it was just in north America when we left," Kurt said in horror.

"You underestimate the power of this virus, however I feel confident that with your aid I can create a cure to this plague, however, if you wish to be given the cure, you must agree to my terms." Jack didn't like the sound of that. But he didn't have the luxury of haggling.

"Alright, you win, let's get started," Jack said evenly.

XxXxX

Jack, Kurt and the Lord of the castle stood in the man's lab, which seemed to be something from out of a Star Trek movie. The man had just taken blood samples from Jack and Kurt, and was now studying their various bloods.

"You see child, the reason you and your mutant friend were made immune to the plague, was due to your friends powers of teleportation, the intense scent of brimstone is a natural predator of the plague, and if you inhale it within thirty seconds of your infection, the brimstone will create the antibodies necessary to kill the virus before it starts, brimstone alone however will not kill the plague once it's completely taken over, therefore we must use your mutant friends blood, and your own, to create artificial antibodies to mix in the air." Jack and Kurt looked at each other and smiled, so glad to make some progress.

"That's great Doc, so, what do we do now?" Jack asked. The doctor waved one of the guards that had lead Jack and Kurt into the room to look over the samples, and turned to face the two boys.

"You two are to return to your plane, the cure will be delivered by the time you return to it, he said. Jack felt like this was too easy. Jack looked up at him.

"You said you wanted something in return."

"Indeed, you two shall owe me a favor, to be called for at a time of my choosing, and I warn you gentlemen, it is very unwise to cross Dr. Doom."

XxXxX

Within an hour Jack and Kurt were waiting outside the jet when Dr. Doom and five of his guards walked out, along with an old looking man that walked along side Doom.

"Thank you Doctor, now ve can help our friends," Kurt said happily as they waited for Doom to give them the cure they needed.

"Boris!" Doom called out. The old man beside Doom handed him a metal case. Doom opened the case, showing a small gun that was meant to quickly inject someone, and two vials of cure.

"What is this...? There are only two doses in here?" Jack said angrily. At the very sound of anger in Jack s voice, the five guards all raised a gun, all pointed at Jack s face, causing him to gulp nervously. Doom just chuckled.

"Our deal is concluded, I suggest you leave before my good nature comes to an end," Doom said angrily. Kurt took the case that Doom held out, and teleported into the jet. Jack just stood there, his eyes looking deep into Doom's eyes, the only sign that showed he was human at all.

"Another time Doom," Jack said evenly, as he walked into the jet, just moments before it pulled off the runway, and soared into the air.

XxXxX

"Okay guys, we got a huge problem, we only got two samples of this stuff, and we got um... a whole planet to cure with it... What do we do?" Jack asked, slipping his other gauntlet back on.

"Vell maybe we should use one on the professor, and see what he would recommend?" Kurt asked. Jack shook his head.

"The Prof is smart and all but, he's not a scientist..." Jack found his sentence fall as he and Kurt s eyes met in a common thought.

"BEAST!" They said together.

XxXxX

Jack took a deep breath. He was not looking forward to the plan they had worked out. Jack held his breath as he poked his head threw the main door of the mansion. The main hall looked empty but he had both his gauntlets ready in case of attack. He slowly crept through the empty mansion, looking for someone, anyone.

"Helllloooo?" Jack called out as he tip toed into the main room. There he saw about half the school. They were asleep, cloths torn, cuts and bruises all over many of them. Jack felt his stomach clench at the sight of his friends looking so hurt. But they all seem alright, injured but alive.

He decided that since they all seemed alive, he would check the other rooms. While most of the rooms were all the same, some with less people, but everyone was asleep, some badly injured, but all were still alive. After he checked the mansion levels, he made his way to the elevator, and tapped the com-link he had clipped to his ear that Sabertooth had given them.

"Okay Kurt, looks like beast, Logan and X are the only ones unaccounted for, take Sabertooth and port to the lower levels, I m heading there now," He said into the com.

"Roger, Ve are porting now," Kurt said as Jack made it to the elevator he heard the chime alerting that it had reached the floor he was on. Jack gulped as he turned to face the elevator doors they opened, and there stood X, blades out, and a look of pure hatred on her face. Jack took a single step back as he taped the com-link.

"I may be a little late Kurt, better get a move on... I kinda like living." Jack said, seconds before she leapt out of the elevator, a feral animalistic roar bellowing from her, as her claws sliced thru flesh.

XxXxX

Kurt and Sabertooth teleported into Beast's lab, taking a moment to get their barings.

"Zish is his lab, Beast should be here, Kurt said as they noticed the room was empty. Sabertooth pointed his nose up and sniffed the wind.

"He's nearby, but so is Logan," He said, walking out into the hall and checking both ends. Kurt looked around the lab, and was thankful none of the equipment was damaged. Sabertooth turned to Kurt and took a breath.

"Okay kid, what do we do?" He asked. Kurt was shaken for a moment; he was being given a chance to be in charge. It felt odd and not exactly sure if he liked it or not, but he also knew now was not the time to dwell on it.

"Okay... You find Logan and... Keep him calm, I'll go after Beast," Kurt said. Sabertooth nodded, and looked out into the hall again.

"Alright, Beast is down that hall a ways," Sabertooth said as he pointed down the corridor, and then raced off in the opposite direction. Kurt took a deep breath, scaled the wall to cling on the hall ceiling, and went off after Beast. Kurt was growing more and more nervous. He and Jack were probably two of the only three people on the planet not affected. His worries were pushed away when he heard a snarling sound from up ahead. Kurt instantly leapt to a shadowed corner in a turn in the corridor, to see Beast, lurking down the hall. Kurt waited for Beast to walk beneath him, and was about to leap down when he noticed Beast sniffing, then turned to look straight up at Kurt.

"Oh crap!" Kurt said aloud, realizing he was still leaping at Beast. He had nowhere to go; Beast was almost in front of him. Then Kurt was gone. Beast looked around in confusion; his rage was so intense that he didn't even notice that Kurt had teleported onto his back. Kurt moved as slowly as possible, gently pressed the injection gun to Beast's neck, and pulled the trigger. The cold metal on his neck, and the hiss of the injection flowing into his body defiantly caught Beast s attention, and flung his arms out to reach for Kurt, but Kurt had already teleported away, and back to his crouching spot in the ceiling corner, and watched as Beast writhed about in rage, but then he slowed, almost as if he was getting tired. Within thirty seconds, Beast was gasping, leaning against the wall weakly. After a moment his eyes went wide in shock.

"Dear Lord, what have I done?" Beast asked in self loathing. He jumped in surprise when Kurt leapt down from his hiding spot to stand beside him.

"Hank, ve don't have time, ve need you to create more of zis." Kurt said, handing Beast the last vial of antidote.

XxXxX

Jack felt himself being thrown thru the wall into the mansion lawn, cuts all over his body, and blood trickling down his face from the gash on his forehead.

"X, how many times can I say I'm sorry?" Jack said weakly as he watched her leap out of the hole that had been made with his body. He gulped as he slowly stood up, his whole body aching from the beating X was giving him. "Look X, listen, I just want to... Hey, isn't that Tony Stark?" Jack said between gasps of pain. X looked, and Jack thanked God that she did, and leapt to his feet in a feverish run. X turned and saw that Jack running, and growled as she raced after him. Jack took a deep breath, whirled around and shot five freeze pellets at X's direction. He slowed and took a deep breath as he saw two pellets connect with her arm and shoulder. She froze in mid run, and was as still as a statue. Jack fell to his knees, the injury he had from her beating was too much. He looked up to her, her face the angriest face he had ever seen. He almost didn't notice Forge and Scott racing out from the mansion, Scott wearing his visor as he discarded his broken shades.

"Oh God Jack, you look like hell," he said as they walked up to either side of X. Scott saw her frozen in place. "What did you do to her?" Scott asked. Jack stood up, trying his best to hide his gauntlets.

"Let's just say I know a guy who's good with chemicals," Jack said, glancing at Forge, who gave Jack a wink. Scott took X s frozen body and struggled as he lifted her statue like form over his shoulder.

"Well whatever set off the mansions fire sprinklers has got some kind of cure to this virus so I'm gonna get X in there, Forge, get Jack to the infirmary," Scott ordered. Forge nodded and helped Jack up as Scott walked back to the mansion, X s angry gaze still locked on Jack.

"Hey Forge, those gauntlets, they work, but I m gonna need a refill," Jack said with a smile. Forge smiled and they both laughed as Forge lead him back to the mansion.

XxXxX

Logan growled as Sabertooth pinned him to the wall. It took everything he had to keep Logan from breaking free. Logan howled and snarled as he fought hard to break free. Then the sprinklers kicked in, dowsing them both in a red shower of cure. Logan seemed to calm down, but Sabertooth fought the urge to howl in rage. Whatever had made everyone else furious over everything, seemed to make him calm, and when the calmness left, it now took everything Sabertooth had to keep from killing Logan. He simply threw Wolverine to the ground, and started walking away.

"CREED?" Logan howled. Sabertooth just turned slightly, and growled.

"Not today runt, as much as I hate it, I made a promise, and if nothing else, I keep my promises." Sabertooth said evenly as he walked off.

XxXxX

The next day found Jack in the medical bay of the mansion, Beast looking over him. He had been cut up in several places, as well as several broken bones, but he was alive, and he wasn't alone, Kitty, Spyder and Jean had also been injured in the short epidemic, but none more beaten than Jack. Beast had worked out that the virus had somehow blocked out the powers of the mutants effected, with the exception of Wolverine, X and Sabertooth, due to their mutant healing power. Beast had assured everyone that the whole planet would be cured within a week. Jack was just happy he was able to do something to help.

Jack was the only one awake when the Professor had come in to visit Jack. Jack smiled when he saw his adopted father come to see him, but the look on his face didn't make Jack feel so good.

"You did a very foolish and dangerous thing Jack," he said evenly.

"I know professor but..." Xavier raised a hand to silence Jack.

"Let me finish son, you did a very foolish and dangerous thing but, also a very brave thing. You saved the entire world today, you and Kurt, and the worst part is the world will never know," Jack nodded, he understood that, trying to take credit would create too many questions and to be honest Jack didn't care about recognition. "But now I must ask, what on earth made you go to Dr. Doom, the most evil man on the planet, for help?" Xavier asked.

"To be honest we tried Reed Richards first but... It didn't seem like he would help when he was infected too... And well... It was Sabertooth's idea," Jack said weakly. "We didn't know what else to do... Sir we..." Again Xavier held out a hand to quiet him.

"Under the circumstances Jack, you acted valiantly. Now, you get some rest, alright my boy?" Xavier asked. Jack could only smile and nod. Xavier smiled brighter, and turned to leave. He stopped when he saw X standing in the doorway, looking very nervous. Xavier wheeled by her and stopped, smiling up at her.

"Ah, hello X. Having a good day?" He asked. She nodded weakly as Xavier left. She slowly walked in, not meeting Jacks gaze.

"Hey..." She said weakly.

"Hey.." Jack replied equally nervously, the only difference between them was that Jack was better at hiding it. "You um... Your good with those blades, you know that," He said with a chuckle, and then gave a wince of pain. She seemed to give a look of concern, maybe even guilt, as she raced up to him, not sure what to. She bit her lip, her eyes showing nothing but hurt.

"You know... I was grown in a lab..." X said, causing Jack to look up at her, unsure what to say, what to think. "I was never given parents, never taught right from wrong... Just... how to kill, how to block emotion, I... I was trained to do nothing but hurt and inflict pain and... I d do anything to know how to heal right now..." she said with a tremble in her voice, tears forming, one landing on Jack s hand. He wrapped her fingers around the bar of Jack s bed. Jack rested a hand on hers, causing her to look up into his eyes for the first time since she walked in.

"I can't imagine what you've been through, but... I want... I want to be there for you.. I want to help you threw it.. .I..." Jack coughed, "I want to be your friend." X couldn't help but smile. After everything he had been through, even after what she had put him through, and he still was so eager to help. She couldn't help but rest her other hand on his, and a smile slowly formed on her face.

"I'd like that," she said, threw a steady stream of tears.

XxXxX

"And all traces of the virus have been eradicated, officials are baffled as to why the virus seemed to simply disappear, however, they are thankful to be able to live through this painful chapter in our world s history." The television fell back as the man threw a beaker at it, causing the screen to shatter in a small shower of sparks.

"OUTRAGEOUS!" The man said in rage as he smashed the huge shelf of scientific tools.

"My, my, such an outburst doctor," A voice said from the one entrance into the room. The shadowed man turned to face the man that stood in the glow of the open door, this man was dressed in a dark blue suit, with a flowing matching blue cape, but his most determining feature was his face, a ghostly white, with a small beard.

"Who are you, speak, how dare you invade my home!" The shadowed man said angrily. The blue dressed man walked in smugly, kicking aside what was left of the TV.

"Who I am is unimportant, suffice it to say you have peaked the interest of my employer and he is very eager to make you a deal." The shadowed man couldn't help but smile.

"Your employer must be very well informed to find me after I ve gone to such lengths to keep myself... unobtainable, what would I call your employer?" The man asked.

"Again for the moment that information is of no importance, but who should I say was responsible for such an... attention gaining virus and another question comes to mind, what did you hope to gain by turning the whole world into enraged lunatics?" The shadowed man chuckled.

"Well as for my reasons, I just did it for fun, and as for my name, you may simply call me, for lack of a better name, Dark Beast."

End of chapter

Next chapter: Adventures in Cleveland 


	11. Chapter 11 Adventures in Cleve

The Human X-factor

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft.

Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 11 Adventures in Cleveland

Two months had passed since Jack and Kurt made a little side trip to Latveria, and Jack was still wincing with every step, but he was doing a lot better. His broken bones were healing, but that didn't make school or his life as Wolverine's lap dog any easier.

On one particular night Jack found himself laying on an empty couch in the parlor, nursing a sore back after raking up every leave on the mansion lawn. Jack hated the fall season, except for Halloween, but that was just some weird need to dress up. He was laying there reading a book, trying to forget the pain in his side when X walked in. She saw him immediately and walked over, nudging his feet to silently signal for him to give her space to sit down.

Jack looked up and was surprised she wanted to sit next to him, but she had been a little more different lately, she had been showing signs of kindness lately, especially towards him. And to be honest he didn't mind it one bit. He sat up and let her sit beside him. She seemed nervous about something, and hoped it wasn't something bad.

"You alright X?" Jack asked as he set his book down. She noticed it and was concerned, not wanting to interrupt him.

"What um.. What are you reading?" she asked. Jack smiled as he set the book on the floor beside the couch.

"Sherlock Holmes, the original stuff not the Robert Downy Jr. Thing," he said with a smile as he shifted, to set his feet on the floor and sit more properly beside her. "What's on your mind X? You seem worried about something." X shifted nervously in her seat, then looked up at him.

"The Professor has been helping me with... My emotions. See, I never really learned how they worked and.. Well... In our sessions he thought that... I should pick a new name." Jack's eyes went wide, he never thought about that and felt silly for not doing so earlier. She looked down, taking a deep breath, preparing, then looked back into Jack's bright blue eyes. "I.. I want you to give me a new name." Jacks eyes nearly bugged out at this, he couldn't think of a higher honor, but it felt like to much. He took a risk, and rested her hands on her shoulders. They felt firm, strong, like spun steel wrapped in flesh, but at the same time somehow soft, vulnerable.

"X, you mean a lot to me, I care about you... a lot... But a name is a huge thing to ask... It's something that will be with you the rest of your life, and it's something you should think long and hard about, and come up with on your own..." Jack said, and his heart ached as her eyes fell, and her shoulders slouched in his hands.

"That's what the professor said too," she said weakly, she felt herself tremble with a hint of what she assumed was sadness.

"Let me finish," Jack said, causing her to look up, small tears forming in her eyes. "It is something you should come up with on your own, but, I would be honored to try and help you pick one you really like, and reflects the kind and caring person you are." This made X smile, brighter than she knew she could, and couldn't help but hug Jack. They were becoming very good friends, closer than any friend she had ever had, except for maybe Spyder.

The hug lasted longer than either of them expected, and when it ended, their eyes locked in a moment of clarity. Slowly they closed in on each other, their hearts pounding so hard it was unknown if they were hearing their own heart beats or each others, Jack could feel the warmth of her breath against his face.  
l "GUESS WHAT!" Kitty's voice blasted into the foyer, causing Jack and X to jump as far apart from each other as the couch would allow. Jack silently winced, half from the pain in his body, half from the fact that he had missed one of the most amazing moments in his life.

"What Kitty?" X groaned in annoyance. Kitty ignored it, assuming she treated everyone that way, which she did with the exception of a select few.

"My Aunt Bev wants me to come out to Cleveland to visit, and she said I could bring some friends, and I want you two to come with, Spyder too!" she said brightly. X groaned, she didn't want to go anywhere, she was just fine in the mansion, but then she saw the look in Jack's eyes, and wondered what he was thinking.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Jack said with a smile as he turned to face X, and noticed her lack of interest. "It would be nice to take a break from school and the mansion, get out and just have some fun, come on X, I promise you'll love it."

XxXxX

Elsewhere, somewhere in the Canadian wilderness, deep underground in a massive, massive, sterile room, completely empty except for a single woman who stood tall in the center of a pile of bodies. Those who weren't dead, were dying, blood was everywhere, many bodies had fallen in unnatural ways, having been the victims of broken bones.

The woman was very tall, blood speckled all over her, but none of it belonged to her. She looked over the pile of broken bodies, and cracked a vindictive smile.

"This was too easy," the woman said, scraping a drop of blood off her cheek and licked it off her gloved finger, savoring the taste. She didn't even flinch when the crackle of static filled the room.

"Very well done X-74, you've done very well, but one question still remains," the voice on the speakers in the corners or the room's ceiling echoed within it.

"And what is that doctor?" the woman asked in a sultry tone.

"Do you believe you are ready to defeat your target?" the voice asked. The question made the woman smile, she had been waiting to be asked this question since she learned of her upcoming opponents existence. She was eager, even hungry to take down the older model.

"I will rip the flesh off her metal bones," she stated, trying hard to hold back her eagerness.

"Excellent, you have earned your first hunt, and as such you will be given a new code name as to prevent confusion. Your hunt is X-23, and your new codename is... Kimura."

XxXxX

Jack was shaken awake for the third time as he, Spyder, Rogue, X, and Kurt all road in the van towards Cleveland, Storm behind the wheel, and Kitty sitting in the passenger seat, who seemed as giddy as a school girl. Jack grumbled as he sat up, stretching as he looked out the window. As he looked around groggily he realized he had been resting his head on X's shoulder as he had slept. She looked at him with what seemed to be an irritated look. Jack couldn't help but gulp nervously. She couldn't hold her angry look however. Hearing the nervous gulp he made caused her to give a slight snicker.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"She thinks your cute," Spyder's voice said innocently. Jack looked from Spyder back at X, and saw her blush, and it caused himself to blush back. Jack saw the nervousness in X's eyes, and let Kitty's gitty giggles shake them out of the moment.

"So um... How much farther do we have to go?" Jack asked out.

"Not much farther Jack, we are already in Ohio, and Cleveland is just five miles away," Storm said in her normal gentle tone. Jack hadn't had much time to get to know Storm, but she seemed like a nice person. That's when Jack noticed that Spyder's shadow wasn't with them.

"Ollie, how come Pixie didn't come with?" X asked, beating Jack to the question.

"She had some homework that was going to take her all weekend and felt she should finish it instead, besides, I haven't seen you or Jack for more than a few minutes a day. I want to see more of my brother and sister." Jack couldn't help but smile at that, and as he looked up at X, he saw a smile on her face as well.

XxXxX

Ted Philips was late, he had a very important meeting in downtown Cleveland, and he couldn't afford to be late, and the flight he took into town seemed to take forever. The moment he got out onto the street, he waved his hands into the air as a cab sped by. The first taxi ignored him and sped off, but the second one screeched to a halt in front of him. Ted couldn't make out the driver threw the tinted windows, but didn't care, if he didn't check into his hotel in the next hour he would surly loose his job. He leapt into the taxi and slammed the door behind him.

"Where to pal?" the driver asked. The guy must have been really short because he couldn't see any more than the hat the driver was wearing.

"Renaissance Hotel, step on it," Ted said firmly as he looked out the window. The guy behind the wheel gave the "OK" symbol with his gloved hand and headed towards the highway.

Just then a cell phone rang.

"Oh, sorry that's me," the driver said as he answered his cell and started talking. "Hey Bev, what's goin on?" he asked the person on the other end of the phone. "Awe Bev, really, a bunch of kids, this is the busy season, I'm gonna be real moody at night after work, plus how ya gonna explain me to them?" Ted felt the car shift roughly from side to side as his driver spoke.

"Could you please focus on the road?" Ted asked as he tightened his seatbelt. The driver ignored him and continued to talk and drive.

"Come' on Bev, if these kids are... Um..." The driver seemed to glance back at Ted before returning to his call, "are special, their not gonna buy that I'm just a mutant," he said as he came to a halt sharply at curb of the hotel. Ted gasped in horror as he climbed out of the cab. "Hang on Bev." The driver said as he rolled down the passenger window. "That's gonna be 22.50 pal," the driver said. Ted turned to face the driver, and his jaw dropped, as did the 20 and 10 he was about to hand him, as he ran off. The driver picked up the bills and watched as Ted ran off in horror.

"Okay I'm back Bev. No, don't cancel on them if their already on their way, I'll... I'll just deal with it, but you owe me doll," he said with a slight grumble.

"Oh, thanks Howie, I'll make it up to you I promise," the woman on the other end of the phone replied, before the phone went dead.

XxXxX

Jack felt like he was back at work as he carried everyone's luggage, with the exception of X's. He didn't complained, he had actually offered to do it, but X just had this issue with doing everything herself. He wished she would lighten up but he was desperate to make her happy on this trip. He knew she wasn't comfortable with this road trip and was determined to make her feel better.

He followed the others up the stairs to the third floor of the aging apartment building to Kitty's aunt's apartment. He was also glad no one went near his gear, he had his stuff that forge had made for him hidden inside his bag, and had planned on taking them out for a field after everyone had gone to bed.

Kitty had knocked on the door before Jack had reached the floor, but had made it up there just in time to see the door fly open and there stood someone jack could swear he had seen in a magazine, she was stunning, but jack still only had eyes for one girl.

"KITTY!" The woman said as she embraced kitty tightly.

"Aunt bev!" Kitty said cheerfully as she hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you and your friends could make it." Bev said cheerfully as she gestured for everyone to come in. Jack brought up the rear and gave bev a slight smile in thanks as he slipped in and set all the bags in a corner.

"Aunt bev these are my friends, ollie, rogue, X, kurt, Ororo, and Jack." Kitty said, gesturing to everyone as she introduced them. Bev looked over Kitty's friends and smiled politely at each of them.

"Hello ororo, hello kids, Obviously I'm kitty's aunt Beverly, this is my place, now obviously it's a small place and I do have a room mate and I got to warn you he's... Different, but he's a nice guy if you get to know him." Kitty smiled and nudged her aunt.

"Auntie Bev, you got a boyfriend." She said with a snicker. Bev blushed, trying to hide it.

"Not exactly, but he's a nice guy, you'll like him kitty." Bev said with a smile. Jack felt kind of weird watching all this, so decided to look for the bathroom. He walked down the hall and was about to go in when an arm blocked his path, blocking him. He looked up to see X standing there.

"I um... I kinda have to go." Jack said nervously, but the look in her eyes told him 'no you don't', "But I um.. I can wait." He said nervously.

"we need to talk." She said as she led him into an empty room. The thick smell of cigars and the choice of clothing made jack think it was bev's roommate's room, as X closed the door.

"I need to apologize again." She said almost timidly. The timidness drove her mad, it was a feeling she only seemed to have around jack and it made her feel like she wasn't in control.

"You couldn't control what you were doing two months ago, I've already forgotten it... Well.. My bruises haven't but I have." Jack said jokingly. Her look still seemed even, and caused jack to gulp.

"I don't mean about the attack, I mean... Before.. When I stepped between you and that kid at school." Jack thought for a moment, and then it clicked.

"You were looking out for me, and I over reacted, to be honest it meant a lot to me to know you're there when I need help." Jack said with a warm smile. X wanted to smile back, but held it, still nervous.

"And I also want to apologize for... When I um... Went after you... Before you went to latveria." she said, looking away, not meeting her gaze. Jack blushed at this, to be honest it was something he had been fantasizing about ever since it had happened, but didn't act on it cause he feared her cutting him for trying anything. He walked up to her, and gently lifted her chin to face him.

"X, your the greatest girl I ever met, and to be honest, I've been thinking about you a lot, more than as a friend." Jack said, and without realizing it, they were less than inches apart. It was just like before, except this time there was nothing controlling them. Before it started, X pulled back, and turned away.

"I... I'm sorry Jack I... I can't... I... I don't understand these feelings." She said nervously, as she opened the door and walked back into the living room, leaving jack there standing alone, lost, not sure how to feel anymore.

It was fifteen minutes before jack came out of the room, and when he did, the sun had fallen. Jack walked straight to his stuff and pulled out his back pack and headed for the door.

"Where ya goin jack?" Rogue asked, unintentionally alerting the rest of the group that Jack was leaving.

"I um.. I need to clear my head, thought I'd take a walk." He said nervously. And before anyone could stop him, he was out the door. X had been sitting on the couch in the corner, trying her best as pleasant conversation, when she saw Jack leave, and honestly didn't know how to feel. On top of feeling confused over new emotions of what she'd come to know as affection, she was suddenly feeling a new feeling, one she defiantly didn't like, guilt.

XxXxX

Kimura smiled as she stopped her motorcycle in the center of Cleveland and sniffed the wind. Her smile widened as she caught the scent she had been trained to catch since as far back as she could remember.

"X-23, you sound delicious, I can't wait to break your spine." She said as she revved her bike engine and sped off towards the smell.

XxXxX

X felt the guilt in her grow. It was eating away at her. She knew what was bothering her, but still she didn't understand it. Maybe she could have done more, talked to jack, something to make him understand what she was going threw. Without realizing it she had stood up and headed for the door.

"X dear," ororo said, stopping her. "where are you going?" X turned to face Her, unsure of anything at the moment.

"I um... I feel a little contused, I just.. I need to get out and think." She said as she opened the door and slipped out. She raced down the stair and out into the street. She sniffed the air, looking for jack's scent, but all to soon she caught a different scent, something she hadn't smelled in a long time, the smell of the lab that she was born in. As if on instinct, her claws burst from her knuckles, as she raced off towards the scent.

XxXxX

Jack wasn't lying when he said he needed to get out, but he also wanted to try out forges new gear. He raced up the fire escape of the neboring building, and once he reached the roof, he started slipping on his gear. Before he put the helmet on, he took his cell phone and slid it into a hidden compartment in the inside of his helmet. Then after slipping the helmet on he tapped a button on it's side. The sound of a phone ringing was heard, and was followed by the sound of someone picking up.

"yellow." Forges voice asked out loud as if he were right there.

"Forge, its me, ring me on the helmet comm." He said, before tapping the button on his helmet, causing the phone call end. A moment later forges voice came out again, only much clearer.

"So your testing out the gear huh?" Forge asked as jack stood up, looking out over the city of Cleveland threw the helmet's visor, seeing the city as if it were as bright as day.

"Yeah forge, let's have a little fun."

XxXxX

X had been running only a few miles when she stopped, the source of the smell was just around the corner. She squeezed her fist, the smell making her almost burst into flames with rage, but Xavier had been teaching her to better understand and control her emotions. She took a deep breath and turned the corner, to see a breathtakingly beautiful woman climbed off her motorcycle, smiling at her.

"So your the little X-23 huh?" She asked as she walked around her, almost as if she was studying her. "You don't look so special, I don't see what the big fuss is about you, but still, I got a mission, and you are going to be my first hunt, are you ready to die lil 23." X'es eyes widened in anger, and raised her blades, and leapt to her, swinging her blades at her. The girl simply raised her hands, blocking the blades as if her skin were made of steel. X lost her breath in shock, while the woman simply smirked. "oh you didn't know, there are stronger things than animantium." She said as she twisted her hands, gripping x'es blades and squeezed them. X bellowed in pain as the woman yanked hard, sending X sailing over her and into the building wall, but her hands were now drenched in blood, because her blades didn't fly with her, the blades had been ripped off her hands, and still rested in the woman's hands.

The woman smiled as she licked the blood and a little bit of bone matter off the ends of her blades.

"Poor little 23, you thought your whole skeleton was made of this didn't you, silly girl." She said, throwing her blades to the ground, crunching her knuckles as she stalked menacingly towards x.

XxXxX

Jack was loving this. Not only had the new gear passed every test he and forge could throw at them, but he had also foiled two muggings and a jewelry store robbery. Jack was on top of the world until he hear his cell phone ringing. A visual showed up on his screen showing it was rogue calling.

"Okay forge, stay on while I answer this call, I may be able to play a little longer." Jack said as he tapped the button on his helmet. "hello?"

"Jack, have you seen X, she's been out as long as you have and we can't reach her on her cell." this threw jack so much so that he nearly stumbled in the air, his flight boots saving his life as he struggled to stay airborne.

"No I haven't, but I'll go look for her now, she couldn't have gotten to far." he said as he tapped the hang up button. He felt horrible, had he upset her so much that she had run off again? He soared off the The next closest building, and looked over the The city skyline. "Forge, we got to find her." Jack said nervously.

"You alright bro?" Forge asked as jack tried hard to find some way to locate X.

"I'm fine forge but I'm worried alright, just, is there any way we can track her?" Jack asked franticly.

"Yeah bro, calm down, I can track her from her cell phone, I'm sending you a coordinates right now." Jack waited, and suddenly visual directions appeared on his visor. Jack bit his lip, play time was over, now he had to be serious, some how he felt X was in real trouble.

XxXxX

Meanwhile Beverly was pacing with a small amount of fear as she found herself pacing in her room. Unable to handle the stress any longer she picked up her phone and pressed down the only button she had set to speed dial. The voice on the other side picked up immediately.

"Hey doll, what's up?" The voice asked.

"Howie, I don't know what to do, one of kitty's friends has disappeared and.. Howard I'm so scared."

"Calm down bev, Look I'm on my way home, ill look around for her okay, what's this kid look like?"

XxXxX

Jack was soaring threw the air like a rocket, and when he finally found x, his heart stopped for a moment. There she layed, her body twisted in ways a body shouldn't be able to be twisted, a tall breathtaking woman standing over her, blood all over her, but she looked to be in perfect health, X'es claws laying about. Pools of blood dripping from X'es hands and feet, and the woman closing in on her, as if to drop the fatal blow.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Jack demanded as he landed between them, one gauntlet pointed at the woman. She just snickered at him.

"Awe, little 23 has a boyfriend huh, well they say lovers that bleed together, stay together." she said as she walked slowly towards jack. Any other time jack would think about this, but the sight of X laying there, about to die, he lost all thought of control, and fired a stun blast at the woman. She kept walking as if it was a fly. "Heh, silly boy, you can't hurt me, I'm kind of the perfect killing machine silly." She said as she grabbed jack by the throat, and lifted him up off his feet.

Just then there was a massive blast sent jack sailing into the building wall, and the woman far off into the other direction. Jack shook his head, feeling a drop of blood streak down his cheek. When he looked up he thought he had seen some weird things living in a mansion full of mutants, but this was the oddest sight he had ever seen, a duck, standing like a man, about 3 feet tall, wielding a rocket launcher, and wearing a jacket and hat.

"Hey kid, you must be jack, name's Howard." The duck said as he offered his hand to help jack up. Jack nervously took his hand and stood up.

"I um... Am I hallucinating or are you really..."

"yes kid, I'm a duck."

End of Chapter

Next chapter: Relocation


	12. Chapter 12: Relocation

The Human X-factor

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow

Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft.

Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 12: Relocation

XxXxX

DaNoseKnows: I'm glad I could throw in a surprise for you, I love shocking people in a good way, but to be honest I thought Howard was somewhat obvious.

Red witch: there's nothing scary about that movie, except for maybe the dark overlord, LOL, who may show up later, wink wink, in the mean time, your creation, Spyder, will have a much bigger role in the coming chapters in a way you may not expect.

Jaq-le-confondu: I'm glad I could keep you entertained, keep reading, I hope you like what's coming.

XxXxX

Jack sat in the back of Howard... The duck man's... Taxi, X'es barely breathing and blood covered body laying in his arms. Her six blades laying in the passenger seat next to Howard. Jack had his helmet, gloves and other gear in his backpack next to him as he stared into x'es bruised and beaten face. Jack felt his hands trembling as he held her.

"Please don't die... X.. Please come on, wake up." He pleaded, stroking the hair out of her eyes and he held her closer.

"So you must be jack." Howard asked as he drove back to the apartment. Jack didn't hear Howard at first. He looked up, a little lost in thought.

"Huh, what?" Jack asked, still trembling, not even feeling the weight of x'es body on his arms.

"You're jack right, the one that's not a mutant, bev told me about you guys."

"You're bev's room mate?" Jack asked, trying to think about something besides x, if he was a nervous wreck, he wouldn't be any help to her.

"Yeah, she's a great girl, its kinda weird at times but... That's gonna happen when you live with a duck." He said as if this were a normal thing.

"Where did you get the rocket launcher?" Jack asked.

"Friend of mine in the army hooked me up, you wouldn't believe the weird things that I run into in my life, but I'll tell you what, you keep the rocket launcher a secret, ill keep your nightly excursion's a secret." Jack's eyes went wide. Howard had seen him in his gear forge had made him. That would have been hard to explain if Howard didn't offer to keep it quiet.

"Thanks Howard... For everything." Jack said with a breath of relief as he heard his cell phone go off. He pulled it out of the slot on his helmet and answered it. "hello?"

"Jack, it's Ororo, have you found x?" She asked. Jack gasped in shock, he realized he hadn't called the others.

"Ms. Munroe... Call the mansion, x has been hurt bad, Howard found us and is driving us to the apartment now, but... I'm scared." Jack said, a stuttered in his voice as he spoke, looking down at x.

XxXxX

Kimura stood up shaking her head, and the small pile of rubble off of herself. She looked around and found nothing but the puddles of blood made by X. She stumbled as she walked out of the rubble of broken rock, and kneeled down at the puddle, scooping a bit of x'es blood off the ground and licked it. She gave a sigh of pleasure at the taste and sniffed the wind.

"I'm coming for you little 23, and I can't end with just a taste."

XxXxX

Jack burst into the apartment, X hanging lifelessly in his arms, Howard trailing behind him. Bev, Ororo and the other students all gasped, first to see Howard, then to see X'es condition. Jack ran to the couch and lay X'es body down, and ran his hand over her pail forehead. Ororo walked over and rested a hand on jack's shoulder as Howard handed X'es removed blades to Rogue.

"Jack, the x-jet is on it's way. We'll have her in the mansion's medical center within the hour." she promised. Jack didn't hear her at first, all he could do was worry and pray that X would come out of it. After a moment he felt something on his arm, and turned to see Spyder hugging jack's arm, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"She'll be alright, right jack?" She asked with a tremble. Howard walked up to the both of them, scratching the back of his feathered head.

"She'll be fine kiddo, this guy here almost got himself killed protecting her." Howard said, somehow smiling with his thick beak. Jack struggled with himself as he looked back at X. Then a thought popped into his head.

"Ms. Munroe, can you make sure the professor in on that jet?"

XxXxX

an hour had passed, but that was more than enough time for Kimura to follow the scent of X'es blood to the apartment building she now stood before. She smiled as she looked up.

"I'm coming for you little 23, and i'm coming hungry." She said aloud, before the wind picked up. She sheilded her eyes, and looked up as the wind caused her hair to whip about. She saw the massive jet landing on the building's roof. She couldn't help but crack a smile. "Ohhhh, an interesting twist, good, I was hoping this wouldn't be too easy."

XxXxX

Jack stood on the roof, X'es body draped in his arms again as Xavier came out from the jet's ramp, looking up at jack.

"What happened son?" He asked in horror.

"Professor there's no time, we have to go now!" Jack replied. Xavier nodded in understanding.

"Of course, get on the jet, Beast and Scott are waiting for you, everyone on the jet." Xavier ordered. Already the student's and ororo followed jack up the ramp as Xavier turned to face bev and Howard. "ms. Switzler, Howard, i'm afraid I must ask you both to come with us, it is your own decision, but I fear whoever has done this to X will come after you to get to her, we can protect you if you join us." He said calmly. Bev and Howard looked at eachother, as if silently asking the other.

"If I get afew free cigar's out of it we're in." Howard said with a smirk. The professor couldn't help but smile and nod. The three of them raced up onto the jet as it started to rev for take off.

Jack immediately helped beaststrap x to the medical table, and buckled up in seat nearest to her, stroking the sweat off her forehead. Howard, bev and the professor came in as the back door closed behind them. Jack looked up to the professor, as beast looked X over.

"Professor, you can get me inside her head, I have to know what's going on in there, try to lead her back, please." Jack begged as Xavier stopped in front of Jack.

" Jack, if I do, and she dies, you may die with her, and even if she lives threw this, there may be no way of cutting off the link, the two of you could be permanently connected." Jack looked at x, her normally tan skin slowly paling, slpoches of blood all over her ripped and torn cloths.

"I have to professor... Charles, I'm begging you." Xavier gave a nervous sigh, then turned to beast.

"Hank, what do you think?" Beast lifted his high tech goggles, looking up from X'es battered body.

"Charles, If she dose not awaken from her comatose state soon, her healing factor will continuously be slowed, she will not survive in her current state." Xavier looked back to Jack, a look of concern in his eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure you wish to go threw with this, everything in her mind will appear to be very real, if you are killed there, your mind will make your death very real." Jack looked from Xavier to x, fighting back tears, before looking back to The professor, a look of determination in his eyes.

"Professor... I love her..."

XxXxX

An hour later, the jet was starting its final preparation, but jack wasn't there to see it, or atleast his mind wasn't. He found himself standing in what seemed to be an endless bright white hallway. It felt very sterile, like and empty hospital hall, with countless doors on either side, seeming to span into infinity. Jack nervously walked down the hallway, hearing his footsteps echoing down the hall as he walked.

"X?" Jack called out, hearing his voice echo just like his footsteps had. But other than that there was no reply. As he walked, he read the labels on each doorway. One said "day at the park." Jack tried the doorknob and pushed the door open slowly. There was a huge park there. Making sure to leave the door, he walked out into the park. He looked around the doorfraim. If he hadn't just walked threw it he could have sworn it was just a doorway in the middle of the park. He walked further into the park, watching countless children playing happily. He looked around, wondering what this all meant, when he saw X, sitting there on a park bench, very quiet. JAck raced up to her, reaching to take her by the shoulders, but his hands passed right threw her.

"You can't touch her here." A voice said behind him. Jack jumped, turned to see Xavier, standing behind him, the man bound to a wheelchair, standing. "This is a memory in her mind jack, you can not change one's memories." He said sadly.

"Subject x-23, submit current assignment." A voice boomed out. Jack and Xavier looked around, to see a window in the sky. Jack wondered if this was just like the danger room back home.

"Observe and report." X replied. Jack suddenly realized that the X here was much younger than the x he knew. But when she glanced over to a mother and child chattering happily, he saw an anger in her eyes. It worried him. Just then Jack and Xavier felt the ground beneath them shake, but the people in the memory didn't seem to notice.

"Professor, what's going on?" Jack asked. Xavier motioned for jack to join him, as he raced for the open doorfraim. Jack followed, and closed the door behind him. Back in the long corridor, the ground shook again.

"Something's happening in the material world, jack, I must leave you for a moment, use this door to leave her mind if I can't get back to you." Xavier said, as a door appeared in the middle of the hall, behind them, then, an instant later, Xavier faded away.

XxXxX

Xavier looked up, to feel the jet shake about.

"Cyclops, what's going on?" He called out. Scott leapt to his feet, and opened the side window. The jet's engines were on full blast, but the woman that had a firm grip on one of the jet's wings seemed to hold the plane in place. Scott looked back at Xavier, and then tapped his visor, sending an optic blast at the woman. Weather the beam was a weakness of hers, or it she was simply surprised, either way, it was enough to knock her back, loosing her grip on the wing, and sending the jet soaring into the sky. After a moment, in which everyone was knocked about by the sudden movement, Scott closed the window and looked back at Xavier.

"We had a hitch hiker sir, but I took care of it."

XxXxX

Jack had started running, passing door after door, looking for something, anything that would lead him to X Just then he heard the sound of someone crying. Jack followed the cry's downt he hall, until he found a little girl curled up into a ball, crying as if she had just learned her parents had died. Jack kneeled down to be at eye level with her, and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and whimpered in horror, trying to squirm away.

"Hey hey, take it easy little one, I wont hurt you, your safe, I promise." Jack said, trying to give her a smile. She stopped, looked up at jack threw reddened tear filled eyes, and after a moment, she leapt to him, hugging him tightly, still crying as she clung to him. Jack ran his fingers threw her hair, trying to calm her. "What are you doing out here kiddo, what's your name?" The girl shook her head, as if she didn't know how to reply, or maybe she just didn't understand. "okay, you remind me of a good friend of mine, so ill call you ollie, alright?" The little girl smiled brightly at this, and nodded. Jack smiled.

"I'm glad you approve ollie, now look, ill make a deal with you, ill stay with you as long as I can, but i'm looking for a friend of mine. I care about her a lot and I'm afraid she may be in danger, can you help me find her?" The little girl leapt up, and pulled on jack's hand, leading him eagerly. Jack held her hand, running after her as fast as they could manage.

XxXxX

A half hour later, The Jet had made it to the mansion without further incident, and JAck and X were both being wheeled into the medical center, beast guiding one medical table, Scott leading the other,The professor, Kitty, rogue, Kurt, Ororo, spyder, Howard, and bev all racing after. They reached the medical center quickly enough and hooked both X and Jack to the medical equipment.

"Hank, how dose it look?" Xavier asked.

"Charles, it's up to them now... If they do not wake soon... They won't ever wake up."

XxXxX

The little girl was running fast, jack hot on her heals, panting heavily but, for some reason he wasn't winded. He was panting like he was, sweating like he was but he felt fresh, fresher than when he had his run in with that lunatic woman who had attacked X.

"Jack, what's going on?" Jack turned to see Xavier running beside him. Jack didn't let himself get suprized, he couldn't to much was at stake.

"This kid here seems to know where X's conchous may be." Jack said as they ran side by side after ollie.

"That makes sense, in a way she is X." Jack looked at Xavier in shock, but kept pace.

"Come on dad, spill it." Jack said in a pant.

"This is X'es mind, with the exception of you and I, everything here is a product of her thoughts, her memories, her pains and joy's even this child here." Jack nodded, understanding. After a few moments, they reached a huge room, jack followed, but some sort of shield seemed to block Xavier from going farther. Jack stopped and looked at Xavier, unsure if he had the strength to keep going alone.

"It seems that only people X trust's the most are allowed any farther, I can still communicate with you and see threw your eyes, but I can no longer aid you in any other way." Jack looked down for a moment, then looked up, a determined and stern look in the eyes that met with Xavier.

"I'll do you proud sir." Jack said as he turned to catch up with ollie. Xavier watched him go, smiling.

"You already have... Son."

XxXxX

JAck ran a little ways farther. He hadn't caught up with ollie yet, but there were no alternate routes so she couldn't have gone any other way. He came to another wide room of white, when he saw ollie fly backward into one of the white walls. Jack gasped in horror, racing up to her, scooping her small body into his arms, shaking her lightly.

"Lie, come on kid, wake up." Lie shifted, and looked up at jack and smiled, stroking his cheek.

"I'm OK jack... Help her." the little girl said, pointing past them both. Jack looked up, to see the woman from before closing in on X, this time she was awake, but trembling in the corner, looking more weak and terrified than Jack had ever seen her before. Jack turned back to ollie, only to find that she had disappeared in her arms.

"Dad, what is this?" Jack called out.

"It is a representation on X'es will to live versus the pain she is suffering due to her injuries, it's not to late but..." Xavier stopped when jack started running towards the sight. "Jack no, wait!" But it was to late, jack had run up to stand in front of X, standing tall, determined, an anger in his eyes he hadn't felt since the his real dad and brother had died.

"touch her and you die!" Jack said threw gritted teeth, there was so much anger in his mind that it took him a moment to remember how strong and ruthless this woman was. It occurred to him when she raised her hand, and it seemed to change shape into that of a three foot long steel blade. Jack took a deep breath, raised his arms to block her attack, in a desperate attempt to protect himself, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud clang as he felt the blade connect with his arms and... Was knocked back. Jack opened his eyes, to see a set of blades coming out from out of his fore arms, from his wrists reaching out in a curve, that reached down to his elbows.

"JAck," Xavier's voice boomed in his mind, "its your own mental will power taking physical form, if your will is stronger than X'es fear of this woman, you can defeat her." Jack looked up at the woman, and smiled at this.

"Hear that bitch, time for round two!" Jack said with a grin as he kicked the woman back, sending her sailing into the white rooms wall, causing it to crack. Jack gulped. It was his first time isnide someone's mind and he wasn't sure what kind of damage he would do to X by messing up the walls. Jack just stood there, glancing back to check on X, who was still curled up in a ball, when he heard Kimura whailing in rage as she charged for jack. This time, jack was ready for her, reaching to his side, to find a pistol that his mind had created a second before, he raised it to aim at kimura as she swiftly bridged the gap between them, and pulled the trigger.

A deafening blast erupted from he pistol, as if it was wielding the power of a cannon, sending Kimura flying back into the wall, shattering it and floating off into some sort of purple void. But the crack was growing, spreading all around the room, the hole kimura had made was spreading too, crumbling, the hole itself growing larger and larger. In moments it would engulf the entire room. Jack raced up to X and held her in his arms, shaking her, forcing to look up at jack.

"j... Jack... I... Is she gone?" X asked in the most timid tone jack had ever heard X use. Jack felt tears well up in his cheeks, never had he ever wanted to see X in this state. But he had to remember why he was there.

"C'mon X, your safe now, but you have to wake up, i'm begging you x, please." Jack pleaded threw trembling hands.

"Why... What dose it matter, no one would miss me if I disappeared." She said, looking away coldly. Jack turned her by her cheek gently but firmly.

"That's not true X, spyder would miss you, Logan would to and... I would miss you... I..." X just turned away.

"Why would you care for me, after everything I've done to you."

"Cause X I... I love you... And as that old corny song goes, I don't care who you are, where your from, or what you did, as long as you love me" X said nothing, but weakly clinging to jack, a small smile showing in the corners of her mouth. Suddenly, Jack was sent falling, deep into the abyss.

XxXxX

Jack sat up a momen later, laying in a hospital bed, the blankets were sweaty and wadded around him, and he found himself gasping for air, shaking, as if he had awoken from some kind of nightmare. He looked around. There were no lights on in the room but the light from the neboring hall cascaded into the room, giving off enough light to show jack his surroundings. X lay in the bed next to him. He reached out with a timid finger to feel her pulse on her neck. It beat wildly, as if she were ready to kill anyone who dared to disturb her. Jack pulled away, not wanting to be that person. And sat up. He shifted, something heavy was on him. Spyder had fallen asleep on his leg, her constant vigal interrupted by phatige. Jack looked around to see Howard sitting in the arm chair in the corner. Jack smiled. It was flattering to know so many people cared. He gently slipped out of bed, and tucked spyder into the bed tenderly. He kissed her forehead before slipping on the bed robe and walked over to X'es bed. She seemed well, but slept. Jack gently took one of her hands and looked it over timidly. It was very wounded, but it was obvious to see they has surgical returned the blades to her hands. Jack sighed, wondering if that was the best thing to do. He stretched and set her hand down, heading for the hall way.

Just then he felt a tug on his hand. It was X'es hand, she hadn't let go and was now pulling jack back to her.

"You... You really love me... don't you?" She asked weakly, her eyes barely open threw the bruises that were scattered over her face. Jack blushed as he looked down at her, brushing the fingers of his free hand cross her cheek.

"I do X, with all my heart and soul..." He said nervously. She held his hand closer to her, cuddling it as if it were a teddy bear.

"We will talk about it but... For now... Stay with me... Okay..." She pleaded. Jack blushed redder.

"You bet, let me just get something from my room, and ill be right down okay?" Jack asked softly. X nodded and weakly let jack's hand go. Jack headed for the hallway when he saw that Howard was now awake, and standing just outside the hallway.

"You mind if we walk and talk?" The man sized water foul asked. Jack nodded as they walked down the hall towards the elevators. "You love the kid don't yah?" Howard asked, not looking up to jack as they walked.

"Yeah, I do." Jack said, as if coming to a realization. "Howard... About how we met.. My gear I um.. Could you..." Howard waved his hand, as if waving away the question.

"I already talked to that forge kid, your secret's safe with me and he's already playing with your gear, said something about prepping it for next time." Jack smiled at the sound of that, it must mean forge was either preparing or upgrading his gear, hell, maybe next time jack may be able to stand up to that woman, but somehow he doughted it. "So kid, let me ask you something," Howard said, breaking threw his thoughts, "That Professor X of yours, seems like a nice guy, but he things that terminator broad we ran into would come after me and bev, and offered for the two of us to stay here, I was wondering how you felt about that." Jack's smile widened as they slipped into the elevator, heading for the upper levels.

"That would be the best option available to you Howard, honestly if this woman would come after you or bev, your not safe, and the mansion is the safist place for you." Jack said, looking down at his short friend. "and by the way Howard, thanks, for saving me and X." Howard just shrugged it off.

"Help me get my cab back here, and we'll call it even."

XxXxX

Kimura stood in the center of a sterile, empty room, the only sign of any exits were the single door in the far end of the room, so closely colored to the rest of the room you would never find it if you didn't already know it was there, and the sky office a good 20 feet above her, five shadowed men looking down at her.

"I have failed." She said weakly.

"That is acceptable, we did not foresee the interference of allies to X 23." A voice said over an intercom.

"Shall I continue the hunt, completely destroy them all?" Kimura asked evenly, eager for another chance at X.

"Negative, for now you are ordered to debrief, and then train, your exercises will be... Altered, to account for any allies X23 may have in the future, no go." And with that the room became pitch black. But if another person were there, they may almost be able to see the red in Kimura's eyes.

XxXxX

Professor Xavier sat at his desk, the phone ringing in his ear as he awaited for the person he was calling to answer. After a moment a recording was finally blared into his ear.

"thank you for calling the Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division, for emergency reports press one, for the homeland security division press two, for..." But Xavier was already pressing a code into the key pad, one only a select few knew, it led him past all the irritating recordings and political blocks and took him straight to who he wished to talk to.

"Fury." a voice said, defiantly not a recording.

"director fury, this is professor Xavier."

"I know, this is shield you know." Fury replied with a grizzled tone.

"Yes, of course, well, did you know that some one has produced a mutant genetically superior to X23, for the explicit ppurpos of eliminating her?" Xavier asked evenly. Fury's voice was silent at this.

"what do you know about this new weapon X?"

"Very little I'm afraid, she goes by the name of Kimura, she seems to be 23's superior in terms of strength, speed, training, as well as some sort of impervious skin, not even animantiam can cut threw it."

"I see," fury said, obviously not liking this news. "this new weapon X will be a shield priority, and Xavier... We've been watching your work with 23, your doing a better job than we could have, but this guy she's been with, this Carson... There's something you should know about him."

"If your speaking of his time with the Friend of humanity we are all fully aware of it."

"No, something else, something bigger, what do you know about Carson's great grandfather?" Xavier thought for a moment.

"Very little I'm afraid, to be honest I dought he even knows about his family tree."

"Well his great grandfather was the last one in their family tree to carry a different last name, Rogers."

End of chapter

Next chapter: time after time


	13. Chapter 13: Time after Time

The Human X-factor

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow

Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft.

Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Letter from the author:

I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, and I'm afraid the next chapter may take longer, I've hit a bit of a dry spot, hit a bit of a wall and need to think things threw. I can't go into details but when it's finally done I hope it will be great for you guys. Please keep the reviews coming, they're what fuels me to try harder.

Chapter 13: Time after time

It was three am, Monday morning. Jack had waited for X to fall asleep, and jack took his time slipping out of the medical bay. With the code forge had given him to slip into the danger room control room. He was glad it was so late because he didn't want an audience for what he was planning.

Remembering what forge had taught him, Jack played with the controls to set up the simplest exercise and walked down to the training room. After setting up the proper program, jack raced down and waited for the alarm to sound the start of the exercise.

XxXxX

"Like, why is Logan making us do these early morning danger room sessions?" Kitty asked as she, rogue, Kurt, bobby, jubilee and Scott all walked down the hall towards the danger room.

"He prolly wants us ta keep in shape, he always says that class is never really out long as ya'll are alive." Rogue replied as she followed. She couldn't help but notice that Scott didn't look as tired as the rest of them, she just assumed he had gotten up early. As they walked, Kurt suddenly remembered something and looked around nervously for a moment.

"I've got to go to Zee bathroom, I'll be right back." He said as as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The group around him coughed as they tried to wave the stink away.

"I hate when he dose that." Bobby said. as he held back the stink.

XxXxX

Jack was gasping as he finished his two hour exercise in the danger room, and was now turning off the program. He couldn't let it keep running, I would raise to many questions, and if wolverine was the one searching, there would be no hiding who had been here. Just as he flipped the off switch, and watched the living gym below slowly retracting it's tools and obstacles back into their resting place, he saw the big red bulb at the end of the terminal begin to flash.

Jack gulped in horror. Forge had told him what that meant too, it meant someone was coming down the elevator, the one that would end right there at the danger room control room. He franticly searched his surroundings but there was no where to go. He took a deep breath and waited to be caught.

In the span of a few moments however he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and a strong wiff of brimstone. He coughed as he leaned against the mansion wall, trying to let his eyes adjust to the cloud of smoke that had enveloped him and his unknown friend. He shook a moment and stood up to see Kurt there next to him, his hair disheveled and his eyes dull, as if he had just gotten out of bed, but still in his X-men uniform.

"Kurt what..." Jack was interrupted.

"Forge told me you may need to get out of zee danger room in a hurry some times... And I zought id give you a hand." He said with a wide smile. Jack scratched the back of his head as he looked around. They were in the mansion hall, just a foot away from jack's dorm room.

"How did you know someone was coming?" Jack asked as he stretched weakly.

"I zas one of the members on his vey to training and I... Oh no, I'm supposed to be down zere right now!" And with a puff of smoke, Kurt was gone. Jack smiled as he headed back to his dorm. He crept in slowly, careful to not wake forge, as he changed into his pajamas and headed back down to the main floor for some breakfast. He somehow wasn't suprised to see Howard, Beverly, spyder and pixie there ahead of him, the girls all enjoying a bowl of cereal, Howard however, was just sipping a cup of coffee, rolling a cigar in his fingers as he read his paper.

Jack took a seat at that long breakfast table across from syder and waited, Ororo was a great teacher, and always seemed to know when a new student was at the table, and exactly what they'd be hungry for. No sooner had he sat down, then ororo came walking out with a bowl of oatmeal, and set it in front of him. Swirls of brown sugar and raisins twirling within the odd looking mixture. Jack smiled and thanked her, before picking up a spoon and took a few bites. As always it was perfect, not to hot or cold. He took his time enjoying it, when he saw Syder stairing at him from across the table, It felt a little creepy so he thought he's get the weirdness over with.

"You okay ollie?" He asked between spoonfuls of oatmeal.

"I'm fine Jack, just looking forward to our trip to the zoo." Jacks eyes wend wide in terror. The Zoo, he had completely forgotten that he had promised Ollie that he would take her and Pixie to the zoo for a birthday present. He looked down, trying to think of a way to make it all work. But he doughted he could.

"Ollie I... I'm so sorry I... I can't take you to the zoo today... I have to go to school and after that Mr. Logan's got me doing the entire mansions laundry... Is there any way I could take you this weekend?" He asked, weakly. Ollies smile fell like a ton of bricks, but she tried her best to hide it.

"Oh, na, that's alright, I don't need some fancy trip to feel good, I'll be fine jack, I promise." SHe said, giving a bright tooth filled smile. Jack didn't buy it, and he was determined to make it up to her, but for now he would have to do with this.

"Okay... I'm real sorry ollie... I" Ollie waved her hand aside.

"Forget it."

XxXxXxX

Jack felt like a complete idiot as he walked back to his room to change for school. How could he have forgotten spyder's birthday. He wanted to punch himself as he slipped into the room and started changing. He was still deep in self loathing and had just gotten his pants on when there was a flash of light, coming from the dorm room closet. He jumped, falling backwards on his bed, gasping as he struggled to sit up.

He waited a moment, sounds of something moving within the closet making him freeze in place. Then with a sudden quake that seemed to fill the room, the door was blown open, splinter's, slivers and chunks of wood sailing in all directions as jack shielded his eyes at the last moment. The pieces of the door sprayed everywhere like roaches scattering from a flame, speckling the ceiling, floor and everything in between. Jack waited a moment, wincing from the bruises of wood chunks connecting from his body. When he lowered his arm, his eyes almost immediately locked on the woman in the red and blue tights, a set of wide white eyes on her mask, and the design of a spider in the center of her chest, the legs of the spider design cascading down her slim, slender curves, outlining her incredibly stunning figure. She stepped out of the closet and in one fluid motion, grabbed jack by the neck of his t-shirt and lifted him up off his feet and high over her head.

"jack Carson." a firm, angry, even voice said from within the confines of the mask, making jack shiver in his shoes, he wasn't sure if her words were a question or a statement, but either way it caused him to gulp in a moment of fear.

"Um... T... That's me... Is there something I can do for you?" He asked with a shiver in his voice. The woman's only reply was for her to throw him hard on the floor. Jack heard the wood crunch under him as he collided with it. He rolled over, trying to sit up, but her foot planted itself on his chest, with a force he couldn't have begun to imagine, and held him there.

"Get the gear together forge made for you, and be ready in two minutes, if you don't help me now, I'll kill you where you stand." Jack didn't like the sound of this at all, but the word help was in her stern words, and something about her felt... Familiar, if he hadn't been blackmailed into it, he probably still would help just out of curiosity.

"I just gotta ask... Why didn't you come threw the door?"

XxXxX

Jack had heard the answer, and after going with this woman to what she called home, he still couldn't believe it. They now stood in a towering castle, one that also seemed vaguely Familiar, ancient and probably valuable tapestry hung from the walls, candles provided the only light in the room as the stepped off some kind of massive metallic platform.

"So um... This is the future huh... Very um... Very retro." Jack said comical as he ajusted his helmet. It felt a little weird to not only have someone he didn't know, know he had this alter ego, but to have her see him change into his gear was a little creepy.

"Yes this is the future, do you ever shut up?" The girl asked evenly as she led him down the hallway. Jack was feeling more and more like he should know where he was, even the air in here seemed Familiar.

"Where are we?" He asked, trying to keep from joking around for the moment.

"the future." spider-girl said evenly. Jack fought a snort in disbelief.

"Okay... The future... Saying I buy that... Where are we... Geologically?"

"Castle doom." the woman said in her moody even tone. Jack stopped, starred at her almost angrily.

"What the hell are we doing in castle doom? You know its called that cause a loony toon called lives here you know! How do you plan on not getting caught by him?" Jack asked franticly. The girl didn't even flinch at jacks outburst.

"Doom's been dead for years, and his castle abandoned." the girl said as she continued to lead them both into the next corridor. Jack froze as he entered the room. A wall was missing, as if god had reached down from the heavens and scooped it aside, and outside the small town of latvaria lay in ruins, what evidence there was of a town only showed in the piles of charred wood and blackened soil, some bits of fire still burned in various spots of the town, which was supposed to be the size of Manhattan, but from the height of the castle, only appeared to be the size of a quarter.

"What happened..." Jack asked, out of breath.

"You happened... In a way, now come on, we've already drawn to much attention to ourselves, we have to get going before sterilization squad comes for us." She said and she started walking. Suddenly, no longer feeling up to joking around, turned and raced after the girl.

They walked threw the ruins of the old castle for about another 20 minutes, before they reached a small hanger bay, housing some kind of futuristic stealth jet. The hanger itself looked like it had been the home to an ultimate fighting tournament, stained splotches of blood and slash marks all over every wall, even a large chunk of metal hung from one wall as if it had been thrown there and forgotten.

Jack noticed all of this, but was forced to ignore it as the woman walked up the ramp into the jet. Jack raced up, following her still.

"What do I call you?" Jack asked as he took his seat nervously.

"Just call me spider-girl."

XxXxX

They had been flying in the jet for what felt like hours, and jack was getting incredibly bored. This spider-girl wasn't much for chatting and she seemed to be less interested in sharing information on her time line. Jack tried to be quiet and understanding but the silence had become so deafening that he was afraid his head would cave in.

"You don't do much talking, do you?" Jack asked as he pulled his helmet off, assuming he wouldn't need it at the moment.

"I do talk actually, probably more than I should, I just don't like you very much." she replied evenly, her gaze not leaving the view of the screen, atleast That's how it looked, with her mask it was impossible to know where she was looking.

"You brought me here for a reason, but you hate me, why... What happened in the past... How could I have caused so much for you to hate me?" Spider-girl sighed, pressed a button and turned her chair to jack's direction. Her body language showed that this was something she truly didn't want to talk about.

"It was 10 years ago... The year I took you from, something huge happened... I'm not allowed to go into details, time change and all that, anyway, you and a small group from the mansion had gone to storm castle doom, and... Well no one knows what happened in the castle, all that was known was that... Doom was gone and suddenly... You were ruling latveria." That didn't make any sense to jack, he wasn't hungry for power or interested in ruling anything.

"H... How.. I'm just a high school freshman... How the hell did I become the monarch of a small country?" Jack asked.

"Not monarch, dictator... From latveria you slowly took over the rest of the world, the team you took to the mansion was never seen again, the mansion itself was destroyed... With everyone inside, there's only a handful of xavier's kids left, and... The whole world looks pretty much like latveria dose." Jack looked down in shock.

"I... I couldn't have... Could I?" He asked, trying to possibly conceive how he could have changed so much. But he wasn't able to think about it as a small blip went off on the dial next to Spider-girl, alerting her back to driving the plane. She flicked a switch and looked out at the landscape.

"We're here." She said. Jack looked out from his spot, and his heart froze in his chest. They were flying over Manhattan, which was one huge firepit. It looked like if not for the remnants of a few crumbling skyscrapers, there would be no idea that it once supported life, beyond it was what was left of the statue of liberty. Lady liberty's crown had been broken, only two spikes still stretched out from head, and the majority of her extended arm had fallen off, the broken arm still lay next to the age ravages statue, like a rotting wound.

"Welcome to great rebellion, don't expect to many friends."

XxXxX

Jack followed spider-girl into the main room of the rebellion's base, deep underneath liberty island, and realized bow much he wish he hadn't followed her into the future. It looked like a mash unit. Wounded people were everywhere, and there were less people medically treating them. The smell of rotting flesh, vomit and fecal matter was pungent, but the worst of it all, was when the world stopped to stair at the young jack Carson, one arm wrapped around his helmet, as he slowly, nervously walked threw the crowd after spider-girl.

There wasn't a smile on anyone's face, it was almost as if they were all watching Hitler walking down the hall, and it looked like everyone was using every ounce of their self control to not stab him threw the heart. Jack gulped and gave a nervous wave as he followed Spider-girl into the next room, a smaller room they used for the rebel's meeting room.

"Okay, I get why you sent me here, you've shown me what will happen if I make another visit to doom's place... So.. Why am I still here... Why don't you just send me back?" Jack asked nervously as he watched spider-girl take a seat at the small table. Jack leaned against the wall, not sure how to feel or what to say, all he knew was that he felt sick.

"well for one, the time machine thing at doom's old place is the only one we know of, and its dangerous to get a batteries for that thing, and even harder to transport it over there, and second, our leader said he wanted you here, incase we can't get you back to save us... He said you were our best chance to save what's left of our world... as it is now." Jack didn't like the sound of that, but he felt responsible, even thought he hadn't done anything, atleast not yet. Spider-girl sighed as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"He won't be here for a little while, and he said you'd have questions, so ask." Jack thought for a moment. as a teenager he had many fantasy's about time travel, but now that he had actually done it, he could only think of one thing.

"My friends... What happened to them... all of them?"

"Kurt, Logan, kitty, storm, and most of the others had gone with you to storm the castle, they were never seen again. Most of the other students were killed when the mansion exploded." Jack bit his lip, gulping.

"The professor?" Spider- girl gave a sigh, looked down for a moment, sighing, then looked back up at jack and shook her head.

"He was in the mansion too." Jack looked down, fighting tears, he gave a sniffle as he looked up.

"How... What happened?" Spider-girl stood up and walked around the room, trying to quell her boredom some.

"You... Made a statement, using what whatever you got at doom's place, you were on every TV in the world, demanding that the world step down and bow down to your rule, and without even giving anyone a chance to reply... You nuked bayville... The entire town was atomized... And you used it as an example..." Spider-girl's hands had closed into angry fists, her tone had become even, cold, and very angry. "an example Jack, you didn't even tell people mutants lived there." she said, hearing the hurt in her voice, the tears staining her mask. Jack just stood there, not sure what to say. He simply watched her, until she calmed herself.

"Anyone else you remember?" Jack felt the bite in her tone, silently wincing at the venom she spit at him. But there were more people he wanted to know about, he had to know about.

"Spyder... X..."

XxXxX

Jack stood on a small dirt filled corner of liberty island, he hadn't realized it till now but it was winter in this moment in time, and the blowing winds chilled him to the bone, but he didn't feel it some how. He stood there, starring at the tall slab's of concrete that covered the ground like DVD's on a store shelf. Many names he recognized, Scott summers, Beverly Switzler, Jubilation Lee, but one grave stone put a pain in his heart that he may never know again.

He slowly walked up to it, his feet feeling like lead weights as he neared it, and when he reached it, he fell to his knees, no longer trying to fight the tears now, he hadn't felt this bad since his father and brother died, somehow this felt even worse. He couldn't stop himself, he wrapped his arms around the tombstone, crying like a little child, screaming at the outside world.

Spider-girl stood there and watched, not wanting to but couldn't stop herself, tears trickled down her face, staining her mask again. She gave jack another moment, then rested a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, his whole body trembling.

"I swear... I didn't want any of this... Id never... I couldn't do all this..." He begged, pleaded for her to believe him, but he felt her grip tighten on his shoulder.

"We can't stay here, we'll give away our location." she said evenly, pulling him up to his feet and led him out of the home made cemetery, with no bodies in it, and back to the lower levels.

XxXxX

Jack didn't notice all the looks of hate and anger from everyone as he followed Spider-girl back to the war room. Jack didn't hear the mumbles of people coming and going as he slumped into a chair. He couldn't think, it was like his brain had shorted out. He just starred blankly at the wall. Spider-girl stood against the wall, watching him space out. She almost jumped when he finally spoke.

"I did all this.. I... I can't even imagine doing these things." He said weakly.

"Believe it you damn hairless ape, cause that's how it happened." Jack turned, recognizing the voice and turning to the new person that had entered the door, and again, his eyes went wide in shock. It was Howard, but a far different Howard. His left leg had been replaced with a metal webbed one, if not for the metallic you couldn't tell it was a replacement. And one eye had been replaced with something that looked cybernetic, a red light glowed from it as he looked at jack with both his natural one and the robotic one.

"H... Howard?" Jack asked in terror as spider-girl walked up to Howard, resting an arm on howard's shoulder.

"Meet the leader of the great rebellion."

End of chapter

next chapter: past sins


	14. Chapter 14: past sins

The Human X-factor

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow

Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft.

Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 14: past sins

Note to the reader: im sorry if this chapter didn't live up to everyones expectations, ive been under alot of stress and it shows in this chapter, i ask you all to bear with me and i promise the next chapter will be much better, im bringing more of the marvel univers into the series soon.

XxXxX

Jack found himself waking in the small graveyard he had just visited on liberty island. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked around. a dense fog had risen around him. He could barely see more than five feet ahead of him. He wanted to call out, to call for help but he remembered he'd give away his position to some sort of futuristic evil. There was that and... The fact that he didn't have a single friend here.

Just then he heard something, a scraping sound, like someone dragging their feet against the cold ground. Jack followed the sound, assuming someone had come to look for him, assuming that he was free from the fog at last. As he walked a figure became visible in the thick fog, but when he saw the figures face, and his heart froze in horror.

"Jack... Help us..." Professor Xaviers voice called out from the pail and darkened husk of flesh that had once been a human being, like a zombie, slowly tumbling forward towards him, hands outstretched, bits of dried blood and flesh crumbling off.

"!" Jack screamed. He sat up, heart pounding, his hands shaking as he whipped the sweat off his face. He looked around at his surroundings, shivering as the very thin and torn up blanket struggled in vein to warm him. He was in the war room, still in the future, still in the post apocalyptic hell he was some how responsible for.

The door swung open, a tall man with white hair, half his body seemed to be made of metal, with one eye glowing a gold shine as he swung a gun left in right.

"What is it, what's wrong?" He asked, almost eager to kill something. Jack just groaned, resting his head in his hands.

"It's nothing cable... I just... I had a nightmare." He said, still struggling to control his breathing. Cable groaned, lowering his gun, the glow in his eye dimming and brightening randomly as he walked in, closed the door behind him, took one of the spare chairs and took a seat next to jack as he sat on couch against the wall.

"Bad one huh?" Cable asked. Jack nodded, still trying to get the gruesome image of his adopted father's rotting corpse reaching for him. Jack looked up at cable. In terms of age he was a lot older than him. He looked like he was in his late forty's, his hare a shinning gray and the flesh part of his face showed his age in his grizzled features. "yea know, we're not supposed to talk about our past.. Your future but... You know.. You knew my parents." Jack's eyes went wide in amazement.

"What? Who, Kurt and Amanda? Kitty and lance?" Cable shook his head.

"That's more than IM aloud to share, but they always told me that you were the best of the human race... My dad would never truly believe that you caused what happened 10 years ago, he always held on to this belief that something happened to turn you into something else inside castle doom, like a... Mind altering lazer or something." Jack couldn't help but feel a little better hearing this.

"What do you think cable?" Jack asked. Cable shrugged, standing up, lifting his massive blaster to rest the The barrel on his shoulder.

"I don't know kiddo, I don't think your capable of what happened... But not many people here feel that way, so watch yourself." Cable said, giving jack a friendly slap on the back before starting back out the door. "You got a lot to fix in this world kid, but you got atleast one person backing you, alright kid?" Cable asked with a smile. Jack couldn't help but smile back, and nod.

XxXxX

Six hours later jack sat at a round table, Cable, Howard, Spider-girl and a few other people Jack didn't recognize as they went over potential plans to take out, for lack of a better term, Jack's future self.

"so it's agreed, spider-girl will lead the diversion team threw the main entrance while cable and I will sneak Jack threw the sewage system to take out the um... To take out future jack, and get the generator we need to power the time mechanism." Howard said as they went over a map of the area. Jack had heard this plan four times and couldn't handle it any more, so he decided to slip out. He was starting to wonder why they even went back in time to pull him to the future. He was five feet out the door when he was knocked over by a 3 foot blur. Jack fell hard on his ass and shook his head, to find a little girl looking up at him. This little girl smiled brightly at him with a giggle.

" HI!"" She said brightly as she and jack stood up. Jack couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey there kiddo, what's your name?" Jack asked as he kneeled down to be at eye level with her.

"I'm Navi, have you seen my mommy?" She asked Johnny chipperly. Jack shook his head.

"I don't know sweetheart, who's your mom?" Jack asked as he looked around, gulping as he looked around for whoever could be her mother, getting only nasty looks from people nearby. Just as Navi was about to answer the door behind jack opened and the group who were going over the plan piled out. Spider-girl instantly raced up and scooped the girl into her arms.

"Navi baby, what are you doing out of your room?" She asked the little girl. The little girl just smiled from spider-girl to jack.

"I was just talking to this nice man mommy." Jack froze, he knew spider-girl didn't like him, but maybe this little girl saw something in him that spider-girl didn't.

"Don't talk to him sweety, he's not a good person." Jack's heart fell, he had been hit again and again with these emotional punches, but somehow this felt like the worst. After a moment he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jack looked back to see cable again at his side.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, smiling weakly. Jack just sighed, looking back at spider-girl as she walked away, navi sticking her toung out now at him. He looked down for a moment before looking back up at cable.

" I know my future self has done a lot of bad things but... why is it that she hates me so much more than anyone else... And... why dose it hurt so much more coming from her?" Jack asked cable. Cable just shrugged.

"I can't help you there bro, all I know is that she lost a lot of friends in the overthrow. I'd be careful pal, a lot of people here arnt exactly fans of yours."

XxXxX

Three hours later, jack, Howard and Cable were slowly wading threw knee deep sewage water, walking down the dark tunnel that would lead them to their mission. THey let cable take the lead as Howard sat on Jack's shoulders.

"Howard... Do you really think I could have done what I apparently did?" Jack asked as they walked threw the dark water.

"I don't know kid, I know when you came out of that place you were a different person, I just hope to god you learned your lesson." Jack stopped and looked up at the duck on his shoulders.

"that's why you guys sent me here isn't it, to warn me of what could happen." Howard sighed.

"Kid, I brought you here cause your the only one who could help us take out... Yourself, if you think I planned some divine idea to stop time from..." But Howard was interrupted when cable threw his fist into the air, signaling them to stop in their tracks, sending Howard sailing off jacks shoulders and face first into the dreadful dark water. After a moment Howard stood up in the water, arms flailing and screaming.

"Damnit cable, do you know what IM standing in, you know I can't swim!"He said agrely. Jack and even cable couldn't help but snicker.

" I think there's a sensor grid ahead, we've gonna have to be careful from here on in." Cable replied after he took a moment to calm himself. Jack walked up and lifted Howard back onto his shoulders, and slowly followed cable down the tunnel.

XxXxX

Hours passed, and after avoiding three separate traps, Howard, cable and jack came to the end of the sewage water. Off to one side stood an old slimy concrete staircase. Cable took the lead, jack set Howard down before following them out of the water, stopping for a moment to check his gear. His boots, gauntlets, armor and helmet all checked out fine so he armed the weapons, ready for anything as he followed the others up the staircase.

Slowly the three friends climbed up the staircase to an old dingy door. Cable stopped for a moment, facing Howard and jack.

"Okay, this is it, be on your toes, and ready for anything." Cable said evenly, setting his massive gun up in both arms, then he turned and kicked the door open. There was a blinding light from the room beyond, but it didn't stop cable from charging in. Howard followed. Jack shook his head to clear his vision, then raced off after them. He stopped in horror at what he saw in the next room.

The room itself looked just like the interior of castle doom, except this building hadn't suffered from years of neglect, but what truly turned jack's blood cold was that there were no less than fifty robot solders, all pointing blasters at jack and his friends. One robot had actually held Howard by his arms and he flailed about wildly in anger. Jack groaned and followed cables motion to raise his hands. One robot closed in on the three of them. It stopped to look over at cable first.

"Identity, unknown, but known member of rebel alliance, destination, detention center." then the robot looked over Howard, who still flailed about in vein. "Subject, Howard T. Duck, leader of the rebel alliance, destination, execution center, sentence to be carried out at 2300 hours." then the robot focused on jack, who gulped, not sure what to do. "Subject unclear, unit potential malfunction, performing diagnostic." The robot froze for a moment, but before anyone could say or do anything, an age ravaged voice boomed over an unseen intercom.

"There is no malfunction unit7396, proceed with the other prisoners, bring the boy to me."

XxXxX

Jack gulped as he stood alone in a massive throne room, if he didn't know any better he would have sworn it was the same one in latveria he was in with nightcrawler long ago. That whole life felt like it was a lifetime ago, and in some ways it was that long ago. He took a deep breath, not sure what he should do. Should he try to rescue his friends, or did he have a better chance at saving everyone by playing along with his captor.

"I know what your thinking." A voice said from the door behind him. Jack turned, away from the throne, to see a face, his face, walking up to him, passing him, up the small staircase, to sit leisurely on the throne at the top. "Your thinking, I couldn't possibly be you, I couldn't have possibly done things so evil and unfeeling. Well my boy, let me put your mind at ease. I am you, but only in appearance. You see, your mind left this body long ago, now there is only... Doom." Jack's eyes widened, an anger he never knew flooding up inside him. In a rage he raced up the staircase, but when his fingers were inches away from wrapping around this man's throat, he simply raised a hand.

"I wouldn't do that were I you boy, in a way I am you," doom's voice said with a chuckle, as he pressed a button on the arm of his throne, "touch me and your friends will suffer." as he spoke, theater size monitors lowered from the ceiling, showing not only cable and Howard, but spider-girl and her team all sitting in a very small prison cell. Jack backed off, and stepped down a few stairs, looking at the man angrily.

"how doom, how did this happen?" The man slouched back in his chair, as if looking back at childhood moments.

"It all started when I realized that you and your friends were my chance at immortality. You see while the hate plauge virus did not claim me, the cure I had developed left me to age rapidly, I was dying of old age at an alarming rate. So I kidnapped some of your mutant friends, they proved the perfect bait, once I had you in my presence I simply demanded you repay me for the favor you promised me, oh don't be to angry at yourself, I swore to kill your friends if you didn't aid me, and after you agreed, it was a simple matter to transfer my mind into your youthful body." Jack's fists were so clenched he almost couldn't feel them within his gloves.

"What did you do with my mind?" Jack asked firmly, struggling hard to keep from attacking doom.

"Well... It was a battle of wills for a long time, but before long doom was the victor, and if your thinking of bringing your elder self to the surface, it has been dormant for much to long, your consciousness is for the most part... Brain dead." Jack bit his lip in anger, trying hard to think, to find some way out of this, when he suddenly had a flashback, as if seeing forge's explanation of what his gear was capable of.

"well... My mind may be gone in that head, but not in this one." Jack said with a small snicker, and in a flash, jack pointed his fist, and shot a pellet at doom. But doom was just as fast, catching the pellet in his hand.

"Do you truly expect defeat the great doom with something as simple as a freeze pellet?" Jack just smiled.

"Of course not, but I got more than one toy in my bag of tricks." And as if his words were the trigger, doom shook as he was engulfed in electricity. Suddenly the lights burst one by one, and the monitors went blank. In the span of 3 seconds, every electrical device, with the exception of jack's gear, went dead. Jack walked up to doom, who lay lifeless on the floor. Jack nudged him with his boot, finally feeling like he had done something good.

Jack started down the stairs, a smile spreading on his face, when suddenly he felt someone tackling him from behind, sending the two body's spinning down he stairs. Jack stumbled on his back, doom's angry fists connecting with him, punching vengeful.

"How dare you, HOW DARE YOU Attempt to get the better of doom!" He screamed, punching so hard he cracked the screen in jacks helmet. Jack took a moment but he was able to flip doom off him and roll to his feet.

"What the hell?" Jack asked in confusion.

"A EMP Pulse has indeed incapacitated my palace and defenses, but doom is always prepared, my internal armor has a back up generator." Doom replied as he took a stance, ready to pounce again. Just then doom froze, feeling the cold steel of a hand gun pressed against his cheek.

"Yeah, well I never feel safe without old Betsy here." Cable said, pointing a gun very closely at his head. Doom lowered to a defeated stance.

"Very well Carson, you have gotten the better of doom, however... Doom always finds away to persevere, be warned, this is not the end." And in a flash, doom pressed a button on his belt, sending him flying like superman threw the building wall and out of view.

XxXxX

Jack stood at the step of a large glowing platform, back at crumbling ruins of what was once castle doom, his helmet under his arm, looking deep in the nearly blinding light of the platform.

"are you sure this is going to work?" Jack asked as he turned to look back at Spider-girl. She walked over to stand next to him, looking into the brilliant glow.

"Yeah, it should, once you return home it will be as if you never left." She said, before resting a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her. "Jack I... I just want you to know how happy you've made me... And.. That IM sorry I ever lost my faith in you." Jack was confused.

"Your faith in me, what are you talking about?" Jack instantly forgot the question when he saw her pull off her mask, to reveal a long mane of golden blond hair, pail, gray skin and a set or lively red eyes. Jack struggled to find the words. "s... Ollie?" She said nothing at first, but smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"go home big brother." She said with a bright grin, and pushed him onto the platform. Jack fell into the light but didn't land on the platform. It felt as though he was falling forever. After a feeling as thought his mind and his body had almost split, he hit something, landing on something soft, but cold. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head before standing up, looking around. It was bright, almost blinding.

He stood there a moment, letting his eyes ajust, and realized he was standing in the middle of endless snow, tall mountains kissed the skyline in all directions. He looked around to see nothing but mountains, pine trees and snow. He took a deep breath and groaned, slipping his helmet on, feeling the chill of the cold already sinking in.

"Ollie... damnit what did you do..." He said as he wrapped his arms around himself and started walking threw the knee high snow.

XxXxX

At that very moment, half a world away, Jean was sitting in the large spherical room with a small catwalk that lead to a small computer terminal with a helmet in the middle, the helmet resting on her hear as the professor sat next to her. Her eyes were closed, focused on something unseen, when suddenly her eyes went wide in shock.

"Jean, what is it, what's wrong?" The professor asked in fear, sensing her sudden fear. Jean took the helmet off and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Professor, I was focusing on the other students in the mansion, and... I couldn't tell who but... Someone just disappeared from the mansion and... Somehow re appeared in Antarctica...

End of chapter

Next Chapter: to survive the savage land


	15. Chapter 15: To Survive The Savage Land

The Human X-factor

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow

Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft.

Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 14: to survive the savage land

Jack's face was turning white from the cold. He was thankful that his gear was still working, and was able to use the rocket boots to fly over the snow covered landscape, but the speed of flying threw the sky combined with the temperature was starting to take it's toll.

He had been flying for hours and he was starting to wonder if he would ever find shelter. He was just about to give up and try to carve a shelter out of the snow for the night when an alert alarm blared from within his helmet. It seemed to indicate some kind of difference in temperature about 20 miles ahead of him.

Jack's heart seemed to beat a little faster, maybe it was some kind of sign that everything would be alright, that he was meant to survive, then another alert went off in his helmet, the low battery alert. Jack's eyes widened a moment before everything in his helmet went dead, and he started falling.

From ten feet in the sky jack's boots sputtered and stopped, and He was suddenly freefalling. The last thing Jack saw before he blacked out was a vision of X, as if she was somehow saying goodbye, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

XxXxX

X sat up, shaking, as if she had awoken from the worst nightmare of her life. She looked around, finding herself buckled into her seat on the X-jet, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Kurt and forge sitting around her, with storm and the professor at the front. X looked around, hoping no one had noticed. Everyone else seemed to be looking out their own windows, But before she could calm herself, she noticed Xavier coming over to stop beside her. He took her hand and held it between his.

" What is it X, what did you see?" He asked, a very calm and quiet tone in his voice.

"Oh... Nothing professor, it was just a bad dream." X replied, forcing a smile to try to not worry him. He smiled, but shook his head.

" My dear, I don't know if you are aware of it or not but... When you were injured back in Cleveland, Jack and I entered your mind to help bring you back, since then he and you have been connected, you and he share a bond now, you may have actually seen where he was, tell me child, what did you see, it could help us find him." X took a breath.

"I think I... He was falling from the sky, very high up... I think he's hurt professor."

XxXxX

Somewhere near the area jack had collapsed at, a monitor glowed, illuminating the dark cavern. A small thin man watching it eagerly, thinking he had seen something fall from the sky, but it had disappeared before he could get a good look. He tapped the small control panel near the monitor, trying to find whatever it was he had seen, but cringed when he saw a shadow cast over himself and the monitor.

"Have you found something, slave?" a voice asked. The man shivered, and did not turn.

"I am unsure master, I saw something fall from the sky, but there is no movement now." The man said nervously, trembling as he felt his master's foul breath on his neck.

"Then there is nothing to fear, continue your observation, and let nothing slip, you know the price of failure." the thin man's master said, his voice scratchy, as if he had a sore throat. The thin man felt his masters hand rest on his shoulder, feeling his vice like grip squeeze on him.

XxXxX

Jack slowly stirred, shaking in the cold. His eyes slowly opened, feeling almost sealed shut with frost. He slowly struggled and sat up, looking around, feeling a slight warmth in his feet. As his eyes slowly ajusted he realized he was near a roaring fire, inside a snowy cavern. He was wondering if he had died when a voice answered his question before he could answer it.

"No my boy, this isn't hell, but other than the temperature, I dought hell would be much worse." the voice said as jack sat up, struggling to move. He noticed his gear was no longer on him, but in a pile in a corner. Jack was now wrapped in a thick blanket. He took a moment for himself to realize he was sore as hell, probably from the fall.

"Who are you?" Jack finally asked after a moment. A man stepped out from behind a cavern wall, to kneel by the fire, not turning to look at him.

"My identity is of no importance, all you need to know is I am a doctor, and something of an adventurer like yourself. Tell me lad, what brings you out to the middle of the arctic?" the man asked. Jack weakly sat up and leaned against the cavern wall.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jack replied, as he slowly climbed out of the blanket and stumbled to the fire next to the fire beside the older man.

"Fair enough my friend, so, since we are unable or unwilling to talk about what brought us here, what shall we talk about?" The man asked.

"Well, I don't know, I just wish I could get my gear up and running and get back to new York." Jack said, thinking about his friends, he wondered if they even noticed he was gone yet. Spider-girl... No, ollie, said he was transported back to the exact moment he left, but then again it was supposed to be the same place so he could be a few hundred years off for all he knew.

"I see, well perhaps it is time I decided to trust someone," the man said, turning to jack, extending a hand, "Dr. Stephen strange." Jack looked up at him, and gouch the urge to snicker at the name, as he took his hand and sook it.

"Nice to meet you doc, I'm jack Carson." He said, suddenly jack realized that strange was still gripping his hand. Jack looked up to see his eyes had rolled back. Jack was about to panic when strange'es hand released, and he took a breath, looking down at jack.

"Dear lord boy... You... You have no idea do you?" Strange asked. Jack gave him a confused look. "Forgive me, I can not interfere, all I can say is... Search out a man named fury, ask him about your great grandfather."

XxXxX

The x-jet soared threw the sky, piercing threw the clouds as is slowly started to desendon the Antarctic landscape. As the jet grew closer to the massive canvas of white, Xavier and storm noticed something far off in the distance.

"Professor, w.. What is that?" Storm asked, pointing out the odd anomaly just barely in sight. It looked like a kind of heat source lifting out from the earth, like a fire in the middle of the arctic.

"I do not know ororo, but it's very close to Jack's last position, we will be able to know when we get there." Xavier said as he turned to the students. "X-men, be on guard, we are..." Xavier was interrupted when the jet was rocked about. Xavier turned back to the cockpit and steady the jet.

"What happened?"

"We're caught in some kind of tractor beam. I have no control, it's pulling us straight to the anomaly." Xavier turned back to the kids, unsure how to handle this.

"X-men, suit up in the winter gear and prepare to bail out."

XxXxX

The small thin man watched the monitor, this time his fingers were a blur over the keyboard, acting on reflex as he put the plane on the screen under his control.

"Have they seen us?" The same scaly voice asked from behind him.

"I am unsure master, but they have been caught by out external monitors, I have them in our tractor beam now, where shall I pull them to master?"

"Put them in the northernmost region, and rally a platoon of collectors, I want these strangers looked over, I feel there may be something very special about them."

XxXxX

Strange's eyes went wide, as if feeling something... Monumental, not far off. He turned to jack, to see he had fallen asleep, then closed his eyes, crossed his legs as he sat in front of the his hands out, his fingers allined in a special way as he began to quietly chant. The small pendant that hung from his neck started to glow. And as if by magic, a ghost like form of himself levitated out of his body, and soared threw the cave, out into the frigid outdoors, and scanned the environment. Somehow it seemed to know just where to go, and sailed off, north.

This astral form of strange sailed out at lightning speed, until it found of all things, a desert oasis, it was warm, full of fruit bearing trees and plantlife. It was as if the arctic and a tropical island were right next door. Strange took a moment before he remembered why he had left the cave, and sailed on threw the sky. Another few miles out he discovered a jet that had crashed in the middle of a small clearing. He floated down, careful to keep himself concealed as he listened in on the conversation.

"Professor... This doesn't look like the arctic." Kitty said as she pulled off her snow jacket and tossing it back into the X-jet.

"I don't know kitty, the fact remains that we are in the arctic, however there is obviously a hidden paradise here. Be on your guard x-men, anyone who may rule this land would most likely wish to keep it a secret, let's find our friend and get out of here. Forge, do you have a fix on Jack?" Xavier asked. Forge looked down at the small tablet that was connected to Jack's gear.

"I got a small signal coming from the south professor, he's a good 20 miles back out in the snow atleast." forge said grimly. X looked up at this, her face seemed neutral but there was a worry in her eyes.

"Very well then. We have much to do and we have no idea how much time to do it in. Storm, you, jean, X and forge put your winter gear back on and start out to find jack. Scott, kitty, Kurt and myself will Search this area and try to find out what it was that brought down the jet, as soon as we can we will fly out and pick you all up, but if jack needs medical attention I want finding him to be our first priority."

There was nothing else said, the two groups split and headed out on their two missions. Strange decided that these were true friends of jack and decided to follow the friends that had gone on to explore.

XxXxX

Jack yawned after what felt like a half way decent rest. The fire had almost cured the numbness is his body had started to go away, and he was starting to actually feel refreshed. He stood up weakly, rubbing his eyes as he walked over to strange, noticing him in his meditative position. He kneeled down, trying to look him in the eye.

"Hey doc, you okay?" Jack asked, waving his hand over strange'es eyes.

"I am quite well Mr.. Carson, I am simply relaxing, perhaps you should take a look outside the cavern, one never knows when help is near." Strange replied in an almost rootic voice. Jack rose an eyebrow when he heard that, but assumed Strange just wanted some time alone. So he took the blanket, wrapped it around himself and wandered the long cavern to the small opening that led to the cold endless land of ice.

It seemed beautiful, and almost enjoyable if he wasn't trapped here. He sighed, watching the sun rise, and suddenly without realizing it, a tear trickled down his cheek. He was scared, truly scared, and it wasn't death that scared him. What scared him was that he was most likely going to die out here. Not only was everything he had done in the future feeling like a waste of time, but he would never see his friends again. Kurt, Scott, forge, the professor... Spyder, X, hell, he would have been happy to see Logan one more time.

The emotional overload hit him like a punch in the face, tears streamed like a raging river down his face, and he screamed at the sky in a fury he never knew.

"WHY GOD? What did I do to earn this hell? I want my life back, I want my friends back!" he howled like an enraged animal. Just then he heard something, like the sound of crunching snow. He turned to follow the sound when he found himself tackled to the ground. "What the he.." He was cut off when a set of lips crushed his own in a passionate kiss. Jack gasped after the kiss ended, to see X looking down at her, a bright smile spread across her face.

"my god..." Jack said, blushing at the sight. He smile fell, wondering if she had done something wrong.

"w.. What's wrong?" She asked. Jack just smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You have the most beautiful smile." He said sweetly, leaning up to kiss her again, this time more gently. She moaned into the kiss, snuggling up to him. After a moment there was a cough. The two lovers looked up to see storm, jean and forge looking down at them. Jack and X blushed as X slowly climbed off of him, and helped him up.

"How did you find me?" Jack asked. X just gave a small smirk, and pointed to her nose. Jack just rolled his eyes, realizing he should have known. "we should tell Steve your here, this guy in the cave, he saved my life."

As they walked down the cavern, jack found himself walking closely next to X, side by side. He couldn't help but feel a great warmth when he was around her. And smiled as he looked over to her as they walked.

"you know... I.. I could feel it when you disappeared... It was like... a part of myself had left with you." X said weakly, almost unsure how to she should feel. It made jack smile widely as he felt her words warming him better than any blanket.

"I got a surprise for you, x. When we get home, I... Remember when you asked me to give you a name?" X nodded, unable to withhold another smile. "Well.. I think I've got one... If you like it it's yours." He said. And as a silent reminder of her feelings for him, her fingers slid around his, intertwining them with his in a very affectionate hand hold. Jack looked down, saw what he couldn't believe, and looked up into her eyes, which for the first time showed a warmth he never dreamed he'd see in her eyes.

"I.. I'm still learning how my emotions work but... I.. I'm sure I.. I really love you, Jack Carson." She said, smiling up at him. Jack stopped, letting the others walk on ahead and looked into her emerald shimmering eyes, let his hands cup her cheeks, and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too X-23, your the greatest thing in my life." Jack said, then took his arm around her waist and led her deeper into the cave after the others. They were half way back to the fire when Strange came running up to jack. "Doc, you OK, What's going on?" Strange was out of breath and his eyes were wide with horror.

"Your friends, the ones back at the jet, They've been captured."

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: to survive the savage land: Part 2


	16. Chapter 16: To Survive The Savage Land:

The Human X-factor

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow

Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft.

Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 16: to survive the savage land: Part 2

one hour ago

The Professor led Scott, Kurt and kitty threw the tropical rainforest that some how existed in the middle of the frozen arctic, searching for something that could explain what forced the X-Jet to land in the middle of the unlikely paradise, all unaware of the invisible follower in the form of a doctor who had somehow left his body to watch over them in his "astral form".

"Professor, how could such a place not had been discovered before now?" Kitty asked as they waked threw the forest with no clue weather or not they were going the right way.

"Probably because someone doesn't want it discovered, perhaps the government uses this place for some kind of test sight, or perhaps its just random chance. all I know is.." Suddenly Scott stopped, causing the rest of the small group to stop with them.

"Scott, vat is wrong?" Kurt asked. Scott looked around for a moment, and looked at the others.

"I... I'm seeing colors." Scott replied. The others were confused.

"I like, don't get it, why is that so important?" Kitty asked. Scott replied by pulling off his visor and opening his eyes. When nothing happened, everyone instantly understood. Kurt focused for a moment himself, and when nothing happened, a look of panic washed over his face.

"I can't teleport." He said horrified.

"Obviously this place hinders our powers some how, the sooner we free the jet, find jack and get back home the better." Xavier said as they returned to their trek. After another ten minutes of walking they heard a sound. They froze, silently waiting for something, anything to explain the source of the blood curdling lizard like growl. The Astral form of Dr. Strange watched, but was slower than the group, and when he finally caught up to them, all he saw was the four mutants being carried off by what appeared to be live walking dinosaurs.

XxXxX

"What do you mean they were captured, how do you even know there are more of us here?" Forge asked as Dr. Strange raced up to him, jack, X, Ororo and Jean as they met in the caverns that Dr.. Strange had made his shelter.

"Well... To shorten the story I am more than your average doctor, I'm a master of the mystic arts, I was keeping watch over your friends, to be sure you all would meet and make it home safely, I watched them being carried off by something... Not human, I could not describe them, all I know is that they appeared... Dinosaur like." The group wanted to laugh, but the thought of a tropical wonderland hidden in the middle of the arctic was laughable an hour ago too.

"Doctor, would you be willing to allow a telepath to check your vision?" Ororro asked. Strange glanced at Jack, who seemed to give a look of trust, then strange looked back at Ororro.

"Very well, but please, do be cautious, I do have secrets." He said as jean walked up to him, giving a calm smile.

"I'll be delicate sir." She said as she pressed the tips of her fingers on his forehead, closed her head, and stood there, as if focusing on something unseen. After a moment she gasped. Looking up to the others in terror. "Storm, he's right, we've got to get back there!" Storm looked shaken, as if she didn't know what to do.

Jack looked over to forge, using his eyes to direct him to where his gear was hidden. He hoped forge could do something with it so he could join them in the fight some how. Forge seemed to get the hint, but had barely made a step when storm finally formulated a plan. "Alright, X-men, we have to go back and do what we can to save the others. Jack, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to stay here. If we don't return in 3 hours, try to make your way to the X-jet and call for help." Jack nodded, but cursed in his head. He wanted so badly to help but he was no help without his gear.

He watched weakly as the other's left, X gave him a look over her shoulder as they left the cavern. After standing there for a few moments, at the empty cavern that lead to the outside. He sighed, and turned back into the cave. He nearly jumped when he saw Dr. Strange holding out Jack's helmet.

"I believe you will need this my friend." He said with a smile. Jack was confused, but thankfully took the helmet from the doctor. He looked it over. It didn't seem any different. He groaned as he held the helmet under his arm.

"Doc, I appreciate it... And for not telling the others about... My little hobby but... The gear's all out of power... It's just a fancy outfit now." The Older man smiled.

"Are you sure my friend?" The tone worried jack, and in his curiosity, he slipped the helmet on and tapped the on button. To his amazement the helmet lit up to life. He glanced around view that showed everything in his veiwscreen, checking all his stats. He gasped at the sight that the power output was at over 250%. Jack tapped the off button and pulled the helmet off, looking at the doctor with an overjoyed look.

"Ho... How, when?" Strange just smiled.

"As I said young man, I am a master of the mystic arts, some things needn't be explained, simply be happy that they are. But in the future my friend, try not to rely on a special suit of armor, we are all masters of ourselves, you have potential my friend, use it, make it your own power."

XxXxX

Jean and storm were sailing threw the air, trying to cut down their time, all eager to get to the others before it was to late. Forge being held up, an arm in each of the girls hands, carrying him with them, X however was on the ground, keeping up as she ran threw the snow like she was born there.

"X!" A voice called out. X stopped, feeling something in her head. She closed her eyes and when she did she was suddenly in a lush clearing in the middle of some kind of forgotten forest. Jack stood right in front of him, a look of concern on her face.

"What is this?" She asked in confusion. Jack raced up to her looking like he was consintrating on something as he looked deep into her eyes.

"We're mentally linked, this was the fastest way I could think to contact you, I want you to convince the others to forget about the Xjet and go on and help the professor and the others, I'll call for back up." X was confused, how could he make it to the jet before they could, how could he even know where it was.

"I do not know if..." Jack interrupted.

"There's no time, while your taking time calling for help the others could be in danger, go find them, I'll take care of it, please, I'm asking you to trust me." X stood there, dumbfounded, but she did trust him, more than anyone she knew, maybe even more than Logan. She nodded, and suddenly she was back in the snow, forge shaking her out of some kind of sleep.

"X, you alright?" He asked, wincing, expecting her to attack him for waking her up. She blinked a moment, then sniffed the wind, then she called out to the others, who were less than a yard away.

"I smell blood, the other's are in trouble." SHe said, racing off in a slightly different course. The others followed, all but forgetting to stop at the jet.

XxXxX

Jack Was finally strapping on his boots when he realized he didn't really have any way of hiding his identity, he didn't want the X-men to know about his hobby yet, but he hadn's really have forge work on anything in the gear to hide his identity. He held the helmet under one arm, as he shook Strange's hand with his free one.

"Thanks for everything doc, if your ever in the Bayville area, look me up." Jack said with a smile as he started down the cavern to the entrance.

"Stay the course my friend, and remember, You are your own greatest weapon." Jack waved as he raced back to the entrance. It took him a minute, it was a long cavern, but when he got there he saw the sun high in the sky, and took a breath. He looked down at the helmet. It was like looking down at a piece of himself. Then he noticed something, a small metallic switch forge had never told him about. He pressed it, and a faceplate appeared, it was looked like it would cover his whole face when worn. He smiled as he looked in the directions his friends were.

"Forge you really are a genius." He said as he slid the helmet on, flipped the faceplate on and soared off towards the X-jet.

XxXxX

Jean, forge and storm landed in the clearing where they had last left their friends, slowly looking around for any kind of clue as to where their friends may have disappeared to. X had beaten them there, and was already on all fours sniffing the ground around them. They surrounded her as she looked around, a confused and somewhat angry look on her face.

"What is it child, what's wrong?" Storm asked. X looked up at her, a look of confusion, as if X was lost inside herself.

" I can't... I can't pick up their scent." She said in a panicked voice. Storm sighed.

" It's alright, we can... " But storm was cut off when X raced up to her, gripping her shoulders.

" You don't understand, I can't smell anything, none of you, I.. I can't hear like I used to it... Its like I've lost my powers..." She said in a terrified tone. Storm looked up at jean, who had the same panicked look on her face.

"I... Your all... So empty... I can't read any of you..." She said, terror in her eyes. Storm looked over to forge, who seemed to be alright with it, other than his horror for his friends.

"you will find that you are all powerless." A dominant, angry voice said from above them. The four of them looked up and collectively dropped their jaws to see 8 men riding what was unmistakably... terradactyl's.

XxXxX

Jack was sitting at the control's of the X-jet, trying to remember how to work the radio to contact the mansion. After scanning the panels and switches with his eyes, he picked up the radio mic and tried the closest knob's and switches.

"Mr.. Logan, this is Jack Carson, please respond." Jack said nervously, waiting for some kind of response, wishing to hell he'd think things threw before he agreed to do something. " Mr.. Logan, Mr.. McCoy, someone please respond." He was just about to panic when a voice came crackling over the radio.

", ..ck ple..e respond." the voice called out. Jack's eyes widened, so happy to hear that voice, recognizing it instantly.

"HOWARD! Thank god for you duck man, we need reinforcements, get everyone you can and get them out here, we need help bad." Jack yelled over the mic.

"It'll take some time, Logan took some of the kids to the mall, He wont like just turning around." Howard said, a small bit of sarcasm in his voice over the radio. Jack groaned, not hiding his dislike for what wolverine would say when he showed up.

"It can't be helped Howard, the team out here is..." Jack stopped, some how, in his minds eye seeing X and the others being attacked, being captured and then... Nothing. He gulped, fearing the worst as he stood up, looking out the window, saw what could only be, despite the fact that it should be impossible, a pack of terradactyl's, carrying off four people who he couldn't make out from so far away, but he didn't need to make them out to know who they were. His mouth hung open for a moment, a small seed f terror sprouting in his gut as he returned to the radio. "Howard... They've been captured, get everyone here, now... I got to go."

XxXxX

Jean felt a groan escape her throat as she felt a sting in her arm. She weakly opened her eyes to see what was a terradactyl, but some how also a man, pulling blood out of her arm with a hypodermic needle. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as the Dinosaur man looked her in the eyes, a dark, primal scowl on his face.

"Awake already, child, good, I was hoping to have an audience, your friends should wake shortly. Most of them seem content to sleep threw their eventual end." the dinosaur man said as he pilled the needle from her arm and examining the crimson liquid within. Jean slowly, almost weakly sucked in her breath.

"what... Who are you?" She asked, her voice trembling more than she had attended. The green, winged monster man walked away from her, towards a massive computer in the center of what she assumed was some kind of well lit cavern. She was laying on an examining room table, the other X-men each imprisoned in man sized cylinders, all passed out except for X, who was clawing at her glass prison with her two sets of twin blades, blood trickling down her arms, as if her healing factor wasn't working some how.

"I am sauron, and this, "he said, gesturing to the vial of her blood, "will be part of a new world, one where only the strong shall survive, I'm afraid my dear that none of you will be there to see it." He said as he set the vial into a slot in the computer, and prepared a new syringe.

"W... What are you planning?" She asked, struggling in vein to free herself from her bonds. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw sauron stalking towards Scott's cylinder. Just then there was a massive crash from above. Jean and sauron looked up to see a hole in the ceiling, about the size of a car. Jean looked over to sauron, who was in a state of confusion, but suddenly his look changed to one of rage. Jean's eyes returned to the hole to see someone's head poking out from outside.

"Hey terry, how ya doin?" the man said, his voice distorted in some kind of voice synthesizer. Before sauron or anyone else could respond, the man pointed his fist into the room, and a small pellet shot from his glove, connecting with the computer terminal, causing it to burst in a shower of sparks and fire. "Can Pee Wee come out and play?" He asked, before soaring off into the air like a rocket.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME!" Sauron replied, and took to the air with his monstrous flapping wings, sailing out the window, following him.

XxXxX

" oh god oh god oh god!" Jack said nervously as he sailed threw the air, an enraged dinosaur man gaining on him, all while trying to secum to the freezing winds 5000 feet above a tropical paradise hidden in the Antarctic.

" I will skin you alive and feast on your insides." Sauron screamed as he closed in, now a few feel behind and above jack.

" Well I didn't think you were going to invite me to your place for tea." Jack replied, before turning downward and twisting about in the air to try to throw sauron off. Sauron however was right on him, the distance between them shortening as he closed in on the snowy landscape below.

" you will suffer as I rip the flesh off your bones!" Sauron howled as he dove after jack like a dart in the sky.

"God I hope I took out the mutant power suppressor thing." Jack said aloud to himself as he felt sauron's talons tracking for him. Jack took a deep breath, and in the blink of an eye, he pulled up, narrowly avoiding impact with the ice mass below, Sauron however was not able to pull up in time, and collided into the snow, leaving nothing but a gaping hole in the snow.

Jack took a deep breath as he turned in the air, settling in the sky to look back for any sign of sauron. He held his breath, almost waiting for something to go wrong. In an instant he wished he had just kept going, when sauron burst out of the snow about 3 yards past the hole he crashed into, a feral rage in the dinosaur's eyes, as he scaled the airwaves towards jack.

" oh crap!" Jack yelled to himself as he turned and flew off, mentally kicking himself for not flying away when he had the chance. "That trick always worked for he-man" Jack thought as he flew threw the endless sky, looking for some way to to spot sauron before he caught up with him.

Suddenly there was a sight of some cliffs a few yards away. Jack pressed the speed on his boots, pouring on every bit of energy he had into speed, and disappeared around a cliff. The distance between them grew, but Sauron still knew where he had gone, and flew like a rocket into the gap between the two tallest cliffs. Then suddenly something unseen caught him on the throat, causing him to tumble in the sky and fall in a heap in the snow.

Jack walked up to him in a moment later, the snow crunching under his boots as he looked over sauron. HE took a deep breath, looking over sauron's unconscious body. He gave a deep sigh of relief, glad that sauron was finally down.

"well... That was fun, let's not do that again." JAck said to sauron's lifeless form, and sailed out into the sky.

XxXxX

Jack gave a moan as he stashed his gear into the small storage space in the back of the X-jet, only now noticing the dislocated shoulder in his right side. HE groaned as he closed the compartment and took a seat at the jet. He coughed weakly as he looked out threw the window at the snowy countryside, moaning out like a man on his deathbed. Just then there was a loud poofing sound, followed by a hint of brimstone. Jack didn't even look when he heard footsteps coming closer.

"Bout time Kurt." Jack said weakly before turning over to see Kurt, along with X and forge on either side of him. X immediately raced up to jack, somehow sensing the injury in his shoulder.

"Vat happened?" Kurt asked, glancing at forge, silently knowing enough to know that Jack was busy.

"Ran into a polar bear." Jack lied, letting out a painful scream as X shifted his shoulder back into it's socket. Jack bit his lip to keep from screaming in more pain, when X looked into his eye's, a small, almost innocent smile on her lips.

"Are... Are you alright?" She asked, as if unsure if the question was appropriate. He couldn't help but smile back, pulling her gently to him, and kissing her tenderly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, forgetting all the stress, all the lonely fights and fears of fighting a mutant terrodactyl and a villain from the future.

"Vell, I had better get ze others." Kurt said, feeling very uncomfortable being there, and was gone a second later. Forge said nothing, but felt the same, and decided to busy himself by trying to repair the jet while X took a seat next to jack.

XxXxX

An hour passed, and the team was flying off back for home at long last, Wolverine, Howard and beast following in the Chopper behind them. They had answered the distress call, and Logan did seem very angry when he learned he had missed all the action.

They were half way home when X turned to jack, her hand gently squeezing his leg to get his attention. Jack looked up to her, half asleep.

"Jack... You um.. You said you... Had a name.. For me if.. If I still wanted it." X asked, the most innocent look jack had ever seen on her face. Jack blushed, and couldn't help himself, he had to tell her.

"Well... I was thinking, I heard this name and.. Thought of you... How dose Navi sound to you?" Jack asked timidly. X'es cheeks reddened with a blush, and kissed him deeply.

"I love it Jack, I very much like it." She said with a smile, wrapping her arms around him. Jack smiled, patting his hand on her arm, before slipping out of her embrace and stood up to talk to the professor, smiling at her as he walked over to the professor.

"Professor, I have a few favors to ask sir." JAck said to him as he leaned over his chair.

"Yes son, what can I do for you?" Xavier asked with a smile. JAck couldn't help but smile back at his adopted father.

"Well sir, first I was hopping we could stop over in Cleveland, I kind of promised Howard we could pick up his cab." Xavier smiled, and nodded.

"That sounds reasonable, what is your other request by boy?" Jack didn't know how to explain this next request.

"Well sir, A friend asked me to talk to a man named fury."

The end for now

Next Chapter: road trip 


	17. Chapter 17: Road Trip!

The Human X-factor

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow

Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft.

Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 17: road trip

Jack yawned as he drove the cab out of Cleveland, Howard in the passenger seat, X and forge in the back seat as he drove down the highway, the long road to bayville far ahead of them. As they drove Jack found his mind wandering. He had spent a few days in a post apocalyptic future, and after that he spend about another two days in the Antarctic, now he was finally heading home, trying to fulfill a promise he made to one of his closest friends.

He had been driving for hours and was determined to drive the whole distance, but weariness was getting the better of him. Howard was in a way doing him a favor letting him drive at all, since none of them except for Howard had a license. And just thinking of that brought another question to his head, and he was glad Howard and he were the only two awake in the car.

"Hey Howard, it may be a touchy subject but I have to ask, your... Your a duck... So how were you able to get a license?" Howard chuckled at this.

"That was easy, I just told them I was a mutant, and they gave me a special test, and I passed easy." Jack's eyes traveled from the road to Howard, back to the road.

"Wait, your not a mutant, th.. How..."

"It's complicated kid, long story short, I'm from a planet of duck people, I was sent here, I still don't know how, and I can't get back." Jack was finding it harder and harder to focus on the road.

" Your not serious are you, Howard, your an alien?" Howard gave jack a sobering look.

"Kid, I like you, but I swear you give me any crap for this or start spreading it, I will pop you one." Howard said, shaking his fist. JAck nodded, gulping as he set his eyes on the road.

Mystique lay in her bed, staring up at the sky with an empty look on her face. Her bright golden eyes looking pailer than normal, as if a part of her had passed away recently. She had been crying every night, dreams of her late lover reminding her of a time long ago.

She probably would have broken down right there had the phone not run. She groaned as she rolled over on the half demolished bed in the condemned boarding house and answered the phone.

"What." She said evenly fighting the urge to grumble.

"Would you like to see your lover again?" The voice on the other end asked. Mystique sat up, eyes wide.

"Do you think your funny, who is this?" She asked in an enraged tone. The voice on the other end didn't flinch.

"I can make it happen ms. Darkholme, I have the ability, and as a token of my good will, I have some information for you." Mystique, held her breath, waiting for anything either curse at this man or take him seriously.

"JAck Carson still lives, the last decedent of the man who killed your lover."

"WHAT!" Mystique howled in rage.

"He now lives under Xaviers roof. Do as you wish with him, but meet me at the bayville highschool football field tomorrow night at midnight, if you wish to see the man you loved once again." then the phone went dead. She growled, flinging the phone against the wall, watching it shatter into bits. Then in an instant, she morphed from her humanoid form, into a flock of crows, and flew out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack yawned as he and forge walked into the small gas station. He rubbed his eyes as he and forged slowly wandered the small iles of the small dingy store.

" so how much farther do you think it is to bayville?" jack asked as they collected snacks off the store shelves.

" I don't know bro, I only woke up an hour ago, I don't even know where we are now." fogre replied as he curiously eyed the snacks that seemed to be far over his head. Jack groaned as he struggled with a twelve pack of .

" we're in Pennsylvania dude, we're about half way home." Jack replied with a snicker as he handed a 100 pill to the store clerk. " we also got gas on pump 4." Jack told the clerk as turned back to forge.

"well how long have I been asleep?" Forge asked with a yawn.

"about 12 hours, we're actually making good time, with any luck we may be back home in time for school." Jack said as the clerk handed him his change. "Thank you." JAck said to the clerk as he and forge collected their food and walked out. They didn't have the slightest idea that the clerk picked up the phone and began to dial.

" Hey chuck, call the fella's, we got mutants." The clerk said as he looked up at the friends of humanity wanted poster, showing several known mutants, and jack's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier Sat at his desk, sighing as he reached for his phone. He stopped for a moment, sensing someone nearby, he leaned back, smiling.

"come in Logan, Scott." Xavier said as the door to his office opened, Scott and Logan standing there.

"Geeze professor, I really hate when you do that." Scott said with a sigh, his eyebrows the only sign of his emotion, his ruby colored sunglasses hiding his eyes. Xavier couldn't help but snicker.

"Sorry my boy, I cannot help myself at times." Xavier said with a smile as he motioned for the two to sit. "What can I do for you two?" Logan gave a groan.

"Well chuck, things are getting weird lately, and they all seem to be focusing on this new kid, jack. First the way his family died, then that hate virus that spread around the world in a day, then that woman who came after X, then the kid suddenly disappeared, and reappears half a world away. Something weird is goin on, and it's all centered around this kid." Logan said evenly. Xavier listened intently, but seemed to not be surprised.

" That may actually fall under the luck of his great grandfather, I was actually about to call Director fury and talk to him about the subject, if you can remain calm and silent." Xavier said as he pressed the button, setting the phone to the speaker setting, then dialed the number. There was a tone, then the sound of a click, as if someone picked up the phone.

"Fury, what is it now Xavier?" Nick fury's all to familiar commanding tone asked over the phone. Logan fought to keep from groaning in irritation, Scott just looked t Xavier, wondering how this would go down.

"Director fury, it's good to hear your cheerful voice again. With a slight snicker.

"Cut the crap Xavier, you called me, what do you want."

"We would like some answers on our friend, Mr.. Springs. We would like to know all you can tell us fury, and we will no longer accept your shield bureaucracy." Xavier said evenly. They could all hear the light breathing on the other end of the phone, waiting for fury to come up with some kind of way to keep from telling them anything.

"Fine Xavier, you win, I can't tell you much about the kid himself but, he's got a rather... Powerful family history. His great grandfather was a hero of world war two, and even after... You should know Logan, you worked with him." Fury said, somehow knowing that Logan and Scott were in the room. Xavier looked up at Scott in shock and confusion.

"I don't know any... Wait... Fury you don't mean... Not him?"

"Yes Logan, him, the star spangled avenger, you know the one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Howard smiled as he drove is taxi down the street, it was a long trip but this was where he liked being most. He loved how the wheel felt against his fingers. He loved the sound of the wind as it whipped around the cab as he sped down the highway. Almost immediately however there was a sudden shake, and the car was knocked about. Howard struggled to keep the wheel steady as Jack, Forge and X were all shaken awake.

"What the hell?" Howard yelled out in anger and shock. Jack looked out the window behind them and saw something that turned his blood cold. Three pick up trucks were following, atleast one shotgun poking out of the window of each one, and the glorified letters "F.O.H" painted on the lead truck.

"Howard... Open the trunk." Jack said, gulping nervously.

"WHAT, your got to be kidding me, I ain't..." Jack cut him off.

"Howard, just do it, and no matter what, don't stop." Jack said evenly. Howard gave an angry growl, but pulled the trunk release lever. Jack was about to climb out the passenger side window, when x's hand grabbed his shoulder, she gave jack a look, one of anger, confusion and fear for him.

"What do you think your gonna do, let me go out there and take care of them." Jack shook his head.

"Killing them wont solve anything, plus, if what I got planned doesn't work, you need to keep Howard and forge safe." X hated it, but she couldn't argue with his logic, but still she had no idea how he could do anything, but before she could ask, jack had already climbed out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" damnit jack what are you doing?" Jack asked himself as he climbed up on the roof of the cab, barely holding on to it as the car as the strong 70 MPH winds fought hard to try to knock him off the cab. He slowly crawled over the cab, and looked down at the trunk. Even though the latch had been released, opening it, it was still down. He gulped as he reached down, barely able to keep himself steady on the cab as he reached to open the trunk. Just then a bullet whizzed past his outstretched hand. Jack looked up to see the lead car pointing their shotgun pointed strait at him.

"You've done some stupid stuff in your day jack, but this is the worse." Jack said to himself out loud as he reached out again, this time using the pullet hole in the trunk door as a handle to pull it open. He slipped down to a sitting position inside the trunk, just barely moving out of the line of fire from another shotgun blast.

The cabs hood slowly closed down on jack as the gun wielder reloaded his shotgun. He smiled as he pointed the now loaded shotgun at the trunk, his finger slowly tightening on the trigger and was about to pull it, when the hood suddenly flew off the trunk as if some unseen force had blown it off.

A second later the gunner shook as he heard the piercing screech of the car next to him. The fellow friends of humanity car's tire had popped, causing the car to spin out of control, crashing into the ditch along the roadside.

The gunner looked forward, then up at the sky, to see something... Someone, flying in the air, pointing his fist at the car he road in, and a second later, he found himself struggling to keep from being thrown from his car.

Jack took a deep breath as he watched the second car sail into the ditch, unable to help from smile at his handiwork. His smile fell the second he heard the sound of screeching tires from ahead of him. He looked forward to see the last foh car side to side with Howard cab, trying as hard as it can to force the cab off the road. Jack wasted no time, flying at top speed for the two cars. In seconds his fingers gripped the lip of the sunroof on the enemy car. He pulled hard with all his might, but realized he was making no progress. He groaned to himself as he thought for a new plan.

" I got to talk to forge about some kind of strength enhancements." He said aloud to himself as he hung on to the can. Suddenly his whole world shook for a moment as a man stood up from inside the sun roof and hit jack hard with the but of his rifle. "ow, Asshole!" Jack said threw blurred vision as he punched the man hard in the jaw. The man flailed about, before falling back into the car. An instant later he pointed one gauntlet into the car threw the sunroof, and fired a freeze pellet into the car, before pushing himself off the can and flying back into the air.

He wached, shaken, his head throbbing, but alive, as he watched the final car swerve into the ditch. He followed Howard cab a little while longer before he felt his vision blur again. Afraid he might loose control in the air, jack decided to land. His feet touched down with a loud metallic thud, as he pulled off his helmet and watched the cab speed off. He smiled, glad the others were safe, before stumbling, about to fall on his face.

"Hold friend, thow has battled bravely, and deserve a moment's rest." Jack felt someone catch him before he fell, and looked up, to see someone he thought he'd never lay eyes on.

"Yo... Your the god of thunder." Jack said in shock. The tall blond man in the winged Viking helmet smiled down at him.

"Aye, young one. And I was watching your valiant battle. You battle like a god, and all for the sake of your allies." Jack couldn't help but smile back as he struggled to stand on his own feet.

"Is there any better reason to fight?" Jack asked. The tall Viking laughed hard.

"Aye lad, I knew I liked you the moment I saw you, now, you seem to be somewhat injured, would you require any assistance?" He asked Hartley.

"Well... thor... I could use a lift."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five miles later, the cab screeched to a halt, X burst into out of the back seat, claws exposed, almost snarling in rage as she looked around, waiting almost hopefully for an F.O.H. car to pull up and dare her to a fight.

"Holy crap man, what are we gonna do?" Forge asked as he and Howard stumbled out after X. Both gasping for breath.

" Do about what now?" A voice asked behind them. The three turned to see jack, a bright smile on his face as he leaned against the gas station wall, arms crossed. The three of all stared in shock.

"Bro... How did you beat us here?" Forge asked in sock, some how forgetting he himself invented the fighting gear that could have brought him there.

" Well... I kinda took out those yo yo's, and took one of their cars, I wanted to meet up with you so I wouldn't get lost going home so I kinda floored it here." jack said sheepishly. After he finished his sentence, he gave forge a look, trying to silently hint for him to shut up.

"How did you beat three moving cars?" X asked evenly, retracting her claws with an almost angry "sknit". Jack gulped at that, thinking quickly. He opened his mouth, trying to form something, and noticed a streak of light in the sky, almost like a shooting star. And it made him smile, cause he knew it was something far more special than a any shooting star.

"just an adrenaline rush I guess." Jack replied nervously, his smile returning.

XXXXXX

Hours later, at about 3 in the morning, Howard pulled the cab into xavier's mansion's drive way, the three teenagers asleep, forge'es head pressed against the window, snoring loud. Jack was just starting to awaken, X'es head slumbering against his chest, sleeping peacefully. All of them unaware of the watching eyes from far across the street. A woman learning almost vengefully threw the small spy binoculars from her hiding spot in the bushes in the yard of a neboring building.

"Xavier, you have done a lot of foolish things in your life... But this is far over the line... You and every one of your students will pay for this." She said threw gritted teeth as she seemed to shrink and disappear into the shrubs, a snake slithering out a second later.

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, a shadowed figure sat in a dimly lit room, a phone pressed to the side of his head, speaking quietly.

"Are you sure it was wise to alert Mystique to the boy's location?" The man asked the person on the other end of the phone line.

"You will mind your place, and do well to not question your masters commands." The person on the other end of the phone replied with venom in his words.

"Of course master, but I must quell my curiosity, why is the boy suck a threat, he is only human." The man on the other end gave a sigh.

"I have lived a countless amount of lifetimes, seen things you couldn't even begin to fathom, and in all my attempts for conquest, that human that... BOY, has been the one single constant thorn in my side. No more questions my subordinate, do as your told and report in 24 hours, and do not alert anyone to your presence." and with that, the phone went silent.

The man in the shadows hung up his phone, and rubbed his chin, deep in thought. A smile cracked against his darkened features, almost cutting light in the darkness.

"Oh yes master, I shall do as you command... Until I no longer need you, then, the reign of sinister shall begin."

End of chapter

Next Chapter: the brighter side of life

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this chapter took so long folks, I hit a bit of a writers block. I got plenty more idea's on the way, and I'm sure I've made it painfully obvious who jack's relative is, those who do don't spoil it for thoughts who don't. I want to write more but I need requests, suggestions, I need to know if people want me to keep going. Please give reviews, I really need to know what people do and don't like, and if I keep going, I got plenty more suprises coming. Until then, in the words of a great man, " Read on True believers!" 


	18. Chapter 18: The Brighter Side Of Life

The Human X-factor

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow

Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft.

Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 18: The Brighter Side Of Life

Jack gave a great yawn as he walked into the mansion, X draped in his arms, still sleeping sounding against his chest. Howard on his left, Forge on his right, All tip toeing into the building so they wouldn't wake anyone up.

"So, did the trip go along alright?" A voice asked from being them, causing them all to freeze in their tracks. They all slowly turned to see professor Xavier, a thin smile looking up at them all from his chair, a blanket draped over his legs and his pajamas. "Your quite late getting in my friends, is there any reason?" Jack looked from Howard to forge and back to Xavier.

"Wow professor, this is the first time I've seen you in anything besides a suit." Jack said jokingly. Xavier gave a snicker, but his small smile didn't grow beyond that. Jack bit his lip, realizing Xavier wanted a real answer.

"We hit some heavy traffic and kind of got us off track." Xavier nodded, causing the group to worry, wondering if he would read their minds or not to find out the truth.

"Very well, well, off you go everyone, it's quite late and I'm sure you could all use a good nights sleep." Xavier said with a smile. The three travelers turned and headed up the stairs as they were told.

"Jack," Xavier called out, causing jack to once again freeze in mid step. "After you've but X to bed, could you come see me in my office please." He said, before turning himself and heading off in the opposite direction.

"Well... Good luck with that kid, I got to go check on bev before bed." Howard said as he waddled up the steps and out of site.

XXXXXXXXX

"You think the prof knows what really happened?" Forge asked as he walked along side jack as they headed for X'es room. Jack shook his head.

"I don't know forge, but to be honest I don't really think I care, I'm so tired, and I got school and work tomorrow." Jack replied as they reached the door of the room that x shared with Kitty. Jack would have just wanted to go in and put her to bed, but felt it wouldn't be good to try with kitty sharing the room. He didn't want to spook kitty, and in doing so awaken x an maybe getting everyone killed.

"Well bro, things could be worse, we could have never found you in the arctic, be glad your not dead." Forge said with a smile as jack knocked on the door and leaned against the nearby wall.

" Who's dead?" Kitty's voice asked as her head poked threw the door, literary, giving the appearance as if her head was mounted to the door like deer's head. Jack and forge jumped, but jack steadied himself as best he could so he didn't wake X.

"Damnit kitty, no ones dead. New rule kid, no phasing after 2 am." Jack said evenly. Kitty looked down a bit and saw x laying in his arms.

"She like, alright?" Kitty asked as the rest of her phased threw the door, wearing her pajamas that looked like they were a size to big for her.

"She's just sleeping, would you mind if I put her to bed?" Jack asked with a weary yawn. Kitty nodded and reached her hand threw the door, phasing it threw to unlock the door, then pushed it open.

"I'll walk forge to his room while you tuck her in." Kitty said with a chipper smile, as if she was some how playing mach maker, before taking forge by the arm and leading him down the hall.

Jack rolled his eyes as he slowly tip toed into the pitch black room. He groaned as he reached out his arm from under X'es body to clumsily flicking the light switch.

"Blast it kitty, can't you just once make things less complicated." Jack grumbled as he looked around the room. He fought the urge to groan louder at the sight of X'es bed. Kitty had left a mountain of unworn cloths covering X'es bed. Jack hastily but carefully sed X onto kitty's bed, walked over to x'es bed, collected kitty's cloths and crammed them all as much as he could into kitty's dresser, then re collected x and layed her down gently on the bed. Then slowly pulled off her shoes and socks, taking a note to see there were no holes in the socks or shoes.

"Good girl navi, you were able to keep the foot claws concealed the whole time, I'm proud of you girl." He said aloud to her sleeping form. She seemed to respond by rolling onto her side. Jack smiled as he sether shoes atthe foot of her bed, threw her socks into the dirty cloths hamper, and returned to her bedside and pulled the covers over her before kneeling down to look down at her face, gently stroking a strand of hair out of her face.

"Awe, that's like... so adorable." Kitty said as she stood in the open doorway. Jack groaned again as he stood up and stood up to walk up to kitty.

"Kitty, you got to keep your room cleaner, its hard to put a girl to sleep when its covered in cloths." He said, trying to sound like he was joking.

"Like, sorry jack, I got into a like a huge fight with lance today and didn't really end well." She said weakly. Jack's face fell, instantly feeling bad about what he had said.

" Okay, look kitty, I don't know lance very well, just... stay strong, and know you have friends, talk to someone if you need to, don't keep things bottled up ok?" Jack asked. Kitty smiled, and nodded.

"Thanks jack."

XXXXXX

Xavier sat at his desk, sipping a cup of tea as he looked over an old file of world war two information when there was a knock at the door. He leisurely closed the file and set it into his desk drawer as he looked up at the door.

" come in son." Xavier said as jack opened the door and took a seat across from him at the desk.

"You wanted to see me professor?" Jack asked nervously.

"I did, yes, Jack, do you feel you've been able to a adjust here at the institute?" Xavier asked as he sipped his tea. Jack seemed thrown back at the question.

" I don't know... I suppose... Professor... What is this all about?" Jack asked, genuinely confused. Xavier sighed as he set his tea cup and saucer on his desk.

"Jack, despite you not being a mutant you have had to deal with a great deal of hardships recently. I'm honestly concerned for your safety." Jack was really lost now.

"Pro... Dad... What's this really about." Xavier came out from behind the desk, to sit closer, facing jack.

"Jack... I had another son once... His name was... Is.. David. His mother didn't tell me he existed until he was abducted and... In the end I lost him." Jack didn't know what to think about that. "You are my son and I don't want to see you stumble into the same fate as he did, I just need to be sure you will stay out of trouble." Jack thought about that. Jack knew he couldn't promise he'd stay out of trouble, but he would do whatever he could to stay out of it.

"I.. I promise dad, I will do my best to stay out of trouble." Jack said, smiling. He meant it too, he would keep out of trouble, but if he saw a friend in trouble or do something he felt was right, dangerous or not he would do anything he could to do the right thing."

XXXXXXXXX

Morning came much sooner than jack would have liked, the early morning rays poured threw the bedroom window, almost burning across jack's sumbering face. He groaned in irritation as he slowly sat up and streched.

After showering, brushing and changing into his school gear he weakly walked into the hallway, he streched his arms but smiled when he saw the time on his wrist watch. He had a few minutes before he had to be in the main hall, and there was something he just had to do. It was way overdue and he just had to do something to make up for his recent disappearance, and for basically neglecting his closest friend.

As he quietly ran up to the door he was heading for, he saw his friend's room mate slip out of the room, yawning and scratching an ich on her back, her stainglass window, insect like wings fluttering lightly, as if a reftex. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of a set of giant wings sticking out freely threw a set of pajamas.

"Hey Megan." Jack called out in a whisper. Megan looked up at jack, a slight glare in her eye.

"Pixie." SHe corrected him, causing jack to shiver nervously.

"Right... Pixie... Sorry... Is ollie up yet?" Jack asked. Pixie smiled.

"She seems to like to wait til there's one minute til school, sometimes she's so late she has to ask Kurt to port her to school." Jack liked the sound of that and smiled.

" You mind if I slip in and wake her up?"

" I don't mind, but I wont speak for her." Pixie said with a snicker as she ran off to the bathroom, seeming to want to avoid continuing the discussion. Jack felt nervous as he turned the knob and slipped into the bedroom.

He stood there a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the slight darkness, the only light coming from a shade covered window, the morning sun struggling to poor into the room. He then searched the room with his eyes, and found her. Ollie lay on her bed, her blanket barely covering one leg, her pajamas clinging to her from sweating all night, laying on her front, her head buried in her pillow, snoring like a grizzly.

Jack bit his lip to keep from laughing as he tip toed across the room and kneeled down so that he was at eye level with her. Now, all he needed was a silly way to wake her up. He thought for a moment, then decided to go with a more brotherly approach. He softly scooped her into his arms, turning and sitting on her bed, looking down at her face, a small bit of drool dripping from her open mouth, her snores almost deafening. He smiled as he gently shook her awake.

"Ollie, time to get up lil sis." He said with a smile as he watched her eyes slowly begin to flutter. It took ollie a moment to realize who she was looking up at, but then her bright blue eyes went wide and she leapt up, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

"JACK, your back big brother." She said with a giddy tone. Jack coughed, forgetting she had a little more strength in her arms since she last hugged him.

"okay, ollie I missed you to." Jack said with a chuckle as he gently pushed away from the hug, looking deep into the bright eyes on ollies bright smile.

"When have you been?" She asked, almost angrily.

"It's not important lil sis, but I have a lot of things to catch up on since I've been gone, and if memory serves, I think I owe you a trip to the zoo, and a gift." He said with a smile. Ollie actually blushed at this.

"You don't have to, it's ok." Jack gently bopped her on the head

" Shut up and let your big brother be a good brother, you and me kid, after school, invite anyone you want, or if you want it can be just you and me." He said with a smile as he kissed her forehead and set her on the bed. She smiled brightly as she watched jack walk across the room to the door.

" Ill pick you up at 5, okay sis?" He asked with a smile. Ollie could only nod, as jack gave her a final wave, and slipped out of the room. Ollie looked over to the little doll that lay beside her on the bed, she had kept it since she found it the last day she spent in the old warehouse, as if it had found her. She hugged it tightly, as if thanking it some how, before jumping up off the bed to get ready for school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack felt great as he sat in English class. It was the first time he ever felt good about being in school. Class itself was boring as always. Clark Mathews was giving him the normal dirty looks and a lethal threat whenever the two were alone, Dr. Essex's teaching was as strict and as frustrating as ever. But Jack was home, finally home. Sure it was fun to see how the world was gonna go to hell, and just as fun to freeze in the Antarctic, and a high speed chase from Ohio to new York was the icing on the cake but, he finally felt like... He was home, not just from the forced vacation, but it was the first time he felt like he had a real home since his father and brother died.

After what seemed like a very short time, the bell rang and the students began to pile out. X walked up to jack, showing him what he thought might actually be a smile.

"So, are you glad to be back?" She asked, looking up at him. Jack felt his stomach twist in knots, it was like he was falling harder in love every moment he saw her, the problem was she had had such a rough childhood he was afraid to smother her with affection. He had to tell her something thought, and he could never lie to her.

"Navi, I've never felt better." X's face turned a slight shade of red at that, and before he knew it, she had kissed his cheek, then headed out of the classroom with a wave.

"I'll see you later." She said almost cheerfully as she walked off. Jack felt like he was floating, but the feeling quickly left him when he was knocked back onto the floor, bashing his head against a desk. He groaned out, rubbing the bump on his head as he looked up.

There in front of him stood Clark Mathews, an angry scowl on his face.

"Your time's comin Carson, for you and your mutant friends." He said as he walked off. JAck sighed and groaned as he stood up. Dr. Essex, who was busy with something at his desk and did not see Mathews actions, walked over and helped jack up.

"You alright young man?" Essex asked. Jack nodded.

"Yeah dr. Essex, just a bump, I'll be fine." Dr. Essex smiled as he took off his glasses, rubbed the lenses with his tie and returned them to his face.

"Mr. Carson, I actually have an offer for you, would you like a job? I could use an assistant during the weekends, help sorting papers and things of that nature, I would pay you of course, and we can be sure that it wont effect your other obligations, would you be interested." Jack thought about it, it would be nice to take X out on a real date, and get Ollie a decent present for her late birthday. He smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Sound's good Dr. Essex."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The furry scientist known to few as dark beast, busied himself in his laboratory, mixing potions and starring deep into his microscope, working feverishly on his latest attempt to torment humanity, when someone walked in, his presence unmistakable, he could not be seen due to the low light in the room, but his outline was impossible to ignore, he stood at 8 feet tall, and very big, like a bodybuilding giant on steroids, his arms crossed and his eyes glowing, piercing threw the darkness as he loomed over dark beast.

"How goes the progress doctor?" The monstrous man asked, the tone of his voice expecting good news, and would not be pleased with anything less.

"Very well my lord, but at the risk of sounding disrespectful, I must ask what you are planning." The man took a step closer, his eyes a bright red.

"You may not doctor, however, I have a new mission for you and need you to assemble these four men." The man said, tossing four pictured onto the table before dark beast. Each one was labeled, dark beast scooped the pictures off and read the names out aloud.

" Dr. Donald Blake M.D., Daniel Ketch, Dr. Bruce Banner, Anthony Stark. What makes these men so important?" Dark beast asked nervously, The massive man leaned in, his eyes overshadowing his blue and gray face, which now became slightly visible.

" My last attempt to rule this world failed for one reason, I chose my followers simply out of convenience, this time I have taken my time, these men will become my horsemen, my generals that will lead us into the new world order."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack had never felt better, he smiled brightly as he lay in bed after a fantastic trip to the Zoo and the only other person Ollie wanted to bring with, X. It was the first time the three of them had been out together in a long time, and it reminded him of how precious his friends and family were now. He felt a laugh slip at the thought of that.

A family, these people were his family, and it felt amazing. Yes he was the only one here with out anything that really made him special, but he felt like he was welcome, like he belonged. He could have fallen asleep happy right then and there, but then he remembered something, something his recently newfound friend, Dr. Strange had mentioned to him. Fury, seek out a man named fury.

Once the thought had popped into his head, he couldn't shake it out. Unable to forget about it he decided to go to the one man he thought could help. He stood up out of bed, and inside 5 minutes he found himself in Professor Xavier's office yet again.

"Yes jack, is everything alright son?" Xavier asked with a bright smile. Jack didn't know how to answer that, he was almost afraid to ask Xavier.

"Yes sir, but... Something's been bothering me... Dr. Strange, the man I met out... Out om my little trip... He seemed to have some kind of... Odd abilities, I'm not suggesting we invite him to the mansion, he seemed to want to be alone for the time being... But he told me to look for someone, said they knew something important to me... Sir... Do you know where I can find a man named fury?"

End of chapter

Next chapter: The adventures of spyder and Howard the Duck

Author's note: Chapter's 19 and 20 will take place at the same time, so there's no confusion, so if anyone's wondering where some characters are, hopefully it will make sense when their all finished.

Plus I'm feeling a little streched lately, between my new story, "Catra's Redemption", and home life stuff, my chapters may take alil longer to come out, so please bear with me, and please PLEASE leave me some feedback, I need to know if I'm doing a good job. Thanks to every one who's reading, it's a great feeling to know people are reading.


	19. Chapter 19: The Adventures of Spyder an

The Human X-factor

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow

Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft.

Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 19: The Adventures of Spyder and Howard The Duck

Howard yawned as he lay in bed, thankful to finally sleep in for one morning. He sighed contently, his down feathered fingers wrapping around the back of his head in a casual stretch as he lay in bed with a light smirk on his bill.

"It seems like forever since we've had a quiet day to ourselves, doesn't it ducky?" Beverly asked as she layed down gingerly beside him, stroking her fingers across his feathery scalp.

"You can say that again, doll." Howard replied, enjoying the feel of bev beside him. Yeah, their relationship was anything but conventional, but it worked for them, and it wasn't exactly like they were doing anything wrong. It was just when Howard was trying to remember the last time he had had this good a feeling when it all began to go sour.

"Hey howie, let's go out for breakfast, I could kill for a day out." Beverly said cheerfully as she pounced up off the bed and skipped off the the ajasent bathroom. Howard groaned at the idea, pulling the covers up over his head.

"Bev, you know I don't do well with the outside world, I don't think goin out is a good idea." ?Bev gave a childlike pout as she kneeled down to be at eye lever with Howard and pulled the covers off his head.

"Please ducky, the professor can loan you one of those holo watches so you look like a human." Howard fought the urge to groan harder. If there was anything worse than going out into a world of hairless apes, it was going out pretending he was one of those hairless apes, but that look in beverly's eye, it was his greatest weakness.

"Alright doll, you win."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in a deep, dingy corner of the daily bugle, a seemingly normal reporter was busy at work with his current story, a sleazy piece of news work about how the owner of a local dvd rental store had been making home made porn in his store's back room. The story itself was total crap, but the owner had canceled the reporters membership due to to many late fee's, and whether the story was true or not, it would be enough to sent the store owner's business into bankruptcy.

The reporter smiled sinisterly, leaning back in his chair, smiling wide, very pleased with himself, when someone walked up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Verde, done with that smut story?" The aging African American man asked the reporter. Verde nodded nervously, quickly saving, and closing the window that showerd the article.

" you bet Mr.. Robertson, just got to double check the spelling then I'll have it on your desk, sir." Verde said nervously. Robertson sighed as he took a seat on verde's desk.

"Listen virgle, your a good guy, but if you keep writing these ditructive piece's, even Jameson wont let it fly, you've got to find a story that's... Well that's less cruel," Robertson said as he stood up. He stopped himself before he got to far away, "By the way, we found that woman you were looking for, just promise me you wont tear into her life." Verde took the paper and looked it over, smiling almost sinisterly as he looked down at the information on the paper, very eager to look up the person who's name was on the top of the page, "Beverly Switzler."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Howard sighed weakly as he walked to the professors office when he saw one of the student's walk out of his room, and gave Howard a friendly wave.

"Hey Howard, how's your mornin goin?" Jack asked as he walked over. Howard couldn't help but smile and wave back as he diverted his course to talk to his friend. Howard had a short fuse and some of the students knew this, and more of them loved to use that knowledge in the form of pranks on Howard, but this kid was different, this kid was smart, honest and kind. This kid was the kind you remember.

"I'm well enough kid, how bout yourself?" Jack sighed as he and Howard started walking to the main hall.

" The same, another day of school, can't really complain but, can't really enjoy it either. So what are your plans for today?" Howard grumbled as he and jack slowly stepped down the stairs. Howard noticed how jack slowed his step, due to his short stature, Howard couldn't really walk at pace with normal, height humans without straining himself, jack had always made an effort to go slower for Howard.

" Bev wants to go out, so I got to pester the prof for one of those fancy watches to make me look like one of you hairless apes." Jack chuckled at this.

"Well I'm sure Xavier would be fine with it." Jack said with a smile as they reached the main hall where the other kids had gathered for school. "Anyway, try to have a good day Howard, and give bev my best." Jack said light heartedly as he walked up to join the other students.

"Right... Your best." Howard said with a grumble as he turned right and continued on to xaviers office.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier was busy, signing form after form, making sure as best he could to clean up the small messes that come with running a school for students with super powers, and children, being children, sometimes making mistakes with those powers, like the time bobby drake faked a snow storm to convince the principle to declare a snow day. He rarely let his emotions get to him but at times like these he found it frustrating to work so hard working with his students and have these problems. He was relieved to hear a knock at the door, pulling him from the focus of his work.

"Come in." He said, smiling to see Howard slip in from the barely open door. "Howard, come in my friend, what brings you here?" Xavier asked, his smile growing to see a friend he rarely gets to see.

" Look doc, I got a problem, bev wants to go out for breakfast but I kind of..." Xavier interrupted him.

"But you feel as though your appearance may draw some unwanted attention to yourself." Xavier said in an understanding tone. Howard nodded weakly. Xavier smiled and reached into the locked bottom drawer. He was about to hand Howard the watch, when his eyes glanced down at one of the many papers on his desk, mentioning that the younger students were out of school for the day, and while most had parents that they were out visiting during the short vacation, one student seemed to have no one to be with.

"I can help you Howard, but I must ask you to help me in return, I don't usually like to, "Twist the proverbial arm," But I truly have no one else to turn to... Your familiar with the girl, Olivia right?" Howard raised a feathered eyebrow.

"Who?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should have known." Howard grumbled as he, bev, and spyder sat at a both at a local restaurant. Spyder was doing her best to behave, the professor was very stern on that, but she was feeling the itch to have a little fun. She felt a small smile grow on her face, but then looked up to Beverly, who sat across from her, and next to Howard. She gave spyder a look as if to say, "Don't you dare." and spyder slumped in her seat a little.

"So... What are we all hungry for?" Howard asked, feeling real weird, with his human appearance. He was so tired of being called "mini me" so often he was ready to just turn the holo watch off.

"I was thinking about the omelet." Spyder said, and gulped as Howard slammed his menu on the table.

"She didn't know howie, calm down." Howard was some how gritting his teeth, despite the fact that he didn't seem to have any, but took a breath and calmed himself. Beverly leaned across the table to spyder as Howard returned to his menu to whisper to her. "Egg's, ducks." Spyder instantly nodded in understanding, and immediately felt foolish for opening her mouth.

"How bout the hash browns?" Spyder said again, this time beaming after getting a smile from Howard. She really liked Howard, and not just because he was in reality soft and cuddly, but he was a person who didn't take trash from anyone, and also but he reminded her a lot of her late grandfather, who raised her for a short time before she met X. It felt nice to get praise from him.

"So, what should we do after breakfast?" Bev asked. Howard looked up from his menu.

"Um.. What?"

"Well it's the three of us today, I think we should make a day out of it." Howard wanted to scream in irritation, when there was a sudden ringing sound that echoed threw out the entire restaurant. Howard suddenly realized he couldn't move. Looking around he realized he was not alone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm, I will only be taking up a moment of your time, I must simply pick up my future bride and then I shall be on my way." A bold but muffled voice called out. All eyes that didn't need their head to turn could see the owner of the voice, a man dressed in a dark purple armor, something similar to what darth vader would wear, with a flowing black cape, a bright golden sphere for one hand, and his head encased in of all things, a massive helmet shaped like a bell.

He slowly stepped threw the restaurant like the typical villain, slowly, his cape fluttering lightly, but not so much as to catch on anything, as he walked up to the table Howard, spyder and Beverly all sat at.

"So my dear, we meet at last, what's become of your fowl friend?" He asked, snickering to himself, knowing she couldn't answer. Then he kneeled down, glancing at the watch Howard wore.

"And who are these two, with the marvels to modern science hanging about their wrists, let's find out shall we?" He said, before standing up, and slamming the sphere hand on his massive helmet, a new, ear splitting "bong" sound shook the room, causing the watches Howard and spyder wore to spark as if they were fireworks. Instantly their identities were revealed, howard's human like appearance was replaced with his normal duck one. And spyder's platinum blond hair turned a shimmering white, her bright peach skin faded to a pale gray, and her eyes, normally a sparkling blue, returned to a bright red.

"Ahhh, there is your feathery friend, and a mutant girl as well, my dear you do accompany your self with the worst kind of trash, but no matter, they shall trouble you no more." THe man said as he pulled Howard off the booth and threw him leisurely to the floor. Howard wanted to yelp in pain, but couldn't move, he was frozen in the sitting position as he lay on his side in the restaurant floor, watching helplessly as this fruitcake pulled Beverly out of the booth and held her over one shoulder.

"And now my captive audience, I shall take my leave, but you needn't worry, Dr. Bong is nothing if not generous, there are mutants in your mist, I assume you would do what you will with them, adieu." and with that, the goofy villain known as Dr. Bong clanged his metal sphere hand against his helmet, and in an instant, everyone could move once more, but the villain and Beverly were gone.

"Get the mutant's they must have had something to do with that poor girl's capture!" An older woman called out in an enraged tone. Spyder didn't wait for the crowd, in an instant, she leapt to howard's side, scooping him into one arm and climbed up the wall, out the window and upward towards the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Howard was enraged as he paced back and forth on the roof of the building. Spyder sat on the ledge as she watched Howard fume.

"What can we do Howard, that guy seemed to be able to freeze anyone, even if we found him, how could we stop him and... Um..." Spyder noticed as she spoke, movement in the ally below. "Howard, you should see this."

Howard stopped his pacing and walked over and leaned his head over the edge of the roof.

"you've got to be kidding." Howard said in anger. There at the street was of all things, , carrying Beverly into an old station wagon. Howard felt his feathered fingers grip roughly on the buildings ledge. "That bozo, Ollie, how much webbing can you use?" Howard asked as he turned to her. Spyders eyes went wide open, a bright, mischievous smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr bong sighed as he finally finished loading Beverly into the back seat of his ageing car and sighed.

"Soon as I go out and get some funding ill be come a great villain, even Dr. Doom would be fool compared to me." He said with a grunt as he stood up, hearing a a crack in his back as he straightened up. He reached into his pocket, fumbling with his keys, whenhe heard something, a scuffling from somewhere above. He looked up, grumbling as he felt the giant bell shaped helmet on his head shift, blocking his view. He let out a groan of annoyance as he pulled the helmet off with one hand, his other hand occupied with the sphere like gauntlet, despite the bell and sphere being his greatest weapons, they often became obstacles in his daily life. His helmet now hanging from his fingers, he looked up, to see nothing.

He gulped, suddenly feeling a shiver down his spine, someone was watchinghim, he could feel it. He lifted his helmet, but suddenly the bell had left his hand, it had almost seemed to disappear in his hand. He looked around franticly, finding the bell helmet stuck to the wall, gray sticky goop blanketed over it, almost like a web. The very sight made his skin crawl. He spun around, searching for something, anything that might explain the terror he spotted on the wall. Suddenly there was a loud slamming sound behind him, the sound of something landing on his car. He felt cold all over as he turned slowly, horror in his throat as he looked at his car. There he was, the duck, the one from the restaurant. Bong's eyes went wide in shock.

" You should know better than to mess with a master of quack fu!" Howard bellowed in anger, and in a twirl, his webbed foot slapped hard, connecting with bong's jaw, causing him to turn slightly, dazed, his eyes rolling back, before he collapsed onto the ally ground. Howard looked up, smiling.

"Good shot kid, you can come down now." Howard called out, watching spyder scale the wall as if she were crawling on the ground. She pushed off the wall, flipping in the air to land on her feet on the roof or the car next to Howard, but stumbled, slipping and falling hard on her bottom. She winced as she looked up at Howard.

" Atleast I didn't fall off the car this time." She said with a weary smile as she looked over at bong, who was sprawled out on the ground. "What about him?" She asked. Howard hopped down tot he ground, looking down at the bootleg . He then looked back up at spyder.

"can you muster up any more of that web?" Howard asked. Spyder herself slowly crawled down from the car, looking down at the second rate villain, then looked back up at Howard, nodding with depermination. Then pointed her fingers at the man, a fine spray spouting from her fingertips, wrapping around the villain, clinging him firmly to the ground. When she was done, the man was covered in webbing. Howard smiled as he saw his newest foe defeated, but then he heard a weary moan from beside him. He turned to see spyder, her eyes fading, as she fell to the ground. Howard gasped, and raced toher side, his feathery fingers pressing againsther neck gently, a deep breath. She was alive, but weak. He sighed as he scooped the child into his own short child like arms and carried her into the back seat of the car Beverly sat in. He groaned as he leaned down, grabbing the keys where bong had dropped them, then grabbed two blunt pieces of wood and propped them up against the break and gas peddles, before hopping into the drivers seat, grumbling as he closed the door and revved the engine.

"This is why I don't like going out to eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" An odd end to an odd day here at this corner restaurant, where officers have arrested Lester verde, claiming the supposed super villain title of dr. Bong... Really, dr. Bong? For disturbing people's meal with some sort body freezing ability, and attempted kidnapping. He will be processed later this month, and expected to serve atleast 48 months in prison." The reported said, Scott, jean, bobby, jubilee and rogue watching with interest as Howard, Beverly and spyder walked wearily into the mansion main hall, all with weary and irritated looks on their faces. The professor was just passing threw the main hall and stopped to greet them.

"Hello Howard, Olivia, Beverly, how was your morning out?" He asked with a smile. All three of them just looked at the professor, gave a collective sigh, and walked past the professor to head to their rooms, completely exhausted. Xavier watching them walk away in confusion as hank walked in, seeing the odd scene, coming to stand beside Xavier, resting a furry hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps they simply had to much fun."

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: The Dead Talk Back.


	20. Chapter 20: The Dead Talk Back

The Human X-factor

By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow

Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft.

Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 20: The Dead Talk Back

*authors note*

This story takes place at the same time as chapter 19

"Fury?" Xavier asked back as he sat behind his desk in his office, tapping the pen in his hand, trying how to best answer the question Jack had just asked.

"Do you know a man named fury?" Xavier thought hard, not on weather or not he knew him, but whether or not he should tell him.

"I may son, but he doesn't come to mind right now, but isn't it time you went to work, I don't think you want to be late and anger Mr.. Logan."

Jack gave the professor an uneasy look. The professor had never lied to him, but this felt different, something about the way he was wording things made jack feel... Unsure. But even so he could worry about it later, he had no wish to anger a man like Logan. Jack nodded silently and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Xavier waited a moment, before reaching for his phone, but something made him stop, a presence, Xavier could feel it, someone else was in the room.

"I figured you've been calling me so much that I may as well make a trip down here, but I got lousy timing it looks like." The grizzled voice said as he stood out of the shadows. The tall man walked right up to Xavier, his long trenchcoat dangled down to his toes, black, with military patches all over his shoulders and chest, his flat top haircut, which was colored many shades of gray sprinkling dandruff onto Xavier desk, but even his trademark cigar wasn't his most memberal feature, it was the eyepatch, tightly gripping one eye, the bands wrapping around his head and face seeming to dig into his flesh. Xavier turned to him, feeling angry and violated, how dare this man, government solder or other, enter his home, his very office without permission, but Xavier calmed himself in less than a minute, and looked up at the aging solder.

"What can I do for you Col. Fury?" Furry groaned as he pulled up the chair behind him, lit a match to start up his cigar, and looked over the desk at Xavier.

"Cute kid you got there, I thought this was a school for mutants, chuck."

"Jack is a special case, he was found aiding two current students to live in the streets before we enrolled them and... Part of the agreement we made with those students would be aloud to come along, with some conditions of course." Fury loved this, he knew all of this already, but loved getting information he already had from people, helped to read someone when they told a lie.

" Conditions, huh, what kind of conditions?"

"Well, he couldn't be a student here, so he was taken in as a groundskeeper and custodian, he helps Logan with the lawncair, building renovations and other odds and ends about the mansion." fury snickered, he wondered how much Xavier actually knew about this kid.

"And what about his family tree, you let him climb a few branches yet?" Xavier bit his tongue,

"No fury, I recall what you've threatened to do if I did do such a thing." Fury smiled.

"Good, then that matter can be settled for the moment, now we have a new problem." Fury said as he set a photo down of a gangly looking scientist, looking back up at Xavier with his one good eye. Xavier looked down at the photo, then picked it up, examining it closer.

"Friend of yours, fury?"

"Not exactly, aquatints maybe... His name's Dr. Bruce, David banner, scientist out in new Mexico, area of study is in gamma radiation. This guy had two beliefs, one, that every human being has an unlimited amount of strength at their disposal."

"You speak of the unexplained feats of strength some people come in control of during times of extreme conditions or near death experiences." Fury waved his finger in acknowledgement.

"THe same old thought, the other one, and this is the one that will get ya, the government commissioned him to make a gamma bomb. Banner constantly contested the practicability of such a bomb but... Some you yo's in the government, like general thunderbolt Ross, thought it would make a great weapon. Banner made the bomb, just to show how idiotic what such a thing would be like, but then some idiot kid drove into the test range. Banner ran out, threw the kid in a safety ditch and was hit, point blank with the gamma bomb. " Xavier eyes went wide in horror.

"Banner?"

"We don't know prof, the kid was fine, not a scratch on him, said banner turned into somekind of.. monster he called it a hulk. We let the kid loose, felt the kid had dealt with enough, anyway after that some weird things happened. The city of new Mexico 's power fails, and we find a big gaping hole in the main generator, like a giant punched right threw the wall, and then the kicker," Fury leaned over Xavier desk, closing his eye closer on him. " We found him."

"Who, bannar?"

"We're not sure, maybe its banner, maybe its this hulk, maybe both, all I know is this thing tore threw 6 shield tanks like they were made of cotton candy, but the best part is, after that... Someone else got him. Out of no where the tanks themselves fall apart at the seems, every bold and screw fly's out of their holes, every strip and scrap of paper floats together to make a sheet of fine metal, scoops itself under this thing, wraps itself around it, and fly's of like he were off to meet e.t." Xavier saw where this was going.

"And you suspect magneto."

"I do, your the only guy on this planet who can communicate with him, I suggest you do it." Xavier sighed weakly

"Cornel, its not like that, I cannot simply call him on the phone and..." Xavier was interrupted.

"You better find away old man, cause shield has scenarios lined up for things like this and I can guarantee that none of them would help the mutant party's political stance." Xavier's eyes went wide, looking strait up at fury, and angry look in his eyes.

"Is that a threat cornal?"

"No chuck, its a warning, we need this problem contained soon as possible, and I think you'd want it hadled yourself before shield has to get involved."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack still felt uneasy about his last talk with the professor as he was walking out of his room to head to the main hall to meet the others before school, and after a talk with Howard, (of which he did not bring up these problems with Howard) he still didn't feel much better. He sighed as he reached the group, slipping threw the small mass of friends to look out the open window, thinking about the conversation.

Xavier had always been the one person he could trust, the one person he could tell everything to, so why was he now getting the feeling that the professor was lying to him. He didn't know what bothered him more, the fact that he thought Xavier may be lying, or his own self loathing for thinking Xavier would ever do that.

"Carson!" A voice called out. Jack turned, to see Logan, standing in the middle of the sea of students, who parted like the red sea at lagan's approach.

"Yes Mr.. Logan?" Jack asked nervously. Logan walked up, and thrust a small package into his ribs. Jack fought the urge to cough as he took the package.

"Mail for ya." Logan said in his normal angry tone, before leaning in to whisper. "I think it might be from your old man's estate, wait till after school, no work today." Then Logan stood, and headed back threw the crowd. Jack's eyes were wide open as he looked down at the package, no bigger than a fist. His mind was racing. What could have taken so long to get to him. He was about to rip the package open when Scott came in from the mansion front door.

"Come on everyone, time to go." Jack groaned, slipped the package into his backpack, and raced off to catch his ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School couldn't go longer, the package from this morning burning a hole in the back of his mind. If he could just have a moment to open it in private. Dr. Connors'es science class seemed oddly boring. Normally he was incredibly interested in this class but today jack just couldn't focus on anything. Even Clark Mathews normal threats weren't sinking in.

The other students from the mansion were starting to notice this as they walked to English class together.

" So then, kitty decides she can get ah higher grade if she gets some of this rare plant herself, but then..." Rogue stopped in his story when he saw Jack's blank stair. " Jack, y'all alright?" SHe asked, bobby, forge, kitty and X all around them in a sort of huddle. Jack looked up, shaken out of his thoughts.

"Huh... Yeah, I mean no... Just... I guess I got a lot on my mind." Jack replied, his mind still on the object hidden in his bag.

"Is it about that package handed you? Forge masked. JAck gave him an angry glare. A moment he felt something move in his backpack, he whirled around to see kitty standing there, holding the package.

"Like, you mean this little thing?" Jack snatched the package from kitty angrily and was about to storm off when X put a hand on his shoulder. Jack turned, an anger in his eyes, but when the met x'es, calm, almost empty, a warmth there, no rage at all, it calmed him down.

"So like, what do we do, there's got to be a way he can look at it now." Kitty said. Rogue looked around, then pulled the others together. Once this was done, rogue looked up at jack and X, signaling that they coudnl't be seen doing anything. Jack took a deep breath, and tore open the packaging. Jack didn't know what he expected, but one thing he didn't expect was to find nothing more than a mini DVD disk. He looked it over, flipping it in his hand, confused.

"That's it?" Jack asked evenly, unsure what to think.

"What are you student's doing?" A voice asked. The kids jumped, spun around, jack holding the disk behind his back as they all saw to see dr Connors. He gave them all a stern look, as if sizing them all up, wondering what they were hiding, then he saw one of jack's hands hidden behind his back. "Jack, I may be limited to one arm, but you are not... Come on, what are you hiding." Jack sighed, revealing the minidisk to him. Connors looked it over, but did not take it from jack's hand. "What is it that make you all so eager to hide it? Its not porn is it?"

"No sir its..." X started, but stopped herself, knowing it was personal to jack. Jack took a deep breath, looking up at the professor.

"I got it in the mail... It... It was from my fathers estate..." Jack said nervously. Connors'es eyes went wide, wondering how to handle this.

"And I suspect your pretty egar to see what's on this disk I suspect?" Jack looked down at the disk, then back at Connors.

"Yes sir." Jack replied. Connors held out his hand, gesturing for Jack to hand the disk over. He was reluctant, but dropped the disk into his hand. Connors looked over the disk, as if searching for something.

"Well... It's against my better judgment but... My class is empty for the next hour, and ill give you a pass from your next class, but only for you jack, the rest of you get to class now." THe others raced off, they now only had a few minutes to get to English, but X wavered a moment, looking first at jack, then at Connors. Connors looked down at her, determined to be firm, but her bright eyes told him that she had to go with, and he could not say no to that. "Fine, you two, go before I change my mind, my lap top is in the top drawer of my desk."

"Thank you professor." Jack said with a wide smile as he took X'es hand in his free one and raced off down the hall, x practically being dragged behind him.

It took Jack less than a minute to plug the laptop into the power strip in the floor and start it up, the disk drive sprung open before it was done loading up, but jack stopped himself from pushing the disk into the laptop.

He took a deep breath and pushed the disk in when the computer had finished loading. Suddenly, of all things, a video file popped up, and a small family of five played together happily, a mother was laughing as she set a plate of hamburgers at the picnic table in the back yard, a man was wrestling with his two boys as the little girl watched, jumping up and down and clapping happily, X didn't know what she was looking at until she heard the girl yell out.

"Go Jawk." Jawk...JACK, It had to be jack's late sister, this was his family, she looked over at the boy in the video who replied to the name jack, he was about 6, a stalky boy, a wide smile on his face, full of life, with his whole life ahead of him. She looked over to jack, her jack, to ask him something, when she saw his face. It was pail, like he had just seen a ghost, and in some ways he had. But his eyes were locked on the woman in the video.

"my mother... I... I have no memory of her.. Just... vauge images... I... That's my mom... My sister... They died when I was... When I was very young." X heard all of this, but jack never turned his eyes away from the screen. After a moment, lost in time, jack hit the skip key, to skip to the next scene. X looked up, confused, almost a little hurt for him, seeing a tear trickle down his cheek.

"We... We only have an hour, we can watch most of this later, I want to see if... If there's a kind of living will on here." Jack said with a tremble in his voice as he skipped past scene after scene, until Jack came to a video of his father, maybe a week before he died, sitting at his favorite arm chair, preparing to talk to the camera. He gulped, and played the video, almost afraid of what it had to say.

"Jack, ash... I don't have much time on this world and I think it's time I told you of my plans to make sure you kids are alright." Jack sighed... The was a goodbye tape for him and his brother, his dad had had no idea his other son would die with him. He felt himself slump in his chair, listening to his father's plans as an emptiness filled his insides, like he was loosing his first family all over again. The hour seemed to slide by at a snails pace as jack half listened to the disk.

"Now boys, this last bit is important, people in the government don't want you boys to know this but I feel when you get old enough, you need to hear this, I just hope your given this disk at that time. Boys, you do have one last living relative... But its a complicated subject. I know you knids have heard of Captain America, you boys are smart enough to know about world war two... But what the papers never told you was about the guy under those stars and stripes. Boys, your great grandfather's name was... Is... Steve Rogers... Captain America...

XXXXXXXX

Jack slammed his fist hard on Xaviers desk, an anger in jacks eyes that Xavier had never seen before. And for some reason, Xavier could not read his thoughts, and that worried him more than anything.

"TelL me Xavier, Tell me you didn't know about my grandfather." Jack demanded. Xavier looked up, unsure what to say, but after a moments thought he knew he could no longer keep this a secret.

"jack, We felt it was better to wait until we thought you were ready to..." Xavier was cut off, Jack's anger growing so strong Xavier could feel it radiate off him.

"We? Who's we you... Wait... You know fury don't you, you knew who he was didn't you?" Jack asked, clenching his teeth. Xavier didn't know what to do, what to say, the situation was turning volatile.

"Listen, son, please be calm and we can talk about..."

"Don't!" Jack snapped, holding up a finger, taking a moment to calm himself enough to just form words, "Don't you dare call me that... Not now." Jack said threw gritted teeth. "Professor... I don't know what to do, what to think, all I know is I have family and you kept me from knowing he existed... I... I don't know professor... I don't know if ill ever feel trust again." JAck said as he stormed out. Xavier was an emotionally strong man but those words hurt, more than any physical attack could. He hoped that, given time, Jack would calm himself, and hopefully one day things would return to the way they once were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was still fuming as he walked passed X, who had been waiting just outside. She stood up and raced up to walk with him down the hallway.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, easily keeping pace with him. Jack stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know, but I got to find him, The only lead I have is a man named fury, and the professor isn't going to help me... There's got to be a way to find him." X rose an eyebrow, a slight smirk on her face, almost as if she were smiling.

" I know where you can find him, I've been to his compound, shield headquarters." jack looked up at X UN shock.

"X, I... I don't want you getting into more trouble... This is my fight." X responded by pinning him to the wall with a strength that surprised jack, she was far stronger than he realized, but to be honest it didn't change his feelings for her in the least, it did scare him however when she had that look in her eye.

"That place is full of shield agents, plus its in a secret location, either you take me with or you'll never find it." Jack bit his lip, he hated to bring her into a fight, but she gave him no choice.

"Okay," He said as he gently pushed her off him, and they continued down the hallway," but no killing, I want those nails of yours left inside, got it navi?" X blushed at the name she only let him call her, but nodded. "That's not all we have to worry about, I'm gonna need some kind of fighting gear," Jack said, hinting that he had no access to super hero gear, truing to keep his side project with forge a secret, "and then, we need someone who can work on cap, the video my dad made said he's in suspended animation, to keep him from dying from some kind of gendeting degeneration disease, we may need to bring an adult in on this one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Now young man, I suppose if I came into some sort of disease like the one you describe, I could have a chance of isolating and curing it, but why do you ask?" Hank McCoy asked as he was looking over an old sealed amount of the old hate plague virus.

"Well hank... I can't tell you that, but you can do it right?" Jack asked as he leaned against the wall in beast's lab, X sitting on an empty lab table. More and more Jack was finding it harder and harder to keep from starring at her, the way she crossed her legs as she sat at the table, the way she seemed to go everywhere in tights, he was feeling himself tasting blood from all the times he had bit his lip. He did his best to look away any time she looked in his direction. Jack took a deep breath, focusing on beast as he turned away from the microscope to look at the two kids.

"I must admit children you have peeked my interest, what would make you so interested in such things." Jack took a deep breath.

"Doc I can't tell you, but you got to trust me, you can't tell anyone about this, not even the professor." Beast shook his head.

"I don't know Mr. Carson, I feel something like this is something the professor should be notified about." Jack leapt up, needing to think quick.

"Doc, you owe me, remember when Kurt and I found you that cure for the hate plague... Keep this quiet and prep your lab and we're even." Hank was shocked, but knew jack had him.

"Very well young man, you have my silence."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack groaned as he lay on his bed that night, his head was racing, a long lost great grandfather who just happened the be the greatest hero the world had ever known, the fact that the only man he trusted had lied to him, the idea of planning to break into a massive government installation, it was all so wild.

"You look like your someone else bro, you been hitting the grass buddy?" Forge said as he walked into the room they shared after taking a shower.

"Forge, we got a problem, I need the gear miniaturized." Forge's eyes lit up.

"WHat are you thinkin bro?" Jack sat up and looked at his friend.

"You ever hear of shield?" Forge's eyes went wide.

"Ohh boy have I, alright, miniaturization... That will be tricky, but not impossible... What are you gonna do?" Jack groaned.

"Id rather not say, not yet, but we'll need a place to hide after." Forge was only half listening, already idea's forming in his mind.

"I could use a nanite system to simply grow a nanotec upgrade... I'd need the right metal's, build the first few nanite's by hand, Jack, this is gonna take awhile." Jack didn't like the sound of that.

"How long?"

"Two weeks, A week if I cut corners." Jack wanted to punch a wall.

" Okay, but I know how you think bro, no upgrades, just the same stuff I have now, and maybe bullet armor... Okay?" Forge sighed.

"Alright jack, but when this is over I want the gear back so I can add to it." Jack nodded.

"You bet buddy, in the meantime, I guess I should get back to work on my old exercising." Jack sighed as he lay in bed, apparently it would be an early night, every night from now on would be. He would have to be at his best if he was going to go threw the biggest battle of his life.

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Piercing the S.H.I.E.L.D.

Authors note:

I hope you guys are liking the story so far, was the big reveal a surprise to anyone? Anyone at all? Please let me know, I need comments, reviews please let me know if I'm doing a good job, and finally thank everyone so much for reading, you guys have given me over 7000 hits, That's the biggest accomplishment of my life... Which may not be saying much :(


	21. Chapter 21: Piercing the SHIELD

The Human X-factor By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 21: Piercing the S.H.I.E.L.D.

Jack was gasping, he was tired, half blinded by sweat, standing at the starting line to some kind of twisted race. He waited, looking up at Kurt, who stood at the controls of the danger room, waiting for his call.

"Alright, go!" The words were barely out of kurt's mouth when jack was running, regulating his breathing without even noticing as he sped threw the course like a bolt of lightning. He dodged lazer bolts, he dove under swinging steel logs, but he stopped when he saw something he hadn't expected. There, standing between him and the finish line were the blob, quicksilver and toad.

Jack stood crouched, as if ready to pounce like a tiger, waiting for any of them to make the first move. In less time than it took to blink the battle had started, Jack felt the blur of a fist connect with his face, sending him reeling, but he held his footing, focusing,listening for the buzzing sound that accompanied possibly the fastest person on the planet, timing his movement, he stretched his foot out, just as quicksilver was running past, causing him to stumble, the second he was visible again, jack spun, sending the heel of his foot into quicksilver's back, causing him to fall flat on his face.

Toad came next, leaping high into the air, his tongue launching straight at jacks head. Jack dove sideways, grabbing toads tongue, pulling the frog man forward, Toad's terrified face was almost worth grabbing his slimy tongue, a second before jack's fist drilled into toad's face. The smelly teenager joined the first boy on the floor.

Blob picked this moment to come for jack, the ground rumbling as he ran menacingly towards jack. Jack thought he'd have the hardest time with blob, but he had planned for this, and simply jogged away from blob. Blob seemed irritated, but sped after jack faster. This lasted for about three minutes, and jack knew blob was tiring out, but he couldn't count on that. Jack decided to stop, turning to face blob, gasping for air, wiping a sheet of sweat off his forehead as his eyes narrowed on blob's, watching as blob thundered towards him. Jack crouched, waited, timing his moment, and then at the last second, jack dove out of blob's path, causing blob to slam into the wall instead. Jack weakly stood up, waiting for the dust to settle.

There was a moment of silence, then, the blob fell hard on his back with a tremendous rumble, the dent in the wall where he once stood. Jack smiled, taking a deep breath, feeling like he could do anything, and jumped when he heard the familiar "woop" sound of Kurt teleporting beside him.

"Zat was Amazing, jack, I never thought anyone could do Zat without powers." Kurt said as he helped jack to his feet. Jack was feeling stronger, despite his weariness, it had been only a week, but these Danger room sessions he and Kurt had been doing secretly were really starting to pay off. He just hoped he wasn't alienating his friends by doing it, but the coming self ordered mission required that he be at his best.

"It wasn't much Kurt, I just have to be ready for anything." Jack said, he wasn't lying, but he couldn't tell Kurt what was happening ether. The less people knew, the less likely it would get back to the professor or the professor or the faculty, it was bad enough beast was partly in the loop. Ether way tonight was the night, he had to go threw school, then push threw his chores with Logan, then meet forge for a run down with his new gear, then meet X in the mansion hanger.

Just then the alarm went off, Jack and Kurt looked up, knowing that it only meant one think, Kurt put his hand on jacks shoulder, and in a flash, they had both disappeared, only to return in the control room. Kurt raced up to the console, and reset the settings, then raced back to jack, and the two disappeared once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The school day seemed like it would never end, but jack was thankful when he hopped out of the van he took back from school with the other students. He took a moment to drop off his school books in his room and changed into his sweatshirt and sweatpants and returned to the front of the mansion to report to Mr.. Logan for work.

"You on time Carson, let's keep it that way." Logan said in his usual surly tone as he handed jack a mop and bucket. Within ten minutes, jack was standing in the empty swimming pool, scrubbing the scum and glop off the aging tile. He was scrubbing the pool well into the late afternoon and it was worrying him. He was beginning to tire, and that was the worst thing that could happen, but it was to late to change his plans now, if he pushed it back another week, he'd only do it again and again. He had to do what he planned now. Jack almost leapt when he heard someone walking over the concrete above him.

"Can you talk while you work?" X asked as she kneeled down, looking down at jack. Jack nodded, setting the mop down and inviting X to join him in the empty pool. They both sat there in the empty pool, quiet for a moment, as if a calm before the storm.

"Jack... What's it like to.. To have a family?" X asked out of no where. Jack looked at her, her eyes were different, they seemed more... Open, accepting, as if a child looking to make sense out of things adults seemed to understand better.

"It's tough some times, family can hurt you more than any punch, but... Its worth it to know there are people who love you, who would do anything for you, w... Why do you ask all of a sudden?" Jack asked. X sighed. It was strange, Jack almost never saw X show emotion, but there were times when he was with her, that she seemed to lower her guard.

"I had a mother once jack... I never met her but I know she existed, it was in the hydra datafile I read before we destroyed the lab... She was killed after I was born... But... I sometimes wonder... Would I be different if she had been there, would I have a heart if I had known her?" Jack gently grabbed her by the chin, guiding her to face him.

"Navi, you took me in when I had nothing, after you learned I had worked with the foh, yeah you were mad but, in a pintch you were there to back me up in a tough patch, let me ask you, what made you do all that?" Jack asked. X lifted her hand, gently wrapping her fingers around his arm tenderly.

"I don't know.. It.. It just felt like something I had to do..." She replied, not sure if it was the right answer.

"I know why, cause you care, and I care about you, right now, no matter what happans, I will always be here for you, i'll be yur family if you need me, and even if you don't..." Jack said, smiling, almost forcing a smile to form on her lips. Before they noticed, they were within an inch away from one another. Jack could feel the heat of her breath, and wondered why they weren't this close more often, if at all. It was almost perfect.

"Ahem." A gritty voice coughed from above them. They both looked up, to see Logan standing at the edge of the pool, a cigar in his mouth, and a look in his eye that coud kill a sentinel. X looked at jack, silently, then stood up, climbed out of the pool and walked back tot he mansion. Jack gupled as he watched Logan watch her walk off, then look back at him. He must have noticed jack's terrified look because his anger seemed to fade slightly. He leapt down to stand in the pool, looking down at jack as he scurried to his feet. "Okay kid, it's time you and I had a chat." Logan said as he rested a hand on his shoulder, leading him to take a seat at the pool steps.

"Mr.. Logan... I.. I hold nothing but respect for you sir, but... I care about X and... Unless she tells me to, I intend to keep courting her, sir..." Jack said nervously. Logan looked in jacks eyes, seeing nothing but seriousness in them.

"Look kid, X isn't a child, she's a growing young woman. I'm not gonna pretend that I have any say in what she dose in her life, but to be honest, if she were to find someone, id want it to be someone like you." Jack was shocked.

"But... You hate me, you've been busting my chops since I moved in." Jack said in confusion.

"That was for your benefit kid, your human, in a school for mutants, if I didn't give you the hardest time here, the other students would have." Jack nodded, starting to understand. " I heard about your little tiff with the professor last week, and I think you know he couldn't have done anything different, if he had told you, fury would have come down on all of us." Jack sighed weakly, looking up at Logan.

"I know, I just... I felt so betrayed, he's like... Like a father to me and... It just felt like.. Like he should have found a way to tell me." JAck said sadly.

"Kid I wont lie to you, I'm not exactly a fan of fury ether, but he served with cap back in the fourties... They were both hero's, the only difference is fury never left the service, and now he's running the most powerful government organization on earth, he's got a lot on his plate, and that makes him... A dick some times." Jack fought the urge to laugh at that. "Point is kid, he makes some stupid choices, but for the right reasons, but if something ever came up, I'd have your back kid." Jack smiled at that, but that made him wonder in the back of his mind, did Logan some how know what he was planning? It didn't matter, nothing would stop jack from doing what he had planned. Logan some how managed a small smile as he stood up, scaled the stairs out of the pool, and headed back for the mansion, before he stopped.

"Two last things kid, first... As strong as X is, if you break her heart, ill break your legs, and two, get back to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack fought the urge to yawn as he walked into his room. He almost didn't notice forge sit up, his left hand morphed into some kind of nameless technical tool, the other holding a wrist watch in the other, smiling as he saw jack walk in.

"Bro, finally, your runnin late, I thought you were going to try to take a nap before you headed out." He said as his hand morphed back into a normal hand again. Jack just fell backwards onto his bed, ignoring the question as he looked up at his friend.

"Huh, you know forge, I don't think I've ever seen you do that before." Jack said with a long weary groan. Forge shook his head as he tossed the watch at jack, letting it land on his chest. Jack sat up weakly, catching the watch as it fell into his hand. He looked down at it, studying it for a moment, before strapping it on, noticing that it didn't seem to tell time. "another holowatch?" He asked in confusion.

" Among other things, bro, your looking at your new battle gear." Jack looked down at the watch again, strapping it on, and twisting his arm to look it over as it clung to his wrist.

"You lie."

"Na ahh dude, you told me to miniaturize everything, and I did, ever hear of nanite's? Well you press the center button on that thing, and they come out and instantly multiply, the whole process takes about 30 seconds, and when its done you got all your old gear on, plus special armor." Forge said, taking a small piece of metal out from under his bed and handed it to jack. Jack looked down at the thin metal slab, it felt thinner than tin foil, but jack couldn't bend it, as if it were titanium.

"What is this?" Jack asked, looking over the metal.

"Vibranium, I got an old friend from Wakanda, that's the rarest metal on earth bro, it will stop a bullet in it's tracks and you wont even feel it." Jack smiled, and looked back at the watch, noticing there were 5 buttons.

"Okay, so the center button turns the armor on, what do the other buttons do?" Jack asked, tempted to just press and find out.

" The far right one activates the holo generator, the center right one will make you invisible, but that wont work if your moving, you have to stay still for it to keep you hidden. The center left one activates a homing beacon, if your in trouble just press it and it will send a signal to my remote, and the last one... Well.. I haven't really assigned it to anything so... Until I do it's kind of a wild switch... don't press it no matter what." JAck scratched the back of his head as he admired the amazing craftsmanship.

"Forge, I don't know if I can ever pay you back for everything you've done for me.." Jack said with a smile. Forge smiled back, but then remembered something and grabbed a ziplock bag out of his side pocket.

"I forgot bro, you have to keep these on you now, the nanites can't convert ammo but when you gear up, they'll automatically process them into your firing meconizm." Jack smiled, taking the bag and sliding the bad into his jeans pocket.

"Thanks forge, let's just hope I can pull off tonight..." Jack said weakly. He wasn't sure if he could, just thinking about it sounded crazy, but he had to... No matter the risk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack stood in the jet hanger, glancing over his shoulder, He felt like he was grounded for life just being there, but he had to do this. Tip toing into the X-Jet, he slowly walked up to the controls, hoping he knew how to fly, but jumped a little when he saw x, turning in the pilot's seat, looking up at him, her emotionless look always making him shiver in fear.

"You weren't going to leave without me were you?" She asked, her arms crossed, her eyes burning into his own. Jack sighed.

"I don't want you to get hurt navi... Can you blame me?" She stood up, looking deep into his eyes, as if searching for something, then lightly punched him in the arm. It wasn't a hard punch but it made jack wince.

"Don't ever try to ditch me again, jack... I...," She looked down, nervously. "I don't want to see you hurt either and... I need to go with... That's it, I'm going." She said firmly. Jack stood there for a moment as he watched her walk back to the pilot's chair, a little confused.

"Did we just have a moment?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack sighed as he sat beside x, looking out the cockpit window, not sure where they were going.

"You sure no one at the mansion would be alerted when we took off?" X asked, shaking jack from his thoughts.

"Huh, oh, yeah, forge said he got it all worked out." Jack said, looking back out the window. X took a long look at jack, when she couldn't handle it any more, she flipped the switch on the dashboard, setting the plane to autopilot, before grabbing his shoulder, turning him to face her.

"You confuse me." She said, her normally emotionless tone cracking with bits of feeling. Jack was blindsided.

"Um.. OK, what about me confuses you?" Jack asked, completely lost.

"when kimura nearly killed me... some how you found me, you saved me, when I was infected by the hate plague, and threw myself at you... You held back, you tell me you love me... and.. I'm not even sure what that means... j.. Jack, why do you do the things you do." JAck didn't know why but that made him blush, he took one hand in hers, kissing it gently, looking deep into her shimmering emerald eyes.

"Because its the right thing to do." Jack said, before a loud alarm rang from the dashboard. X turned and flicked off the autopilot, and flipping another switch, jack noticed the word, "stealth curtain" on it. X looked threw the windsheild, leaning back in her chair.

"There it is, Shield headquarters." Jack looked, following her gaze, and his jaw dropped, starring out at the massive, hovering fortress.

"Okay... I'm officially in over my head."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somehow X landed the plane on the open runway of the shield helicarrier without difficulty. Jack couldn't believe they hadn't been noticed yet.

"Okay, now X, remember your promise." Jack said, as if he were and irritating mother seeing his child off to school. X groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I know, don't kill anyone." She said.

"And?" Jack asked.

"And I wont use my claws."

"AND!" X gave a growl, it scared jack but he did his best to not let it show.

"AND... and I wont be seen." Jack smiled as he walked over to her, both of them facing the back ramp, looking out over the helipad, hoping the rain and heavy winds wouldn't give them to much trouble.

"Good girl, now remember the plan, you find your goal, and ill find mine." JAck said with a smile, kissing her cheek, still amazed that something like that could make her blush. X nodded silently, and raced down the ramp, into the closest door, and out of sight. Jack took a deep breath, pressing the center button on his new watch.

"Jack, this is a bad idea, and if the feds don't kill you, the professor will." Jack said to himself, looking down, watching the nanite's do their job. In seconds his gear was on him, and with the exception of the new armor covering every inch of him, it felt completely the same as before. Jack tapped the button on his helmet as he started walking down the ramp.

"You copy forge?" Jack asked into the helmet mouthpiece, glad the gear hid his identity, and even digitally garbled his voice.

"I got you loud and clear bro, lets get to work." Jack nodded, forgetting forge couldn't see his reaction as he walked out of the jet, making sure to get his footing on the wet runway. He looked back at the jet, feeling vulnerable leaving it out and open as it was... But was shocked to see nothing there, just empty air. It took jack a moment to realize what had happened.

"Jack, you there bro, you stopped." Jack let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm here, just not used to stealth tech, I need to remember where I parked."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X hated having to play spy, she was much better at tearing her way to her goal, but she had promised jack, and the last thing she really needed was for shield to pick up her trail again. It felt like hours and she wished she could really use her claws, to climb walls to avoice sentry's if nothing else, but again that was another promise she wished she hadn't agreed to.

After what felt like hours, she finally found what she was looking for, that odd odor, like frozen food and a suttle hint of that odd singular scent that reminded her of jack some how. She started running, careful to be aware of her footing, making sure her steps wouldn't make noise as she rounded the corner. She stopped and took a deep breath, using her sense of smell to guide her, she waited a moment, and when the route was clear, she made her move, racing down the corridor at top speed, finding the massive security door in front of her. She sighed, some how it didn't occur to her to have to break threw technical security.

"Sorry jack, but I promised not to use my claws, I didn't say anything about just using one..." She said aloud, before a single claw leapt out between her knuckles with a quiet "sknit". She leaned back, about to stab the control panel, when she noticed something she never even considered before, the air vent that stood just above the door, wondering if her claw was thin enough to undo a screw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" damnit jack you are and idiot every day of the week, why couldn't you just this once grow a brain and decide to not to storm the world's greatest government complex?" Jack mentally yelled at himself as he flew threw the compound hallways, about 20 shield solders behind him, all shooting at him like he had a target on his back.

"Your almost there jack, one more turn, then its your first door on the left." Forge called out threw the comlink as jack sailed threw the hallways as fast as his gear would allow him.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a test tomorrow," Jack said as he took the corner on the left, sharply, " and even if you did, your damn super brain would make you ace it."

"Don't knock the super generous who made your body size cheat code." Forge replied as jack landed in front of the door he needed. He opened it quickly, surprised it wasn't locked, and slammed the door shut behind him, He grabbed the blaster rifle at the door, welding it shut, before turning to the computer terminal.

"Okay bro, all you got to do is slide the disk into the computer drive, and the suit will do the rest." Jack looked the room over a little, before running to the computer, but before touching the computer itself, he lay down and climbed under the desk. " hurry up bro, what are you doing?" Forge asked shiningly.

"Just investing in some insurance." JAck said, pressing a pellet in a corner underneath the desk, smiling as he watched the pellet cling to the internal desk wall. He then stood up, pulled the disk from the small metal pocket at his side, and slid it into the drive. "How long will this take?" Jack asked.

"About 2 minutes, don't worry, those shield ding dongs don't have anything that will be able to... ut oh..." Jack gulped at the sound of that.

"Ut oh, what's ut oh, you didn't say anything about ut oh?" Jack asked fearfully, beginning to panic.

"Jack, you better be on your toes, they just called in the big gun."

"Don't you mean the big guns?"

"No jack, just one really big gold and red gun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

X couldn't believe how easy it was to pull off her job without running into a single solders. She stood at the top of the X-jet ramp, waiting impatiently for jack, the metallic, frozen coffin lay behind her, beeping a small symphony of life sigh monitors. She sighed, wanting so badly to go after jack, but they had planned all this out, and if she left now, she may in danger the entire mission.

"Jack... Hurry... Please..." She said aloud, it was an odd, new feeling, worrying about her friend, it was a feeling she didn't like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JAck was pacing back and forth in the computer room, the thundering of shield solders shooting at the door that separated them, trying in vein to get in.

"How much longer forge, I'm getting itchy to get home, did X get out OK?" JAck asked. There was a moment of silence.

"Yeah, life monitor's got two signals on the X-jet." Forge replied. Jack took a deep breath, he didn't like the choice he was about to make, but he' wasn't going to let them both get caught.

"Forge, hack into the jet navigation systems, get her out of here, I can fly to the ground in my gear, we can't let x get caught, if they find her here they'll throw her in a lab for the rest of her life." There was another moment of silence.

"Done bro, I got contact with X, she's pissed, but she agreed to stay on the jet, it's in the air now, no resistance, and ... 20 seconds." Forge said, commenting on how much longer the disk had to pull all the info forge was collecting. Suddenly, there was a much louder pounding at the door, and jack could barely make out the shape of a fist in the door. Jack gulped, almost not hearing forge's cries.

"JACK, Do you copy, the disk is done, grab it and get out now!" JAck said nothing, but leapt for the computer, gingerly grabbing the disk and sliding it back into the poutch on his side. There was less than a millisecond after this, when all hell broke loose. The door flew off it's hinges, colliding with the computer screen, shattering it in a shower of glass bits. Jack looked up, and his heart sank, knowing now more than ever that he was in a much bigger badder position than he had ever been in before.

"Stand down intruder, I, on order's of Shield, place you under arrest, don't fight be pal, you wont last." The man said who stood alone in the door frame, his palm pointed at jack, the metal clad man in gold and red towering a foot over him, his rectangular light blue eyes starring him down. JAck gulped in terror, his whole body momentarily frozen in fear.

"Iron Man..."

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Family Reunion

Okay, I think I've thrown a big pile of shockers at you folks, please Please PLEASE let me know if I'm doin good door fraim, his palm pointed at jack, the metal clad man in gold and red towering a foot over him, his rectangular light blue eyes stairing him down. JAck gulped in terror, his whole body momentarily frozen in fear.

"Iron Man..."

End of Chapter

Next Chaper: Family Reunion

okay, i think i've thrown a big pile of shockers at you folks, please please PLEASE let me know if im doin good


	22. Chapter 22: Family Reunion

The Human X-factor By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

Chapter 22: Family Reunion

Jack struggled to think, to come up with something, anything to help him, as he starred down at the most powerful enemy he ever faced. No, enemy wasn't right some how, this man in front of him was just doing the right thing, just as Jack was doing the right think, he was more of an opponent, for no fault of his own he was Jack's rival at the moment. Jack felt more inadequate than ever.

As smart as Forge was, there was no way Jack would last in a head on fight against the Invincible Iron Man. Jack fought to hang his head, Then a thought occurred to him, something he hadn't thought of before. Jack was the great grandson of Captain America, the Greatest hero he had ever known, that was more than enough For Jack to raise his head high, his eyes narrowing on the hero before him.

"I say again, stand down." Iron man's metallic voice ordered. Jack almost wish his face were visible, so iron man could see his smile.

"Sorry shell head, I got an important man to meet for the first time, and not you, not the ff, not the entire world could stop me from meeting him." And at the last work, jack's booster jet boots roared to life, and Jack flew into the ceiling, and the raining sky above, leaving a gaping hole in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X stood at the ramp of the X jet, silently begging for some sign of jack, hoping he would get back soon, before they're presence would be noticed. But just then she heard the compound's alarms scream. A second later, she felt the jet lurch forward, hearing the jet engines fire, and watched in horror as the ramp lifted, cutting off jack's escape route. She raced up to the controls, she would have jumped out but remembered The frozen metal box she had left here, and couldn't leave it alone, she had promised jack. Instead she taped away at the controls, trying in vein to get the jet to land again, but couldn't stop it from lifting off and speeding away from the helecarrier.

"X, it's forge, do you copy?" Forge's voice boomed over the speakers. X grabbed the radio communicator, her voice nearly in a primal rage.

"You did this didn't you, Jack is still there, HOW COULD YOU..." But she was cut off.

"Jack has been in contact with me, he ordered me to get you and the cap out of there, he said he'd find a way to follow... X you have to trust him." X dropped the comlink, not bothering to hang it up, looking out the window. She wanted to, truly wanted to trust that jack could pull threw... But she was afraid, her eyes widened as she realized it, she was actually afraid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Note to self, don't fly threw any more solid walls." Jack said to himself, rubbing his head as he sailed threw the wet, foggy sky. He wished he could stop somewhere to collect his thoughts, but as he looked down at the helecarrier, and saw the mass of shield solders collecting on the main carrier, he didn't dare take a break.

"Thought you lost me didn't you?" A voice called out threw the hard rain. JAck looked behind him as he soared threw the sky, to see iron man close behind, and gaining.

" Oh crap!" Jack yelled aloud as he put the jet boots on maximum speed, struggling to get some distance. But it was no good, in seconds, Iron mand was at his side, as if they were sharing a road in traffic.

"Look buddy, we both know how this is going to play out, I'm asking you nicely one last time, surrender." Iron man said. Jack was terrified at what would happen, not only to him, but his friends if he were caught.

"I really wish I could shell head, but it's just not in my dictionary." Jack said as he sailed backwards, guiding himself to fall in the air. He stopped took aim and fired a spray of EMP pellets, and waited. His heart leapt when he saw three of the 20 pellets connect with iron man's chest, causing bolts of lightning to surge threw his system, but the joyous moment ended quickly, when he realized that iron man was now in freefall. If he hit the ground, or even water, the man inside would never survive.

"Damnit damnit damnit!" Jack growled to himself as he turned downward, speeding as fast as he could towards iron man. As they passed threw the rainy clouds, he saw the earth below, glad they were over some body of water, probably an ocean. Jack poured on the speed, and with 100 feet left between them and oblivion, jack caught iron man, holding him him in his arms like an iron clad lady in distress. Jack groaned internally, even unconscious, Jack didn't like being this close to someone who wanted to arrest him.

"You owe me tin head." Just then, Iron man's head lifted, his eye slits glowing blue.

"Maybe, but my check would probably bounce." and in seconds, jack felt iron man's armored fist slamming into hisown armored chin, feeling the metal crack, jarring his head, causing him to black out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Iron man was flying back to the hellecarrier, His newest combatant out cold in his arms.

"Iron man to base, what's the status fury?" The metal man said to no one in view.

"Well, not so good, while you were playing rockum sockum robots, someone made off with Captain America's body." The voice in his helmet replied. Iron Man looked down at the man in his arms, instantly more egar to question his new friend.

"Tell commander Fury I got the prisoner, he can question him as soon as I get back to base, iron man out." Iron man replied as he flew threw the air, the helecarrier in view, but suddenly, the Sky between him and the helecarrier darkened with clouds, and a clap of thunder shook, from closer then Iron Man cared to think about.

He wondered if Thor was nearby, making a ruckus or battling with some god like villain, when he felt what seemed like rain evaporating all around him. He didn't have time to think, before a stray bold of lightning struck him hard in the back, shaking him to his core, causing him to black out. Jacks body slipping from his arms in freefall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 hours later, jack groaned, waiting for his eyes to focus, trying to remember where he was, what was happening. Suddenly his memory returned to him, and he sat up in a moment of panic, expecting to be either on an operating table or a shield cell, but found himself to be sitting in the X-jet instead. Jack took a deep breath, relieved that he was alive and free. He looked to his left, unable to hold back a smile as he saw the frozen casket resting beside him. They had did it, some how they got cap and made it out.

Just then he realized two things, as he turned his head to face forward, he realized his gear was still on, he hadn't had time to take it off. The second and maybe much bigger problem, was that storm was standing over him, looking down, arms crossed, with a very angry look on her face. Jack gulped, looking up sheepishly, glad she couldn't see his fearful and ashamed look on his face.

"Um... How much do you know?" Jack's digitally diquized voice asked. Storm's look of anger didn't flinch as she spoke, a firm, emotionless tone.

"Everything Jack." Jack groaned, pressing the middle button on the watch, letting the nanites retract slowly into the watch, sighing weakly, fighting the urge to look away, meeting her angry gaze.

"It wouldn't help to say I'm sorry would it?" Jack asked weakly, wondering how so many x-men were able to so easily hide their emotions from him.

"It might, if it were true," She said as she glanced over at the massive ice cube, then back at jack, " Do you realize how bad this looks, If shield tries hard enough they will find you, you stole the greatest single secret in this country history, and once more, you were nearly caught, by Iron Man of all people. And if he had gotten you back to shield, how long do you think it would take them to attach blame on the x-men, did you think of that?"

Jack bit his lip. In honesty he had thought about it, But he had gone to great lengths to make sure he wouldn't have been connected to the X-men, He had forge be ready to hack into shields records, in case he was caught, forge was ordered to erase jacks history, no way being able to connect him with his friends, but he really doughted Storm would buy that, plus he really didn't want to get Forge in trouble too.

"Ms. Monroe... I take full responsibility for all of this but..." Storm shook her head, not wanting to hear it.

"That's enough Mr.. Carson," She said, turning to X, " X, please turn the jet around, we are going to return the captain to shield." JAck leapt to his feet, despite his weariness.

"Storm you can't do that!"

"Oh I can not?" SHe sad angrily.

"He's My Great Grandfather! He's the only family I have left!" Storm was about to reply, but was frozen in shock. Jack gulped, confused, it took him a moment to realize that She hadn't been told, and wondered how many people the professor actually did tell. Storm looked back, walking over to the Block of ice, looking down at the lifeless face of America's greatest champion, unsure what to do next.

"Ms. Munroe... We have a plan, I... I think we can bring him back.. Please.. We have to try." Storm sighed, and took a seat next to jack, facing him, her angry look softening a bit.

" Mr.. Carson, I sympathize, but what can we do?" She asked, weakly.

"I talked to , I didn't tell him exactly what was going on but.. I think he can revive him, with forge's help." Storm looked back at he frosty box. And finally shrugged.

"If we brought him back to shield we would probably never be returned to our homes. Jack you have put us all into a very difficult position... But all we can do now is bring him with us." She said sadly. Jack took a deep breath, thanking god he pulled it off, but then he suddenly had another fear.

"Um... Ms. Munroe... Who else knows... About this?" He asked nervously. Storm's angry look returned.

"No one but us... And the professor." Jack gulped, the only answer that would have been worse was if Logan was told. His thoughts caused him to space out for a moment, until storm held out her open hand.

"Give it to me jack, you know you can't keep it." Jack sighed, his stomach growling in guilt, as he strapped off his watch and handed it to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X and storm pushed the frozen box out of the jet the second the jet bay door lowered open. Jack would have followed immediately, but saw Xavier looking up at him from the end of the ramp, a look on his face jack had never seen before, anger, so much so jack wondered if he'd live threw the night. Jack walked down the ramp slowly, his feet echoing in the empty hanger with each set, like a walk of shame.

"How dare you, Jack you have done something here that could endanger so many lives, and why, WHY, so you could see your great grand father again." Jack was about to try to apologize, to say anything he could but Xavier rose his hand to silence him. "Jack, I have never been more disappointed in anyone I have ever met, I don't want to hear it, go to your room now, I must speak with Logan about your punishment, you had simply better hope that The captain survives, and that iron man dose not know how to find you."

Jack nodded, and walked off in silence to his room. He could have probably taken that speech from anyone else, but not from the professor. It hurt, worse than any punch or bullet. He felt his whole body ache, his stomach in knots as he walked threw the mansion. There was a student wandering back and forth during his walk, luckily none have them had been told of his exploits, he wondered if he could face them if they had. He fought tears as he opened the door to his room and slumped on the bed, almost not hearing forge as he raced up to Jack.

"Tell me you got it!" He said, shaking Jack by the shirt, shaking him back to reality. It took jack a moment to remember, but he nodded, pulling the disk from his jeans pocket, thankful he was able to slip it in a disk case before everything went to hell. Forge took it and immediately raced out of the room, probably to use the information on the disk to help beast with restoring captain America.

Jack wanted so badly to do this, and it all went to hell, how could he have screwed up so much in one night. After his problems with the F.O.H. he swore he would never to anything to hurt his friends, and he had almost made things bad for everyone. At a loss for what to do, he lay on the bed, rubbing his eyes with a weariness he didn't know was slowly taking him was just about to drift to sleep when X burst threw the door, shaking him back to a sitting position.

"What the hell?" Jack asked, more confused than anything else, never seeing X move so franticly.

"The professor said you could come down, He did it, Beast did it, They found a cure for the captain." Jack's eyes went wide, and he leapt to his feet and out the door, X on his heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack stood at the massive window, looking on nervously as he watched beast and forge working feverishly to De thaw the body of the most well known hero in his world. X was at his side be jack hadn't noticed. He watched in a frozen fear as he watched Beast prepare a hypodermic needle and inject it into Captain America's iv. Just then there was a massive rumble that shook the whole building. Jack gulped nervously as he looked to X, who sniffed the wind, and gave jack a look of horror.

"Shield, they found us." She said in horror. Jack bit his lip, this was all his fault, and now everyone in the mansion was going to pay for it, he couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't.

"Stay here, make sure he wakes up alright." Jack asked, looking over to the captain, taking one last deep breath, then racing off down the hall to the main floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick fury had always tried to keep the X-men off shield's radar, but he couldn't cover for the theft of a national hero. He stood in the center of the courtyard, looking out at the mansion's main entrance, a small army of shield agents surrounding the area as he took his time strolling towards the mansion. When he saw professor Xavier coming out of the manion, with a furious look on his face, he knew he wasn't going to like how this went.

"Fury, how dare you, I have had to accept many of your discretions but this is far beyond the breaking point." Xavier said angrily.

"Can the crap Xavier, I know your people stormed the main shield base and took our most valuable American treasure, don't..."

"NO THEY DIDN'T!" A voice yelled out, causing both men to look back at the mansion, watching Jack, alone, walking down the lawn, to stand in front of Xavier, Meeting Fury's angry gaze. "Fury, I took Captain America from the shield base, I stole the X jet, and I worked alone." Fury looked down at this boy, this human kid who claimed to be soly responsible for infiltrating the most highly secure government facility in the world. He couldn't believe this was possible, but realized two things, standing here, the three of them, this boy was the only one who knew what truly happened, and if Fury would have any possible way of exonerating the X-men, it was threw this kid's story. Xavier reached out, gripping Jack's shoulder, Jack didn't look back, but heard Xavier scream in his head.

"Jack, what are you doing, they'll lock you away for the rest of your natural life." Jack cracked a small smile, but still didn't face him.

" I can't let you and the others take the fall for me professor, I wont let my friends... My family be taken down because of my mistake. Fury rested a hand on Jack's shoulder, Jack looked up into Fury's one eye.

" Why kid, why did you do all this?"

" He's the only family I have left." Jack said to fury, hoping it would be enough, and at first Jack thought that statement was true, atleast a week ago he did, But it took jack this long to realize, he did have a family, a bigger one than he thought. Xavier, kitty, bobby, Scott, jean, The professor of course, X, hell, even Logan felt like family. Fury gave a deep sigh.

"Well kid, I can't do anything to help you, I'm going to have to bring you in." Fury said with a heavy heart.

"Director Fury, I may have something to say about that." A booming, confidant voice called out from the mansion door behind them all. The three turned, and all three jaws fell open, as the tall man, the living legend, still dressed in the stars and stripes, the circular shield still on his arm, as Captain America, alive once more, walked up to them, looking at fury with a definitive smile.

" I remember you as a sergeant the last time I saw you, but you had two eyes then too." Cap said with a chuckle. Despite himself, Fury couldn't hold back a smile, and the two old solders shook hands, as if they were old friends, meeting for a reunion.

"Steve, I thought this day would never come." Fury said with a chuckle. Cap nodded in agreement.

" Do be honest I didn't think I would ether, but this boy, so I'm told, is responsible for giving me a second chance at life." Cap said, looking down at Jack with a kind smile. Jack felt a warmth in his heart, like a piece of himself had been restored, and even if he spent the rest of his life in a shield jail cell, it had all been worth it. Cap returned his gaze at fury, his face now serious.

"Now nick, I'm willing to return to active duty, after a short vacation I hope, one one condition, you look the other way and... Forget about what happened here today." Fury looked over at jack, thinking it over in his mind, before looking back at Cap.

"Well, my superiors wont like it, and iron man will like it even less, but if they heard it from you, I'm sure we can forget this little... Discretion."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A day had passed, and Jack found himself sitting alone at the front steps of the mansion, looking over the past few days over in his head, when Logan walked out, a cigar in his mouth and a cowboy hat on his head.

"So kid, you think you pulled it off huh?" Logan asked in his usual surly tone. Jack looked up at Logan, almost offended.

"No, I didn't pull anything off, I screwed up major, in fact I was the only one who screwed up, X and Beast and Ms. Munroe were the hero's I just got lucky..." Jack said, the anger in his sentence leaving as he spoke the words. Logan sighed as he took a seat at the steps beside him, patting jacks shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad you know that, cause I really didn't want to be the one to tell you." Jack looked up at Logan, who, for the first time, gave jack a small smile. Jack couldn't help but smile back.

"So... What happens now..." Jack asked.

"Well for one thing, your out of a job for awhile, Since I worked with cap back in WW2, He asked me to join him on his little vacation to get to know the modern age, but... I think he would like to talk to you about that." Logan said as he looked behind them towards the door, when cap was coming out, now dressed in civilian clothing but still held his shield at his side. " I'll give you two a minute." Logan said as he walked off towards the garage. Cap walked down the stairs, till he stood at eye level with jack.

" Son, I can't tell you how greatful I am, you did what no one else could have even thought of accomplishing, and I've been told it isn't the first time, but I have to know, why, what made me so important to you?" Jack sat up, eyes wide, he couldn't believe it, no one had told him that he and Jack were related.

"Well sir I... I just knew... The world needed Captain America... And so did I." Jack said. He wanted badly, desperately to tell Cap the truth, that they were family, but it just didn't feel right, Captain America was a man of the 40s, now living atleast 70 years later, the last think cap needed was the responsibility of being a guardian as well. Cap smiled and nodded, it seemed it was an answer good enough fot the star spangled avenger.

"Well son, There's nothing I could possibly do to repay you, but I'm willing to try." He said, holding out his shield. Jack stood up, not sure what cap was doing. " Take it son, it's yours." Jacks eyes nearly bugged out, Cap was offering him, his shield. For as long as anyone knew captain America, there was always one constant, he and the shield were one, never apart, his greatest weapon and truest friend in battle.

"I... I can't sir there's no way I..."

"Son, Im asking you, take it, keep it as a reminder, no matter what difficulty you face, you are always strong enough to overcome them." Jack fought back tears, unable to argue with that, and took the shield in both hands, looking down at it like he had been handed the holy grail. It was lighter than he expected it to be, and it shined, showing his reflection in the red white and blue glossy paint. Just then, Logan pulled up in his jeep, honking the horn, signaling that it was time to go. Cap waved to Logan, and looked back at jack.

"And remember son, if thing's get to sticky, Captain America isn't far away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Jack looked up at the shield that hung in his room, like a trophy, a testament to what a hero really was. Jack knew he wasn't there yet, but one day, he would be the hero he always dreamed of being, some how he would find away, but not today. Jack gave a yawn as he headed out of his room, heading for the usual spot to meet the others before school, when he stopped, Xavier sitting in his chair in front of his door.

"Jack, Let's talk." He said, as the two traveled down the hall. "Now son, I think we both said some things we didn't mean, anger can get the best of even me at times, I would like to try our best to forget this little escapade ever happened, and we can go on without this... Collective error in judgment." Jack Stopped, leanding against the hallway wall, looking down at his adopted father.

" Professor.. I wish I could offer more, like Scott or Logan, I wish I was a hero like you guys but... I'm... Just... Human.. Id do anything to be out there with you guys, I guess.. I let that get into my head that maybe I could do that some day." Jack said weakly. Xavier rested a hand on Jacks shoulder, smiling.

"Son, Some people are born into greatness, others, have greatness thrusted upon them... You dear boy, you are a little of both, I want you to remember if you learn nothing else from this experience, that everyone has a choice to do what is right or wrong, and despite everything, I don't think you are capable of doing wrong." JAck smiled, that seemed to help more than anything else, and he nodded to Xavier. Maybe things could go back to how they were, and he could stop beating himself up over this mix up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, as Jack and the others piled into school, Forge Grabbed jack by the arm and pulled him aside.

"Bro, we have a serious problem, and even if you still had all that gear, I don't think we can keep it a secret from the professor." forge said, handing jack a print out. Jack looked it over, confused.

" Dr. Bruse banner, missing, Dr. Donald Blake, missing, Anthony "Tony" Stark, missing, Daniel Ketch, missing, all presumed abducted," Jack read aloud, looking up at forge, confused, "Forge, what am I looking at." Forge leaned in, whispering.

"Bro, I took this Intel off the disk you got from shield, it looked shady so I did some digging, I don't know about all these guys but, Tony stark, that's Iron Man dude, I think these guys are super's, someone collecting hero's, and I don't think its for a party."

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Revenge in Blue

WOW, Four Chapter's in 2 week's, That's a first for me, I hope everyone liked this little Moment of Insperation, But I think I burned myself out, so Chapter 23 may take alittle longer, Remember, review, Let me know what I'm doing right and wrong, And thank you all for sticking with me for so long :)


	23. Chapter 23: Vengance in Blue

The Human X-factor By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

XXX

authors note

first off, i want to thank everyone for helping me reach over 8000 HITS! its a truly momumental occasion for me and i thank you all for the honor.

second, This chapter is alittle different, im sorry it's shorter than most, im having some stress at home and it's starting to effect my head so writing is becoming a little more difficult, however i truly think this chapter is an important one, also i apologize for the poor spelling at times, ive been writing it while waiting for my sleeping pill to kick in and spell checker (as well as my own eyes) arnt perfect, i ask my readers to please give me the benefit of the dought, and enjoy.

XXX

Chapter 23: Revenge in Blue

Jack took a deep breath, his head blindfolded, arms spread out as far as he could He stood on a tall wooden pole, about 6 feet high. He took a deep breath as he tried hard to focus on the area around him. He took one more deep breath, and leapt out, landing on another pole about 3 feet away, stumbling, balancing to keep from falling. After a moment of trying to balance, he settled himself, able to stay on the pole. He did this action about 4 more times, before he finally misjudged the distance of the next pole, and fell hard on the matted floor below. Jack gave an irritated sigh, laying there for a moment in defeat as he sat up, and slowly pulled off his blindfold. He rubbed his eyes, looking up at the ceiling of the danger room, grumbling in self irritation. He had done his best but without his battle gear he was nothing but... Normal.

"I thought I might find you here." A voice said. Jack turned to see the professor rolling into the room. Jack groaned, wincing as he stood up and walked up to talk with his adopted father. " so my boy, you've been sneaking away down here for months now, tell me, have you accomplished anything?" Jack slouched weakly as he wiped his sweat with a towel that hung on a hook along the room wall.

" Just that I'm just... This isn't enough, I need a lifetime of training to get to the level I want." Jack replied as he rubbed his neck with one hand.

"When will it be enough son? What is it you are trying to prove?" Xavier asked weakly, a hint of worry in his eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a watch, Jack's watch, the one he used only once, but was currently Jack's only link to his armor and weapons, his only way he can play hero. Jack looked at the watch, and then back at Xavier, who just gave a weary sigh.

"Jack, you have proven yourself time and time again that you are a good person, your father would be proud, but it's time to hang up this hero worship need of yours. I admit I was tempted to return this to you, but this need to fight the good fight... It isn't healthy, Scott, jean and the other's, they have to train, to fight, they have no choice, but you son... You are not chained to this... This coming war. I don't... " Xavier was cut off.

"Maybe I am dad, ever think of that, if this war dose come, and magneto splits the line three ways, his way, your way, and the humans caught in between, don't you think there are people who want to do what's right, being born different shouldn't be the only reason someone should fight, and if you think different, you walk into my room and look at that shield hanging on the wall." Jack yelled furiously. Xavier only gave a deeper sigh.

"I'm having Mr.. McCoy install a new security system for the Danger room, The only ones able to access it from now on will be myself, Logan or storm. You are no longer to train here." Jack felt his heart fall. He wanted so badly to help, but moreso for Xavier to approve of it. He tried not to be angry but he couldn't help but feel a fire in his head. He said nothing, but felt his eyes narrow as he grabbed his school bag, and walked out of the danger room, for the last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The van full of student's sped out of the X-mansion, as if it was late, which it most likely was, but unlike most mornings, this morning it was being watched. A single crow perched on a treebranch across the street, watching the van with intent interest. It stood still as a stone as it watched the van speed off towards bayville high.

After a moment it spread its wings, and took flight, soaring over the tall stone fence and off into the open window into Xavier's office. The bird looked around the room, Then hopped down onto the room's floor. After a moment, the bird changed, growing and changing in shape and color, until it wasn't a bird any longer, now it was a woman, tall, blue skinned, shoulder length red hair, and a very angry look coming from her glowing yellow eyes. In a flash she had leapt behind the desk and was quickly looking threw the student files. After a moment she found what she was looking for, dropping the file labeled "Carson, Jack".

The look on her face became even more angry at the thought of a human even setting foot in a mansion of mutants. She found the very thought disturbing. She read over the file, fighting her anger as she tried to memorize every fact about the boy. There were some odd pages which had been blacked out about a grandfather in the 40's, but he was long dead. After a moment she found what she was looking for. Everything about the boys life since she had attacked the boy's family, and what she read made her smile, already a plan forming in her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack jumped in his seat as Mr.. Essex dropped a book on his desk, the same book being dropped on the desk of the student in front of him, and the next student and so on. Jack looked down at the book in confusion.

"Dracula, but Mr.. Essex, this is history class?" Essex turned in mid stride to explain.

"Mr.. Carson, Fiction is the new source of our nations foketales, do any of you remember Paul Bunyan, or perhaps John Henry? What about Casey Jones?" Bobby quickly rose his hand eagerly.

"Casey Jones the ninja turtle character?" Essex gave Bobby an even look.

"The Railroad engineer, Mr.. Drake. You all know any cartoon character from the 80's but can anyone tell me anything about Johnny Appleseed?" The class was silent. Essex slapped his own forehead. " You all see my point, I want this book read in one week, If I find out that anyone has rented the movie instead, and believe me I'll know, or even think that this has the slightest thing to do with that "twilight" garbage, you will get an automatic fail." Jack looked down at the book as Essex continued handing out the books.

"Excellent, finally some intelligent literature." The student behind Jack said eagerly. Jack turned to face the kid. He was pail, shoulder length jet black hair, wearing a long black trenchcoat. If jack hadn't known better, he would have thought that this kid was dracula.

"So your into the classics too huh? What else you read?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Ah, there are so many to choose from. The time machine, Journey to the center of the earth, treasure island, and of course, Sherlock Holmes." Jack smiled, as he reached out to hold out his hand.

"Jack Carson, and I'm so with you on Holmes." The boy smiled and shook jack's hand.

"Michael morbius, and its a pleasure to meet you, dear Watson."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Class seemed to go quickly, and jack was feeling a little better after it was over. He still felt tired and gave a yawn as stood in line at lunch, grumbling at the pitiful excuse for food that was being handed out. He couldn't help but smile as he looked up to see X come up to stand in line beside him.

"Hey beautiful, How are you holdin up?" He asked with a smile. X just looked up and gave a growl. Jack was taken aback, and gulped nervously.

"What do you care." She asked, her eyes angrier than he had ever seen before. Jack just didn't know what to say, but he struggled to come up with something.

"I... X... You know how I feel about you, is something wrong?" He asked. X came up to him, her face so angry it truly scared him.

"Yeah, you're talking to me."

"I...X... I love you... You.. I... You said you loved me too."

"You... Who would ever love you, your nothing but a pitiful human, your not man enough for me, or any woman for that matter, human or mutant." She said as she collected her food and walked past him, intentionally hitting him shoulder to shoulder as she walked by. JAck just stood there, his mouth hanging open. He wanted to tell himself that she wasn't herself, that maybe the hate plague had some how returned in her, but there was no evidence of that.

All he could really think of was that she was right... He wasn't worth her time... He wasn't worth anyone's time. Unable to form the words in his head for how horrible he felt, he set down his food tray and walked out of the lunch room. X stood in the lunchroom corner, concealed in the sea of students, a smile on her face, her eyes flickering for a moment, just a moment, from A sparkling emerald, to a bright golden yellow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack sat in the center of the empty school auditorium, looking down at the picture of him and X. She wasn't smiling but she rarely ever smiled. He was so lost, so confused, it was like with one little speech, X had taken every good deed he had done since his time with the F.O.H. and swept it all neatly away. He felts lower than he could remember feeling.

"Penny for your thoughts." A voice asked, Jack looked up to see the professor coming up the auditorium else, his face hiding any emotion he may be having. Jack stood up out of respect, and took a seat on the edge of else to sit beside him.

"I thought X and I were doing alright, but.. I guess she decided she was tired of me... Professor, I really thought I was making up for everything I had done wrong since my dad died..." HE said weakly.

" You mean since you joined the Friends of humanity." Xavier said in an angry tone jack had never heard him speak in. It made jack gulp.

"Yes sir... I've tried so hard to do right but." Xavier reached out, his hand on jack's arm as he looked up at him.

"Jack... You can never make up for such a thing, I thought you may be able to atone for your crimes, but we were both wrong...humans And mutants can simply never live in peace... I suppose I have you to thank, if you hadn't come to stay with us, I never would have come to this conclusion... And that is the only reason I'm here alone and not with the others." JAck was lost, and hurt at the same time. Jack looked down at xaviers hand, which was squeezing his arm tighter than he expected.

"Professor... Dad... I.." Xavier again cut I'm off.

"Don't you dare, don't you ever call me that again, I am here to tell you jack, you are no longer welcome in the mansion, we can have your things transported when you find a place to take them, but you are no longer welcome in the mansion." Jack felt his heart breaking, this pain he felts almost as worse than when his father died. He calmly, but angrily yanked his head away.

"don't bother. To send me anything, anything I have of value can be givin to X and Ollie, Can you do that for me... Professor?" Jack said evenly, fighting back tears.

"it's none of your concern what happens to them, but I shall give them the offer," Xavier said as he watched jack stand up and head off down the hall.

"Jack, where will you go?" Jack stopped as he reached the door, his fingers gripping the handle angrily, feeling the handle struggle to not warp under his hand as he slowly looked up at Xavier.

"I don't know doc, but don't worry, you wont see me again." And with that, jack turned, stormed out of the room, and straight threw the school doors, and out into the street. Xavier followed but stopped when jack reached the school doors. He was about to walk threw when he turned to face Xavier, But all he got from Xavier was a look of discuss. It gave jack a pain in his chest, like something special had

just been ripped out of his chest. Where was he going to go, he had nothing now. He sighed as he looked around, but realized he stood over an aged sewer lid. Jack gave a light groan.

XXXXXXXXXXX

An hour passed, as jack filled the few items he would need into his back pack, along with his school supplies and a few sweaters, knowing the nights would be cold, and he didn't really have a real idea what he would do with shelter. The only thing that was good about this was that he slipped into the mansion with none of the students there. He wasn't proud of the fact that he snuck out of school, but atleast he didn't have to look them in the eye when he left. He sighed and flung the bag over his shoulder and took a long and somehow painful walk threw the mansion on his way to the front door. He was just starting to think he may be able to get threw this when he saw the other students walking in threw the main gate. School had just gotten out and everyone was just now returning. Jack felt a lump in his throat as they all stopped, seeing jack standing at the entrance to the mansion, looking back at them.

He fought to hold back the rising water in his eyes as he took a deep breath and walked for the gate, looking down, feeling the eyes of every student on him as they parted like Moses at the red sea. Jack bit his lip to hold in the flooding emotions. Stopping at the main gate. He looked up, his eyes crossing over the mansion student body. The only ones not there were X and Spyder, and in a way he was glad, He couldn't bear to face X after what she said to him in the cafeteria, and spyder.. Well he couldn't stand the thought of seeing the look in her eyes, of have to explain to her why he was leaving. He wasn't sure he understood it himself. Jack was about to leave when he saw Scott among the crowd, and walked over to him weakly.

"Scott I um... There's a letter on my bed... Can.. Can you make sure Ollie gets it?" He asked weakly, seeing the confusion in Scott's facial features.

"Jack, what's going on, where are you going?" JAck just looked at Scott, trying to say something, but he couldn't form the words, he opened his mouth for a moment, then closed it, knowing anything he could try to say would be futile. He instead rested his hand on Scott's shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Scott, the X-men couldn't have a better leader... And I couldn't have a better friend..." Jack said, feeling his words waver lightly, then he let go, "Goodbye Scott." Jack said quickly, turning, ajusting his backpack, before walking off, out of the gate, around the corner and out of view of the students. They all watched, all to confused and shocked to do anything but watch.

XXXXXXXXXXx

"I guess I'm going back to bayville's best place to go when you have no where to go when your completely lost everything." He said sadly, as he slid into the open manhole. He winced as he fell on the cold concrete and started walking. Now a nomad, a traveler, one man, alone, in a world that didn't seem to want him around. So he would give them what they wanted. He had a place to stay at night, at lease until something more...clean, Shows up. He layed down, his jacket bunched up to form a crude pillow and layed down on it, and tried his best to calm himself from falling into a weak and restless sleep

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter: The Value of Vengeance


	24. Chapter 24: The Value of Vengeance

The Human X-factor By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

XXX

Chapter 24: The Value of Vengeance

" Dear ollie,

I know this is is a terrible thing I'm putting you threw, but I don't think I can stay at the mansion anymore. I've come to realize that things at the mansion may go better if I'm not around. I don't know where ill be when you read this, and I don't know where I'm going. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I am still your big brother, and I will always love you, and X. Remember to keep on the straight and narrow, and if your ever in trouble, I'll come runnin. Stay strong Lil Webs.

Your Brother forever,  
Jack"

Ollie felt the tears flow freely down her cheeks as she read the letter a third time. She couldn't believe this was happening. Jack was the nicest person she had ever met, and now he was gone. Why... She had to know. She sniffled as she folded up the letter and slipped it under her socks in her top drawer. She had to find out what happened, what changed that made Jack need to leave.

She turned to head from the door when Pixie ran in, her eyes wide with shock.

"Ollie, did you hear about Jack?" She asked, her tone very hyper and very concerned. Ollie tried very hard to not get angry as her best friend assaulted her with the questions.

" Yeah Maggie... I know, Jack... Left me a letter..." She said weakly, scratching the back of her head, she took a deep breath, "Maggie... Something happened, I don't think Jack would just up and leave like this. We need to find out what, before Jack gets so far away that we can't find him." Maggies eyes went wider, then narrowed, almost excited.

"Ohhhhh... A mission, I'm in, where do we start?"

XXXXXX

Professor Xavier smiled at X as he sat across from her in his office, they're normal sessions seemed to be improving X, and He was becoming as proud of her as he had become of Jack.

"Now X, What would you like to focus on my dear?" He asked brightly. X looked away nervously, unsure how to proceed.

"Professor, I... I'm not sure, But I've been having some.. Strange dreams lately... Could we focus on those at all?" Xavier nodded. Taking a breath, before gently reaching out his hands, his fingers gently pressing on specific pressure points on the sides of her head. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

Instantly there was a wave of visions flooding Xaviers mind. He saw X talking to someone, as if he were looking threw that person's eyes.

"You... Who would ever love you, your nothing but a pitiful human, your not man enough for me, or any woman for that matter, human or mutant." X said to the person, her features a picture of rage. As quickly as it appeared, the vision was gone, replaced with a vision of the Xavier himself, speaking to whoever's eyes Xavier was seeing things threw.

"Jack... You can never make up for such a thing, I thought you may be able to atone for your crimes, but we were both wrong...humans And mutants can simply never live in peace..." Xavier saw himself say, And again, the vision was gone, a third vision appearing, as if X was watching some bizarre television and kept changing channels. Xavier saw Scott looking back at him, a confused look in his eyes

"Scott I um... There's a letter on my bed... Can.. Can you make sure Ollie gets it?" A voice asked, If Xavier didn't know better, he could have sworn it was it's own. There was a sudden flash, and all of a sudden Xavier found himself on the floor, his chair on it's side, X kneeling down, a terrified look on her face as she helped Xavier back into his chair.

"Professor... I... Those vision's, they.. They felt more like memories, I.. I don't understand." Xavier gave a weak moan as he settled up in his chair, letting his thoughts collect.

"You're right X, those weren't dreams, those were memories." X returned to her seat on the couch, very confused.

" But... How could I see myself... Yell at myself in my own memories?" X asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry to say this my dear, but those were not your memories, When you were attacked in Cleveland, Jack entered your mind to bring you out of your coma... But that opened a mental connection between you and him... Things like this happen at times... His memories manifested in your mind in the form of dreams, Did you ever speak like that to Jack?" Xavier asked. X was horrified.

"Sir, I admit I'm not sure... How to describe how I feel about jack but... Never, ever would I say anything like that to jack." Xavier leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin.

" I would never say such a thing to Jack as well... When is that boy, when was the last time you saw him?"

"yesterday... At History class." She said in fear, All she could think about was what she was going to say to Jack, somehow ask him to forgive her for something she never did. "professor, if we didn't talk to Jack like that, who could have?" Xavier felt a horrible shiver consume his body for a moment.

" I have a very bad idea who could, and it makes a twisted kind of sense, Assemble the students and staff, We need to find Jack soon before it's too late.

XXXXX

Jack groaned. It had only been a day and he already found himself exploring the sewers that he reluctantly made his new home. He wanted to say it was fun exploring the endless tunnels and catacomb's that made up the Bayville sewer system, but to be honest is was the most disgusting thing he had ever experienced, and alittle creepy.

" If I ever See bobby again, I'm gonna strangle him for making me play Resident Evil 2." Jack said aloud as he continued down the foul smelling cavern like hallway. As he walked he noticed a sort of sign on the wall. He reached into his pocket and pointed the pen sized flashlight at the sign and read aloud.

" You are now entering the Bayville, New York Sewer System... Huh, I'll be damned... I had no idea Bayville was in New York... My geography teacher is going to be pissed." He said to himself as he walked down the tunnels. Just then there was a loud clang sound from somewhere behind him. He whirled around, his flashlight the only source of light in the area, as it settled on someone, slowly walking towards him. "Who's there?" He called out.

"Someone you know... The first real person you know." A female voice called out, a voice Jack knew to well, one that made his skin crawl, the voice of the person who killed his family, the person he saw months ago, thrusting a knife into the head of his father. She walked closer, her blue skin, shoulder length red hair swaying as she walked, her cold, glowing yellow eyes filling his heart with fear and hate at the same time.

"The first person... And the last person... You will ever know."

XXXXXX

The Entire student body and staff of Xavier mansion sat collected in the main living room of the mansion, all concerned and confused as Xavier and X entered the room and stopped in the middle, every eye in the room was locked on them. Xavier chose his words carefully before he spoke them.

"Friends... Students... We have all of us been deserved. Jack Carson has been manipulated into thinking we have turned against him. I don't know about the rest of you but I for one will not except this," a small ocean of chatter erupted from the crowd, mumbles and whispers of confusion as to what exactly the professor meant. "Mystique has returned... To finish what she has started with Jack's family." These words made the room go silent, most of the student body was not even aware until this moment mystique was even involved, but now that they knew she did, some things about their human friend seemed to make sense.

" I can not order anyone to join in on this mission, but I ask for volunteers, We will be going to find jack and bring him home, and once again do battle with mystique if we must, who here is willing to help in this mission?" The whole room suddenly leapt from their seats to be the first to volunteer. Hit made Xavier chuckle, proud of his students to be so willing to help their friend, mutant or not. " I can only ask for 6 volunteers, any more and it may jeopardize our mission." In a flash, Scott, Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt were standing at attention. Before anyone else could move howerver, a light glowing web had floated down, covering the rest of the student body. Xavier looked to the source of the webbing to see Spyder and Pixie walking up to stand next to Kurt.

"Girls, you are simply to young to..." Xavier was interrupted.

"Professor, either you let us go or we'll stow away on the jet, your not letting me sit out on this one." Spyder said almost angrily, and Xavier knew any attempt at arguing would be futile.

"Verywell, but you will do as you are told, no exceptions." Spyder and Pixie nodded in agreement, but then from the side, Howard walked up, one hand resting on the old style revolver that rested in the holster at his side.

" I'm goin to Chuck." Xavier took a breath, but also gave a nod and a soft smile.

" Then we haven't any time to waist, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack fell to the cold, slimy sewer ground. He rubbed his jaw, wincing as he rubbed the sore spot in his jaw as he looked up at his attacker, Mystique.

" I've waited longer that you could ever possibly guess for this." She said, sending her foot slamming down at him. Jack rolled away, seeing the concrete crack under her heal as he rolled onto his hands and feet, and took a defensive stance.

"Why, why did you kill my family? Why do you want me dead?" Jack asked, unable to hide the shiver in his voice.

" Years ago... Many years ago, your ancestor killed the only man I ever loved, since that day I swore to make your family pay." She said, looking away as if vowing to someone off in the distance. Jack let down his guard for a moment and that was all she needed. In a flash she twirled around, sending a devastating tornado kick into jacks midsection, sending Jack flying into the thick mucky fluid that passed as water in the sewer. Mystique waited for him to rise from the water... And waited.. But there was no sign of him. She howled in rage, determined to not loose Jack again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack couched, a few yards away. He dare not open his eyes, not wanting to get the sickening smelling liquid into his eyes, but he gasped for air, climbing out of the muck, and running off, not knowing where he was going, but he did know he was going the opposite direction that Mystique was in. He hated that woman more than he hated anyone, but even if he wanted to go after her, he knew he was no match for her.

" God, I can't believe this... I thought... Wait... No no No!" Jack said aloud to himself as he ran, realizing why the professor and X had acted so strangely, it was far easier to believe that Mystique had impersonated the two people he cared most for, but he had to remind himself that answer seemed alittle to convenient. He wanted desperately to find out for himself, but if he was wrong, he couldn't, wouldn't go back, he promised he wouldn't, no matter what.

Jacks hands pressed agaist the filthy wall, using it to guide him. After afew minutes he could feel the sun on his face, and the air became less nausiating. His hands continued to follow the wall, but could feel the wall somehow change as he traveled, and felt what could only be a water fountain built into the wall. He feverishly washed the muck off his hands, and then used the water to clean the filth water off his eyes, and slowly opened them.

"You got to be kidding me." Jack said aloud, looking out at the one most unlikely place he thought he'd ever find, the countless rides and attractions of Coney Island.

"JACK!" A familiar voice called out, jack turned, realizing for the first time he had no idea how he got from a sewer to a theme park, but pushed the thought aside as he saw X running up to him, her face showing a bright smile as she ran up and hugged him tight.

"Jack, I finally found you, why did you leave the mansion?" She asked as she pulled back, her bright smile almost blinding. Jack felt like something here was wrong but he was so weary he didn't care.

"X I... wh.. How did you find me?" Then it hit him, but not as quickly as X'es fist did, in the jaw. Jack spun, struggling to stand, but was very thankful this punch wasn't as strong as X usually punched him.

" Your getting lazy mystique." Jack said as he wiped the blood off his cheek and took a defensive stance. X only smiled at him, as her claws sprung from her knuckles, shimmering in the sunlight, causing the crowd of people around them scattered in all directions. Jack dropped his stance emedeatly.

"That I did not see coming." And Jack was running again. Mystique right on his tail, the countless masses running away in terror as they passed. Jack gasped as he ran... Still running, he was always running. He couldn't stand the fact that despite all his challenges, all the battles he'd lived threw, and he was still running. He wanted to stop right now, to turn and fight, but he had read mystique's file long ago, and knew she had plenty of time to train herself to be a killing machine and he wasn't confidant he could measure up. But wait, maybe he couldn't beat her in hand to hand combat, but maybe he could out think her. He looked around as he ran, trying to find something to help him, and as hard as he tried he couldn't come up with anything.

His head was spinning, he wished to god how desperately he wanted to have his armor, or his jet boots, he felt so worthless without them, but then he remembered, what was all that danger room training he put himself threw for if not to prepare for this moment. Even so he couldn't beat her in a flat out fistfight, atleast he wasn't willing to take a chance to find out. He looked up as he ran and saw the ropes that held some of the attractions together, and a very thinly built plan began to form.

XXXXXXXXXX

The X jet sailed over Coney island, hovering over the amusement park, scanning the area for Jack. Spyder sighed weakly.

" How are we goanna find him in that mess?" She asked, struggling to make out any of the faces. That's when they saw the mass of people running away from some sort of commotion in the middle of the theme park.

" I have a feeling Jack's in trouble again." Howard said, almost as if he expected it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique had followed Jack into a taller building that stood near the ferris wheel, and caught a glimpse of Jack as he raced up the stairs. She smiled coldly. He was boxed in, the only way out now was the roof, and he wasn't going to leave the roof unless its just to hit the ground below. She sped up and climbed the stairs in a flash. In an instant, she reached the roof entrance and burst threw the door. She looked around, still in her X-23 appearance, searching the area for Jack, But he wasn't there. She became alittle feverish, fighting to keep from screaming in rage.

"Where are you boy? Mystique called out in anger, her body locked, ready to spring at the next possible attack. "stop running and Accept your fate!" Before she could say anything more, she heard the sounds of footsteps on the gravel the roof. She looked up, ready to slash his body in half, when Jack held out his hands.

"Before you do it, I got to know, you've killed every family member I've ever had, for god knows how long... Tell me... Has it made you feel any better? Has it done anything to take away any pain?" He asked. Mystique just howled, crouching, so ready to see his blood she could taste it.

Jack wanted to run, more than anything he was afraid, but he was tired of running, tired of being afraid. He stood his ground.

"You hate me for something a biggot I happened to be related to brought you to the edge of hating the world, I don't see a lot of sense in that, but I'm done running from you." He said agrily, his fists clenched, his eyes narrow, ready to do what he had to To survive.

"You want me, come and get me." Mystique lunged, almost as feral as X would be in a battle, But Jack was ready this time, sending a hard uppercut into the shape shifters jaw, causing her to fall backwards, her form changing back to the red headed blue skinned woman. Jack couldn't believe he was able to pull that off, but his shock was put aside, when he saw her getting up. He ran up to her quickly, trying his best to keep her from recovering.

"That was for my father!" He said, sending a right cross hard into her ribs, causing her to gasp and cough. " This is for my brother!" He said, kicking her hard in the abdominal, making her lift off the ground for a moment, before crumbling to the ground, struggling to stand, Jack didn't give her time to think, grabbing a fist full of her hair and throwing her hard into the wall of the roof stairwell, seeing her arch her back at the sudden slam of concrete against her back. " And that was for every man, woman and child who you've innocently killed since you went crazy." Jack said as he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, looking down at her bruised face. She was looking down, her body almost limp as she struggled to breath and look up at him.

"D... Do it, kill me, because I'll never stop coming after you, ill hunt you down till your entire family has suffered like I've suffered." She said weakly, her eyes so full of hate. Jack lifted his fist, he hated this woman more than anything else in the world, she took away everything he cared about... But he knew this wasn't right. He had done a lot of things wrong, but one thing he wasn't was a killer. He threw her to the ground, taking a deep breath, feeling a soreness in his body he hadn't noticed until now, and started to walk away. Mystique looked up, barely able to sit up at her knees.

"What are you waiting for... DO IT!" She yelled in a fury. Jack stopped, and turned to face her.

" No, I'm not you, you took everything from me... It's taking everything I have to keep from killing you right now, but there's the difference between us. I wont kill someone, no matter how much I hate them... And I do HATE you... I wont take another persons life, human, mutant or otherwise, Nothings worth that... I'm asking you, begging you... Stay out of my life." He said weakly, before turning and walking down the steps, feeling somehow lighter, as if he had pushed a weight off his shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The jet landed a mile out from Coney island, and the team had split up and X had found herself wandering the back alleys near the amusement park. That's when she got a whiff of something, it was rank and mixed with other scents, but the scent hidden within it all was what she had been hunting for. She leapt over a small wooden fence, around a corner and froze, stairing straight at Jack. Jack stood there, stairing back, the two were frozen in place for a moment. And before Jack could think, X had leapt the distance between them and kissed him passionately. Jack blushed, but kissed her back, his arms wrapping gently around her slender frame. The stayed there like that for a moment, taking in eachother, their lips crushed together in a moment of bliss.

After a moment, Jack's mind began to work again. He pulled back, looking deep into X's eyes.

"X... I love you." He said firmly. She blushed alittle, and for the first time there was no nervousness, no hesitation in her voice as she spoke.

" I love you to Jack." Jack smiled, but then looked down.

"I'm not going back to the mansion... I can't... I'm not ready yet." He said sadly. X lifted his chin, forcing him to face her. To Jack's surprise a small smile shined.

"I'm going with you then, I'm not loosing you again." She said her arms sliding over his neck, holding him to her, making him blush, redder than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's rogue y'all, I found Jack but he's pretty banged up, We'll need ta have beast check I'm out." Rogue said as she kneeled down at Jack's beaten body. She lifted Jack up to a sitting position and looked him over.

"Ya'll alright Jack?" Rogue asked as she held him up against her chest.

"I'll be okay... I kinda have to be... I've got a lot of things to take care of." Jack replied, his eyes shining a blinding golden yellow, before turning back to it's bright blue.

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Life on the Other Side


	25. Chapter 25: Life on the Other Side

The Human X-factor By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

XXX

Chapter 25

Life on the Other Side

Jack wandered the halls of the x-mansion, as if he had seen them for the first time. In a sense this was true, because although the person who went by the name jack, wasn't jack. Mystique was completely lost as to why she was here. She hated jack more than any human she ever knew, But something he had said to her in their last conflict hit her hard, and made her want to study the man she hated so much.

She found the door she learned with sum difficulty was jack's and walked in. She was barely a foot in the doorfraim when she fell to the floor. She collided with the ground and almost howled in rage when she felt a kiss on her cheek. She looked up and saw a little girl with a bright smile, bright red eyes and light gray skin.

" Your back big brother!" the girl said with a bright tone, kissing mystique's cheek again. She didn't know how to react, this was clearly a mutant child, who thought of this human boy as a big brother. The whole concept was alien to her, but she had to go with it. She smiled, kissing the childes forehead as she sat up and held the girl in her lap.

" Yup, I'm back, I guess you missed me huh?" The Fake jack asked. The little girl nodded, beaming.

" I was so scared I would never see you again when I read that letter you wrote me." Spyder said as she snuggled into fake jack's arms. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. There was a letter, clearly it was written after she had tricked the real jack into thinking X and Xavier hated him.

"Could I hold on to that letter for a little bit?" Fake jack asked. Ollie nodded, pulling the letter from her pocket and handing it to her.

"I want it back thought, It and Little May are the only things I have from you." Ollie said with a smile. Fake jack gave her a puzzled look. Ollie noticed the confusion and smiled. "Come on Jack, I know I'm young but I'm not so stupid, I know you gave me that doll back when we were living in the abandoned warehouse, I know I was sleeping when you left it with me but it was either you or x who gave it to me and X isn't really the gift giving type." She said as she kissed his cheek again and stood up. Fake jack stood up, looking down at her, note in hand.

" Well, I got to get back to my room, I got a lot of homework to do." Ollie said with a wide grin, as she skipped off. Fake Jack just looked down at the folded note in her hand as she walked into her room. She had been able to learn she would normally have a room mate but was staying with his parents for the night. As she looked around the room the first thing she noticed was the incredible shield hanging on the wall over one bed. In amazement she walked over to it, gently touching it. At first she thought it could just be a tacky piece of decoration, but it was metal, a very strong but light metal. She struggled to make sense of it. How in on earth could this child come into possession with one of the most iconic weapons of all time?

She sighed, realizing that this would be much more trouble that it was worth, but she had to admit, this human was proving to be more and more interesting, she had to get a hold of his file again, obviously in her first glance of it she missed some very interesting details.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack felt real weird wandering the streets of new York, X- 23's hand held in his own, as they searched for a place to settle for the night. They didn't have much cash, and what they did have they needed for food, so things had come full circle. The only difference this time is that he wasn't hiding anything, spyder wasn't with them... And they had finally admitted their love for eachother.

Okay so it wasn't like it had been, but it was as close as it was going to get, and it didn't matter, it was as close as jack thought he could get to growing up. He looked over at x as they walked, and struggled to keep his jaw from dropping. Her sparkling eyes, her long, silky black hair, her flawless soft cheeks, like a vision from heaven sent just for him. She glanced at Jack, and a month ago jack would have turned away, tried to hide his attraction, but no more, he just looked deep into her eyes, causing her to blush.

" Your doing it again." X said in her emotionless tone, which she was finding harder and harder to keep sounding emotionless in his presence.

"am I?"Jack asked teasingly as he stopped walking, causing x to turn to face him, both his hands gently clamping around hers.

"Jack, I... This is new to me.. I don't know... I don't know how to... To react." Jack smiled, gently stroking some stray hairs out of her face.

"Do what you want, what feels natural." He said in a soft loving tone. She nodded, and in a swift motion, she kissed him hard, passionately, her arms tightly wrapping around his neck. He blushed hard, and enjoyed the moment of bliss.

Jack was happier than he had ever known, but knew it wouldn't last, it couldn't. He let x follow him for now, but after a day or two he had to convince her to go back to the mansion. He couldn't let her education suffer, and he couldn't let her loose contact with the others, she had friends, and he wasn't going to let her loose those friendships.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, elsewhere in new York, Scott and Jean were driving back to the mansion after a movie. Scott and Jean had been together for a long time, but with all the recent craziness, they just hand't had time to spend time alone together. Scott felt jeans eyes on him as he drove, her hand on his thigh. Somehow it still made him blush.

"So Scott, do you ever think about the future?" She asked. Scott raised an eyebrow, but kept his eyes on the road.

"Of course I do, what exactly are you thinking about?" Jean snickered as she leaned back in her seat, looking up at the bright blue sky, almost lost in thought.

"Scott, I know its a long long time down the road but... Do you ever think of having kids." Scott was shocked at the question, but you wouldn't notice from his driving skills.

"I don't know, I never knew my father, me and Alex lost him and my mother years ago... And with us being mutants, not to mention x-men, there's always a chance of us... Not coming home one day, is that the right setting to put a child in?"

"But we wont be x-men forever, I always thought at some point we'd move out of bayville, start a life of our own... On that note, did you ever wonder who should be the team leader if you ever left?" Scott thought hard about that, some how that thought had been on his mind a lot latley.

"Honestly, that topic makes me wish Jack was a mutant, he'd be an easy choice, but from the team mates we have, I always figured The professor would just pick a new leader, I don't think I could honestly decide myself." Jean nodded, in all fairness any such decisions were a long way off, and pressing it now didn't seem very necessary. She looked out at the street as they drove threw town, when she suddenly noticed something... Someone perhaps, in some green and purple outfit. They drove to fast for her to get a good look, but a moment later, her head exploded in an endless sea of pain. She screamed, her hands grasping her forehead, causing Scott to jump.

"Jean, what is it what's..." An explosion rocked the road ahead of them, causing Scott to swerve. People scattered in all directions as scott's car collided with a tree on the sidewalk. The world seemed to spin around Scott for a moment, the collision caused Scott to gasp, the wind knocked out of him. He winced, holding his head in one hand for a moment, feeling blood trickling down. He turned to jean to see if she was OK, but she wasn't there, her seat belt unclasped, as if she had either gotten up and walked off, or was never there in the first place.

Scott lifted his shades, blasting his own seat belt off, and leapt to his feet, scanning the area with his eyes, his head spinning, his heart in his throat.

"JEAN!" He called out, struggling to breath threw the terror of the love of his life, gone. He leapt out of the car, running into the street, Not caring if anyone was starring, looking all around franticly.

"JEAN?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fake Jack found himself wandering the mansion halls, half looking for information, half simply trying to make sense of what she had already learned. In the past four hours he... She had spent working on information gathering, she had learned of this pitiful human, curing a world wide plague, fighting off a super powerful mutant hunter, and mot shocking of all, defending a mutant against a mob of mutant haters. It was so strange, so alien to think of a human helping a mutant. These new, confusing story's raced threw her head as she found herself nearing the door to Xaviers office. She was a foot away from the door when she heard the phone ring in the office within. She froze for a moment, then put her ear to the door.

"Scott, what is it, calm down son, what's going on?" Xaviers voice said inside the room.

"Jean, what do you mean... No she's not here, why would... I see, very well, you had better get out of there Scott, it wouldn't be the best idea for the authorities to find a mutant at the scene of an accident, get to the mansion as soon as you can, ill start looking for jean with ceribro, just stay calm son, we'll find her." There was a click, and that's when fake jack leapt stealthy from the door, racing back the hall the way she had come. From what she could tell a student had gone missing, one of the most powerful. She had to keep tabs on this situation, just in case.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hours had passed, and Jack and X had found shelter in an abandoned hotel. Jack enjoyed spending his time exploring the building, it felt like a small adventure without nearly as much danger as he had become used to. He had found the main office and learned that the building had once been called "the Arcadian", the name reminded jack of video games, but other than that the building didn't seem to be all that special.

They had spent two days there and the time had seemed to fly by. Jack had just finished his morning exploration and returned to the room he and X were using, when he saw her laying on the bed, tossing and turning. She was having a nightmare, again. Jack frowned, it broke his heart to see her like that. He took a seat in the chair across the room, knowing better than to try to wake her. Last time he had tried he had nearly lost an arm. Instead he closed his eyes and focused, his mind calming, searching for hers, Mentally calling out to her in his head. A moment passed, and X's eyes fluttered open. She gasped and sat up, watching jack as she struggled to catch her breath. His eyes slowly opened and he looked into her eyes.

" The same nightmare?" He asked sadly. She found her breath and calmed herself, nodding. Jack took a breath and stood up and walked over to her and sat down beside her on the bed.

"X, you know I love you right?" Jack asked, lifting his hand to gently caress her cheek. It was the strangest feeling to her, but she couldn't help but blush at the feel of his touch.

"I think you should go back to the mansion, The professor was helping you threw the stress you've had to grow up with and I don't think your ready to stop his treatments." X looked down, fighting tears. She had never cried before, it was such a strange flood of emotions and she had no idea how to deal with it. She took a deep breath and nodded in agreement.

"Will you come with me?" She asked. JAck looked away, a sad look on his face.

"I can't... Not yet. I... I have to be on my own for a little bit. I've never been on my own and I need some things I have to do. I... I'm not ready to go back," He said as he looked up, gently pulling her to him, "But I will come back, and we will always be together." He said with a small smile, pointing to his head. "We're connected remember, you can't get rid of me if you tried. If you ever need me, call me in your head and ill come runnin." She blushed at this, and nodded, leaping up to kiss him passionately, causing them both to fall on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier was at the bottom of the ramp of the X-jet, watching as his team of students raced up the ramp. Storm, Kitty, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Wolverine, along with the newest members who had graduated from the new mutants, Iceman and Jubilee, and Cyclops bringing up the rear, a look of anger and determination on his face. He gave Xavier a look, and Xavier looked up at him.

"We will find her Scott, I promise." Scott nodded and raced up the ramp. Fake jack was at the hanger door that lead back into the mansion, looking over at Xavier, and after Cyclops was in the jet, and Xavier was alone, she walked over to the professor.

"Jack, I don't need to be physic to know you want to help, but it's just a bad idea, I want you to promise me you wont go looking for that nanite armor watch, promise me jack." Fake jack looked at him with a moment of confusion, but quickly shook it off.

"I promise." She said with Jacks voice, thanking god Xavier didn't read minds unless he felt it necessary. " Be careful professor." She said evenly. And watched Him roll up the ramp. She watched in silence as the jet flew off. With no one back in the room but her, she shifted back to her natural form. "I promised Jack wouldn't go after it, I didn't say anything about Mystique."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, deep in a hidden secluded part of bayville, the dark furry scientist who was known only as dark beast was busy at work, hunched over his lab desk, mixing chemicals when the door behind him flew open, slamming into the ajasent wall.

"The Master is not happy, can you explain why Students of xavier's institute have started to go missing?" The man asked, his face bleach white with the exception of the red diamond on his forehead, and his jet black hair, covered in the tight blue leather body suit, with a flowing blue and red cape. Dark beast turned to the man, sighing as he lifted the protective goggles off his eyes.

"I had nothing to do with it Essex, what makes you think..." Dark beast was cut off when the man was suddenly inches in front of him, his hand wrapped tightly around dark beasts throat.

"You are never to call me that, you know to call me only SINISTER!"

"That's enough gentlemen." A booming, deep voice called out. Sinister turned to see a massive man standing in the door frame, the light casting from behind him cause the man to appear like a living shadow, his outline the only thing visible. Sinister instantly fell to one knee, bowing before the man. The man looked from sinister to dark beast. "Bow to your master, doctor." The man said to dark beast. Dark beast stood, giving him an angry snarl.

"I am your employee, not your servant, I bow for no one." The shadowed man chuckled.

"For the moment, in any case, the missing students at Xaviers institute, while disappointing, is of no true concern, Sinister, continue your work with the boy, doctor, you are to continue your work on that special drug," his two servants nodded in agreement, "And in the mean time I believe it is time to make my presence known."

XXXXXXX

Still elsewhere, in a remote part of the world, where the mountains kissed the sky and the land as far as the eye could see was blanketed with snow, there lay hidden within the frigid wasteland a massive and complex labyrinth of tunnels, where a man most knew as the posterchild of evil mutants stalked the halls, his flowing purple cape fluttered in the bitter wind that still bellowed threw the complex, as he made his way to the room at the end of the hall.

When he reached that room, he found a massively muscular man that sat on the mattress, looking absently at the picture of the a young girl. The man in the cape knocked on the wall, a red helmet draped under one arm. The muscle man leapt to his feet, the picture slipped into his back pocket, preparing for a fight. The man in the cape simply raised a hand.

"Piotr, I have changed, I no longer wish to do battle with anyone, I am here to make amends." The muscle man lowered his defenses, confused.

"Vat do you wish of me?" Piotr asked nervously.

"As I said my boy, to make up for my mistakes, I only ask that you do something for me as I try to do something for you."

"And Vat is Zat?" Piotr asked, his voice thick with distrust.

"I want you to report to Xaviers institute... As a student. And as soon as I find her, wherever she is, I will bring your sister to join you." Piotr gave him an angry look, how dare this man even speak of his sister.

"you said you were holding Illyana hostage." Piotr asked angrily.

"I had her under observation, however, some of my former associates were not as loyal as you were, but it was my error, and I swear, I will bring her to you, safe." The man said with determination. Piotr gave the man an even glare, but nodded.

"Be warned magneto, I trust Xaviers people more than I do you, and if you betray me, I will have my vengeance." Magneto nodded.

"Fair enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

X sighed as she walked down the street, the X mansion less then a block away. She hated leaving jack, it hurt her more than she's hurt in a long time, which made her wonder if it was a feeling she was supposed to have, these emotions were so confusing, some were alright to feel, but not alright to act on, others were just the opposite, she sighed in defeat, hoping Xavier would understand and be able to help. Suddenly there was deafening explosion somewhere behind her. She was knocked off her feet and flung forward. She coughed as she lifted herself off the pavement and whirled around on her back, the blades in her hands extended, waiting for anything.

Then there was a flash of something in green and purple, and she could sweat she heard laughter, then there was a blinding flash of light, so bright people living in the homes nearby were blinded if they were looking outside, and an instant later, the light was gone, and so was X.

XXXXXXXXX

Mystique looked franticly around Xaviers office, desperate to find what she was looking for. She had to fight to keep from tossing papers back and forth, searching every wall, behind every painting, but nothing. She growled as she looked back at the room, her eyes focused on the desk.

"No... It can't be that simple." She said to herself as she walked up to the desk, opened the top desk drawer, and there sat a very complex looking watch. She chucked in dis belief.

"Xavier, your either very trustworthy or very foolish." She said as she slipped the watch into her pocket. She Slipped out of the office as stealthily as a ninja, and shifted back into her disguise of Jack and walked down into the lobby on her way to the kitchen. She was half way there when she heard the TV blasting a news report in the rec room. She poked her head in the room, seeing Spyder, Pixie, along with a few other students, all huddled around the TV, watching the special report.

"This just in, A strange structure has just appeared, seemingly from out of thin air, off the coast of Ireland, while officials have no explanation, one thing people seem to agree on is that this structure is identical to the pyramids that were connected to the mutant related catastrophe from two years ago." As the reporter spoke, the camera zoomed in on the odd pyramid, covered in a bizarre language that seemed to glow off the structure. It took less than a second for Fake jack to leap out of the rec room, leaning her head against the wall, gasping in horror.

"Apocalypse!"

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Life Changing Moments


	26. Chapter 26: Life Changing Moments

The Human X-factor By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

XXX

Chapter 26

Life Changing Moments

"I have kept my thoughts and fears to myself but until now I was able to simply view as you all did as well. But I can keep silent no longer. I am Uatu, but I am far more better known as The Watcher, I Am part of a race dedicated to observing, documenting and Recording events wherever life exists. We have observed for eons but are forbidden from interfering. Until now I have upheld this pledge, but I can no longer be silent, a great evil is about to decent on the world you have been reading of for so long. An evil the world may not be able to survive from, all I can do is warn fellow observers of what is to come, be warned, the world will tremble with a great cataclysm, and the time will come when only one man can save all there is. Whether it is the event to come or an event soon I can not say.

XXXXXXXXX

Somewhere deep underground, a thin, almost boney man lay on an examining table, his arms and legs strapped down. He stirred, groaning as if he just woke up from a sound sleep. He tried to stretch, and realized he was being restrained. Any normal man would become angry, panicky, but this was no ordinary man, he and taught himself long ago to control his anger. After a moment of struggling, there was a sound off beyond his view. After a moment there was some footsteps, and before he knew it, there was a furry, feral looking man staring down at him.

"And how are we feeling today doctor banner?" The furry man asked as he pulled a small mettle table over beside him, and began mixing chemicals.

"Who are you, why are you doing this to me?" Banner asked franticly, taking deep breaths to keep his composure. The furry man laughed as if he didn't really care.

"Come come now doctor, As your stereotypical villain I can't go into my big bad master plan, that's classic villain 101, no no doctor, that would be telling. As for my name, I am simply known as Dark Beast." The animal man said as he prepared a hypodermic needle, studying the needle, watching in delight as he waches a few drops squirt from the needles tip.

"W... What are you going to do?" Banner asked nervously.

"Well doctor, my... Employer has made a small collection of beings like yourself, now while the others are more easily manipulated, you... Have proven to be more of a challenge, or rather... Your better half has been." Dark Beast said with a chuckle.

"I... I don't think it would be a good idea to..." Banner was interrupted.

"To make you angry? ohh my dear doctor, I very very much want to make you angry." The villain said as he pressed the needle into banners arm. Banner's struggling became more violent, more desperate, and suddenly, he became rigid, his back arched, his eyes building, suddenly changing from a dusty brown to a bright, emerald green.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack grumbled as he walked out of the shower in the old run down abandoned hotel he was staying in. He yawned, hoping to god that was actually water that had washed his body a moment ago, waiting in his boxers to dry, unable to use a towel mostly because there was nothing in the room other than his own cloths that he trusted to dry himself with, and he needed his cloths to remain dry. He wandered the room with a feeling of loneliness hovering over him. He missed X, and Spyder, and Forge, and all his friends... no his family, back at the mansion. He pulled out his wallet and looked down at the picture in it, the one of him, spyder and X at the zoo from a few weeks ago.

His thoughts were shattered with a loud crashing sound outside. In confusion he walked across the room and looked outside, to see a huge mass of people outside. There was a tall wooden fence that seemed to wrap around the building, and... Construction equipment all around, and what seemed to be a table somewhere just beyond the wooden fence. His eyes widened in horror when he noticed the mass of wires trailing from the table, over the fence and straight to the building.

"Oh Snap!" Jack yelped as he grabbed his shirt and pants, jammed them into his backpack and slipped his shoes on, not taking time to tie them as he ran down the hall and to the stairwell. All along the hallways and stairs were evidence confirming his worst fears, explosives strapped to every wall and corner. They were demolishing the Arcadian, and they would do it with him inside it he didn't get out fast.

He had two floors to go when he heard it, the tremendous rumble from some 30 floors above him. They had hit the button, the building was coming down. He coudlnt waist any more time. He lepta over the banister to the next flight of stairs, landing weakly, only to run a few steps down and leaping oer the next banister. This time he stumbled and rolled down the remaining stairs, he felt his ankle twist in a way it wasn't meant to, But he had to ignore the pain. He yelled out in intense pain as he lept back to his feet and lept out the windowless window. He groaned as he collided with the dirt ground beyond. He looked up, gasping, watching in a moment of terror as the building caved in on itself above him.

He turned in less then a second but it felt like forever. He ran, hard, fast towards the fence. He could feel the debris of the building coming down on him. The fence was getting closer, but so was the tumbling building. With a final leap his fingers gripped the top of the fence and in a feat of adrenaline induced strength, he flung himself over the fence and into the sidewalk beyond. He gasped, coughing out dust as he slumped against the wooden wall, clutching his chest, struggling to calm his body.

After a moment he struggled to stand, only to tumble back down, groaning weakly at the pain in his ankle. He looked up at the sky, wondering what to do, where could he go, not back to the mansion, and not back to the Arkadian. He took a deep breath and used the wall as support to get himself on his feet, but he had to favor his right foot to keep from passing out in pain.

He tried but he couldn't get very far like this, but that was when someone walked by.

"Mister Carson?" A voices asked. Jack looked up to see Mr. Essex looking over at him. Jack didn't know what to say.

"Dr. Essex... I.. How are you?" Jack asked, trying to hide the pain, or the fact that he was currently homeless.

"I'm alright son, however your not looking so good, I heard that you left the Xavier institute, and I admit I've been looking for you ever since." Jack was confused.

"Looking for me, sir?"

"Jack, you can't be out on the streets, at the very least your studies will fall, the worst is you could die and I couldn't let that happen in good conscience." Jack winced as he tried to stand on both feet. Essex sighed and walked up to Jack, throwing one of his arms over his own shoulder, helping jack to walk. "Come on Mr. Carson, I have a spare room at my home, you'll stay with me til you get back on your feet." Jack smiled, his breathing only now calming down.

"Alright sir, I guess I don't have much choice do I?" Essex smiled, fighting hard to keep from laughing historically.

"That's right son... You haven't much choice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The X jet soared threw the sky over the New York skyline, searching feverishly for jean. Scott was piloting and Xavier was beside him at the passenger seat. Xavier could feel the anger and fear in Scott's head.

"We will find her Scott, I promise." Xavier said calmly. Scott nodded, but his focus was locked on piloting the jet, his mind doing all it could to juggle between his anger for loosing jean, and concentrating on finding her.

Kitty, Rogue and Kurt leaned towards eachother to whisper together.

"Like, what do you think happened to Jean?" Kitty asked nervously, almost afraid at seeing Scott this angry.

"I dunno, When Jean's involved, Scott's not always tha most focused guy, I just hope y'all don't say the wrong thing ta him when he's..." Rogue stumbled, thankful to still be in her seatbelt. She shook her head back to life, and looked up. The jets windshield was covered in a blinding pink/green light, it got brighter and brighter, until it became blinding. Rogue looked away, saw kitty and Kurt do the same.

A second later, the light had faded, as if it had been never been, but to their horror, it had taken most of the team with them. Rogue gulped in terror as she ran up to try to control the jet.

"Any of y'all still here?" She called out as she pulled hard on the steering stick.

"Like... I'm here, so is Kurt." Kitty called out as she slipped off her seatbelt and walked up to sit beside rogue.

"I'm here too." Bobby's voice called out as rogue looked out at the landscape. Somehow they were no longer in new York, but far out to seen as if they had passed the ocean, in a few seconds.

"Like, where are we?" Kitty asked.

" Ah think we're still near new York, I can just barely see the statue of liberty." Rogue replied as she fought hard to keep the jet from spinning out of control, a battle she was loosing.

"We're goin down, y'all!"

XXXXXXXX

The mansion seemed very quiet with the main members of the x-Men all off on assignment, and it was starting to show in everyone, especially for someone like Mystique, who has been masquerading as Jack for weeks now. And the fear of apocalypse showing that he has returned made things worse, so it came to no surprise that everyone seemed to jump when there was a thundering knock at the front door.

Mystique was on her way to answer the door, but Spyder sped past her, smiling innocently as she beat her to the door. Mystique sighed, but smiled, she was learning how hard it was to stay mad at that child. Spyder turned back to the door and opened it, and gasped, there in the doorway stood a massive man, a duffel bag slung over one arm, smiling polity to her.

"Hello der little von, I am Piotr Rasputin, and I would like to talk with Professor Xavier." Spyder gulped and took a step back, but stopped when she found a leg blocking her escape, She looked up at jack, atleast she thought it was jack, as he looked up at piotr.

"What do you want with the Professor?" Fake jack asked with a kind of determination.

"I have come to make amends for my past misdeeds... I wish to offer my services to the x-men." Mystique grumbled, not liking the idea of one of magneto's men trying to get in the mansion. She was about to tell him to take off, but was cut off when beast walked in.

"Well Mr. Rasputin, The professor is out at the moment, but I'm sure he would be happy to accept you into ouy happy halls." Beast said with a smile as he shook the mans hand.

Jack yawned weakly as he lay on essex's couch, leafing threw his book of Sherlock Holmes story's, when a small scrap of... Something, slipped out between the pages. Jack sat up and picked up the scrap, to see it was a photo of X, looking off to the side. She would never really pose for a picture, so Kurt had taken it when she wasn't looking and had ported away before she even knew what happened.

Jack frowned as he ran his fingers over the picture. He fought tears, he missed her so much. It was difficult but he knew this was for the best, he didn't know why, but he felt he had to be away from the mansion for awhile.

Jack took a deep breath and slid the photo back into the book and closed it tight and took the remote control from the end table, and used it to turn on the television.

"And experts and officials are still baffled, while the seemingly invincible mutant that emerged from the identical structure seen two years ago, unlike last time there has been no movement from the structure. Despite this, the local military is allowing no one near the structure until they can determine Whether or not it is a threat." Jack gulped. He didn't know much about the event the reporter was talking about, but he knew the x-men had been involved, and that it took everything they had to stop the villain responsible. His head raced for a moment, but after that moment, he took a breath and clicked the tv off.

" They don't need me, they're the X-men... They'll be able to take care of anything the universe can throw at them."

Kurt was gasping, growing weaker and weaker, holding kitty's hand in one of his, rogue's hand in the other, Kitty and Rogue holding bobby's hands in a group circle. They had left the X-jet to crash in the ocean hours ago, and the three of them were traveling threw the air by way of teleporting. They would port into the sky, fall a little bit, then teleport a few miles farther up and out, hoping they were going the right way.

"Ya'll holdin up alright?" Rogue asked as they feel for a moment. The teleported again before Kurt replied.

" I don't know, I am starting to loze strength." He called out threw the rushing sky as the feel, teleporting again. Kitty was becoming more and more quizy, but kept quiet, trying to give Kurt as little distraction as possible. Rogue was getting worried, and between teleports, managed to slip one glove off, just in case she would need to borrow her adopted brother's powers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magneto had traveled for days. Despite his powers to travel great distances much faster than any plane, it still took a very long time. And after a day of non stop travel he found himself in a small island off the coast of Hawaii. If not for the fact that he was hell bent on a mission, he would have taken the time to enjoy the undisturbed paradise.

After hovering over the island for several hours, he finally came across what appeared to be an abandoned missile silo. With the wave of his hand, the massive metallic doors spread open as if he had parted the red sea, revealing not an old missile, but a long tunnel, reaching far into the earth, the center disappearing into darkness.

If Magneto had any fear of going down, it didn't show in the features that were almost hidden in he long red helmet as he hovered over the hole and slowly descended into it. He slowly lowered down he hole in the earth, and after a half hour of decent, his feet touched down on solid metal ground. The landscape now was that of a massive underground labyrinth of metal tunnels. He walked threw them in silence, his eyes glancing back and forth, making sure he would not be victim to a surprise attack.

After 5 minutes of searching he became weary of his hunt.

"I know your hear beast, show yourself, you know why I've come." He called out in a booming, stern voice.

"Your nothing if not predicable, magneto." a massive, growling voice snarled out as the voices owner stepped out from the tunnel magneto had just passed. Magneto sighed, almost disappointed, as he turned, his cape fluttering as it flew around him, to reveal sabretooth.

"You know what I want, creed." Magneto said evenly. Sabretooth nodded.

" I know what you want, but what I don't know is why?" Sabretooth replied, his feral eyes wild with a hunger, wondering if at any moment, the monster man would pounce and attack.

" I have wronged Charles Xavier more times than I care to admit, and I wish to rekindle that old friendship, reuniting the girl with her brother is simply the first hurdle in my attempt to repent." Sabretooth gave an angry growl.

"She's in the holding cells two tunnels down, take her and go, before my current Employer learns you were here." Sabretooth said evenly as he turned and walked down the hallway he had come from. Magneto watched in confusion, before running up to the mouth of that tunnel, he had expected a fight, and this was simply not characteristic of his old solder.

"Why the cooperation, creed?" Sabretooth stopped, but did not turn.

"I owe some of the students at that school a favor, you run into Jack Carson, tell him we're even."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A day had gone by since X had gone back to the mansion, and Jack was getting more and more lonely as his mind constantly drifted to her. He sighed as his hand absently rested on the hard cover copy of dracula that lay on the desk before him.

" contemplating the deeds of vlad the impailer?" A voice asked behind him. Jack shook his head to wake himself up as he turned to see his newest friend.

" I don't know mike, just... I guess I miss my girlfriend." Jack replied weakly as he turned in his seat to face Michael morbius.

"Ah, I see, love is a fickle mistress my friend, but I'm told it also concurs all, give it time my friend." Morbius replied with a smile. Jack nodded, but some how the speech didn't make him feel any better. He glanced over the classroom to look at X's empty chair, hoping she was ok. It was then that he noticed that none of the other students from the institute were there ether. Now jack was getting a little worried, but took a breath, assuming they were just out on a mission to take care of whatever problem the pyramids on the news was causing, and hoping his friends were alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique sat on the couch in the main living room of the x-mansion, still in her jack appearance, her eyes fixed on the continuous coverage of the Pyramids, when Spyder and Howard walked into the room. The two short friends looked at eachother, before Howard rubbed the bottom of his bill as one would their chin.

" I see what you were on about kid." He said as the two approached her.

"Jack?" Howard said nervously. Mystique was in no mood to chat, but knew Jack would make time for these two more than almost anyone else.

"What's up guys?" Fake jack asked with a light smile.

"You alright pal? You've been a little distant lately." Howard said as he shifted his weight on one leg, his arms crossed.

"I'm fine I just..." Fake jack was interrupted when Rogue, Bobby, kitty and Kurt appeared in a puff of smoke, all gasping and coughing, Kurt unconscious in Rogues arms, and a tail dangling out from out of rogues pants.

"Get Mr.. McCoy!" Rogue called out. Spyder and Howard were already out of the room. Mystique however had seen enough, to many odd things had been happening, and she couldn't avoid it any longer. She pulled the watch out of her pocket, the one she had stolen out of Xaviers office. She stood there and thought for a moment, before she finally lepta to her feet and raced out the mansion door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Morbius were walking down the street after school, Jack's focus was divided and Morbius could tell.

"What is troubling you my friend, are you still worried about your girlfriend?" Morbius asked as the continued down the sidewalk.

"Well... It's been almost a day, I know I shouldn't expect anything but... I don't know... Something feels off." JAck said as they stopped in front of the Appliance store.

" You must calm yourself my friend, take your mind off such things, try to bury yourself in a hobby, you said your a fan of Sherlock Holmes, try to focus on that." Jack nodded. Morbius was right, He was worrying about things to much, and these fears were completely uncalled for.

"Yeah, your right mike, I just need to..." Suddenly the massive tv in the window shook them both out of their talk.

"Breaking news, A new odd pyramid has appeared in Oklahoma, we go live to Ned Leeds, What's the word Ned?" The screen changed to a man in a suit, a kind of slick hairdo, and holding a microphone.

"Thanks Betty, As you can see the new pyramid here is much bigger than the ones we've seen so far, and... Wait... Something's happening, Brock, get a close up on that." As the view on the tv closed in on the pyramid, it seemed to open up, like a flower blossoming in spring, the interior seemed massive, much bigger than what the outside seemed to be able to hold, and was dark, but only for a moment, a light flickered from within, a bright light, and four shadowed figures, foreboding figures.

As the four figures stepped out of the massive structure, the entire world seemed to gasp at once at the sight of them, for anyone who hadn't lived under a rock all their lives knew these four men. One was a towering green man with the face of frankenstein and the body of a muscle-bound giant, one wielding a massive stone hammer and wearing a Viking helmet, one in a shimmering red and gold armor, onto an inch of him showing behind the seemingly impenetrable steel shell, and the last in a bikers jacket, a chain wrapping around his waist and one shoulder, his head inhuman, nothing but a flaming skull, it's empty eyes seeming to cut threw the gaze of the strongest of people.

The man in armor stepped in front of the other three.

"We are the horsemen, we are the servants of your god, Apocalypse, This is your one warning, I am Pestilence, This, "He said, gesturing to the man with the hammer, "Is Famine, This," Motioning to the green giant, "Is War, and this..." Finally pointing the the flaming skull-man, "Is Death, and unless you submit to your masters rule, We will lead you promptly to the gates of hell."

Jack and Morbius gulped in horror, then the two looked at eachother in terror.

"Tell me my friend, I know these are powerful beings but I am new to your country, who are they?" Jack almost didn't want to answer, didn't want to believe it but the truth was there, staring them in the face.

"Iron Man, Thor, The Hulk and Ghost Rider..." Jack said as he looked back at the screen. "Four of the most powerful beings ever known."

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Assembling The New X-men


	27. Chapter 27: Assembling The New Xmen

The Human X-factor By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

XXX

Chapter 27

Assembling The New X-men

Jack couldn't just have faith in his friends, not anymore, not after he saw the four most powerful beings he knew of, all pledging to work for a villainous mutant, Apocalypse. He had started running ever since the moment he saw that broadcast. His newest friend, Michael Morbius, close on his heals, panting as he struggled to keep up.

"What is going on my friend, where are we going?" He called dout from four feet behind. Jack didn't bother to stop.

"Oklahoma is about to become ground Zero, and I can't just hope and prey it goes away anymore, I have to go back, back to the mansion. I have to do something to help, even if I just play babysitter, I got to do something." Jack called back. And they ran, morbius was able to catch up but now they were just running side by side, not stopping, there was no time for rest. Some how Jack felt like this could be the beginning of the end. These thoughts only grew when they reached the mansion walls, and as they rounded the corner just before the entrance, they stopped at the sight of someone. Michael gasped, taking a look at the man, then at jack, and back at the man, feeling as thought he was imagining things. Jack however didn't seem surprised at all.

"I don't have time to deal with you, Mystique." Jack said evenly, standing his ground. He had no time for a fight, but wasn't going to let himself be her punching bag anymore. The other jack just tossed him a bundle, wrapped in a towel.

"I'm done going after you, human, but nothing has changed, although I will no longer hunt you, if we cross paths again, I will kill you, consider these moments... An uneasy truce." And with that, the "other" jack walked past the two teens, and down the street, changing from the current form into that of an elderly man. Michael looked at jack in confusion.

"Is there something you would like to share my friend?" He asked in a confused tone. Jack was simply examining the towel, slowly he folded the edges away, and his eyes widened to see of all things, his watch, the portable armor forge had made for him months ago. Suddenly a wave of determination washed over jack. Now he had a fighting chance. He turned to morbius and rested his free hand on his shoulder.

"Not today, but ask me again sometime, I have to go for now, go home... And stay there until things calm down." Then jack sped off, into the mansion grounds, leaving a very confused friend behind. Morbius rubbed his chin, the small patch of furry beard almost the only color on his slightly pale face.

"yes... Another time my friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack burst into the room, gasping, looking around at the surprised students around him.

"What's happened, what did I miss?" Jack asked in desperation, to see the confusion on everyone's face. He mentally kicked himself after a moment, realizing they hadn't known he was gone. Then another thought occurred to him, X did know he was gone, how did this not get out? Of course jack thought, Mystique. Jack looked around for anyone who would be able to tell him something, when he spotted beast wandering threw the hall.

"!" Jack called out, running up to him.

"Jack my boy, what seems to be the matter?" He asked as he looked up from his book.

"Doc, when was the last time you saw X?" He asked franticly.

"Now that I think about it... I believe it was just before the professor and the others had gone searching for you." Jack's heart sank, that meant she never returned after she left the Arcadian. He knew Mystique had nothing to do with x's disappearance, but with no one realizing he had been gone, if Jack hadn't noticed x missing, no one else would either.

"Doc, she's gone missing, look, no one else needs to know, cause I don't want to start a bigger panic, but you guys never found me, you found Mystique, I ran into her and she and I settled things... As well as they can be, but somewhere in that time, X went missing." Beast rubbed his chin.

" This certainly is a cause of concern, between Apocalypse's sudden re appearance and all the missing students and faculty members, things can't seem to get much worse." Jack's jaw dropped.

"Other's have gone missing too... Look doc, you and I got to sit down and tell me everything, now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the mansions tining room, the remaining students had collected there, it was kitty's idea, she wanted to see how many were actually missing, and when everyone showed up, they had waited another hour before deciding that no one else was coming.

"So... This is all of us that are left?" Lance, Kitty's boyfriend, and former member of the brotherhood, stated with a slow sadness.

" Like... We were so many, I like, can't believe Apocalypse was able to get so many of us... You don't think the others are dead do you?" kitty asked with a fearful look. Spyder had pulled her legs up to her chest, holding herself in the fetal position in her chair, trying to think of something else, but the fear was getting to even her, and she felt tears rolling down her cheek.

"Ve cannot start thinking like Zat!" Colossus, the school's newest student stated strongly. "Ve must have faith, if ve begin to fear Ze worst, Zen we have already lost."

"Brave words coming from you, comrade." Tabitha said angrily. "Why is one of magneto's goons even here?" She as Slammed her fist into the table. Kurt rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at Kurt, a look of anger, rage... And fear in her eyes.

" what else can we do? We don't even have a leader." Wanda, the scarlet witch, another former brotherhood member, asked.

"What do yall think, first thing we gotta do is pick a new leader." Rogue asked the group.

"Vat about beast?" Kurt asked.

"If he demands to be leader, we'll have to listen, he's the only faculty member left, but if yall ask me, he's not exactly leader material, besides, we may need him in the lab. So yall, how do we decide this?" rouge asked.

" well first we need candidates." Ray stated. Rogue rubbed her chin.

"okay yall, ill pass around a sheet of paper, everyone rip off a piece and write down who you want to be running things, we'll all vote once we get candidates, and the second place winner will be second in command, that work with y'all?" The final few members nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast was carefully studying geological maps while Jack sat at the small table in the lower levels of beasts lab, feverishly skimming over every note beast had compiled about Apocalypse, beside Jack was a list of names, a list he tried hard to ignore, the two names at the top worried him the most. "X' and " Professor Xavier" Loomed on the page, almost mocking him. : jack groaned as he set the papers down and wiped the drops of sweat off his forehead.

"Doc, I really don't know how we're gonna pull this off." Jack said weakly.

"Well my dear boy, we have to do something, we..." ?Beast was interrupted by the chime of the intercom, someone was trying to contact them. Beast walked over to the small speaker in the wall and tapped the small button.

"McCoy here."

" Mr.. McCoy... Could yall get jack and come upstairs, we need ta talk." Beast looked over to jack, who nodded. There was nothing more jack could learn, he knew about as much as everyone else knew now, and would have to work with that.

"We shall be up immediately."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jack and beast reached the living room, the entire student body, minus those who had disappeared, were gathered there, rogue and Howard standing in front, as if they were the groups speakers.

"Jack, yall know you mean a lot ta us all right?" Jack fought the feeling to blush, nodding in flattered agreement. "Well.. We took a vote and, we decided that... With so many of us missing, you are tha most qualified to... to be our leaded..." Rogue said nervously. Jack's jaw dropped.

"I.. But... But I'm not an x-man." He said with a nervous tone.

"That's not important now, Apocalypse is a danger to all of us, humans and mutants... And we all know you've seen as much action as any of us." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You do huh... And how do you all know what all I've been threw?" Jack asked. Everyone seemed to look at the floor, trying to avoid the question. Jack looked over to forge, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Bro, it's kinda late to keep secrets now." He said nervously. Jack sighed.

"I don't know.. I..."

"Kid, shut up and take the job, whether you want it or not, your the best qualified." Jack groaned as he listened to his feathery friend, then looked up to beast, who gave a sly smile.

"Well son, you do have qualities essential for leadership." Jack slapped his own forehead.

"Alright, well then I guess we should come up with a plan. How did you guys beat Apocalypse the first time?"

"There was a mutant named leach, his power was to basically turn off other mutant's powers." Tabitha said, thinking back.

"Alright... There it is then, but Apocalypse isn't our only problem. His horsemen are the strongest hero's on earth, we got to be able to get threw them. Rogue, I want you to get in touch with this kid leach, get him back here as soon as you can. Beast, id like you to study any footage of Apocalypse's horsemen, they have to be under some kind of influence, We need to get them back to their senses, Colossus, kitty, Wanda, tabitha, Kurt, lance and pixie, I want you all to get as many allies as you can and get them here, talk to old enemies if you have to, we need all the manpower we can get. Ray, you spyder and I will go to the morlock tunnels, I think we're gonna need some of their help too."

The group nodded and dispersed according to their new orders, as jack waved forge over to join him and beast.

"Forge, have beast help you if you need it, but I got two jobs for you, first, I want you to work on this," Jack said, handing forge the watch, "I need ever weapon and protection you can come up with stuffed into it, no holding back this time, power it with plutonium if you have to... After that, I got one more important job for you both."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack sighed as he, ray and spyder walked down the slimey tunnels of the sewers underneath the city, they had been walking for hours, ray in the lead, guiding them to the morlock home.

" You dare to bring a human into our mist?" A voice called out. Ray gulped, turning back to jack.

" This was a bad idea." Ray said with a tremble.

"It was necessary." JAck said, both to ray and to the unseen speaker. "Apocalypse has returned, we need help, many of the x-men have disappeared, we think Apocalypse is behind it, and we need help to fight him." There was no answer, but they saw someone walking, someone big, wearing a kind of bone like armor, sharp spikes toward from the head and shoulders of the armor, a stick in his hand with a glowing tip just barely illuminated his form.

"Why should we help you human?" The person asked.

"Cause human's and mutants are no different, and we're all in danger, but most of all... Its the right thing to do," Jack said as he took a step closer," Your aunt, Ororo, would say the same thing." The man stepped closer, his face visible, Jack recognized him from files he red while studying Apocalypse.

"Spyke..." Jack said sadly, "He's got her too..." Spyke gave a snarl, it was clear he didn't trust jack at all.

"Only for her, human, I'll help, for her."

XXXXXXXXXX When Jack returned to the mansion, he saw the others were also successful in their missions. Jack saw in addition to the students, there was a man with a massive set of wings, like an angel, sabretooth was there too, but not nearly as friendly as he was the last time jack saw him. a man with a long brown overcoat and red glowing eyes. Jack didn't know why but he just didn't trust him, and then... There was the brotherhood, the men who helped Mystique kill his father and brother. He felt his fists clench and his blood boil, when he felt something on his hand.

He looked down, to see spyder looking up at him, her bright glowing eyes, showing her fear.

" Jack, Is this going to work?" She asked nervously. Jack smiled and kneeled down to be at eye level with his little sister.

"You bet sis, when this is over, you me and X will all go and celebrate." Jack said as he gently ran his fingers threw her hair, and stood up, leaving her standing there, and approached the brotherhood.

It felt to him like something out of a movie, his movements although in reality at their normal speed, seemed to be slowed to a crawl. He saw their faces when they looked up at him, collectively gasping. He didn't know if they were surprised he was alive, or for some reason afraid of the fury in his eyes, and he didn't care. He looked up at the small group.

"Gentlemen, a word in private." He said in such a tone it could almost be a whisper. He then turned and walked into the nearby office room, feeling the small team follow him.

"Look kid, if you want to..." Blob had started, but jack cut him off.

"Shut up! I don't care if you still want to kill me, or if you want to apologize, it wont change anything, my family will still be dead, and you all will still be to blame. I don't care what any of you have to say, your here to help beat Apocalypse, that's it. Then your gone, do we understand eachother?" Jack asked, startling the small group, who all nodded, unsure how else to respond. JAck said nothing, and stormed out.

XXXXXX

Jack rode in one of the X-men helicopters, one of 5 that were all filed with allies. The choppers didn't get much time to land, when they were almost immediately attacked by the horsemen. It was so fast Jack felt he was in a warzone. He was glad his armor was already on when the hulk had lept out from god knows where, landing into one of the barely empty choppers, causing a massive explosion that sent some of the team sailing.

Jack's hand tightly gripped the handles of Captain America's shield. He had hoped he'd never have to use it, but if ever it was needed, it was now. It felt like a symbol of security, somehow making him feel like his relative was there with them.

"HAVOC, you and angel distract him then double back with the others, Sabertooth and spike, cover us." Jack said as he took hold of the young boy he had come to know as leach and held him as he took flight, and soared threw the battlefield, to the massive pyramid in the middle of the hell. There, before he even landed he saw the man he had learned was Apocalypse, standing at the open door to the pyramid. Jack landed, letting leach run off. The plan was to let leach run off and double back to sneak up on Apocalypse, sapping his powers without him noticing.

" Who are you, who dare's defy Apocalypse?" The massive blue man asked, his arms crossed.

"No one of consequences," Jack said, noticing Leach standing just beside the pyramid, barely three yards away, "Just a weak simple human, who's here to clean your clock!" Jack said, throwing a right hook into Apocalypse's jaw. Jack heard a clang, and winced, his hand felt almost broken, his eyes wide in horror, realizing that somehow the plan wasn't working.

Apocalypse smiled, and in a flash, had his hand clamped around jack's arm.

"I know who you are, Jack Carson, you are a nothing, an insect who is simply here to irritate me, I have learned since my last battle with the feeble X-Men, and have prepared for such altercations." Apocalypse said sinisterly, looking back at leach, as if he had always known he was there.

"LEACH, RUN!" Jack yelled out. The words were barely out of Jack's mouth when Apocalypse swung a massive backhand, sending Jack sailing high, far past the battlefield and into a small park beyond. Jack groaned, coughing. He realized that he had lost the shield somewhere in the air, and he could feel the sharp sting of a broken rib, and knew it would have been much worse if not for the armor. He struggled to stand up from out of the crater his body had made when he hit the ground, but stumbled and fell back hard on his back. He coughed, tasting blood as he shook his head, struggling to keep from passing out.

As if from out of no where, he saw an outstretched hand, clad in a red leather glove, outstretched for him.

"Looks like you could use a hand son." A familiar voice called out. Jack took the hand, and rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't seeing things, but it was no illusion, his hand was being held, by the hand of Captain America, now wielding his shield.

"Look's like you've seen better days." Cap said with a bright smile. Somehow, jack felt that the tables would soon turn on Apocalypse.

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: War of the Super Hero's 


	28. Chapter 28: War of the Super Hero's

The Human X-factor By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

XXX

Chapter 28

War of the Super Hero's

Captain America held out his shield, offering for jack to take it, but jack shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure you can put it to better use than I can." Jack said with a weak smile, coughing at the pain in his ribs.

"You alright son, you did take a bad hit." Cap asked. Jack shook his head, ignoring the pain.

"I'm fine, just alittle rattled." He lied as he looked out into the battle field, " What are we gonna do? We're incredibly outnumbered in overall strength."

" not anymore son." Cap said with a smile, gesturing to the oddly shaped flying craft that hovered in the air over them, it floated off about three yards, and landed silently as if it were a sheet of paper. The door opened on the rocket like craft, and three more individuals stepped out. Jack knew each one of them instantly, but let cap introduce them anyway.

"These are hero's shield has hired to help take on Apocalypse." He said as he gestured from allie to allie in his introduction. First was the man who seemed to be made of silver, and held a shimmering silver board under one arm.

"This is Noran Radd, more commonly known as the silver surfer, we're hoping he may be able to last a few rounds with Thor," Next, the massive orange creature of rock, "This is Ben Grimm," Before cap could say more, Ben chimed in, punching his palm.

"Or as my sweet aunt petunia says, "the ever loving, blue eyed thing."" Jack and cap snickered at this. Then finally, cap gestured to the man in the grey and silver armor, with massive cannon like weapons on both shoulders.

"and finally, James Rhoads, more well known as War Machine." Rhoads stepped up to shake Jacks hand.

"Just call me rhoady." The metallic man said with a hint of humor in his voice. Just then there was a massive explosion from behind them. Jack looked back, watching the massive war like battle continue. Jack's heart sank, he felt that he had completely forgotten about his friends. He looked back at the four hero's, rubbing his chin.

"Okay, so we got someone special for hulk, Thor and iron man... What about ghost rider..." Jack thought aloud to himself. After a moment his eyes widened, it was so obvious he couldn't believe he didn't think of it sooner. He turned to cap, his eyes once again filled with determination.

"Steve, take charge here, keep the enemy busy, engage them but only stall til I get back, otherwise one enemy could assist the others and I don't want to attack them until we have an opponent for each of the horsemen." and with that, Jack took flight into the air, sailing off like a rocket into the sky, towards new York. As he did, he tapped the phone key pat embedded in the helmet piece of his armor.

" Forge, report." Jack yelled out into the phone.

"The good guys are getting mopped, they're holding up but just barely, where are you?" Forge called out in a panicked tone.

"I'm getting reinforcements, I need you to look up an address for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue panted as she dodged a blast from iron man's repulser rays, kicking up the dirt around her. She spit the dirt from her mouth as she picked herself up off the ground, only to hear the sound of something like a jet landing right behind her. She rolled over, stumbling onto her back as she looked up at a very pissed off looking iron man. She could see small explosions and people running back and forth in the background, but it almost seemed as everything was silent and in slow motion as the man of metal stalked menacingly towards her, one arm raised, his palm open and aimed at her, the small circle in its center glowing a brilliant blue and getting brighter.

"You will be the first to feel the sickness of death, slowly creeping up around you, eager to fill your body with the fever that will consume you." The man of iron said in an emotionless voice. Rogue looked up at him, afraid, for the first time in along time. She clamped her eyes shut, waiting for the end, and heard the sound of his blast shoot off, but after a moment she realized she was still there. She looked up, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, to see "Pestilence" knocked into the wall of the pyramid, some 30 yards to her right. She looked back in the opposite direction, to see another "iron man" standing there, steam billowing out of the same kind of weapon in his palm.

"You alright kid?" the man asked. Rogue nodded, unable to speak for a moment. "Good to hear, get out of here, I know you want to help but if you don't have any offensive power your no good to us." And with that he flew off, after iron man. Rogue bit her lip, scowling in anger.

"Ah aint some cryin lil girl from the prom, ah'm just as important as anyone else here..." She said, glancing over to see the man of rock going toe to toe with the hulk," and ah think ah just figured out ah way how."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jack stood on the sidewalk, looking up at 177A Bleecker Street, Greenwich Village New York, and could feel that the place was different. It defiantly didn't look like someone's home, In fact, the address belonged to a small frozen yogurt shop. Jack walked up to the building and pressed his hand against the wall. It definitely felt real, but he didn't have time to speculate.

"DOCTOR STEPHEN STRANGE, IT'S JACK CARSON, I NEED YOUR HELP!" Jack waited, wondering if he was crazy, yelling at a neon yogurt sign, when suddenly the view shifted, changing like glitter being poured into a bowl of water. In a moment, the image had changed to a massive house, a monstrous circular window with an odd design dominating the center of it. Now this looked like the home of a sorcerer.

Jack raced up to the door, and knocked on it in a panic. He only got two knocks when the door slowly opened, and to jacks surprise, there stood a short, bald Asian man, no older than 25, smiling up at him.

"Hello, I am Wong, The Doctor will be with you shortly." He said as he gestured for jack to step inside. Jack walked into the monstrous house that seemed to exist outside of the normal world. The place looked nothing like its outside. The main hall was more like a small, comforting living room. Jack took a seat, feeling like he was meeting a girl's parents as he waited.

"Would you like some tea mister Carson?" Wong asked with a bright smile.

"um... No thanks." Jack said as he saw the man he met in Antarctica, stepping down the stairs, wearing what he seemed to be wearing back there. It was odd but it only now occurred to Jack that he didn't have any warm clothing back in the frozen land before.

"Wong, fetch me my cloak." Dr. Strange said calmly as he took a seat at the chair across from Jack. "Tell me my boy, what can I do for you?" Strange asked, as he took a sip from the small tea cup that sat on the small coffee table between them. JAck stood up almost angrily.

"Doc, you know about Apocalypse, right?" Jack asked harshly, almost offended that He was sitting there so calmly drinking tea.

"I am well aware of the situation my friend, however the fates have stated that I await your call before coming to action, you are the one who will win the day, and I am here to serve." Strange said calmly as he stood up, taking the cloak from Wong as he walked in with it. Jack was confused for a moment, but stood up, smiling.

"good, cause we don't have any time, lets go kick some super villain ass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben Grimm had been in countless fights, both before and after the tragic accident that made him the thing, but the battle he was in now was like nothing before. He was swinging and dodging as best he could, but the hulk seemed to have no end to his boundless strength.

He stood toe to toe with the jade giant now, fingers crossed in a desperate mercy battle, Ben was doing his best, but hulk was simply a force of nature. He could feel the rocky skin of his fingers actually grind, threatening to crumble off, and preyed that he would survive this.

" War will be your end!" Hulk bellowed as he flexed his muscles, seconds away from ending the thing, Then suddenly, hulks eyes went blank, his jaw fell, and he began to stumble. "Hulk... Tired." He mumbled, before collapsing like a rag doll before the thing. Ben was shocked, looking around for some explanation, but all he saw was one of the mutant kids, the girl with the streak of white in her brown hair, smiling up at Ben, her eyes glowing a brilliant green.

"Yall can thank me later, right now, rogue smash!" She said, and with a single leap, sailed over the warzone, almost as if she were flying, leaving a very clueless thing standing there. Rogue landed somewhere near the fight between Thor and the man of silver, who glided threw the air on his matching surf board.

"Thy shall starve in the glow of death!" Thor bellowed as he swung his hammer, sending it flying at the surfer. It collided with the silver mans chest, causing a spider web of cracks in the center of his chest. Rogue leapt up, caught the man, and laded him to rest beside a tree. She growled as she looked up at Thor, an anger she never felt before flowing threw her. She didn't even notice but her muscles seemed to grow, causing bits of her uniform to tear, as she leapt up and in the blink of an eye, backhanded Thor, sending him sailing to the ground, a moment before she landed too. She was just about to reveal in her victory, when there was a monstrous explosion from where Thor landed. When the dust settled, there stood Thor, his new horseman costume torn in countless places, exposing parts of his chest.

" Thow has awoken a sleeping giant." He said, his eyes glowing, sparks of lightning seemingly shooting from them. Rogue just smiled.

"That's alright, Ah just dropped a green giant, why not one more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was flying faster than he had ever flown before, faster than he thought the armor could handle. Dr. Strange had gone on ahead, but jack was on his way back to the mansion. He was starting to panic, he had been listening to radio stations as he flew and the fight wasn't going good on their end. Hulk had gone down fast somehow, but the other horsemen were demolishing the hero's, which forced jack to go to plan be. He touched down at the front door and raced in. Beast and forge had been waiting for him. Jack wasn't even able to open his mouth, before beast tossed him a small disk. Jack looked down at it.

"Really? This is it?" Jack asked skeptically.

"Yeah bro, you asked for it, you got it." Forge said triumphantly.

"Apocalypse's mutant ability seems to be to change his body at the atomic level, making his abilities seemingly limitless, this is the one thing we could think of to stop him, it wont kill him, I question if he can be killed, but this should incapacitate him." Beast commented as jack looked down at the shimmering silver disk in his hand.

"If this don't work beast... We're out of options."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex summers, Wanda and Quicksilver were doing their best to handle ghost rider, but it wasn't looking good. The demon rider had already knocked down colossus, Kurt, gambit and the blob, and had just clocked spike down like he was a fly. Wanda and Alex had been throwing blast after blast at him, while quicksilver was trying to put out his flame by running around him in circles, but the rider reached out his hand and caught the speedster by the throat. He looked deep into quicksilver's eyes as the teen struggled.

" Stair into my eyes, and meet your death, man child." Ghost rider said with a snarl.

"Not today, spirit of Vengeance!" A new voice called out. The rider looked up to see what seemed to be a ghost. "by the great will of the Vishanti, I command thee... Disburse!" In an instant, quicksilver fell to the ground, only to be followed by the rider, except it wasn't the rider anymore, now it was just a normal biker, out like a light, unconsciously laying beside the now normal and Alex looked up at the spirit, which floated over to a man, deep in thought, and passed into him, causing the man to open his eyes and walk over to the two teens.

"I prey my spell will hold long enough for this to end." said nervously. Wanda walked over to him, entranced.

"Could you teach me?" She asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took jack ten minutes to soar back to the battle, and it still made him worry. He noticed that the rider was down now too, but so was a lot of his allies. They were out of time, Apocalypse had to be stopped now. If he couldn't bring the mad mutant down this time, nothing would. Iron man saw Jack coming and hurled a barrage of repulser blasts at him. Jack took a deep breath as he danced across the night sky, and before Iron man could send out another wave, A shimmering disk came flying from out of no where, Connecting with the metal man's head, causing him to fall. Jack looked around, to see captain America, giving him a wave. Jack waved back, and returned onto his path to Apocalypse.

Meanwhile, captain America had been distracted, and received a punch in the side, sending him flying into a tree. He couched, feeling blood trickle down his arm, and looked up to see Thor, leering at him as he stalked towards him.

"Thy shall suffer for thy insolence." The god of thunder decreed as he twirled his hammer. Cap looked up, and caught his shield as it sailed over to him. He looked up to see that rogue had tossed it to him, and smiled, a second later, thors hammer clanged as it slammed down into the shield.

"No protection ether man made or godly will protect thee from me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack flew tot he pyramid, biting his lip, still feeling the ache in his ribs as he landed at the front of the structure.

"APOCALYPSE! FACE ME!" Jack ordered. In response, a section of the pyramid spread open, revealing a doorway. Jack walked in, his fists clenched in anger as he looked around.

"You have courage for one so weak." Apocalypse's voice called out from the far end of the massive room.

"Where are my friends." Jack demanded threw gritted teeth. Apocalypse just laughed.

"You are a fool, boy, despite my plans, did it ever occur to you that I may have not a thing to do with your pitiful friends disappearances?" Jack only grew angrier.

"Your lying, where are they, TELL ME?" Jack howled as he continued to walk down the empty hall, coming to stand right in front of him once again. Apocalypse moved like lightning, this time his hand forming a two pronged claw, clamping around jack and lifting him off his feet.

"I care not if you believe me or not, I will rule this land and you will be less than a footnote in the book of history." Jack struggled, his hand reaching into the pocket on his pants.

"There's something you didn't count on." Jack said between painful gasps. Apocalypse pulled jack to him, his eyes less than an inch from jacks.

"And what would that be human?" Jack forced a smile.

"I don't need powers to spring a trap." With that, jack tossed the disk at Apocalypse's feet. A red glass like mass spread from the disk, climbing up Apocalypse's legs, causing him to scream out in a rage. He dropped jack in his sudden outburst, and jack rolled away. He leaned up on his side to watch the glass like substance clime up the villain, freezing his body as it went, until it climbed up his chest, it slowed, but continued to envelop him.

"I will return, I will find your missing allies myself and they will feel my vengeance, as will you and all those who breath on this world!" Apocalypse vowed with a blind rage as the glass climbed up his face, freezing him in a statue like pose of pure hatred. Jack gasped as he stared at the frozen monster, before falling onto his back, gasping, groaning. The fight was over, he and his friends had won the day... So why did the victory feel hollow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Captain America held up his shield, hiding behind it, feeling the hammer of Thor pounding into it, threatening to crack it.

"This will end you!" Thor bellowed, his hammer raised to the sky, and it came sailing down, but froze an inch before it collided with the shield. Cap looked up, to see Thor standing there, dazed, confused.

"Forgive me... I... What sorcery is this... What has happened to thee?" Thor asked as he held out a hand, which cap took, and Thor pulled him to his feet.

"I can't say... But thank god its over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later. Jack sat in the back of an ambulance, a doctor bandaging up his ribs, as he watched 4 shield agents lifting the Apocalypse statue into a shield transport. All around them was reminders of the hell that had just happened. Some of their allies, like the brotherhood and spike, had disappeared the moment they realized the battle was over. He could understand why.

"I have to say son, I'm impressed." Captain America said as he and fury walked up to jack. Jack winced at the very site of fury, and groaned as the doctor brushed his tender ribs.

"Thanks Steve, from you that means a lot." Jack replied as he glanced over to fury, who was gnawing on a toothpick.

"How is it that every time a supervillain breaths, your in the middle of it." Fury asked in his salty tone.

"Must be my luck, all the baddies just want a piece of me." Fury grumbled, but nodded.

"Seems like the only answer that makes sense. Well since you have a knack for surviving threw these things, shield has asked me to offer you a spot on the new team we're pulling together." JAck's eyes widened. He looked over to cap, who wore a bright smile, then over to the man who was once the hulk, then over to iron man and Thor. But then he looked farther out, saw rogue, being held up by kitty and tabitha, and looked down at the watch that was what saved his life so many times.

"Fury, I am flattered, and wish I could say yes but... I'm part of another team... And they need me a lot more than your crew." Cap frowned, but nodded, and held out his hand to jack.

"Understood, take care son," he said as jack shook his hand, "you ever need the avengers, you know where to find us." Jack smiled.

"Avengers huh, somehow that sounds appropriate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sinister and dark beast sat in a small S.U.V. just barely in view of what was left of the battlefield.

"What now, we just leave him?" Dark beast asked in confusion.

"For the moment Doctor, but HE will return, he always returns, and when he dose, we will have a great gift, when we are done, he will be the finest horsemen to ever serve the master." Sinister said with a dark smirk, looking behind them at the man that lay in the back seat, wrapped in chains and unconscious, his thick feathery wings twitching against the cold metal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks had gone by, and while his injury had healed, Jack was no closer to finding the missing students, and he had been looking hard. He hadn't been to school in months, spending every day scowering the city in his armor, and every night looking over news reports and surveillance photos.

Finally he growled out, swatting his pile of notes and photos tot he floor. Spyder yawned as she walked into the livingroom, seeing jack's outburst and walking in, without asking, climbed up onto jacks lap and looking up at him.

"Jack... We'll find them." She promised. Jack sighed and wrapped his arms around his adopted little sister.

"It's been months ollie... And we haven't found anything, not a glimpse, not even a hint... I don't know what else to do." Jack said weakly. Ollie smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You'll do it big brother, I believe in you." She said brightly as she hopped down and walked back into the hall.

"And jack," She called out, causing jack to look up. "You're my hero big brother, you can do anything, and I know you can do this too. Just remember..." Jack didn't get to hear the end of the sentence, because he was instantly knocked out, in the monstrous explosion that rocked the very ground. The mansion busrting in a massive explosion.

End of Chapter Next Chapter: The Final Stand of Jack Carson

Okay folks, we're getting closer and closer to the finally. Yup, Apocalypse was NOT the big bad end villain, who is? I don't know, do you? Well, no matter what, some big BIG things are coming up. Please send feedback, I need to know if I'm still doing good...

orko


	29. Chapter 29:The Final Standof Jack Carson

The Human X-factor By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

XXX

Chapter 29:

The Final Stand of Jack Carson

Jack moaned as he struggled to stand up, he could bairly even sit up, his ears ringing. His vision blurred as he tried to take in his suroundings. He couched, tasting blood, and checked his body for injurys. His his vision slowly cleared as he looked around. He was suprised to find that he was injury free, however he couldn't find his breath when he saw that he couldn't say the same for the mansion. There was nothing left but splintered bits of wood and some small piles of brick that were once walls.

He took afew more minutes before he was able to stand, and started to wander the wrechage.

"Rogue!" He called out, desperate to find someone, anyone still alive. "Kurt!" no answer. "Kitty, Ray, Bobby!" Jack's heard was sinking with every calling. "Ollie!" he yelled out, panick in his voice. He stopped, looking around at the fast desert of destruction. Just then there was a coughing. In a flash jack was running about the wrecage, racing over to the ruble and dug out whatever was moving under the pile of debre. "Hang on, im coming." Jack yelled as he feverishly dug threw the remains of the mansion. Jack found the guy he only knew as colossus, coughing out a small puff of smoke.

"Oh, Da, Thank you my friend, jack." Colossus groaned as he climbed out of the mass.

"No promblem," Jack said with a gasp, sighing sadly, wishing he could have found ollie, "Piotr, right?" Jack asked as he slumped into a sitting position at eye level with the massive man.

"Da, you are unharmed?" Piotr asked. Jack nodded.

"You?"

"I am undamaged. Have you seen anyone else?" Jack shook his head.

"I hate to ask but, it would be easyer to serch if you... you know... armored up?" Jack said nervously, feeling bad for asking anyone to perform their mutant ability.

"Da, we must cover as much ground as possible." Piotr said in agreemend, and in the blink of an eye, his skin was replaced with metal. He shun in the sunlight as he went to work tearing threw the ruble. Jack was working at a different spot, when he came to a half crumbling wall. Jack raced up to it, and found no one behind it. Jack sighed, slumping weakly. He absently wandered the landscape with his eyes. It was looking very very bad. He was happy that he atleast he hadn't found any bodys. Piotr raced up, out of breath.

"Any progress?" he asked. Jack shook his head as he looked up along the wall. "Where could dey all be?" he asked. As jack looked up, he gulped, somehow the sight making his blood freeze.

"I think we have a clue..." He said as he gestured to the wall. Piotr looked up and his jaw dropped, a message was splattered on the wall in a thick dark colored liquid. Jack pressed his finger to the liquid, rubbed it between his fingers and took a sniff. He bit his lip, trying hard to not panic. "Blood." He said as he looked back up at the lettering. Piotr read the message out loud.

"Your friends are at the final resting place of Eric wagner and Nathanial Carson." Piotr said in confusion."Who are these people?" he asked, then he thought for a moment. "Wagner, that is Kurt's last name is it not?" He asked.

"Yeah," Jack said nervously, "and carson is my last name... this is getting scary." Jack said. "Atleast we know they're alive." he said, scratching the back of his head, unsure what to think.

"It gets worse." A voice said behind them. they both turned, and instantly shifted into fighting positions, as Mystique walked up from out of the forest. She just scoffed. "I'm not here to fight you fools, i'm here because my son and adopted daughter are in danger," She said as she glanced up at the message on the wall, "For aparently something I was involved with." She said, running her hand against the wall. Jack gave her a stern look.

"Thats him, isn't it?" he asked, "He was the one who your fighting humanity for?" Mystique gave jack an angrey glare, but then looked down.

"We have to find them." She said evenly.

"And soon." another voice said. They three of them looked up to see magneto hovering down, a young girl in the sphere of energy beside him. Piotr's eyes lit up as they landed and the girl raced up to him.

"Illiana!" He hollared as she lept into his arms.

"Big brother." She called back as they held eachother tightly. Jack bit his lip, all this did was make him worry about spyder, and x, and everyone so much more.

"I am afraid time is short, We must leave at once, shield is on their way to investigate, we can not be here when that happans." Magneto stated evenly.

"And what do we do then?" Piotr asked.

"We find where the others are, and we free them." Magneto replied.

"No." Mystique stated angrily. They all looked over to her, lost in confusion. "Only jack and i can go, I am sure bringing anyone else will put the others in danger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

twenty minutes later, Jack and Mystique Stood at the entryway to an age ravaged cemetary, hidden behind an old church just outside the bayvile city limits. Mystique said nothing as she walked in, but Jack was hestant, like he didn't belong there for some reason.

"You going to tell me what happaned, where it all began?" Jack asked as he followed timidly, wandering the rows of decaying tombstones.

"It was a long long time ago, but i suppose if anyone alive is still aloud to hear this story, it's you." She said evenly, walking slowly down the main walkway, knowing exactly where she was going. "I wasn't always angry like this, there was a time in my life... when i was happy, when everything was right in the world," She reached into her pocket as she spoke, and pulled out a small, heart shaped pendant, it was made of gold, but you couldn't tell by looking at it. It showed its age in the chips, scuffs and sploches of rust, "I was married then, to a man... well... i suppose a man like you," She clicked open the pendant as she spoke, an old, black and white photo of a man from another time hidden in it, causing a single tear to fall from the blue woman's cheek. She cleared her throat as she wiftly closed it and jammed it back into her pocket, "Then your ancestor, the great noble, man of god, Nathanial Carson changed everything." Her words became harsh and bitter as she spoke them.

"He burst into our home. He knew i was differant. In those times people didn't know of mutants, but they knew i could change, and assumed i was a witch, him and his damn collections of deciples, with their pitchforkes and torches, a linch mob waiting for someone to kill, THE BLASTED FOOLS!" She screamed out, kicking the side of the old church, causing a section of the withered, wooden wall to crumble.

"Man hasn't changed much since then i suppose." Jack said weakly, wishing he could have changed things.

"Yes... man hasn't changed... But I changed that day. They tried to kill me that day, a shot gun pointed at my head." She said as she reached a lonley tombstone at the far corner, and fell to her knees, her words coming out wavering. "He defended me to the end... and he paid for it with his life..." She said, bushing off the dust that had collected over the letters, eched in stone. JAck slowly walked up behind her, reading it aloud.

" Eric, Kurt Wagner, born 1875, died 1894..." Jack bit his lip, he knew Mystique was old but over 100 years, he held his shock to himself and continued reading, "Though his heart strayed with the devil, may he find light with the lord." Jack said, his tone emotionless. Mystique said nothing, wiping the tears from her eyes as she stood up and faced jack, after a moment she was alittle confused.

"Did you find your ancestor's grave?" Jack shook his head.

"I didn't look, he dosn't sound like a man i could ever want to know." Mystique's eyes widened in a moment of suprise, but the thought was driven from her head as the ground under them shifted, and rumbled as if the land was alive. After a moment they saw the main pathway slpit open. and the rumbling stopped. Jack and Mystique looked at eachother, then jack edged his way over to the hole, and looked down.

"It's a stairway... look's like we're not done walking." He said as he slowly stepped down the suprizingly smooth, metalic stairwell, Mystique close behind.

"So... he died, and you deside to kill every member of his family ever since?" Jack asked.

"Almost, I lost track of your great grandfather somewhere around the begining of world war 2, and then there was you..." Jack stopped for a moment, turned and gave er a stair that could kill.

"My mother, my sister? you kill them too?" He asked, his teeth grinding together in a rage no one had ever seen in jack. If Mystique was intimidated, she was doing an incredible job of hiding it.

"No, they died the way you were told, i never found your personal roots until a wekk before... that day." Jack's shoulders slouched, he let out a breath he didnt know he was holding in, said nothing, and continued down the staircase. "How are you doing this?" She asked as they walked.

"Doing what?"

"Your calmly walking into god knows what with the one person you should hate more than anyone, yet your fine?" Jack continued walking.

"Oh don't get me wrong, i dont hate someone easily but i hate you more than the devil himself, but i learned long ago that what you want to do isnt always the right thing to do... If i let my hatred for you take me over, i would be no better than you." She didn't know why, but those words stung. The two walked down the stairs in silence after that, so far the light from the surface wasn't visible any more. But after afew feel of feeling along the walls, the staircase was being lit by torches that hung against the sides of the walls. They walked for another five minutes when they came to a massive set of double doors.

"What do you think this is all about?" Mystique asked.

"I dont know and i dont care, im here to get my friends back, thats all." HE said, and with that, pressed his hands against the door, and pushed hard. The door fought him, but in the end gave in, alowing Jack to push it open, and step threw, mystique not far behind. They looked around, trying to find anything, but there was nothing but darkness all around them. Then suddenly the door behind them swung shut, and they were blinded in darkness.

"Who would have thought, the two of you standing side by side." A high pitched, sarcastic vocie echoed from everywhere.

"Who are you, where are my friends?" Jack demanded.

"Ohh they're safe, to be honest i dont care what happans to them, you two however, i hate more than anything, and have chosen this moment to destroy you both." The voice said.

"Yeah well..." Mystique started, and suddenly stopped. Jack turned to her direction, but could see nothing. All he could do was hear the sound of something falling onto the metalic floor.

"Mystique?" Jack called out. A small light suddenly shined down, like a spotlight, just enough to wrap around jack and the spot where mystique stood a moment ago, now, the only thing there was a massive red ruby, about the size of a fist, settling on the floor as if someone had dropped it. Jack walked over, picked the ruby up and examined it. His eyes went wide, and he nearly droped it, when he saw Mystique, frozen, her hands pressed up against an unseen wall, imprisoned withing the small gem.

"But you, Jack Carson, i hate more than her." The voice said.

"Why? what have i done to you?"

"Ohh hit isnt what youve done, its what you didnt do." Then a row of spotlights clicked on beside the one he stood in, one after the other in a long row that streched down into what he now realized was a massive open chamber, like an empty air plane hanger, leading to a tall staircase, with a monsterous throne at the top. A man stood at the top, and gestured for jack to follow the lights. JAck looked down at the jewal again, and slipped it into his pocket, before walking the path of lights.

"You let her live." The man said. As jack walked closer, he could see the man wore a bright green tunic, and purple gloves and boots, his face seemed to be metalic, but it wasnt a mask, it was his face.

"I don't understand. Jack said as he looked up at the man, standing at the foot of the staircase. The man looked down at him, like god watching his children.

"That woman you hold in your pocket took everything from me and you... and you forgave her." Jack was lost, and the statement shocked him.

"What do you care."

"I care as much as you should, i am your decendant, i am the ruler of the future, i am KANG THE CONQUEROR!" The man bellowed, as if he had hollared out something jack cared about. "This woman killed every family member we had and you let her live, for that you are worse than her, and i wanted to make you suffer." Jack had heard enough.

"Where are my friends?" Kang's angry, rage filled face softened, into a slight chuckle.

"Oh, they're hanging around." He said as he waved his hand. Suddenly, the room lit up in a moment of blinding light. JAck let his eyes ajust just in time to see kang flip a small switch at the side of his throne. Jack then heard something, like the spinning of a fishing reel, and looked up, to see a massive shandaleere falling at him. Jack fel to his knees, waiting for it to crush him. But it didnt. Jack looked up to see it hanging an inch over where his head was a moment before, and heard kang laugh as if it were all a silly game to him.

" They have become my most prized treasure. a shandaleer of frozen friends, look closly my ansestor," Jack did just that as kang spoke, and his heart sank. Every crystal that hung from it was identical to the one in his pocket, but each one was different, within one he could see kurt, another he saw logan, still another there was forge, rogue, spyder, jean, the professor, X. All frozen in time, all wearing a look of horror as they blindly stared back at jack, "all of your friends, frozen in my crystal prison." He said with another wild laugh.

"All that power, all those filthy mutant freaks, right where they should be, trapped forever!" as he spoke, one by one his friends swayed around him as the shandaleer turned like a slow roulette wheel, brightly displaying every friend he had. Then jack heard kang snap his fingers, and it rose again, out of sight.

"How dare you... HOW DARE YOU!" JAck shreiked, angreier than ever.

"SILENCE!" Kang demanded. the room hung in silence for a moment before he slowly began his decent down the staircase.

"You yourself are an oddity my friend, you see, reality is like a river, that splits into many channels and slivers. some there is little more than the color of a hat, others, frogs acended to the level of intellegance that man enjoys in this one. but in every humanoid reality i have visited, of all the countless worlds upon worlds that we share with the multiverse, every other universe held a man like no other, destiny turning him to a man of strength and power, constantly known as spider-man." Jack looked up to kang, confused.

"You getting to the point?" He asked evenly, his hands balled into fists.

"The point, old man, is that this reality, this one little speck of existance, that man dose not exist, never has, never will... instead, this miserible microbe of a galazy was treated to a pitiful nothing of a man, named JAck Carson," He said as he reached the halfwaypoint of the staircase, "So fell me, why, what makes you so special that the makers of the multiverse see it fit to put a welp of a child in the place of one of the greatest heros to ever live?" Somehow this made jack's skin crawl.

"Just lucky i guess. you want me, you got me, do what you want, let my friends go." Kang stood at the midway point of the stairs, rubbing his chin.

"And the mutant in your pocket?" He asked.

"Her two, she goes with them or no deal." Kang's eyes went red, literally red as he bared his teeth in anger.

"WRONG ANSWER, YOU ALL WILL DIE, and you will be the first." Kang squealed in hatred as he raced down the stairs, his palm pressing against jack's chest, and the small bit of connection sent jack sailing down the the other end of the room. Kang laughed as he continued down the stairs.

"Youve wanted to be a hero all your life, havent you boy, and on occasion youve been alowed to play make believe, but that time is over, you are without your weapons, without your armor, and without your friends, tell me. what did you hope to accoplish here? did you truly think you could best one who is master of time and space?" Jack wiped the blood that trickled from his jaw.

"That was the plan, yeah." HE said evenly as he started walking back towards kang, his hands so tightly balled into fists his knuckles were white. After a moment of walking, jack started running, colliding with kang in a fierce tackle, but jack froze, as if he had tackled a brick wall. He looked up to see a smiling kang.

"Your a fool boy, you have no weapons, no power, and no way to even defend yourself, you will die a weak little nothing." Kang said as jack reached into his pocket, serching for something, anything that could help. Jack's eyes widened when he felt some of the pellets ment for the armor forge had made. He took a deep breath, hoping they were pelets that would help.

"Someone once told me that some people are born into greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them." Jack said with a confidant grin. "so kang, wheres your greatness?" And with that, jack threw the some 20 pellets at kang. He screamed out, terrified, some pellets were the freezing kind, forcing him to freeze in place, others were the electric type, sending a painful, massive jolt threw his body. Jack didn't take the time to enjoy his small victory. Instead he lept to his feet and raced up the staircase, up to the throne, gasping, feeling an ache where his old injureys from the fight with Apocalypsehad re broken. He pushed on, ignoring the pain, ignoring the screams of rage as he heard kang break free of the prison the pellets and made for him. Kang turned, the red returning to his eyes as he ran after jack.

Jack at this time had made it up the stairs to the throne, and watched kang aproch, and waited, his hand hovering over the arm of the chair, waiting... waiting... kang was feet from the staircase, and jack slambed his hand down on the one button that stood on the arm. Kang froze, his eyes wide in horror, already knowing what had happaned. He looked up, to see the shandaleer of crystals hurtling towards him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" JAck heard kang scream, before the massive carasell of crystal crashed to the floor, filling the massive room with dust. Jack coughed as the dust started to settle, and looked over the room from the towering staircase. His eyes teared up in joy, seeing among the mass of shattered glass and twisted metal, every one of his friends, begining to shake their heads clear and begin to find their way to their feet. Jack ran down the steps, so happy to see everyone, that he acctually tripped on his own two feet, and tumbled down the last few steps. He found himself tumbling down the stairs, feeling his ankle twist, about to collide with the ground, when he felt his body stop in mid air. He winced in pain, but looked up to see jean, her hands in the air, and a soft smile as she guded jack softly to the ground, where X raced to his side, helping him to stand on his one good leg.

"I thought I had lost you..." Jack said, smiling, tears streaming as he looked deep into x's eyes.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." She said with her own small smile. JAck looked up, seeing beast walking over, Xavier in his arms.

"I can not tell you how pround i am of you, my boy." Xavier said with a smile. Jack's eyes widened.

"Wait, you were all awake?" Xavier nodded. Jack couldn't help but blush. Just then the room began to tremble, and the celing started to crumble from above.

"Kang had been controling all his technology with his mind, now that he is gone the room can not sustain itself, everyone, to the exit, at once!" Xavier ordered. and the massive collection of students and staff galloped for the towering staircase. Jack and X were the bringing up the rear, JAck felt releife when he saw jean and storm leading the way up the stairs, helping the younger students as they went. Then there was a trumendous rumbling, and the ground beneath Jack and X gave way, and they both fell. At the last moment, jack caught a jaged rock, groaning out as he felt the stone dig into his hand, his other hand tightly gripping X's.

"Hold on x!" He called out over the rumbling, his heart racing, as he felt the sweat on their hands making their fingers loose their grip, and in an instant, jack felt the world slow down, as his fingers lost their hold, and X started to fall.

Suddenly, jack was somewhere else, somwehre bright, a massive endless room of white. He felt like he had been here before, but coudln't place it.

"You remember this place, dont you?" X said, causing jack to turn quickly, to see her there, staning tall, her cloths a bright white tank top and matching pants as she slowly stepped towards him. As she did the room of white changed, into a lush green forest.

"Yeah... this.. this place is..."

" This place is our minds, connected." She finnished for him as she walked up to him, her hand gently caressing his cheek. Jack took the hand, holding it tightly in both of his. "What's happaning?" Jack asked.

"I am falling jack, there's no way out... " X said weakly, jack's grip on her hand tightened.

"I... i wont leave you." She smiled, her free hand wrapping around his waist.

"Yes you will, you have to... someone has to look after olivia..." X said sandly. Jack felt tears rolling down his cheeks. X only smiled, and wiped them away. "Do not be sad, i am not..."

"But you'll die..."

"But you taught me hot to live, that makes it all worth it." She said, kissing him softly. He couldnt do anything more than kiss back. She eventually pulled back, her hands resting on his chest. " A part fo me will always be with you, but i want you to go on living, my time is at an end... but yours has just begun." Jack felt his words waver as he spoke.

"I... i'll never forget you..." He said in tears.

"I know, i wont let you." She said, lightly bonking him on the forehead, before kissing his hand, and stepping away. Jack watched her walk off towards a blinding light.

"X...," He said, causing her to turn, "I love you."

"I love you too jack, But remeber, my name is navi." Suddenly, jack was back in the casum, one hand struggling to keep hold of the jaged rock above him, his eyes full of tears as X fell into the darkness. Anyone else would be horrified, would be screaming in terror. But X showed a content smile... and then, she was engulfed in the darkness.

Jack didn't notice Kurt teleport beside him, and teleport them both back to the staircase, he didn't notice as kurt and rogue carried him up the stairs and back out to the cemetary. All jack could do was watch as the rock and debre tumbled all around them, the darkness falling like a blanket over them, and how the woman he loved, more than anything on earth, was gone forever. He would never again see her smile or touch her hand, never hear her speak, never watch her growl in anger over small silly things.

All jack could do was stand there, among his friends, and watch as the entrance into hell had enveloped itself.

"Jack..." A voice said. Jack absently looked up, as if in a daze, to hear logan speaking, a soft tone he never thought logan could make. "You alright kid?" JAck looked back at the mass of disturbed rubble, then back at logan, then back out at the graveyard. His eyes caught sight of the tombstone of Eric Wagner, and reminded him of the stone in his pocket. He pulled it out, and looked at it for a moment. Then, threw it at the ground hard, causing it to shatter in a billion peices. And suddenly, Mystique stood there before them.

"W... what happaned?" She asked. JAck said nothing, gently pushing away those who held him up, and limped away, his patch unclear, hisbody brused and battered, and his heart as broken as the crystal he shattered to free his greatest enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a month had gone by and the world had reletivly gone back to normal, Xavier and Magneto had greeted eachother as old friends, and Magneto, under the name Magnus, and pleged to aid Xavier in his dream to bring humans and mutants together, feeling it might be time to "give peice a chance". With magneto's aid, The rebuilding of the mansion was far ahead of schedual. The students were able to move back in withing the first week, but none of that felt important to jack. He had spent most of his time, sitting out on the back lawn, looking out at the clouds as they slowly coased by, his mind no where near where it pobably should be. Xavier, Magneto and Logan collected at a side window, watching Jack as they spoke to one another.

"Is there any change?" Magneto asked.

"No, he dose nothing but stair out at the sky." Xavier said sadly.

"Chuck, his grades are slipping, this keeps up he'll get kicked out of school." Logan added. Xavier nodded sadly.

"Have you talked to him?" Xavier asked.

"Not yet... I honestly cant think of what to say, i mean... what do you say to a kid that went threw what he did?" Logan replied.

"Even for a mutant, that boy has done things that most could not imagin." Magneto said, somehow in awe of what this child, this human had acomplished.

"That may all be in vein if we can not rebuild his broken mind." Xavier said as he turned and went off into the mansion. "Logan, you have to talk to him, it can wait no longer, as difficult as it is i have other matters that must be addressed." Xavier said as he and magneto headed back for xaviers office, Leaving logan alone to stair out at the kid, looking out at the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier later was busy at work attemtping to put the schools issues back together, after being gone so long things had begun to pile up and he was swamped in paperwork and explinations needing to be made. Just then there was a knock on the door. Xavier smiled, knowing who it was before he spoke.

"Come in." He said, as Scott and jean stepped into the office. "Well, my star students, you'll be going to college soon, how dose it feel to be off to live a normal life?" He asked optamisticly.

"Honestly professor, im not sure how i feel about it. I know it's got to be done, we have to find a normal life, but... I honestly dont know how to leave the X-men." Xavier nodded.

" I see, have you desided who you want to replace you as team leader?" Xavier asked. Scott sighed.

"There are alot of acceptable canadets, its just hard to deside."

"I see, well it has to be done, time waits for no one." Scott nodded in understanding.

"Honestly professor, thats not really why we came in here." Jean said, her hand gently holding scotts arm. Scott looked up at jean, then back at the professor.

"Well... um... Sir... Jean and i... we're getting married." Xavier's eyes went wide.

"Arnt you two alittle young for that?" Scott lifted his hands up in defence.

"Not right away sir, not til after college at the very least. It's just, we were hoping.. when it comes, that we could have the wedding here." Jean began to blush lightly.

"And professor... if you would be interested in giving away the bride." She added. Xavier smiled.

"When the time comes, it will do my heart proud to see my two first students starting their new lives together." Xavier said with a wide smile. "What is the other thing you wished to ask?" Scott looked up at Jean, she gave him a re assuring nod.

"It's about Jack sir, I... well I think it's time we did something about him."

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Full Circle

okay folks, its finnaly here, the next chapter will be the last for "The Human X-Factor" it took me a long time to get this far, ive never put so much into a story before... but you guys were the reason i did it. Ive never been more motivated with anything in my life as i was with this story, and i have you all to thank, if you dont comment on this chapter, please comment on the next, cause i have to know if i have any shot of being good at this... and do you want a sequal, do you want something completely new? tell me, i am begging to hear from you. But most of all i want to thank everyone for making the human x-factor my biggest acomplishment ever!


	30. Chapter 30: Full Circle

The Human X-factor By Orkoad

Based on characters and situations created and/or owned by Marvel Comics, Sunbow Entertainment, Kids WB and John Proft. Special thanks to Red Witch for the use of her character, Spyder.

XXX

Chapter 30: Full Circle

Jack stood in the courtyard in the back yard of Xavier's mansion, Standing in the center of the sun lit garden like courtyard, looking down at the tall tombstone before him, casting a shadow over his feet. He looked down at the letters eched in the rock.

"Here Lies Navi Logan, remembered by those who loved her, and by those she loved"

They had leg Jack write the inscription, and that was what he could come up with. Some how it didn't feel like it was enough for her. She deserved more, she deserved better. Jack sighed as he sat down in front of the tombstone, gently rubbing his fingers over the lettering.

"It's beautiful." A voice said, causing JAck to turn, to see X sitting there beside him, smiling up at him. Jack wanted to be surprised, but this had happened before. He wasn't sure if it was actually her, imprinted in his head from the psychic link he had shared with X, of if it was something his mind had created to help him cope.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you." Jack said, looking back at the tombstone, feeling the carving of words, permanently sculpted in the rock.

"You can Jack, you know your strong, and your not alone. You should know your not the only one who lost me." she said, her hand resting on his shoulder. He felt her hand, and nodded, as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Jack kept his eyes on the tombstone as Logan walked up, standing over him. He could hear him ignite the match, and lit his cigar.

"You alright kid?" He asked, as close to a comforting tone as Logan could make. Jack said nothing. Logan groaned, and kneeled down to be at Jacks height. "Look kid, X was something special, there's no denying that. You know, when she first came here she felt that the way she was, how she felt about things, was almost a sickness, she felt that she was nothing more than a weapon, a thing for people to use." He said as he rested a hand on jacks shoulder, causing jack to look up at him. "I saw you with her, you did something that no one else even thought was possible." Jack gave a confused look. "you made her laugh kid, you taught her to smile. I never saw her smile before she met you."

"But... She's gone now... She finally got her life together and she lost it before she could do anything with it."

"Look kid IM not the best at motivational speeches, but I know a thing or two about people made to be weapons..." Logan said, as he looked down at his fist, three foot long blades sprang out, they seemed to hum in the cool air, before they returned into Logan's hand, " Once you get something like that in your head, it's not something you easily come back from. The point is kid, you gave her a reason. So she didn't have it for long, but she had it, and that's the biggest gift anyone can give, I couldn't even give her that." Jack smiled a small smile.

"Thank you Logan." Logan couldn't help but smile back, but just for a moment. He leapt back to his feet and took a puff of his cigar.

"Yeah whatever, this is your last day off kid, and you've been slackin, you better get your crap together and be ready fro work tomorrow." Jack nodded, still smiling a little. Somehow he felt like he had a new friend in Logan, no matter how much Logan would deny it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier sat at his desk, weakly sorting threw his papers. Had been doing this for months and had hoped he would be done soon, and maybe be able to get life back on track.

"Keeping you busy Chuck?" an all to familiar gravely voice asked as Xavier looked up, Seeing Col. Nick Fury standing in the corner. His expression Grimm. Xavier sat up, adjusted his suit, and returned Fury's gaze.

"What do you want Fury." Xavier asked, evenly. Fury walked over, a puff of smoke swayed out as he bit at his cigar.

"I haven't gotten a report from you in months, Xavier. Not one since you came back, so I thought I'd come down and remind you of our agreement." Xavier looked down, fighting the urge to scream.

"Out agreement is at an end." Xavier said back, evenly. Fury growled as he walked over, his fists resting on xaviers desk, as he leaned in to speak closely.

"Now you listen here Xavier..."

"NO YOU LISTEN," Xavier bellowed back, "Everyone has secrets Fury, even you, but you know far to many of mine and my student's secrets, and that ends now, X-23 is dead, and I wonder if Shield could have had information that could have prevented that." Fury jumped back, but Xaviers words made him angry.

"What are you implying?"

"I am telling you fury, our alliance is at an end, and if I see you here again, if I ever see the shield symbol... If I even feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, I will be sure that you will spend the rest of your days thinking you are an ant." Xavier rolled around his desk, looking up with a furious gaze. "Do you ho wan ant's mind works fury, always working, always a part of the hive mind, always with the collective, but because your human, and not an ant... There will be no hive, no one to commune, and you will grow insane from the sound of silence." Fury stumbled back, but steadied himself, and look back down at Xavier.

"We're not done here, Xavier, not by a long shot." Fury said angrily, as he turned and walked out the door.

Jack grumbled as he walked threw the school halls, not sure what to do. It felt almost like his own life had ended. How could he... How could anyone come back from this. He didn't realize he had been wandering the halls for over an hour, and was finally shaken awake when three of the younger students came around the corner, and collided with him. Causing him to fall hard on the ground. Jack groaned as he shook his head, and looked up to see that his unintentional attackers, and realized that they were Ollie, Illiana, and Pixie.

"Jack, you okay?" Ollie asked as she and pixie helped him back to his feet. Jack groaned as he collected himself and looked around. He didn't know what to really say.

"are you uninjured?" illiana asked, a little shy around him. "Mr.. Jack?" Jack shook his head and nodded.

"Yeah, girls I um.. IM alright..." He said as he continued down the corridor. The three girls stood there and watched him walk off. ollie waved his two friends to go on without her, and she walked up to jack.

"Big brother... Are you alright, really?" She asked, taking his hand and looking up at him, her big dowey eyes staring up at him. JAck sighed, that look of hers always melted him like butter.

" I don't know kiddo, I don't know if I've ever been threw something this big before."he replied as he continued down the hall, ollie now at his side. She looked ahead, her hands still tightly holding the hand of her brothers.

"What about when your dad and brother died? That was big for you wasn't it?" Jack stopped in mid step, causing ollie to stumble as his sudden stop caused her to forcibly stop. "Jack?" Jack was not there, his mind racing over the past. He couldn't even really put together how long it had been since Mystique came to his front door. Was it so long ago that it didn't even register in his mind anymore. He replayed that moment in his mind, and it did still hurt, but not as badly. It made him think, and he found himself kneeling down to look into his little sisters eyes.

"ollie, I have to go to a few places, why don't you and I go talk to Howard, and see if he'll be willing to drive us around to a few places.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Jack stood on an average suburban sidewalk, somewhere outside new York, Ollie at his side, A taxi sitting across the street, the engine running as Jack looked at the house that stood, three houses down from the corner. It wasn't a house he recognized, but he knew where he was. This land was once where his home stood, where he spent the first part of his life with his father, brother and sister. His mind flooded with a wave of old memory's. He wondered if he had been hiding from facing this. But now he felt he had to shut the door on this part of his life. Ollie squeezed his hand, causing him to look down at her.

"Jack... Where are we?" Jack looked back up at the new house.

"This is where I lived before I met you and X." He said, causing Ollie to look up at the house.

"Were you happy?" She asked, unsure what to say.

"Yeah sis, I was happy," He said as he looked down at her, and smiled. "but I'm happy now, for different reasons." This made ollie smile brightly toothy smile. He smiled back and kissed her cheek. "alright sis, I got one more place I want to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack stood in a small, fenced off area a few miles away from the house they had been to an hour before. He, Howard and Ollie were wondering the small graveyard, shadowed by some trees. Jack had noticed he had been visiting a few graveyards lately, and hoped it wouldn't become a habit.

"Hey kid, I found it." Howard called out, causing Jack and ollie to briskly jog over to Howard, Where Howard was already wiping off the dirt and dead leaves from the tombstone, not more than a block of marble in the ground. Jack joined him in reading the engraving.

"CARSON: Alex, Marlena, And Ashley, Beloved Family." Howard read aloud.

"wait what?" Jack said, feeling around the The ground, as if there was a part of the tombstone missing.

"What's wrong Jack?" Ollie asked.

"I... I had a little sister... I mean another little sister," He said, stopping to look up at ollie for a moment. "I.. I was told she died but... Where's her tombstone?" Howard gripped Jacks shoulder.

"She could have died and been buried elsewhere kid, don't grasp at false hope, atleast not now." Howard said sadly. Jack could feel the downey feel of his small fingers, and it made him nod in agreement. Howard then looked over to ollie. "Hey webs, Let's give your big brother a moment alone." Howard said, and took ollie's hand, leading her off to another part of the cemetery.

Jack stood up, looking down at the family tombstone, noticing there was two empty spots in the marble rock, one was of course meant for him, but why was his sister never added. He chose to not think about it, the last thing he needed right now was something else to freak out and go out of his way to find another fight.

"You OK?" X asked as her vision walked up beside him.

"I don't know, A part of me had completely forgotten what had brought me to you in the first place." Jack replied to the potential figment of his imagination. X kneeled down, gently running her fingers over the stone.

"You never talked about them, what was it like... To have a family?" Jack thought about it for a moment.

"It was nice, there were times that made it hard, like fighting your brother for the remote, of getting grounded for putting the neighbors dog in a dress. But... You always knew that no matter what happened, you knew you could go to them and you would be safe." He said, his hands in the pockets of his long trenchcoat that fluttered in the breeze.

"That's how I felt when we were all at the mansion, we were safe, and... I was... I think... I think I was happy." She said as she looked up at jack from her crouched position, a small smile on her face.

"I was happy too." Jack said with a smile. He just stood there for a moment, looking down at her bright smile, and watched her as her image seemed to disappear like she was made of mist. It almost felt normal to him, but he heard the sound of someone crying. He looked up, and saw an old man, somewhere in his late 60's, hunched over a towering tombstone. Jack walked over, and cleared his throat, causing the man to straighten, still looking down at the ones he mourned.

"You alright sir?" Jack asked as he walked over.

"huh, oh yeah, just emotions running high." The man said. Jack nodded in understanding as he walked up to stand beside the man. "friends of yours?" Jack asked. The old man nodded quickly.

"My brother and his wife." The man said as they looked down, the sun beading down at their backs. "They were on their way back from a trip to Europe, and the plane lost altitude." Jack noticed there was a third name, labeled only as "Baby"

"how long did ago did this happen"

"Oh it's been over 10 years, but it's still hard to deal with some days. I come here when I don't know where else to go, when I need advice."

"You talk to them?"

"Oh yeah, it may sound weird son, but it's pretty healthy to get things out, even if its to someone who can't exactly respond." Jack looked over to his side, to see X standing beside him, smiling back.

"Yeah, it is..." Jack said, returning to look up to the old man. "Look I got a cab waiting, do you want a ride?" Jack asked. The old man smiled.

"ooh no son, I may be old but I got plenty of years left in me, and I always told myself that we all have a great power, being alive, being able to do the things a human being can do, is an icredible power. And My old man always told my brother and me, That with Great power, comes Great Responsibility." Jack nodded.

"That sounds like words to live by," He said with a smile, holding out his hand, the old man shook it cheerfully. "Jack Carson, A pleasure to meet you sir." The old man smiled back.

"You seem to have a good head on your shoulders jack, make sure it doesn't go to waist." The old man said proudly, and headed out to the cemetery exit.

"I never got your name, sir." Jack called out. The old man kept walking, but gave a wave.

"Name's Ben, son. Ben Parker."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ollie had fallen asleep as they rode back to bayville, Jack sitting beside Howard in the front. He couldn't help but be reminded of the road trip they had gone on a long time ago.

"you OK kid?" Howard asked, his eyes not leaving the rode.

"I don't know Howard, but I think I'm getting there." Jack replied, thinking about everything that had happened. "Howard, is it weird to.. To talk to someone who's not there?"

"Well it depends on the situation I guess, If your talkin to the dead I think it's alright, I would just try to do it in private, or not make a habit of it." Jack looked into the rear view mirror, and again, saw X's image there, as if she sat in the back seat, looking down at ollie, gently stroking her hair.

"Do you believe in ghosts, Howard?"

"I can't answer that kid, that's something I think everyone has to answer for themselves, I rather think about it the way it was said in star trek 2, "They're not really dead, as long as you remember them."" Jack smiled, looked back into the mirror, to see x look up from ollie, to give jack another smile, before returning her attention to ollie.

"That makes sense."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was very thankful that school was out for the summer. He was just walking up to the mansion with Howard and ollie, when a voice called out to him.

"Got a moment son?" it asked. The three of them, and Howard and ollie gasped, to see the man they only knew as Captain America, standing in the front yard, a massive box in his hands. Jack looked over to Howard, as if the two had a silent conversation.

"Come on ollie, let's go see if there's any ice cream left in the fridge." Howard said as he guided the girl inside.

"Ice cream, really, IM not 4." Ollie replied, but followed Howard regardless. Jack walked over to Steve, smiling, and shook his great grandfather's hand.

"The professor filled me in on what's happened, you doin okay?" Steve asked. Jack sighed.

"Id rather take a punch from the hulk, but IM doin okay... All things considered." Steve nodded, understanding. "you come all this way from shield hq to ask lil old me how IM doin?" Jack asked jokingly.

"Not completely, after that mess with apocalypse, you seemed to have forgotten this." He said, handing jack the box. Jack slowly opened the box, and couldn't help but smile, looking down at cap's shield. He noticed the knicks and blast marks, as if scars from countless battles, but he knew every bit of damage was made in that last fight with apocalypse, taking special notice to the big silver blast mark caused from the blast apocalypse had shot at him. "I was going to have it repaired, I still can if you like."

"nonono, it's better like this, feels like a reminder... Nobody's immortal, and it should be that way." Jack smiled, looking up at cap, smiled and shook his hero's hand. "Thank you Steve, this is the best honor I've ever had."

"Just promise me, you ever run into battle again, you bring that shield, so I know your properly protected." Jack nodded, agreeing with Steve.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Jack slipped into the mansion, the box under his arm as he walked threw the mansions main lobby, then he heard something that sounded like arguing. Jack tip toed into the main living room, to see rogue and Wanda, doing of all things, playing super smash bros. Brawl. As he watched them play from the doorfraim, he found it funny and almost symbolic, to see rogue playing as sonic, and Wanda playing as Mario. They were playing in co op mode, and were arguing over who was beating who, and who was being more helpful than the other. Jack cleared his throat, and both girls paused their game, and didn't know how to say anything to jack.

"You girls are on the same side right?" Jack asked jokingly. The girls nodded, looking down sheepishly, until rogue noticed the box.

"What yall got there?" She asked. Jack looked down at the box, then back at the girls.

"nothing special... Just... Captain America's shield." He said, as if showing off, revealing the shield to the two girls, who for a moment became wide eyed as they stared in amazement at the shield.

"wow... I.. How did you get that?" Wanda asked, her jaw still hanging open.

"A friend gave it to me." Jack said with a smile, as he slipped back into the box. This seemed to calm the girls back down. They both looked up at jack now, tip toeing around what they wanted to say. Jack couldn't help but be used to this action now.

"I'm not made of porcelain, damn, just spit it out." The girls looked at one another.

"Y'all alright?" Rogue asked, finally. Jack nodded.

"I'm getting there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack yawned as he finally slipped into his dorm and set the box against the wall beside his bed. He was going to put it back on the wall, but not until later, he was tired, and just wanted to crawl into bed, but when he heard forge walk into the room, he knew that wouldn't be easy.

"Jack, I just.. I wanted to thank you for saving me, and everyone else." He said as he sat down. Jack sat up, confused.

"Where in your recollection did I come out as helping?"

"oh I don't know, maybe when you got into a fist fight with some yo yo from the future and saved us all from spending our lives in crystal." Jack shook his head.

"I couldn't save everyone." He said as he looked down at the watch that was his armor, so long ago it seemed like a great idea, playing hero when no one was looking, with special gear that helped him turn the tide in most fights. He sighed as he pealed off the watch, that had long ago become charred black and almost seemed to be falling apart. He tossed it over to forge and layed back down.

"Xavier was right forge, I'm only human, if I ever tried to go play hero again, I'd just get in the way of the real heroes." Forge's jaw dropped.

"Dude, you saved the entire school." Jack sat back up, angry.

"From an enemy I was responsible, Forge, you would have never been in that crystal if not for me... Just... Just let it go." And with that, Jack layed down, pulling the covers over his head. Forge picked up the watch, damaged beyond repair, and sighed, wondering what could be done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack yawned as the next morning's sun cut threw the window. It felt so weird, to wake up and not have something to really worry about. He sat up, looking around, still in the cloths he wore the night before, looking around his room. For some reason Forge wasn't there. That was odd, because forge always slept in, but he would see him later, he had plans with forge, Kurt, and Jack's friend from school, morbius, to go out to town later in the day.

He stood up and stretched, his eyes wondering, when he noticed the shield was gone. He looked around, panicked, franticly looking around, when he saw someone standing in the corner, hidden in the shadows.

"Who are you, what have you done with my shield?" He demanded. The figure stepped out, arms crossed, a smile on her face, the red and blue spandex was unmistakable, and the gray skin and bright eyes made a big smile rise on his face.

"Funny, I thought it was Captain America's shield." She said with a smile, gesturing to the wall above jack's bed. He looked up and saw the shield hanging there, as it It had never left.

"Yeah, well its under new ownership." Jack said with a chuckle as he walked over and hugged the slender woman, who hugged him back.

"Ollie, please tell me your not here to fight some other great evil." The woman smiled.

"Even if I needed you, kid, I would wait til you were a little more... Emotionally stable." she said, softly, kissing his forehead softly.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked as he pulled back and sat down on the bed.

"A couple of things kid, first, I thought you'd like to know you changed the future," She said as she sat on forges bed, across from jack, "When you defeated kang, you made things... Different. The future is a much brighter place, and it's cause of you." Jack couldn't help but blush at this.

"You said a couple of things, what else did you want to tell me?" Ollie gently ran her fingers threw his messy brown hair.

"your seeing X, aren't you... No one else but you can see her, right?" Ollie asked. Jack looked up, to see X looking back at him as she sat beside him on the bed.

"Yeah... I'm seeing her..." He said nervously. As he looked from X, back to ollie.

"Your not crazy kid, When she spoke to you... Before she died, whether she tried to or not, she implanted a piece of her mind into yours. Don't worry she can't take over your body or anything, but she'll be there, for along time." Jack scratched the back of his neck.

"I really don't know how I feel about that." ollie laughed. Looking into jacks eyes for a moment.

"She's there now?" Jack nodded, looking over to X.

"Yup."

"Dose she know who I am?" Jack gave X a look.

"Do you?" he asked the woman in his mind. She shook her head. "Can't she just look in my head?"

"It doesn't work that way jack, She's sharing space with you, she can't mess around with your space." Jack looked back at x, and took a breath.

"X, this... Is ollie, all grown up, from about twenty years in the future." X's eyes went wide, stood up and walked around the woman in costume.

"She looks hotter than I am." X said. Jack laughed at that.

"What she say?" Ollie asked.

"She says she's hotter than she is." This made ollie laugh too.

"I don't know about that, X," She said with a smile, "But thank you." Jack was beginning to notice something.

"You know, before she always had a problem with her emotions, but now... She seems like, well... Well she's got my emotions almost." Ollie nodded.

"Well she was only able to transfer so much into your head. What's left she has to duplicate from you, like your feelings on some things." Jack nodded, it seemed to make sense. Jack's eyes went wide, looking forward to telling x something.

"You know X, Ollie has a daughter." X's eyes widened.

"That's right," ollie said with a smile, "Her name is Navi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" She named her daughter after me?" X asked, grinning from ear to ear as she walked beside jack down the street, on their way to meet Kurt, Michael and forge.

"Sort of. I have to admit I met her little girl before I gave you the name. I think it works both ways, I named you after the little girl, but I never told little ollie, and I think she named her daughter after you. I wont pretend to understand how time travel stuff works." Jack said with a smile as he walked.

" She grew up, I never thought I would get to see that." X said brightly, she was glowing with joy. Jack couldn't help but feel amazing.

"You know something, now that I know your not a figment of my imagination, I think things are gonna be OK." X walked up to stand in front of Jack, bending over, looking up at him, almost child like.

"So... In the all is good?" She asked brightly." Jack stopped, leaning against the building beside him.

"Not completely." He said, giving a sigh. "Your still gone, I'll still never to live my life with you, not completely." He said sadly. X walked up, resting her hand on his cheek.

"I know I wont be in your head forever, jack. But I'm here now, as long as I can be, the reason I did this... Is because I wanted to make sure you would be happy when I left. Promise me you will try to move on." Jack bit his lip. He didn't want to make that promise.

"I can't, not now. I need time." X nodded, and smiled as they both looked up, to see Kurt, forge and Michael walking up from a block away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had come and gone a little easier than the day before had. But jack still spend most of his time either in the courtyard, or in his room. He found himself growing hungry, and decided after two days of not eating, it was time to finally make a sandwich. He yawned as he left his dorm and made his way down to the kitchen.

"So, what was with the outfit spyder was wearing?" X asked as she appeared beside him as he walked down the stairs. Jack chuckled at that.

"Well, she started playing super hero long ago. She's "The Sensational Spider-Girl"." Jack said with a bright smile.

"Well, that's interesting. She looked good in those tights... Um, why am I thinking that?" She asked.

"Well, she did say your picking up metal bits from me, maybe you've picked up a little thing for girls." X snickered, punching him teasingly.

Jack found himself in the mansions fridge a moment later, and groaned. There wasn't much to work with. Some ham that looked like it had been there since the depression, Half a bottle of , and a back of baby carrots. Jack grumbled, and grabbed the bag of carrots and began to nibble on them.

"All staff and students please report to the War room." Scott's voice called out. Jack groaned, but he took the bag of carrots with him as he hustled over to the secret elevator, and rode it to the secret tunnels at the bottom of the mansion. When he got there, most of the others had already made it there. He looked up to storm as he slowly stepped into the room.

"Am I aloud in this meeting?" Jack asked her as he leaned out from the other end of the doorfraim. She smiled and nodded, and jack smiled as he walked in and took a seat at the massive table in the center of the room. A few moments later the rest of the students pilled into the room, and Xavier found his way to the far end of the table.

"Students, Faculty members, I have two major announcements. The first of which is that some of our oldest students will be going out to college, Namely, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty and Lance." There was a tremendous cheer as the five named students were shaken with joyous nudges and a mass of clapping. Rogue couldn't help but blush.

"This of course means that our teem is without a team leader, so I am making Kurt acting X-men leader." Xavier said with a smile, more cheers came, as kurt's jaw dropped in shock.

"I... I do not know Vat to say." He said, blindsided.

"Well Kurt, we think we've mad the right choice, but its a huge responsibility, we hope you will treat the job that way." Scott said. Kurt nodded with a sense of conviction. Xavier gave a light chuckle at this, before looking across the table to jack, who realized everyone's eyes were now on him.

"What.. What I do?" Jack asked, confused.

"WE have a gift for you, lad." Beast said with a smile, as he handed Jack a package, about the side of board game. He was just about to tear it open when beast rested a hand on his.

"Jack, we just want you to know that we are not giving you this out of pity or sympathy, we offer this gift to you. We give this gift to you because you were right. You told me that being born with powers is not the only reason someone should fight the good fight." He said with a smile, gesturing for jack to open the package. Jack tore the wrapping and opened the box. He looked inside, as if it were a chest full of treasure, but when jack saw its contents, it became infinitely more precious to him. He looked up at xavier in dis belief, who only wore a wide grin.

"Jack I once told you about greatness, and your place in it. All you have done since the moment I met you is show us all that you are a hero, one of the bravest I've ever known." Jack looked back down at the package, and looked up to the image of X, who was just as blindsided, as jack reached in, and pulled out the X-men uniform.

"Congratulations Jack Carson, you are an X-man, and we are all very proud to be able to say we fight along side you." Jack looked down at the outfit, his hand feeling down the smooth material, his fingers settling on the belt buckle, the familiar "X" symbol that stared back at IM.

"I'll make you proud dad..." Jack said, his eyes welling with tears. Xavier only smiled.

"You have made me proud long ago my boy, you already have."

The End

Auther's After thoughts

Well that's it folks. Wow... I've been writing this thing for 5 years, 30 chapters. This story has been the biggest accomplishment in my life. kinda sad right? Well I just want to throw out thanks to everyone who read this thing, cause you fans are what kept it alive, and made me able to actually finish it. I may work on a sequel, but that all depends on you all.

I want to throw out a special thanks to those who commented, favorite'ed, subscribed and offered advice threw out the series:

Heit DaNoseKnows Jacq-le-Confondu cobylori4ever alone shadow dream Blue is the Sea Chimera ikcjit son of wind jennyy MissKitty capricorn66 zarien somekid demonic hellfire Desuka Kira OutlawKnight Shado-Angel teff29 The Quarrelsome Sage ViciousDraco Melly Black mschriber67 ob nixilis

And a huge COLOSSAL thank you to red witch for her advice, kind words, and especially for the OK to use her character, Spyder.

Once again thank you all so much for helping me bring this story to its full length, and if you want more, please let me know.

Yours forever,

Orko!


End file.
